The Torren Champion
by Evil-Mech Lord Apex
Summary: Ash's friends betrayed him and now the Champion of the Torren region. Pokemon Insurgence. Ash/Satoshi, Lillie. I'm not the one who made Pokemon Insurgence and I don't own Pokemon either.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

 **The Torren Region Champion**

 **Chapter 1: The past, the present and the Invitation**

In a region that has a town called Deyraan Town which is snowing, it snows every day in Deyraan town and the time is roughly 9:00pm.

A man who is 25 years old who has a blue and black coat on with grey jeans on with black shoes and wearing a black cape with white lighting on it and his hair is raven black, messy and spikey.

He is standing outside his house, which is a log cabin and looking at the league which was a pyramid like structures on top of a mountain. On his right was a Charizard that is was pitch black, with purple eyes and a purple flame on his tail and his body appeared to be made from bones and the skin on his wings are gone.

On his left was a Lucario who had dark grey skin with a white cloth on the back of his head and the top part of his legs that lead down to his knees and with an Egyptian belt around his hips and gold rings on his wrist, top part of his shoulders and his ankles.

Behind him was a Greninja who was the same Greninja that travelled with his during his Kalos trip.

The three of them were staring into the distance, " _Master are you thinking about that day again?"_ The Lucario asked.

"Lucario don't call me 'master' I really don't like it. To answer your question; yes I was. I still can't believe what happened that day." The man said.

" _Don't worry Ash we'll get them back for what they did to you."_ The Black Charizard replied.

"Thanks Charizard, I'm glad to know that I have you guys on my side." Ash said warmly.

" _Don't forget about that those two kids."_ Greninja said.

"I could never forget about them, they were there for me." Ash said back to Greninja, as he closed his eyes and recounted what happened seven years ago.

* * *

 **(Flashback 7 years ago)**

 _Ash was on his way home after he had come second in the Kalos League due to his Greninja failed to defeat Alan and his Mega-Charizard X, but he did save the Kalos region from a mad-man called Lysandre who was the leader of Team Flare with the help of Zygarde._

 _When he left on the plane he noticed that Pikachu isn't talking that much to him, "Pikachu, I'm sorry that we lost the Kalos League but we did save the region from Team Flare and we'll win next time." Ash said trying to reassure Pikachu while closing his eyes preparing to go to sleep. Pikachu also closed his eyes annoyed but soon fell asleep as well._

 _It was morning when they got off the plane at Viridian City they made their way to Pallet Town and went to Ash's house. "MOM I'm home!" Ash shouted, but got no reply._

 _Ash and Pikachu looked around the house and went to the kitchen and saw a note on the table;_

 _Dear Ash_

 _I'm at Professor Oak's lab and I invited all of your friends, we are waiting for you there._

 _Love Mom_

 _After Ash read the note he wondered something, "Why is everyone at Professor Oak's lab, probably to congratulate me." He thought to himself._

 _Ash and Pikachu ran up to the Professor's lab and went inside saw his mom, Professor Oak, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Iris,_ _Trip, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena sitting at a table._

 _Ash was happy to see all of his friends again, but noticed most of them are glaring at him, "Hey guys, what going on?" Ash asked._

 _"_ _Honey you should hear everyone out." Delia said in a relax tone._

 _"_ _Ok, so what's up?" Ash asked again._

 _"_ _The thing that's up is that you're a worthless trainer!" Misty spat at Ash._

 _"_ _WHAT!?" Ash yelled._

 _"_ _She's right Ash; you lost 6 leagues ever since you began your journey you suck as a trainer!" May yelled which surprised Max._

 _"_ _When we we're travelling with you, you held all of us back, we would of achieve our goals and dreams by now if we didn't travel with you." Brock said._

 _"_ _Yeah what he said Ash and we nearly died when we battled Lysandre!" Clemont continued, which surprised Bonnie._

 _"_ _I would have been a top Coordinator by now if it weren't for you." Dawn said._

 _"_ _I still can't understand how you defeated me in the Sinnoh league; you are nothing but a weak trainer." Paul told Ash._

 _"_ _It was only dumb luck that you beat the Orange Islands, the Battle Frontiers, me, and Paul." Trip added on._

 _"_ _You are the littlest kid in history Ash and I would have been a Dragon Master already if I never met you." Iris said._

 _"_ _Your battling styles leave a poor taste in my mouth. I wonder why I even bothered to travel with you." Cilan said._

 _"_ _If May didn't travel with you she would be the best Coordinator in the world by now." Drew added to the insults._

 _"_ _I wish I never kissed you when I was leaving. After what they said I realised that you are a failure and you'll always be a failure." Serena said._

 _"_ _Ash you should give up being a trainer as stay home where you belong." His mom said._

 _That's when Ash lost it, "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Ash yelled at the top of his voice, which everyone gave a shock and scared look._

 _"_ _Whoever that still believes in me come over here." Ash said._

 _After a few seconds Max and Bonnie made their way to Ash which surprised May and Clemont._

 _"_ _Max/Bonnie what are you doing?!" May and Clemont yelled at their siblings._

 _"_ _I believe in Ash he is an amazing trainer and he is still my role model still I would never betray him, NEVER!" Max yelled with tears coming out of his eyes._

 _"_ _What he said, Ash is the closest thing I have to a brother! I can't believe any of you would betray him especially you Clemont and Serena!" Bonnie screamed, while in tears as well._

 _"_ _DEDDEN NEN!" Dedenne yelled as well._

 _This made Ash have a small smile on his face but instantly vanished when he saw Pikachu walking towards the group of traditors. Bonnie, Max and Dedenne were shock out of their mind when they saw Ash's best friend leaving him._

 _"_ _Even your best friend and the majority of your Pokemon think you are a pathetic trainer." Trip rubs in with a smirk._

 _Ash's hair was now shadowing his eyes, "So this is it. After everything we've been through this is how it ends." Ash said darkly not looking up._

 _Bonnie and Max looked worryingly at each other then back at Ash, "Bonnie, Max let's go." Ash said, turning around to walk away._

 _"_ _We're right behind you." Max and Bonnie said together._

 _"_ _You're not going anywhere mister!" May shouted._

 _"_ _Bonnie you are not going anywhere either!" Clemont shouted as well._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, Dedenne use_ _ **Thunder shock!"**_ _Bonnie yelled as the small mouse Pokemon jump and gave everyone a shock which knocked them all out but not Pikachu._

 _Pikachu looked at Ash, Bonnie and Max leaving the lab and tried to wake everyone up._

 _Ash, Max and Bonnie went to the Coral, only to find not even half of Ash's Pokemon looking at him with sorrow in their eyes which consisted of Bulbasaur, Charizard (a normal version), Snorlax, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Donphan, Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, Snivy, Oshawott, Scraggy, and Krookodile. They handed Ash their Poke balls, as he returned them expect Charizard._

 _He threw out three poke balls that contained; Talonflame, Hawluca and Noivern. He told them what happened they were angry knowing that they knew Serena and Clemont and they wanted to stay with Ash._

 _This made Ash happy knowing that his recently caught teammates will stand with him unlike that Yellow rat. He returned them expect Noivern and grabbed Pikachu's poke ball dropped it on the ground and stood his foot on it smashing it to pieces._

 _Ash told Max and Bonnie to climb on Noivern so they did, as Ash climb on Charizard and about to fly away, "ASH KETCHUM!"_

 _Ash, Max, Bonnie, Charizard and Noivern turned around to see the traditors, "Ashton Ketchum you are staying right here do you understand me young man!" Delia snapped._

 _"_ _No I'm leaving. Have a nice life, Charizard and Noivern go." Ash said._

 _The two flying types took off leaving the traditors on the ground and were about to go after them when Oak said, "Let them go, there's nowhere they can hide." Everyone reluctantly put they poke balls away and walked back inside._

 _"_ _Ash, where are we going?" Bonnie asked._

 _"_ _To Kalos so we can find a friend." Ash said._

 _Bonnie smiled knowing what Ash is talking about but Max has no idea what Ash is talking about. Ash and Bonnie explained why they are going there and Max was amazed knowing that Ash has such a strong Pokemon._

 _Once they arrived in Kalos they looked everywhere for Greninja but eventually they found him and Squishy (Zygarde), when they told them what happened to say they were angry was the understatement of the century they immediately wanted to re-join them. They told Z2 what was going on and he understood and allowed Greninja to be returned to Ash and Squishy would join Bonnie. They also went to get Goodra who agreed to go with him after he was told what happened._

 _After they got Greninja, Goodra and Squishy they travelled the Torren Region, while they travelled the Torren Region the three of them were caught in a war with the Abyssal Cult, Cult of Darkrai, Infernal Cult, Perfection, and they Sky Cult. They wanted to take over the world with the help of Legendary Pokemon. After a long battle between them they defeated the cults across the Torren Region. The last leader that was defeated was from the Perfection Cult who was the champion of the region until Ash defeated him and became the champion himself._

 _Max and Bonnie are now dating. During their journey Ash, Max and Bonnie discovered the Delta Species, some of Ash's Pokemon wanted to leave the past behind them so they are now Delta Pokemon the same with Max's Pokemon the three of them caught a few Delta Pokemon as well. Ash also mastered Aura and taught it the Max, and Bonnie._

* * *

 **(Flashback Over)**

Ash opened his eyes and saw a Dragonite flying towards him, his three Pokemon charged an attack in case it was here to attack. The Dragonite ignored the threats and continued his flight towards Ash once it landed, it handed Ash and letter in an envelope.

Ash's Pokemon calmed down and dissolved they attack. Ash opened the envelope and read the letter to himself.

 _Dear the Torren Champion_

 _The Pokemon Master Tournament will be held in the Torren region. With you and your Elite Four's help we can make this the ultimate tournament in history, since the Torren region will be holding the event for the first time._

 _Sincerely Charles Goodshow_

 _P.S. God damn it Ash you are one hard man to find. Anyway I'm glad you are still alive. Congratulations on becoming the Torren Champion Ash._

 _From Scott_

Ash smiled and told his three Pokemon what the letter said, "Well, we have work to do then let's gather the Elite four." Ash said in an excited tone.

The three Pokemon nodded in agreement as the three walked away, went inside the house as they did the Dragonite flew off into the distance.

* * *

Elsewhere. . .

A boy wearing a green coat, brown tracksuits, he wears black, framed half-moon glasses; he has short, black hair, wearing a pair of green slippers on his feet.

He is holding a girl in his arms with blonde hair that goes down to her waist; she is wearing a pink night gown, and a pair of pink slippers.

The two were sitting on a couch while watching one of their favourite movies, ' _Jumanji into the Jungle_.' They were enjoying the movie laughing when the characters are looking at their strengths and weaknesses.

"It's really funny on how Mouse Finbarr's weakness is Cake." Max said.

"Yeah it is. It's even funnier what happens when he eats it." Bonnie said with a small laugh.

Before Max can answer there was a knock on their door. Max pause the movie as he and Bonnie went to the door and opened it revealing Ash.

"ASH!" Both of them shouted and hugged their friend which he returned the hugs with Smiles that can warm the darkest of days.

"It's great seeing you again." Bonnie said happily.

"It's great seeing you as well. We need to talk about something important." Ash said in a bit serious tone.

The two teens looked slightly concerned when Ash said that, "Ok Ash. What do we need to talk about?" Max asked.

Ash told Bonnie and Max about the Master tournament and showed them the letter he got earlier. They were overfilled with joy knowing that they were hosting the most important tournament in trainer history.

"Alright we have a lot of work to do, let's contact Damian and Nora and get this show under way!" Ash yelled with an enthusiastic voice, with Max agreeing to that.

They were about to run out the door when, "Guys shouldn't we wait until morning, it's already 10 o'clock and they would be asleep by now." Bonnie said.

"Oh yeah you have a good point Bonnie. In that case we'll get ready tomorrow." Ash said.

With that Ash and said his goodbyes to Max and Bonnie and left to go back to their house.

Once they left Max and Bonnie were happy as, Max picked up Bonnie and spun her around happily, "We are actually hosting the Master tournament, this is gonna be awesome Bonnie!" Max said excitedly.

"Yeah it is, let's get some sleep so we can get ready earlier." Bonnie said.

"Good idea, let's go to bed then." Max said as he turned off the lights and Bonnie turned off the TV and made their way to their room, changed into their pyjamas and got into their bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **(Next Moring)**

There was a boy about the same age as Ash he has white hair with a green coat, with a red scarf around his neck, wearing brown jeans and black shoes. He is seating on a chair next to a hospital bed who a women with white hair who was laying on it asleep. She is attached to a breathing machine and devices that are measuring her heart rate.

"Please wake up." He said in a concern tone as he took her left hand into his own. Soon a knock came on the door and opened revealing his friends, "Ash, Max and Bonnie it's good to see you again." The boy said happily.

"It's good to see you as well Damien. We need to talk." Ash said.

After the talk Damien was happy with what's going down, "Alright let's get Nora." Ash said with Max and Bonnie agreeing to that and the three of them left the room.

Damien looked back at the women, "I'll make you proud mom." Damien said as he gave his mum a kiss on her forehead and left as well.

* * *

In a library was a girl she has green hair that runs down to her waist, she is wearing a green shirt, with a blue skirt, she is also wearing white knee socks and she has green and white shoes on.

She was reading a book about the Sinnoh legendries and mythical Pokemon, which she was interrupted when she heard a young girl's voice, "Hey Nora!"

She turned around and saw her best friends and smiled and ran towards Bonnie and hugged her which she returned the hug, "Hi Bonnie, how's my BFF doing?" Nora asked.

"Good, Ash needs to talk to you." Bonnie said.

After telling her what is gonna happen she was happy and quickly put all the books away, "Alright then let's go!" Nora said loudly and happily.

"SSSHHHHH." The other people in the library ordered.

"Sorry." Nora said quietly.

The five of them made their way out of the library, took the Pika Taxi they didn't have to pay because they have the V.I.P passes and headed for the pyramid like structure.

Once the five of them arrived they went inside and went to a room where a circle table with all chairs taken.

"Alright now that we're here let the meeting begin." Ash said as the meeting begins.

After 1 and a half hours of talking about the tournament, "Ok now that we know what we have to do be better get started because we only have 3 months to get ready. So let's get started." Ash said, with them nodding in agreement as four of them left leaving Ash to think, " _This is going to be interesting._ " He thought to himself as he left as well.

* * *

Author's Notes

I don't know how this is but you can leave your reviews and tell me what you think. But I think that's pretty good so far and I enjoy playing Pokemon Insurgence which is why I'm doing this. So I hope you enjoy it and I'll do more chapters later. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

After three months of perpetration the Master Tournament was ready to begin thanks to the Elite Four, the Champion, the Gym Leaders and many of Torren Regions people, trainer and Pokemon.

Ash and his Elite Four are standing on their floor where they can sit and watch the battles happen it's the best spot because you can directly look down and across the field.

"It took a lot of time and a great deal of effort but we finally managed to get the stadium ready for the Tournament." Ash said proudly.

"Yeah it did, and it's so worth it." Max said equally proud.

"Yeah, now all we do is wait for the competitors to arrive," Ash said.

After about three weeks a lot of trainers arrived in the Torren Region for the Master Tournament including Gyms Leaders, Elite four members, Champions, trial captains, island Kahuna, as well as some of the best trainers around and sadly the traditors.

* * *

 **Traditors POV**

"So this is the Torren Region? It's very peaceful here." May said admiring the view of the landscape.

"Yeah, it sure is." Drew said grabbing May hand.

"I didn't come here to admire the view I came here to win." Paul said.

"Come on Paul, yes we did come here to battle, but what's wrong admiring the view?" Dawn whined to her boyfriend.

"Yeah I want to win, but how often do we get to come here?!" Iris yelled.

"Now, now let's get to the Pokemon Centre and sign up for the tournament." Brock said trying to calm everyone down. With everyone agreeing to what the Pokemon Doctor said.

One their way May spotted a person that looked like Max but older and taller. She closed her eyes and shakes her head and saw that he is gone.

"May what's wrong." Dawn asked her friend.

"Nothing I'm just seeing things, don't worry about it." May said reassuring Dawn, which Dawn seemed to believe.

Misty ran ahead to the Pokemon Centre ran through the doors and ran into someone, which she fall over and landed on her butt.

Misty looked up and saw the man who she ran into and saw that he wasn't knocked down like she was. Misty got a good look at him he has white hair, wearing a green coat jacket, with a red scarf around his neck, brown tracksuits and black shoes. He was giving her a glare.

Misty got up and shouted, "Hey watch where you're going!"

"You're the one who ran into me. So I suggest that _you_ watch where _you're_ going." Damian said coldly.

This made Misty angrier; the rest of the traditors walked in and saw Misty very angry and yelling at a person with white hair who is around Misty's age.

"Misty what are you doing? You're making a scene." Trip told his friend.

"This guy ran into ran and won't apologize!" Misty shouted again.

"Again, it was you that ran into me. So get lost." Damien replied in the same cold tone.

"Alright if you won't apologize, I guess I'll have to make you, let's battle now." Misty challenged the white hair boy.

Damien sighed in annoyance, "No thanks you aren't worth my time." He said darkly.

He started to walk away until, "You're just a coward! I bet your own parents would be insulted if you backed out of a challenge!" Misty yelled.

As soon as she said that Damien stopped and his fist started shaking. He turned around to face them with a death glare, "Alright I'll battle you, and if I win you leave me alone and you'll never say things about my mother!" Damien yelled.

"You got yourself a deal." Misty said.

Damien and the traditors made their way to the battle field where everyone but Misty and Damien took their seats.

Misty and Damien stood across each other while giving them glares. "I'll act as referee. This battle between Misty and uhh." Clemont said not knowing the white hair trainer's name.

"Damien." He said.

"Between Misty and Damien will now begin. Each side will use one Pokemon each and the battle will end when one Pokemon is unable to battle, ready?" Clemont asked, with Misty and Damien nodded, "Then battle Begin!" Clemont yelled.

"Misty calls Starmie!" Misty yelled as she threw a poke ball and out cane a purple star Pokemon with a red jewel in the centre appeared.

Damien didn't say anything as he threw out a Pokemon which is a small white canine that looked like a reindeer and it has a red flower which resembles a scarf.

"That's a Shaymin!" Dawn yelled in shock.

"I don't care what he has. He is still going down. Starmie use **Hydro Pump**!" Misty commanded as the star Pokemon shot a pillar of water at Shaymin.

"Fly up." Damien responded as Shaymin took flight above the water shot and avoided it.

Misty growled a bit, "Use **Physic** and bring that shrimp close to you!" Misty yelled and the red crystal glowed blue and Shaymin was surrounded in a blue light as Shaymin was being dragged towards Starmie.

Shaymin looked as though he didn't tried to fight back once Shaymin was close enough to Starmie, "Starmie use **Hyper-"**

" **Seed Flare**." Damien interrupted Misty as Shaymin's body glowed green and engulfed Starmie in the green light which turned into an explosion. Making everyone covered their eyes and looked away expect for Damien.

Once the light had died down it revealed Shaymin standing on the ground looking bored while Starmie was knocked out unconscious with scorch marks on its body.

"S-Starmie is unable to battle S-Shaymin wins, so the match goes to Damien." Clemont declared Damien the winner.

Misty was shocked knowing that one of her top Pokemon was knocked out so easily.

Shaymin flew toward Damien who gave Shaymin a rub behind his ears, "Well done Shaymin thank you." He said gratefully.

" _Shay, Shay Min_." Shaymin said happily.

Damien returned Shaymin, "Now, I won this battle so don't bother me again." Damien said as he walked away leaving the traditors stunned by what happened, " _That also happens when you backstab my best friend and insult my mother."_ Damien thought to himself.

* * *

Ash and three of his Elite four are in a room waiting for Damien, "Where the hell is he?!" Nora yelled.

"We just need to have patience, he'll show up soon." Ash said trying to calm her down.

Then the door opened and revealed Damien who had a satisfied look on his face.

Nora got into his face, "And just where have you been? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!" Nora yelled at her white hair friend.

"Someone ran into me, tried to make me apologize, and when I didn't she challenged me to a battle and I ended up humiliated her with Shaymin." Damien said fearfully, hoping Nora would understand.

Nora calmed down, "Well if that was the reason, then that's ok." She said. Damien let out a small sigh of relief.

Ash then spoke out, "Alright now that the five of us are here we need to get ready because the opening ceremony is gonna start in 2 hours. So we'll meet back here in 1 and a half hours ok."

"OK." The four said in unison.

The five left the room to get ready. Damien grabbed Ash's arm, "The person I battled was Misty and her friends are here as well." Damien said.

"That's good; it means I'll have my revenge." Ash said darkly and left.

Damien just shrugged it off and left closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

After Misty's defeat to Damien, Misty quickly brought Starmie to the Pokemon Centre where Nurse Joy healed the purple star Pokemon. After half-an-hour of waiting Nurse Joy came out with a trolley with Starmie on it. Misty saw her Starmie and ran towards it and hugged it.

"I'm sorry Starmie forgive me." Misty said apologized.

" _Star mie_." Starmie forgave her.

"Nurse Joy if must have been fate that we can see each other and UHHHHH! Or fate that I meet the floor." Brock said as he fell on the floor after Croagunk gave him a Poison Jab in the stomach and dragged him away from Nurse Joy with the traditors sweat dropping.

"Sorry about that Nurse Joy." Serena told the nurse.

"It's fine. But you lot should start to head to the stadium the Opening Ceremony is about to start soon." Nurse Joy told the group.

Once she said that the traditors ran out of the Pokemon Centre and towards the stadium.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

A girl who is about Ash's age is walking around in a forest she is wearing a white hoodie shirt with short skirt. She is also wearing plan white sneakers with ankle length socks. She also has a pink backpack and her hair is blond and in a ponytail. She is also carrying a Vulpix whose fur is white as snow.

"I can't find Gladion or Moon and I also can't find my way out of this forest." The girl said in an annoyed and scared tone.

" _Vul, Vul, Pix_." The Vulpix said.

Suddenly four men walked out of the shadows and made their way to the girl.

The white Vulpix growled at the men showing them she isn't afraid of them, "W-Who are you?" The girl asked in a scared tone.

"It doesn't matter who we are. What matters is that you are gonna ours to do with we see fit." The man who looked like the leader said.

The white Vulpix jumped from her arms and fired an Icy Wind at the males. The leader brought out a Magmortar, "Use **Flamethrower!** " the leader said as Magmortar raised at right and shot controlled fire, which went straight threw the Icy Wind and made direct contact with Vulpix knocking her out.

"Vulpix!" She yelled as she caught her Pokemon before she hit the ground.

"You're all alone now darling." The leader said in a greedy tone.

"HHHHEELLLPPPP!" The girl screamed in the hopes someone hears her.

 **Meanwhile**

Ash was walking through the forest to clear his mind when he heard someone screaming and ran towards the sound. Once he was there he saw a girl being held down on the ground be four men with one over her trying to take off her clothes he also saw a white Pokemon unconscious.

"No one is coming to save you." The leader said in a triumphant tone.

"Are you sure about that?" Ash asked making everyone look where the voice came from.

The males saw him with a brown Lucario and started to have panic on their faces, "Shit it's the Champion, Magmortar use **Flamethrower**!" The Leader yelled as Magmortar shot flames from his arm at Ash and Lucario.

"Block it with **Bone Rush** , and then knock them out." Ash said darkly, as Lucario made a blue bone in his hand and spun it around blocking the flames then jumped down from the hill to meet the gang on the ground and struck them all down with the bone knocking them out. After that he tied them to a tree.

Ash made his way to the girl who was cradling her Pokemon, "Are you okay?" Ash asked her.

"I'm fine but my Vulpix is in trouble!" She yelled in worry.

Ash looked at the white Vulpix placed his arm on her head and his hand glowed blue, which made the girl eyes wide open. She noticed that Vulpix's wounds are healing once he took his hand away Vulpix woke up with a happy and healthy look.

The girl looked happy as and hugged her Pokemon happily, "Vulpix you're ok!" She screamed in joy.

" _Vul, Pix_." She said in joy.

She then turned her attention back to her saviour, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much." She said as she bowed to him.

Vulpix then went to Ash and licked his face which made him laugh because it was cold, "Your welcome." Ash said while giving the white Vulpix a pat on her head.

"Now what are you doing here?" Ash asked her.

"I was looking for my brother and my best friend and I got lost, that's when I wandered here." She confessed embarrassed.

"Ok, how about you come with me and we'll find your brother and your friend if you want." Ash told her.

"Yes I would like that, because I don't want to be alone, just in case more man wants to try and rape me again." She said.

"Ok I'm Ash by the way. What's your name?" Ash asks her.

"I'm Lillie and I'm from the Alola Region, and this is my partner Vulpix." Lillie introduced herself and Vulpix.

Ash handed Vulpix back to Lillie, "Alright let's go. Lucario thank you now return." Ash said as he brought Lucario's Poke ball and returned him.

"What about them?" Lillie asked while pointing at the gang tied to a tree.

"I called the police and explained what happened, they're on their way. I'll take you to the stadium ok" Ash told Lillie. Which made her nod in agreement, as Lillie followed Ash to the arena.

Once they got there, "Lillie I got to go to the Open Ceremony, are you entering in the Tournament?" Ash asked Lillie.

"No I'm not. Can I come with you?" Lillie asked this time.

"Sure, you can sit on the floor where we are and then we'll find your brother and your bestie." Ash said.

This made Lillie smile, "Yes I would like that, thank you." Lillie said gratefully.

"Alright let's go." Ash said leading the way.

" _He's such a nice person and handsome maybe- wait what I'm I thinking bad Lillie_!" Lillie thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kicking things off with a bang**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

I changed my mind a bit look at the Author's notes

The two made their way to the floor where the Torren Elite four are located. He unlocked and opened the door and saw Max, Bonnie, Nora and Damien already in there and ready to go.

They saw the girl behind Ash, "Who's that Ash?" Bonnie asked.

Ash explained the Lillie's situation and they understood why Ash brought her here, "Alright now that we'll all here let's get out there and show the world what the Torren Region what we're made of." Ash said in a determine tone with the Elite four nodding to that.

The door opened, they turned and saw a woman who was in her 30's she is in a white professor coat, and she is wearing square glasses with dark blue lining which match her hair the runs down to the middle section of her back.

"Professor Sylvan!" Bonnie yelled as she ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello Bonnie it's been awhile." Sylvan said happily.

"It has been we have to catch up." Bonnie said.

"Ok, now it's time for the Opening Ceremony to begin. Are you ready?" Sylvan asked, with them nodding in an agreement.

"Professor, this is Lillie she got lost, do you mind if she stays with you until I come back?" Ash asked.

"Of course she can. You guys better get going." Sylvan said as the six of them made their way to the main arena.

" _It's time to prove to those backstabbers that they are the weak ones and humiliate them_." Ash thought darkly to himself.

* * *

 **In the Main Stadium**

There are hundreds of people in the stadium and the traditors are also cheering out loud, as the Professor Sylvan who was holding a microphone introduced the Torren Region's Gym Leaders.

"Everyone it's nice to see you again." Someone said as the traditors turned to see Professor Oak and Delia.

"Professor, Delia it's nice to see you again!" Serena said happily.

"It's nice to see you guy's as well." Delia replied equally happy.

"Now I would like to introduce the Elite four of our Region, so let's give it up for the dependent and powerful DAMIEN DRIZZLE!" Sylvan yelled as the white haired Elite Four member who defeated Misty earlier who gave waves to all of the people.

Who they all went crazy for expect the traditors, who were shocked when they saw him, "That guy is a member of the Elite Four?!" Misty yelled in shock.

"It does explain how he is strong." Brock said.

"Now for our next Elite Four member, let's hear it for the skilful and serious NORA TACHYON!" Sylvan yelled again as the green haired girl waved happily to the crowed, who once again went crazy for.

* * *

 **In the Champions box**

"The first two members of the Elite Four sure look strong." Diantha said.

"Hey I'm a champion and I'm the same age as them." A girl pouted she has black hair that goes to her shoulders, she has is wearing a red hat, green short shirts, a light yellow shirt with dark yellow and pink plums on her shirt it is also tied at the bottom and red and black joggers.

"Sorry Moon." Diantha apologized.

"It's ok Diantha. They do look strong." Moon said while looking at two of the Elite Four. With the others nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **In the Elite four** **box**

The Elite four from across the world are looking at the two members of the Torren Elite Four. "It says here that the Torren Elite Four don't favour any one particular. Type they use all different types." Shauntal said while looking at a tablet.

"Interesting in that case there's no telling what they're capable of." Flint said while looking at them.

* * *

"Now let's hear for our young, charming and energetic princess of Torren BONNIE VOLT!" Sylvan yelled as the blonde hair girl appeared and wave happily to the crowd who gave cheers again.

"BONNIE!?" Clemont yelled in shock once he saw that it was her younger sister.

"I can't believe it she is a member of the Torren Elite Four!" Serena said.

"I doubt she's that strong." Trip said quietly.

"Now let's hear it for the strongest of the Torren Region's Elite Four the smart, persistent and caring MAX MAPLE!" Sylvan shouted as Max appeared and waved at the crowd and they cheered the loudest yet with a smirk appeared on Max's face.

"MAX as well?!" May yelled in shock, at the sight of her brother.

In the Gym Leader Box Norman and his wife Caroline was also shock to see their boy all grown up, "O-our boy has grown now hasn't he?" Caroline said in joy, with tears of joy running down her face.

"Yeah he sure has." Norman said proudly.

"Alright now I hope you'll give the loudest cheers yet for the Champion and Augur the Torren Region, the strongest trainer this region has ever known and the hero of this region, so give it up for ASH KETCHUM!" Sylvan yelled as the Kanto born native appeared who also raised his fist to the crowd who cheered their loudest.

"Ash is the Champion?" Brock yelled.

"It has to be a mistake. That little kid can't be the champion." Iris said arrogantly.

" _So my son has done something right for a change_." Delia said arrogantly while looking at her son.

"These five trainers have saved this region from all of the cults in Torren, and now a few words from our Champion." Sylvan said as she handed the microphone to Ash.

"Aright I know that a lot of trainers are people of action so I'll make this brief. This tournament is the ultimate test of strength. If anyone came for friendly games, then I suggest you go home, is anyone here for that?" Ash asked the crowd.

"NO!" The crowd yelled.

"Good. This tournament will determine who the greatest trainer in the world is. So I wish everyone here and may the best trainer win!" Ash yelled out as the crowd cheered even louder and chanted Ash's name.

"Now I think the best way to kick this tournament off is with a battle. Professor Sylvan it holding an envelope and the person who is called out will battle me in an exhibition battle." Ash said as he handed the mic back the Sylvan.

"Thank you, inside this envelope has one name from the eight regions that is a Gym Leader, Trial Captains, Elite Four, Island Kahunas, Frontier Brain or a Champion. And the lucky winner is … Cynthia Shirona!" Sylvan yelled out as the crowd cheered for the Sinnoh Champion.

* * *

In the Champions box the champions looked at Cynthia who had a smile on her face, " _Let's see how strong you've gotten Ash_." Cynthia thought to herself while looking at Ash.

"Good luck Cynthia." Diantha told Cynthia.

"Thank you, I'm off." Cynthia said while walking to the battle field.

"I wonder who will win." Lance said as they all looked at the field.

* * *

Ash and Cynthia had made their way to the battle field. Once they were on the battle field they stood across each other, "It's nice to see you again Ash. I haven't seen you since you were in Unova." Cynthia said to Ash.

"Thank you Cynthia it's nice to see you as well. Let's give these people a good battle to kick this tournament off." Ash said, with Cynthia nodding in agreement. "Alright John if you would be kind to explain the rules." Ash told the referee.

"It would be my pleasure. This one-on-one battle between Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona will now begin. The match will go for 2 minutes the battle will be over when either the time runs out or when one Pokemon can no longer continued. We will determine who will have the first move with a coin toss. Whoever wins the coin toss will make the first move." John said as he flipped a coin in the air.

"Alright Cynthia. Your call." Ash told Cynthia, as John caught the coin and placed it on his right hand; with his left hand covering it so no-one can see what it is.

"Alright, I'll go with Tails." Cynthia said he John looked at the coin revealing it to be Tails.

"Alright since Cynthia called it right she will make the first move. Trainers reveal your Pokemon!" John yelled, as both Ash and Cynthia have a Poke Ball in their hands.

"Garchomp shine on!" Cynthia yelled as her purple pseudo legendary appeared with a roar. This made the crowd cheer for Garchomp. "Alright Garchomp I'll need all your strength." Cynthia told Garchomp who gave her a nod.

Ash held a poke ball in his right hand to the side, "You'll need it, against one of my strongest Pokemon, I choose you Charizard!" Ash yelled as the Poke ball opened which blinded everyone in the stadium.

Charizard extended his skeleton wings, moved his tail outwards that made a purple flame on it, black mist is coming from his opened stomach and gave a loud roar. Once it died down everyone saw the black Charizard the Torren natives went crazy for his Charizard.

But Cynthia and the non-Torrens were shocked out of her minds with eyes wide open when everyone saw the black Charizard.

 **With the traditors**

"W-what happened to Charizard?" Brock asked on-one in particular but scared out of his mind.

"I-I don't know I never saw a Charizard like that before." Professor Oak said in fear as well.

 **Back on the battlefield**

"W-what happened to your Charizard?" Cynthia asked in shock at the sight of him.

"Let's just say; in order to move forward one must evolve for Charizard. That meant trading his old life for this one in order to become one of the Delta Pokemon." Ash explained.

"A Delta Pokemon?" Cynthia asked confused.

"I'll explain later. Charizard let's show the world what the Delta Pokemon can do!" Ash told his ace who gave a roar in approval.

"The exhibition Battle begins!" John yelled.

"Alright I'll play your game. Garchomp use **Hyper Beam**!" Cynthia yelled as Garchomp fired a purple beam at Charizard.

Ash just stood there not giving any orders, "Why won't Ash order Charizard to move?" Lillie yelled.

"Watch and you'll see." Max said smirking.

The beam collided with Charizard as an explosion happened on impact. Everyone in the crowd cheered expect for Cynthia, " _Why didn't Ash even attempt to dodge my attack_?" Cynthia thought to herself.

In the smoke a pair of purple eyes appeared as Charizard remerged from the smoke without a scratch on him.

"I was gonna explain that the typing of Delta Charizard is Dragon and Ghost." Ash said.

" _So that explains it_." Cynthia said to herself.

"Charizard **Dragon Rush**!" Ash yelled as Charizard flew towards Garchomp surrounded by a blue spirt version of a dragon and charged forwards.

It slammed Garchomp in the stomach, sliding across the field. Charizard flew away as Garchomp was in front of his trainer.

"Garchomp use **Rock Slide**!" Cynthia shouted as Garchomp summon rocks which head towards Charizard.

"Use **Lunar Cannon** and destroy the lot!" Ash shouted as Charizard gathered darkness and fired it at the rocks destroying all of them in one blow.

"Now use **Shadow Ball!** " Ash yelled. Charizard fired a purple and black energy sphere at Garchomp.

"Garchomp use **Dragon Claw**!" Cynthia yelled as Garchomps claws glowed green. As the Shadow Ball came close Garchomp sliced it in-half destroying it.

Ash raised his right hand revealing a key stone on his wrist he tapped the jewel on the centre and Charizard's jewel on the tip of his tail started to glow as well, "Charizard let's go beyond our limits and grow stronger, Mega Evolve!" Ash yelled as five beams of light came from his Key Stone and Charizards Mega stone around his neck. The lights collided with each other and Charizard's body started to glow a black and purple colour and started to change shape.

Once the glow was over Charizard gave off a roar louder than before. His body was still black but his wings are now projecting purple flames, with his eyes now purple flames, his arms are being attached with purple flames and his legs and replaced with one Purple flame that attaches to his tail.

"Two can play that game Ash." Cynthia said who showed her hairpin that had a keystone on it, "Through grace, power and speed, Garchomp Mega Evolve!" She yelled as the same lights happened to Charizard.

Once it was over Garchomp roared as well that looked like the same but the claws and fins on its arms melt from the excessive and morph together to form sharp, red blades.

Suddenly the sky grew darker everyone looked up and saw the sky black as if it was night time; "Mega Delta Charizards ability is **Noctem**. That means the sky will grow dark for a bit and power up ghost and dark moves." Ash explained.

"Ok then Garchomp **Dragon Pulse**!" Cynthia yelled. Garchomp fired a beam with purple energy that turned into a dragon.

" **Dark Matter!** " Ash yelled as Charizard gathered dark energy and fired a pitch black beam stronger then Lunar Cannon at Garchomp.

The two attacks collided with each other but the Dark matter pushed through the Dragon Pulse and hitting Garchomp dead centre, as he yelled in pain.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia screamed in concern, "Use **Draco Meteor!** " She yelled as Garchomp fired an orange ball of energy in the sky and meteors came from it.

Charizard can't dodge the attack because he needs to recharge from the Dark Matter and got hit by the meteors that made an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Charizard was hurt a lot due to his weakness to dragon types, "You ok Charizard?" Ash asked with Charizard nodded his head, "Then use **Dragon Claw!** " Ash yelled as Charizards hands glowed green and flew towards Garchomp.

"We'll use **Dragon Claw** as well!" Cynthia yelled as Garchomps blades glowed green and flew towards Charizard.

The two collided again and made an explosion that engulfed the entire stadium everyone apart from Ash, Cynthia, the champions and the Torren Elite four turned away.

Smoke still came from the battlefield as there was a silence in the stadium. When the smoke cleared Delta Charizard and Garchomp are still standing (floating in Charizard's case) but were panting heavily with sweat running down their bodies.

The clock sounded the alarm indicating time has ran out, "The time has ended, this battle is a draw." John declared as the crowd cheer.

Ash and Cynthia made their way to their Pokemon who reverted back to their normal forms, "Thank you Charizard you deserve a rest." Ash said kindly as he returned Charizard.

"Well done Garchomp you were fantastic." Cynthia said equally kind.

She also returned Garchomp and saw Ash walking towards her, once he was in front of her, he extended his arm offering a handshake, which she returned it and the crowd cheer for their good sportsmanship.

"That was a good way to kick off the Tournament now the first round will begin tomorrow. The first few rounds will be tag-team battles, an email will be sent to everyone containing your partner and first round match up. But for now enjoy the rest of the day." Professor Sylvan said as everyone started to leave, except a group of traditors.

"How on earth can Ash be the Champion of the Torren Region and have equally power to Cynthia?!" May yelled.

"I have no idea. There is no way that someone from the boonies could be champion." Trip said arrogantly.

"I'll find out what's going on and hopefully get to the bottom of this." Oak said with everyone nodded in agreement except for Dawn and Paul. Then they all left to prepare for the tournament.

"We'll have to tell Ash why we betrayed him Paul." Dawn told her boyfriend.

He looked at her and said, "I know we do." With that the two left the stadium.

* * *

Author's Notes

I didn't think that this wasn't too bad, I will not be doing the four moves restrict just to give it a more interesting touch to it.

so I hope you enjoy this and I know that it's earlier in the story but I want to thank you who is supporting me, because now I have inspiration to continue this story.

And please leave a review and tell me what you think do you think I can improve on. Later everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Getting visitors . . . a lot of them**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(**

 **(Third person POV)**

Ash is walking towards the floor where Professor Sylvan, Lillie and his Elite four are.

He opened the door and saw everyone turned to him with smiles on their faces. "Well done Ash I think you made a point about the Delta Pokemon." Damien said.

"Yeah, I think I did. I hope you lot will do the same thing." Ash hoped for.

"Of course we will Ash, and we won't let you down." Max promised Ash.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which made everyone curious, "Its open!" Ash shouted as the door opened revealing the champions from the other regions.

"Hey guys it good t-" Ash said but was interrupted.

"MOON!" Lillie shouted as she and the Alola champion run towards each other and hugging each other.

After a bit they broke apart, "I'm sorry we left you behind, I was in a hurry to get to the stadium, forgive me." Moon pleaded to her friend.

"I forgive you just don't do that again, ok." Lillie told her friend.

"Ok Lillie." Moon said.

"So Ash, how have you been?" Diantha asked the Torren champion.

"I've been good Diantha thanks for asking." Ash said in an honest tone.

"So Ashton, where have you been for the past seven years? You just vanished off the face of the earth." Alder asked.

Everyone turned to Ash. The Torren natives looked down knowing that Ash hates talking about his past.

Ash sighed loudly, "Ok first my name is still Ash and, this is what happened. I was heading home to Kanto from Kalos and-" Ash explained told everyone about the betrayal and everyone expect for the Torren natives were shocked.

Lillie was first one to come out of the story, "I'm sorry you been through so much pain Ash." Lillie said sympathetically.

"It's ok Lillie. It was because of that I now know where I belong and who my true friends are." Ash said while looking at the people who helped him when he needed it.

"We'll always be there for you Ash. You've done this region many favours and we are grateful for that and you save me when a cult captured me." Nora told her friend.

"You cured me of the Poke-virus in my body, found my mother and helped her even after everything she did. I'll always back you up Ash, you're like my brother." Damien said with a smile.

"Ash you are also like my brother you helped me become stronger today because of you and you helped me a lot during our time in Kalos and Torren I'll always be grateful to you." Bonnie told her friend.

"Ash you helped me become the strongest Elite Four member in Torren. I also had fun travelling with you during Hoenn and Torren. You help me during my weakest moment you inspired me with a saying. 'Don't give up until it's over.' Those words always gave me strength and helped me become the person I am today." Max said honestly.

Ash started to tear up, he wiped the tears away, "Thanks, you guys are the best." Ash said gratefully.

"Great now I'm crying." Lance interrupted.

"So Ash I'm curious about the Delta Pokemon." Steven said interested.

"We are as well." All the champions said at the same time.

"Ok I'll tell about the Delta Pokemon. The Delta Pokemon are different because they have different typing and different bodies." Ash explained.

"It sounds like the Alola forms." Lillie said.

"Yes but unlike the Alola forms the Pokemon who become Delta Pokemon go through two things." Bonnie said.

"And what are those two things?" Cynthia asked.

"The natural mutation is one of those reasons. The other is a bit more confronting." Damien said slowing empathizing the word 'confronting.'

"What is it?" Moon asked.

"The other reason is because they were experimented on." Max told them.

There was a silence through the room until, "THEY WERE EXPERIMENTED ON!" Everyone expect the Torren natives shouted.

"Yes there was a group called the 'Perfection Cult' they wanted to create the strongest Pokemon and so they experimented on Pokemon which eventually became Delta Pokemon." Nora explained on what the Perfection Cult did.

"So, if what you said is true then how. Then how is it that your Pokemon became Delta Pokemon Ash?" Lance asked.

"They umm, they chose to become Delta Pokemon." Ash said quietly.

"What do you mean by 'they choose to become Delta Pokemon'?" Lillie asked.

"They wanted the leader of the Perfection Cult to turn them into Delta Pokemon." Ash said while looking down.

Once again silence filled the room until, "You allowed your Pokemon to be experiment on?!" Steven yelled.

"I tried to stop them, but no matter what I said and do, nothing changed their minds." Ash said with a bit of rage.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you." Steven apologized.

"It's fine. Yeah nothing I did changed their minds. I eventually came around the idea and allowed them to become Delta Pokemon." Ash told everyone.

"So where is this 'Perfection Cult'?" Diantha asked.

"We ended them. All of the Cults in the Torren region are gone." Ash explained about the status of the cults.

"Ok, so is that everything?" Alder asked.

"Pretty much. That's everything to explain about the Delta Pokemon." Ash told the Champions.

"Ok then, we must prepare for the tournament tomorrow. So we'll be off then." Diantha said as the champions started to leave the room. Everyone left expect for the Torren champion, Elite Four, Moon and Lillie. Professor Sylvan had to leave because she had some work to do.

Lillie stood in front of Ash, "Thank you for saving me from those people." Lillie thanked Ash again.

"No worries Lillie, it's just what I do." Ash said with a smile.

This made Lillie blush which didn't go unnoticed by Moon or Bonnie who are smirking now, "I was wondering, can I come here again and watch the rest of the tournament with you?" Lillie asked Ash.

"Of course you can." Ash replied to her which made her smile happily.

"Thank you, I'll be here tomorrow at 9:45." Lillie said.

"Sure I'll be here." Ash said.

"Alright let's go Gladion has been worried about you, let's go and find him Lillie." Moon interrupted.

"Ok, I'll see you guy's later, bye." Lillie said.

"BYE!" The Torren natives yelled at Lillie as she and Moon left the room.

* * *

 **(Lillie's POV)**

Me and Moon are walking out of Ash's room, "So Lillie. Why are you keen on seeing Ash again?" Moon asked.

This made me blush madly, "Umm y-you see umm." I tried to say the words but I can't.

"Don't worry Lillie. I can keep a secret." Moon told me with a wink.

"Thanks Moon." I said quietly.

"No problem, now let's go and find Gladion." Moon suggested.

"You mean your boyfriend." Lillie said with a smirk.

"Yeah my boyfriend, let's go." Moon said quickly.

They walked away and headed to find Gladion, " _What a day, I found my friend, I got saved by Ash and I got to learn about the Delta Pokemon. That must have been what that Lucario was."_ Lillie thought to herself.

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

Back in the champion Ash turned around to see Bonnie with an evil smirk on her face. "What's with the smirk?" Ash asked Bonnie, making everyone turned to her.

"Oh it's nothing Ash. _Not yet anyway_." Bonnie whispered the last part.

Ash was about to ask what she said when, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Who could that be?" Nora asked.

Ash opened the revealing two adults outside the door frame that made Max's eyes wide open.

"MOM, DAD!" Max yelled he ran towards them and they did a family hug.

They look the same when Ash was traveling Hoenn the only difference is that they hair have a few grey bits.

"Max let me get a look at you." Caroline said as the family broke apart the hug.

"You look so handsome." She said while placing her hand on his face.

"Thanks mom." Max said blushing.

"Look at you Max. You're a member of an Elite Four. I'm proud of you." Norman said proud of his son.

Max had a huge smile across his face and started to tear up, "Th-thanks dad that means everything to me." Max said.

Bonnie had a warm smile across her face as she walked towards the Maple family, "Hello Mr and Mrs Maple. My name is Bonnie and I'm Max's girlfriend." Bonnie introduced herself to Max's parents.

Max blushed a bit and looked at his parents who had shock looks on their faces, but turned happy, "Well Max it looks like you got yourself a beautiful girl." Caroline told Max.

"Thank you." Bonnie said happily.

"Ash, it's good to see you again." Norman told Ash.

"It's good to see you as well Norman." Ash replied back and hey gave each other a firm handshake.

"Well Ash, two things: one, congratulations on becoming champion. And where have you been the past seven years? You disappeared off the face of the earth." Norman questioned Ash.

"I have been training in the Torren region with Bonnie and Max to get stronger so I can get revenge." Ash told the Maple parents.

The two of them gave confused faces to what Ash was talking about, "What are you talking about Ash?" Caroline asked.

"That's a story for another time." Ash said.

"Alright well, we'll leave you guys to it. Me and your mother Max will be in our room. Please visit Max ok." Norman told his son.

"Ok I'll visit you. Take care." Max said as he gave them a hug and the Maple parents left the room leaving the Torren natives alone.

After a few seconds of silence, "You have good parents Max." Damien told his friend.

"Thanks, I'm sure your mother will be good to you." Max tried to reassure his friend.

"Thanks bro." Damien replied.

"Now I suggest we head back to our rooms." Nora suggested.

"Yeah." The Torren natives agreed . . . until.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

They Torren natives sighed, "Come in." Ash said as the door opened revealing the last lot of people Ash wanted to see, the traditors.

The Torren natives narrowed their eyes being very angry. The two groups are glaring at each other until, "What are you lot doing here?" Ash asked.

Ash's mother walked towards the Torren champions, "Ash look at you. You are a champion I'm hap-"

"Get out." Ash interrupted his former mother.

"Aston Ketchum! I'm your mother and you will not interrupt me!" Delia yelled at her son.

"I don't have a mother." Ash said darkly.

"How the hell, can you say that Ash!? And Bonnie why are you here with Ash!?" Clemont questioned his sister.

"I'm here because he is my friend, and he helped me to become a good trainer so I can put you lot in your place." Bonnie replied equally dark.

"You have some nerve talking to me like that young lady!" Clemont yelled.

"You have a greater nerve backstabbing Ash seven years ago." Max told the group just as dark.

"Max you will not talk that way mister!" May yelled getting into the argument.

"Ma-maybe we should take a breath." Dawn stuttered. Only be punched in the gut by Misty, which surprised the Torren Natives.

"You shut up you piece of shit!" Misty spat at her while trying to punch her again only for Paul to grab her arm tossed her away.

"You will not hurt Dawn again. We've had enough of you lot." Paul told the group in a darker tone then others, which surprised the Torrens.

"H-HOW DARE YOU!" Misty shouted as she pulled out her Mallet swinging it at Paul.

Ash quickly brought out his Lucario, who blocked the mallet, snatched it off Misty and breaking it into pieces. This surprised everyone especially Dawn and Paul.

Everyone turned to Ash whose eyes are now a dark blue, "I suggest you calm down or I'll get the authorities. I'm the Augur of the Torren region, so I suggest you watch what you do." Ash spoke up darkly.

"What the hell is an Augur anyway?!" Drew yelled.

"He's the person who watches over the Torren region and protects it and its people and its Pokemon." Ash explained the role of the Augur darkly.

Serena then walks towards Ash, "Come on Ash there's no need to be angry. We wanted to make sure that you were safe so that you and me can start a family." She said in a soft and loving tone.

"Get lost you skank." Damien told the honey-blonde girl.

"This is none of your business, get lost!" Trip snapped at Damien.

"If it relates to my best friend then it's most certainly my business." Damien snaps back.

"Yeah I agree. Ash, Max and Bonnie are our friends who helped us become who we are today. So this is definitely our business." Nora backed up Damien.

"Come on Ash I thought you loved me since we kissed." Serena said innocently.

"I never loved you since _that_ day and I never will. Now get out of my life!" Ash yelled the last part scaring Serena, making her ran and hide behind Trip.

"Ash Ketchum. I'm you mother you will take back those things you said and you will listen to me or else." Delia threatens her son.

"She right Ash. I want you to give me all of your Pokemon especially your Delta Pokemon." Professor Oak demanded.

"Go to hell." Ash simply said.

"Let's battle, if we win you have to agree to what we say and if you win we'll leave you alone." Brock challenged.

"You're on." The Torren trainers agreed.

"This battle will be the main ingredient in your down fall." Cilan told the Torren trainers.

"This won't even be a battle after all, you lot are little kids." Iris said smugly.

"I'm going to make you eat those words." Ash said confidently. As everyone left the room and made their way to the battle field. " _I wonder what that was about with Dawn. And where is that Yellow Rat_?" Ash thought to himself.

Max and Bonnie are thinking the same thing, " _I'm going to enjoy myself_." They thought darkly.

* * *

Authors Notes

I know that this is a bit early but I want didn't want to disappoint you guys so here is another chapter but the next one will take a bit so don't worry. I'll catch you lot later bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Getting some satisfaction**

 **I don't own Pokemon :/**

 **(Third person POV)**

Once the two groups made their way to the Battle field, which was outside the Pokemon Centre. Once there Ash's group, Dawn and Paul took the left side while the traditors took the right side.

"This battle between Ash, Bonnie, Max and three of Ash's former friends will now begin. Each trainer will use one Pokemon and the winner we will be declare once one side reaches three points. Does everyone agree?" Nora explained the rules, with everyone nodded in response.

"I'll go first." Max said as he told his place on the field.

"Alright Max if you won't listen to me, I'll have to force you to see sense!" May yells at her brother as she took her place on the other side of the field.

"Whatever, Gallade come out!" Max yelled as he threw out a Poke ball releasing a Gallade but this one was different. He still has the blade hands but they were yellow and light blue, his body has yellow and white on it, he also has light blue lining on his chest and he has yellow feet with light blue crystals on the front.

" _LLADE_!" Gallade yelled as he took a fight position.

"Is that another one of those Delta Pokemon?!" May asked.

"So what if he is." Max replied.

"You must be confident in that freak of nature. Blaziken take the stage!" May yelled as she threw a Poke ball revealing her trusty fire starter.

This made Gallade narrow his eyes, " _I'm going to enjoy shutting you up bitch_." Gallade thought to himself.

"BLAZE!" Blazikin yelled as flames on her wrist appeared. But she saw Max and gave him a wave, which he smiled and returned.

"Blaziken we're battling him, get your head in the game." May ordered, which she nodded.

With Ash's group they took their sat down on some stools. Dawn and Paul didn't feel comfortable sitting near them so they decided to stand.

"Care to tell us why Misty punched you in the stomach while trying to calm everyone down?" Ash asked semi-dark.

"Well. Can we tell you later?" Dawn asked Ash's group.

The Torren natives looked at each other and turned their attention back to the Sinnoh natives, "Fine but it better be a good reason." Ash told them, to which they nodded and turned their attention on the battle field.

"Ready?" Nora asked as they nodded their heads, "Battle begin!" Nora yelled.

"Blaziken use **Flamethrower**!" Blaziken shot flames from her mouth at Gallade.

"Use **Icicle Crash** to create a wall." Max commanded as Gallade crossed his blades together, as Icicles came from above Gallade which landed in front of him. Making a blockade which the flames hit but didn't penetrate.

"Now use **Ice Beam** on the ground." Max said as Gallade had his hands in the shape of a lower case t as a beam appeared and it hits the field creating a sheet of ice on the ground that extended to the whole field.

As he was doing this Blaziken stopped the flames and looked around nervously, "Don't worry Blaziken use **Flamethrower** and melt the ice!" May yelled as she was about to do that, however.

"Skate on the sheet of ice and when your close use **Thunder Punch**." Max ordered as Gallade skated on the ice like a lightning bolt.

"That's fast!" Clemont saw in shock.

As Blaziken was about to shot flames, one of Gallade's hand created electricity and punched Blaziken in the stomach and pushed her to wall behind May and collided with it hard, creating a creator in the wall.

Blaziken got out of the creator but landed on her knees, "Blaziken are you ok?" May went to her and asked in a concern tone.

She nodded, "Can you still battle?" She asked again, which she nodded again.

"Ok then." Then May got out of her way, "Then use **Flare Blitz**!" May ordered as Blaziken became engulfed by fire and shot herself at the yellow Gallade.

"Step to the right and use **Drain Punch**." Max told his partner, as he moved to the right, his fist glowed brown and punched straight through and under the Flare Blitz and connected under her chin sending her flying up.

"Blaziken!" May shouts in concern.

"Finish this with **Avalanche**." Max said dark tone.

"GALL!" Gallade yelled as a ton of ice boulders appeared form the sky and made direct contact with Blaziken forcing her from the sky to the ground which the field was surrounded by an icy mist.

Once the mist cleared it showed Gallade looking at Blaziken who was on the ground unconscious. "Blaziken is unable to battle. Gallade wins, which means the first point goes to the Torren natives." Nora declared.

The traditors are shocked knowing that May's Blaziken was defeated so easily. Iris however was terrified at the sight of the ice moves and was shivering.

"What type is that Gallade?" Professor Oak asked.

"Delta Gallade's typing are Ice and Electric." Ash answered the question.

"Well big sis, I win you lose, now leave so we can continued the onslaught." Max told his sister as he retuned Gallade who made his way back to his friends who congratulated him. May returned Blaziken and returned to her friends and Drew tried to confront her by hugging her. As Max was being congratulated he and Bonnie share a kiss which shock their older siblings.

"Bonnie are you dating him?!" Clemont asked in shock.

"Yes I am and I have no regrets." Bonnie said as they parted and made her way to the battle field.

"Bonnie if I win you must come home with me and never see those two again." Clemont declared. That made Bonnie very angry.

"Ohh dear." Ash and Max said at the same time.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"You see no one comes between me and Bonnie without getting a few ribs broken." Max told the blue hair coordinator who now was terrified.

"You're gonna regret saying that in front of me." Bonnie threatens as blue aura came out of her body.

Max saw that she'll lose control so he came next to her turned her so she they are facing each other and slammed his lips on hers. That made her calm down in an instant. They stayed like that for a bit until Max parted.

"Are you feeling better?" Max asked his girlfriend.

"I am now thanks to you." Bonnie said.

"No problem as your boyfriend that's what I do. Now leave him in pieces." Max said.

"Oh I will don't worry." Bonnie said with an evil smirk.

"Luxray let's go!" Clemont threw out a Poke ball revealing his trusty Luxray. Luxray saw Bonnie and had a smile and waved at her.

"Hi Luxray it's been a long time." Bonnie said happily she always loved Luxray.

" _It's good to see you to Bonnie_." Luxray replied but only Ash, Max and Bonnie understood him.

"Alright Luxray we're battling Bonnie I need you to stay focus." Clemont told Luxray to which he nodded. As he turned around so he is facing Bonnie, and gave her a glare.

"Bring it bro. Go Bisharp!" Bonnie yelled as she threw out a Poke ball revealing a Bisharp. This one is green he has a light green scarf around his neck that has clouds on it. He also has the same colour rags around his stomach and his wrist.

"Ready?" Nora asked, with the two trainers nodding. "Battle begin." Nora said.

" _Must be one of those Delta Pokemon again, I don't know what types it has._ " Clemont thought to himself.

"If you aren't going to make move then I will. Bisharp use **Focus Blast**!" Bonnie yelled as Bisharp made a blue sphere in both of his hands and threw them both ay Luxray.

"Luxray use **Thunderbolt** and destroy them!" Clemont commanded as Luxray's body became surrounded by electricity. Luxray shot the electricity at one of the blue spheres destroying it but the second one made direct contact with Luxray as he yelp in pain.

"Don't let up Bisharp use **Cross Chop**!" Bonnie ordered as Bisharp ran towards Luxray with his hands crossing each other as the glowed brown.

"Luxray use **Wild Charge**!" Clemont told his partner as he got up and became covered in electricity and charged at the green Bisharp. The two attacks collided which made an explosion which send the two Pokemon back in front of their trainers.

"Now use **Thunder**!" Clemont yelled. Luxray fired electricity that looked stronger the Thunderbolt.

(This is where Pokemon logic comes in)

"Bisharp use **Hurricane**!" Bonnie yelled. Bisharp started to spin around which got faster and wind collected and spun around him and created a tornado. The Thunder collided with the hurricane but it actually collected the electricity.

Luxray and Clemont are terrified, as the electric tornado got closer to them and made contact with Luxray and lifted him up and spun him around along with the electricity zapping him.

Bisharp stopped spinning as Luxray was still conscious but barely and started to fall from the sky, "Bisharp finish him with **High Jump Kick**." Bonnie said as Bisharp jumped above Luxray and slammed his foot onto Luxray's head slamming him onto the ground which created dust.

"LUXRAY!" Clemont yelled as the dust cleared showing Bisharp on top of an unconscious Luxray.

"Luxray is unable to battle Bisharp is the winner. The Torrens takes the second point as well." Nora declared Bonnie the winner, "Round three will begin." Nora continued.

Clemont was shock knowing that his partner was defeated by her younger sister. The siblings returned their Pokemon and went back to their groups.

Bonnie was being congratulated by her friends. Clemont was still shocked but his friend (well some of them) were trying to cheer him up.

Ash made his way to the battlefield, "So, who's gonna battle me?" Ash asked with a Poke ball in his hand.

Brock made his way to his end of the battlefield, "Today you are going down Ash you will not defeat me." Brock declared confidently.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard it before." Ash said in a bored tone.

This made Brock very angry, "I'm going to enjoy knocking you down a few pegs!" He yelled.

"I choose you!" Ash yelled as he threw a poke ball showing a blue Pokemon with his eyes closed while he was kneeling.

The traditors were looking at the Pokemon with curiosity. The blue Pokemon got up and opened his eyes with a death glare coming from his eyes. The Pokemon was light blue, he had emerald-green eyes, and he has pincers for hands that appeared to have ice points on each side, on his back are ice that are in the shape of kites. The main feature was the scar that runs on his left eye.

"I'm gonna to take a guess and say that. That is one of the Delta Pokemon isn't it?" Brock asked.

"Yes, and he is a 'he' not an 'it', Delta Scizor had a hard life without you making it worst." Ash told him darkly.

"Whatever he is. He's no match for me, Steelix let's go!" Brock yelled as he threw a Poke ball and came out of it a giant rock snake and roared loudly, however Scizor was unfazed.

"Ready?" Nora asked, with them nodding. "Battle begin!" Nora yelled.

"Steelix let's get stronger Mega Evolve!" Brock yelled as he got out his Key-stone around his neck and pressed on it as Steelix Mega Evolve.

"I'm not impressed." Ash told him bored.

"Oh, yeah?" Steelix use **Iron Tail**!" Brock yelled as Steelix's glowed a white colour and swang it towards Scizor.

"Jump up then use **Brick Break**." Ash told his blue Scizor.

Scizor jumped above where Steelix was about to hit Scizor, then his pincer glowed brown and slammed it on top of Steelix's head. When he did Steelix eyes were wide open. Scizor pushed Steelix and did a backflip off him and landed on the ground, as Steelix collapsed on the ground and became unconscious and turned back into his original form.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Scizor wins that means the winners are the Torren Natives." Nora declared and walked back to her friends.

The traditors, Paul and Dawn were shocked out of their minds by what they just saw. Brock's strongest Pokemon getting K.O by one attack. The Torren Elite four were simply smirking knowing what Scizor is capable of.

"Well I win. Thank you Scizor, you were great." Ash praised his blue Pokemon. Who turned back to Ash and gave him a nod.

Both trainers returned their Pokemon and Ash gave a death glare at his former friends and family, "I win and if I see you anywhere near me or my friends again or I'll make you regret it. Get lost." Ash told the traditors in a dark tone which scared them down to the core. They didn't want Ash to hurt them so they ran off while giving them a few curses.

Once they were gone Ash's friends came to him and congratulated him on the victory. They turned their attention to Paul and Dawn who were shock by how strong Ash became.

"You two are coming with us. Do you understand?" Ash asked darkly.

"Yes sir!" Paul and dawn yelled in unison.

* * *

The six of them went back to Ash's hotel room. Once they were there they went inside, once everyone was inside Ash locked the door as everyone found a place to sit.

Paul and Dawn sat next to each other on two chairs, Ash, Damien and Nora sat on a couch and Max and Bonnie sat next to each other on a beam-bag.

"Alright you two, talk." Ash said darkly.

* * *

Author Notes

I wrote this quickly because I wanted to ask the viewers something.

I received a few private messages asking me to do a story when Ash, Max and Bonnie travel the Torren Region doing the story line.

So I'll ask you guys which you want me to do, continue this story or make a new story where they travel. To be honest I'm wit either choice.

Vote in the review box for which one you want me to do. Votes will end on the 17th of June. Until then Bye. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 6: The Truth for forgiveness**

There was an eerily silence for a few moments with the Torren natives glaring at the Sinnoh natives. "I'm going to say it again. Talk." Ash told the Sinnoh natives.

"Alright Ash you have a right to know." Paul said.

"This is what happened." Dawn said.

* * *

 **(Flashback Seven years ago)**

 **(Dawn's POV)**

 _Me and Paul were walking along a path heading to Pallet Town. We are going there to congratulate Ash for coming second in the Kalos League and Paul was eager to have a rematch with Ash. Paul and I got together when I was Traveling Kanto doing the Contest and Paul was doing the Battle Frontier._

 _"_ _How do you think Ash will react when he learns that we're together?" Paul questioned me._

 _I thought about it for a few seconds the said, "I think that he'll be happy for us. Are you looking forward to a rematch with Ash?" I questioned this time._

 _"_ _Hell Yeah! And this time I'm gonna beat him!" Paul yelled keen for his battle. This made me giggle a bit at him._

 _"_ _He sure has change since Ash beat him in the Sinnoh League. I've never seen him gave a happy smile before, but I'm glad." I thought to myself._

 _We continued the walk to Pallet Town. We reached a hill and saw the little town. We stood there for a bit enjoying the peace and quiet of it all._

 _After a bit we made our way to Professor Oak's Lab. We entered and saw all of Ash's old friends, (Max was outside at the time and no Kalos friends) we we're happy to see them._

 _After a few conversations we had Professor Oak suddenly said, "So we all know what to do right?"_

 _Me and Paul are confused by what he said, "Professor what do you mean."_

 _"_ _We are going to make Ash gave up on his dream." May said, which surprised us._

 _"_ _WHY!" We yelled at them._

 _"_ _Because he is a terrible trainer and he should quit while he's behind." Brock said._

 _"_ _How can you say that Brock? How can all of you betray Ash he's done so much for us?" I questioned._

 _"_ _Because, he's a terrible trainer and this is the best thing for him." Professor Oak said._

 _"_ _Don't give me that shit you old geezer! I'll never betray Ash!" Paul yelled loudly._

 _"_ _Me neither he taught me everything I know I won't betray him!" I also yelled._

 _But to our surprise they had evil smirks on their faces, "We thought you would say that. So we brought a guest with his." Misty said smugly. As Professor Oak walk out of the room and walk but in and brought a person who was tied up and bruised badly. My eyes are wide open when I saw who it was, "MOM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs._

 _Professor Oak held a shot gun next to her head, "If you don't agree, we will kill her." Oak said evilly._

 _"_ _You mother fuckers!" Paul growled at them._

 _"_ _Why are you do- AHHH!" I screamed as I was being held by Brock while pointing a gun at me._

 **(Paul's POV)**

 _When I heard Dawn screamed I turned around and saw Brock holding Dawn with his arm around her neck. But what made my eyes wide in horror is that he's pointing a gun next to her head. I saw the terrified look on her face._

 _"_ _Let her go you bastard!" I yelled while grabbing a Poke ball out._

 _"_ _Make and moves and I'll shoot her." Brock said as he got the gun ready._

 _"_ _W-Why are y-you doing this?" Dawn asked terrified._

 _"_ _So we can fulfil our desires. Now if you want us to spare these two you'll betray Ash ok." Drew said._

 _I was growling and was about to release my Electivire. But the life of the girl I love is too important to me._

 _I gave a big and sad sigh and put away my Poke ball, "Alright you win. Just let Dawn and her mother go." Paul said in defeat._

 **(Third person POV)**

 _The traditors smirk evilly, "Alright, Brock let her go." Oak said._

 _Brock nodded and released Dawn who ran towards Paul and the two hugged each other, with Dawn crying on his shoulder and Paul was rubbing her back to calm her down._

 _"_ _Here you go." Oak said as he pushed the unconscious mother of Dawn towards the Sinnoh natives. They caught her in time._

 _"_ _Remember do it or else she dies." The Professor threated as he and the other traditors walked away leaving the three Sinnoh natives in defeat._

 _"_ _Paul w-what are we going t-to d-do?" Dawn asked Paul who was still crying._

 _"_ _We don't have a choice do we? We have to betray him." Paul hated saying those words._

 _"_ _But I can't, I just can't betray him!" Dawn yelled._

 _"_ _I know but what are we going to do. I can't risk your or your mother's lives. You're too important to me." Paul said in regret._

 _The two Sinnoh natives got Dawn's mother outside and told her Pokemon expect Pipulp to watch her and keep her safe while they nodded._

 _There was only one thing on their minds, "I'm so sorry Ash." They thought to themselves._

* * *

 **(End of Flashback)**

Once the Sinnoh natives told what happened and the expression of the Torren natives haven't hanged. Dawn was crying and hugging Paul with him trying to calm her down.

The group sat there in silence for a few moments until, "How do we know you're telling the truth?" Damien asked.

Once those words left his mouth the Sinnoh natives are surprised, "Are you saying you don't believe us!?" Dawn asked.

"Not really, it could've j-"

"I believe them." Ash interrupted Damien.

Everyone look at Ash, "The reason I believe you because I read your aura and your minds and you told the truth." Ash explained with a smile.

"Does t-that mean." Dawn shuttered on the verge of new tears.

"Yes, I forgive you guys." Ash told them.

"Thank you Ash." The duo said in unison.

Everyone sat there with smiles, "That said, if you ever do something like that again." Ash threatens with his angry face.

"We won't, we promise." The Sinnoh natives said unison.

"Good, then you won't this personality." Ash said with a smirk. " _Time for a bit of payback_." Ash thought darkly to himself.

Everyone looked at Ash in confusion, "While I was looking through your minds, I saw something very interesting." Ash continued.

He turned to Paul, "So Paul you finally decide to become a man." Ash explained with a smirk.

The Sinnoh natives caught on what he said and blushed madly and looked away, but not before the Torren natives notice.

Bonnie smirks evilly, "So you guys did a night-time session." She said. Those words made their blushes go even redder.

"So that's what you mean that's interesting." Nora said with a playful smile.

"I never knew that Dawn would give Paul h-"

"ASH KETCHUM SHUT UP!" Dawn screamed at the top of your lungs which made the Torren's laugh hardly.

After a few minutes of laughing and teasing, everyone calmed down, "So, where's your mum now Dawn?" Ash asked seriously.

"She's at home in Twinleaf Town. She never leaves the house ever since that day." Dawn explained sadly.

Ash gave a sigh and brought out his phone, he dialled a number and started ringing Ash put it on speaker so everyone can hear, " _Hello_?" A voice came from the phone.

"Hey Orion how are you?" Ash asked.

" _I'm doing good, thanks for asking. What's up?"_ The man called Orion asked.

"Well here's the long-story-short." Ash explained the story about Dawn's and Paul's blackmail.

" _I see, but what do you me to do_?" Orion asked.

"I want you to go to Sinnoh and pick up Dawn's mother and bring her here." Ash said which surprised Dawn and Paul.

" _Sure I can do that. It'll take me about an hour maybe more."_ Orion said.

"Alright I'll see you later." Ash said as he hung up.

As soon he did, Dawn gave him a hug, "Thank you Ash." Dawn said in tears.

"No worries, but I do have one question." Ash said.

"Sure, what is it?" Paul asked.

"I've noticed that there isn't a certain yellow rodent with you. Do you know where he is?" Ash asked.

The Sinnoh natives looked downwards, "Pikachu died." Paul said.

The Torren Natives eyes were partially widen, "How?" Ash asked again.

"It happened 3 years ago." Dawn said.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _It was a clear night in Kalos in Lumiose City. Clemont was in his lab working on an invention, and Pikachu was helping him since he decide to help him in the Gym and battle trainers._

 _Clemont's stomach started growling, "Oh boy I'm hungry. Let's go home and get something to eat." Clemont said with Pikachu nodding._

 _The two left the gym and walked to home, when suddenly, "You there give me your money and no one gets hurt." A man told Clemont who was holding a gun at him._

 _This made the two freeze dead in their tracks, "Terrific now what do I do?" Clemont asked himself._

 _The man walked towards the two. Once he was close enough he started to go through his pockets and when he wasn't looking Pikachu jumped on his head. The tree started to fight with the man throwing Pikachu away and kicking Clemont in the stomach._

 _The resulted in his gagging and fell to the ground, "You shouldn't have done that." The man said as he pointed his gun at Clemont._

 _Clemont closed his eyes preparing for the worst. He heard the gun fire but he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes and saw Pikachu intercept the bullet with Quick Attack._

 _Pikachu fell on Clemont breathing heavily, "Pikachu are you ok!?" Clemont shouted in concern._

 _"_ _That's heart breaking, but this time I won't miss." The man said as he pointed the gun at Clemont._

 _But something electrocuted him knocking him. Clemont looked and saw his dad and Ampharos. The two ran towards the Gym Leader and bent down and saw the state Pikachu is in._

 _"_ _Dad we need to get him to a Pokemon Centre." Clemont told his dad, with him nodding in agreement._

 _The three of them made their way to the Pokemon Centre. Clemont gave Nurse Joy Pikachu, after an hour and a half of waiting Nurse Joy came out with a sad face._

 _"_ _Clemont I'm sorry but Pikachu passed away, the bullet was too much to handle, I'm sorry." Nurse Joy apologized._

 _Once those words left her mouth Clemont cried, his dad hugged him to try and calm him down._

 _The next day Clemont informed everyone and told them what happened and they were in tears as well and came to the Kalos Region to honour their friend._

* * *

 **(End of Flashback)**

The Torren Natives expressions didn't change again, "So that's what Clemont told you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah that's the truth." Dawn said.

"How utterly disappointing." Ash said in a disappointed tone. "I promised to let Charizard beat the crap out of him when I see him, but I guess that's no longer possible." Ash continued.

This made the Sinnoh native shocked, "H-how can you say that?" Dawn asked.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Ash asked.

"I understand but don't you think that's a bit much?" Paul asked.

"He was my best friend, but when that day happened, the traditors and that rat lost my trust." Ash said in a cold tone.

The Sinnoh natives looked at each other and sigh, "That's fair enough." Paul said.

"Now, we can only wait until Orion calls back." Ash said with everyone nodded.

"Wait, how can he even get there in an hour? Even by plane it takes about 24 hours." Dawn asked.

The Torren natives smirked, "You see Orion has a Pokemon that can fly pretty fast." Max said.

"But no Pokemon can fly that fast." Paul said.

"Ture. A normal Pokemon can't a certain breed of Pokemon can." Nora said.

"The Delta Pokemon can." Dawn said.

"Nope, you'll have to wait and see." Ash said smugly.

* * *

 **In Sinnoh (Orion's POV)**

I was flying through the clear blue sky on top of my best friend. I'm looking at a poke-tab with information on Dawn's mother Johanna Berlitz.

"Let's see what she's done in her life. She was a top Pokémon Coordinator, won the Sinnoh Grand festival, and she now teaches younger Coordinators at a school and her daughter Dawn is following in her footsteps. Very interesting." Orion said amazed by her achievements.

After about 30 minutes Orion was near Twinleaf Town, "Looks like a peaceful town, hey buddy can you land outside the town please?" Orion asked.

His friend nodded in agreement and landed on a hill so on one can see him. He got off of him and returned him to his Poke ball and walked towards the town and saw a house with mail box that said 'Berlitz'.

I saw the box and smiled, I walk towards the door and knocked on it, but I didn't get an answer and I tried again, "Hello Mrs Berlitz I'm Orion can you please open the door." Orion said.

After a few moments of silence the door opened revealing an angry Johanna.

 **(Johanna's POV)**

"What do you want?" I asked when I saw a boy about Dawn's age he has orange hair that is messed up, he is wearing a white and orange shirt, with an orange-red jacket that is unzipped, and he is wearing red short and light grey shoes.

I saw him going through his pocket and taking out his phone and dialled a number and gave me the phone.

I reluctantly took the phone and brought it to my right ear, "Hello?" I asked.

" _Hi Johanna, it's been a while hasn't it?"_ a voice came through the other end that sounds familiar.

"Who is this?" I asked.

" _It's me Ash."_ The voice identified himself as Ash. My eyes wide open.

"Ash, that's you?" I asked shock.

" _Yep, I want you to go with Orion and come here to the Torren Region. You will be protected from those bastards_." Ash explained.

"Are you ok by that?" I asked in a surprised tone.

" _Yeah, its fine, now get your stuff and get here quickly."_ Ash told me.

"Thank you Ash, I want to say sorry about what happened to you." I apologized.

" _No worries, I'll see you when you get here, bye_." Ash said as he hung up.

I gave the phone back to the boy, "Can you wait for a few minutes?" I asked. He nodded in response. I went back inside and packed my back-pack with cloths that should last about three days.

Once I was finished I went outside and locked the door to my house and went back to the orange hair boy, "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes I am. How are we getting there? Are we flying on a plane?" I asked.

"Yes we are flying but not on a plane. We'll be flying on my best friend." He said as he threw out a Poke ball. Once it was out it gave a large roar as my eyes are wide open by what I'm seeing.

"Meet my best friend and my best Pokemon, Reshiram." He said as the white legendary Pokemon gave another roar.

We both got on the white dragon, he took off and used his tail to accurate his flight. I think we'll be there in half-an-hour because of how fast he is flying.

* * *

Author Notes

After what you guys said, I'll continue with this story and write a prequel when Ash, Max and Bonnie travel the Torren region, but for I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Let me know what you also think about this chapter, and I apologize for any spelling errors in this or pervious Chapter.

And please don't hate me for making the traditors like assholes. But I hope you enjoy this and I'll make more whenever I can find time. But for now Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Who's with whom?**

 **(Third person POV)**

In the Torren region Ash and his Elite along with Paul and Dawn were sitting in Ash's room waiting for two things the Email that they are getting soon and Orion with Dawn's mum.

They're talking about how they can get revenge on the traditors until Ash's phone decide to ring. Ash grabs his phone and saw Orion's name on it. Ash answered and put it on speaker, "Hello Orion." Ash started.

" _Hey Ash we are near the Stadium. We are walking towards it and we'll be there in around 3 minutes._ " Orion told the group.

"Alright come to my room ok?" Ash asked.

" _Sure I'll see you in a few minutes, later_." Orion said as he hung up.

After a few minutes a knock came from Ash's door. Paul got up and opened the door revealing Orion and Dawn's mother.

"MUM!" Dawn shouted happily.

"DAWN!" Johanna shouted equally happy.

The two hugged each and cried a bit. After a bit they broke apart and Johanna saw Ash and she bowed, "I'm sorry for what happened to you Ash please forgive Dawn." She begged.

"I alright have, stop beating yourself about it. It wasn't your fault." Ash told her in an honest tone.

"Thank you Ash." Johanna replied.

"Now with that out of the way you are going to be staying with Nora for now ok?" Ash asked.

"That's fine by me." Nora said.

Suddenly their phones went off and they looked at it and saw their first round match-ups and who their partners are. They opened the emails and saw who they were up against and who they were with.

 _Ash and Alain VS Byron and Barry_

 _Bonnie and_ _Ritchie VS Tyson and Nolan_

 _Paul and Orion VS Bardon and Diana_

 _Max and Drayden VS Falkner and Grant_

 _Damien and Lt. Surge VS Bruno and Jasmine_

 _Nora and Claire VS Liza and Tate_

 _Dawn and Skyla VS Wattson and Flint_

Everyone saw their matches and they all had smiles on their faces.

"I got Alain and I'm versing Byron and Barry, how interesting." Ash amused.

"I got Skyla and I'm battling someone called Wattson and Flint." Dawn told the group.

However the group are disappointed because none of them were up against the traditors, " _I'm with Orion this is a good way to see what the Torren Gym Leaders are made of_." Paul thought to himself.

The group started talking again about plans and tactics that they can use, "Alright everyone." Ash said gaining everyone's attention.

"Tomorrow the tournament will begin so good luck and let's reach for the top." Ash declared with everyone agreeing.

"You better not lose until I battle you." Paul said confidently.

"Wait a minute." Max said making everyone turn to him. "I'm the only one who can battle and beat Ash." Max declared equally confidently.

"Back off runt, I'm the one who will battle Ash." Paul argued.

"No it's me." Max said.

"No I'm going to battle Ash."

"It will not be you, because it will be me."

"Grow up kid and face the facts, I'm the only one who can beat Ash."

"Why don't y-"

"QUIT IT!" Nora yelled making them stop.

"Whoever makes it to Ash will battle him." Nora continued.

"Thank you Nora now let's get some last minute training for the tournament ok." Ash asked.

"OK." Everyone said in unison.

"I think I'll stay in Nora's room. Is that ok?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Here's the key to my room it has the room number on it." Nora said while giving her the key.

"Thank you, I'll see you later." Johanna said as she is about to leave the room.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I have Glameow and Umbreon with me so I'll be okay. And I'll make sure no one sees me." Johanna said as she left.

"Alright let's do some training." Dawn said.

"First." Ash said in a serious tone, making everyone turn to him, "You two need to tell my Pokemon about what happened." Ash said.

"Do we have to?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, yes you do." Ash said plainly.

The Sinnoh natives let out a sigh, "Alright we'll do it." Dawn said annoyed.

"That's the spirit. Let's go." Ash said cheerfully.

* * *

As the six made their way to the Torren's Champion and the Elite four training ground, which was grassy meadow with a blue lake in the centre of it. They released all of their Pokemon and started to run towards the others. While the Pokemon were practicing a certain monkey with fire coming out of his head saw Paul and Dawn.

The Sinnoh natives saw that Infernape saw them and just stood there, until Infernape gave a loud angry roar which caught the attention of the others. All of Ash's Pokemon saw why Infernape was mad and started growling at them.

Paul and Dawn are getting nervous knowing how strong they are, "Guys stop it." Ash ordered.

All of Ash's Pokemon looked at him confused, "Allow Dawn and Paul to explain themselves ok?" Ash asked.

Reluctantly all of Ash's Pokemon started to calm down but didn't stop the glares they were giving the Sinnoh natives. Dawn and Paul started to walk towards the Pokemon, "This is why we had to betray Ash." Paul and Dawn explained what happened to them.

When they finished the Pokemon all looked at them until Infernape walked away and turned to Ash and said, " _Tell them, that I forgive them, but I won't trust them yet. And if they do that again I will kill them without a second thought_."

"I'll tell them." Ash said, as all of the Pokemon went back to what they were doing. Everyone turned to Ash, who he turned to Dawn and Paul, "He said that he forgives you but he doesn't trust you. Also if you betray me again he will kill you without hesitation." Ash said, which send a shiver down the Sinnoh native's spine.

Dawn and Paul send out their Pokemon and trained with the others and so they can get to know each other and practice with each other. Now they are ready for the tournament.

The next day it was a bright sunny day, Ash Paul, Dawn and the Torren Elite four were getting ready, they already have chosen the Pokemon that they are going to use. The six of them parted ways saying they'll meet up outside the Torren room. So they can find their partners and battle with them.

* * *

 **(Ash's POV)**

I'm walking around the main stadium, since the teams only battle once a day that way half the competitors will be eliminated by the end of the first day. That's when I saw Lillie running towards me, "Hi Ash, how are you?" She asked me.

"I'm doing well. How are you?" I asked this time with a smile.

"I'm doing very well, thanks for asking." Lillie answered with a smile.

"That's good. I'm battling Barry and Byron and my partner is Alain." I explained.

"It sounds like you have a powerful partner. I did a bit of research on you partner and your opponents. Your opponents also look strong." Lillie said.

"Yeah they are. But the stronger my opponent is the more fun I have battling." I explained.

"Can I watch you battle?" She asked.

"Off course you can." I answered her with a smile.

"Thank you, also can I introduce to my brother later he wants to thank you for saving me." Lillie told me.

"Sure I would like to meet him. Now let's go and find Alain." I said which made her nod her head in response and the two of us walked around the stadium hoping to run into Alain.

As we walked we talked about the Delta Pokemon that live in the Torren and Salon regions. "ASH!" Someone called out.

That made us turn around to the source of the voice and I recognized the two figures walking towards us Alain and Mairin, they look older now. Mairin was running towards us.

"Hi Ash, it's been so long." Mairin said happily.

"Yeah it has, you look great." I told Mairin.

"Thank you." She replied, and as she did Alain came up to the three of us.

"Hey Alain." I said while holding my fist up.

"Hey Ash." Alain replied while raising his fist and we did a fist-bump.

"Look at you Ash campion of the Torren Region." Mairin said.

"Yeah it was hard and the road was filled with challenges, but I made thanks to my friends and Pokemon." I explained.

"Who are you?" Mairin asked while looking at Lillie.

"I'm Lillie it's nice to meet Ash's friends." She said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. And maybe after the tournament is over you can tell us about your travels here." Alain told us.

"Yeah I'll challenge the Torren League so I can be stronger." Mairin said with a determine look.

"If you do they're tough. Anyway we have to get to the stadium our battle will start in 10 minutes." I told Alain with him nodded. Then we left and headed into the stadium.

* * *

 **(Max's** **POV)**

I am walking around trying to find Drayden. I did a bit of research on him and he's a dragon master and he is the Opelucid City gym leader.

"Hello young man." An elder voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw the man who looked like Drayden.

"You must be Drayden?" I asked.

"Yes I am. It's good to meet you young man." Drayden said while holding out his hand. I took it and he gave me a firm handshake. "Well, our battle is about to begin we should go in there." He suggested.

"Yeah let's go." I said as we walked inside the stadium.

* * *

 **(Paul's POV)**

After me and Dawn split up with the gang we had our way until we had to part as well, "I'll see you later Paul." Dawn said.

"Yeah I'll meet you later at the Pokemon Centre." I said.

"Okay, take care." She said as she gave me a kiss on my check and ran off to the fifth stadium.

" _Arceus I love that women_." I thought to myself. I have to meet up with my partner Orion.

I brought out my phone and looked up Orion, so I know what he looks like. After a few minutes of looking I saw the orange hair man who matches up with the image on my screen.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked up to him, "You must be Orion." I said.

"Yes I am. You must be Paul my partner correct?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to say thank you for bringing my girlfriend's mother here." I said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it. Besides I owe Ash a few favours anyway. Let's get to the stadium." He suggested.

"Yeah let's go." I said as we walked into the arena. " _And I'll find out what the gym leaders are made of_." I thought to myself.

"I heard you have a Pokemon that's fast. Care to tell me who it is?" I asked.

"You'll find out eventually." He said with a smirk.

* * *

 **(Damien POV)**

I'm walking around the stands enjoying the sun's light on my face. " _It's such a beautiful day_." I thought to myself. I'm also enjoying the peacefulness of the area, until.

"YOU THERE!" Someone yelled gaining my attention. I saw a man with blonde spikey hair, wearing army cloths and a pair of black sunglasses.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He took his sunglasses off, "Since your Damien, I'm Lt. Surge your tag partner." He said while holding his hand out.

"You know who I am but even so, I'm Damien." I said while shaking his hand.

"No let's do our best in this tournament! Do you understand me?!" He yelled.

I saluted military style, "Sir Yes sir." I said.

"Good let's get going. MOVE OUT!" He yelled while we marched to the stadium.

" _This should be good_. _And maybe he'll be a good challenge if we battle._ " I thought to myself with a smile.

* * *

 **(Nora's POV)**

" _It's going to be a good day today. I feel bad for Paul and Dawn because they were blackmailed by those pricks. We will bring them down by the end of this tournament_." I thought to myself.

I saw a woman with light blue hair walking around looking for something or someone. I brought out my phone and looked up to see who my partner is. I saw that it's the same woman that is walking around.

"Hey Claire!" I shouted gaining her attention.

She saw me and walked towards me, "Nora I saw you yesterday, and I must say look very pretty." She told me.

"Thank you for your kind words. You look good as well." I told her.

"Thank you, now let's win this tournament." She said determine.

I nodded my head in agreement as we had our way into the stadium. Thinking about how much fun this will be.

* * *

 **(Bonnie's POV)**

" _If I see my brother or that slut Serena I'll make them wish they were never born_." I thought very darkly.

As I was walking I saw my partner and as soon as I saw him he reminded me a bit of the old Ash since he is wearing a hat and he has and a Pikachu on his shoulder.

He saw me and we walked towards each other, "You must be Ritchie. I'm Bonnie." I introduced myself to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bonnie. I'm Ritchie and this is Sparky my partner." He introduced himself and his Pikachu.

" _It's a pleasure to meet you_." Sparky told me.

" _As much as I don't like Pikachu's due to what happened to Ash's Pikachu's, but not all of them are bad._ " I thought. "It's very nice to meet the both of you. Now let's do our best and win this tournament." I said with determination.

"Yeah and later can you take me to see Ash?" He asked.

"Sure I can take you to meet him." I told him.

"Thanks. Sparky are you looking forward to see Ash?" He asked, and his Pikachu nodded in response.

"Well let's get going." I said as we walked to the stadium.

* * *

 **(Dawn's POV)**

I'm walking around looking at all of the stands enjoying all the people being happy, "DAWN!" Someone shouted gaining my attention I turned around and saw the May, Drew, Iris, Trip and Serena.

"What do you want?" I asked while hiding my anger.

"We want you to take us to Ash." Serena demanded.

"No I won't." I said.

"If you don't, your mother will pay the price." Trip threatened.

"My mother is in a safe place, so you can take your threats and get lost!" I shouted gaining some attention.

"If you don't dawn you'll be sorry." Drew said.

"I'm already sorry for betraying Ash hand even considering you guys my friends once." I said.

They are about to make their move, "Excuse me." A voice called out from behind the traditors and we looked and saw a woman with red hair and a light blue outfit with dark blue straps around her shoulders.

"That's my partner that you're talking to, so if you don't mind we need to get to the stadium." The red hair woman told the traditors.

"Actually I do mind because we are talking about something important here Skyla." Trip said.

"Well Trip whatever you guys need to talk about it can wait because we need to go." Skyla said.

"She's our friend and this is important." May said.

When she said that I was so mad, "You guys aren't my friends because you blackmailed my boyfriend and you threatened me to betray Ash. So as far as I'm concern you guys aren't my friends anymore." I said angrily.

The traditors looked at me in anger, "You heard the lady she spoke for herself. So leave right now or else." Skyla threaten.

With that the traditors left muttering a few words through their mouths. Once they were out of sight. Skyla walked towards me, "Thank you Miss Skyla." I said while bowing in gratitude.

"No worries, let's get going." Skyla said as the two started walking to the stadium. " _I wonder what that was about_." Skyla thought to herself.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Here is the newest Chapter a hope you enjoyed and a bit of news the next few chapters will be pure battling so you have that to look forward to so until next time, Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Tag Team Battles Part One**

 **(Third Person POV)**

Ash and Alain are walking towards the battlefield, "You ready Alain?" Ash asked.

"Yes I am." Alain replied.

Once they were outside people in the stadium started to cheer loudly. Then Barry and Byron came out with people cheering as well.

The four of them went to the battlefield which had a rocky field on it. The four looked at each other with determination in their eyes and with a Poke ball in their hands. The same man who refereed Ash's match yesterday is on the podium, "This tag team battle between Ash, Alain and Barry Byron will get under way. Each side will use two Pokemon each and the battle will be over when all four Pokemon on one side are unable to continue. Furthermore substitutions are not permitted. Ready?" He asked, with everyone nodding in agreement. "Let the battle begin!" He yelled.

"Lucario I choose you!" Ash yelled as threw his Poke ball and out came his Egyptian like Jackal appeared.

"Bisharp Go!" Alain yelled as he threw his Poke ball and revealed a red Bisharp in a battle stance.

"Alright Hitmonlee, let's get going!" Barry tossed his Poke ball and out came his kicking Pokemon.

"I love Steelix!" Bryon yelled as he threw a Poke ball and out came a huge Iron Snake Pokemon.

"I'll start. Hitmonlee use **Mega Kick** on Lucario!" Barry yelled as Hitmonlee jump up and his right foot glowed white and came towards Lucario.

"Use **Extreme Speed** to dodge then **Bone Rush**." Ash commanded.

Just as Hitmonlee was about to make contact with Lucario, he vanished. As Hitmonlee touched the ground Lucario reappeared and struck Hitmonlee with his blue bone.

"Hitmonlee!" Barry shouted in concern.

"I'll back you up, Steelix use **Screech**!" Byron ordered as the iron snake gave out very high sound waves at Lucario.

"Bisharp use **Focus Blast**!" Alain yelled as Bisharp created a blue sphere and threw it at the sounds waves destroying them and made an explosion, which soon cleared.

"Hitmonlee use **Stone Edge**!" Barry yelled as Hitmonlee slammed his heel on the ground and out came blue stones which headed towards Bisharp.

"Bisharp use **Night Slash** and then into **Guillotine**!" Alain yelled as the blades on his arms glowed purple and slashed the Stone Edge destroying it. And then charged towards Hitmonlee, with his blades glowing white now and slashed him which made an explosion.

" _Mon Lee_!" Hitmonlee yelled in pain.

"Hitmonlee!" Barry yelled in concern as the smoke cleared revealing Hitmonlee fainted.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle." John declared as the crowd cheered.

"Hitmonlee return. Thanks for trying buddy." Barry said returning Hitmonlee. He put it in his pocket and brought out another one, "Empoleon let's get going!" Barry yelled and tossed his Poke ball showing his water and steel type penguin Pokemon.

"Interesting choice, Lucario use **Extreme Speed** to get close and then use **Fire Punch** on Steelix!" Ash ordered as Lucario vanished and reappeared in front of Steelix as his fist became engulfed in flames and slammed it on Steelix's head.

"STEELIX!" Byron yelled, as Steelix fell on the ground unconscious.

"Steelix is unable to battle!" John yelled, as the crowd cheered.

* * *

In the crowd the traditors are there watching, "I'm starting to see how Ash got that Championship title." Brock said.

"I bet I can beat him with ease." Trip said arrogantly.

"Yeah I bet any of us can defeat him, and when we do we'll get that title." Misty said equally arrogant.

Which everyone nodded in agreement thinking if they won Ash's champion title they could get anything they want.

"Thank you Steelix, now return. I love Bastiodon!" Byron yelled as his fossil shield Pokemon appeared with a roar and the crowd cheered.

In the Torren V.I.P box Lillie and Mairin were cheering for Ash and Alain along with the Torren Elite four and their partners.

"So Lillie." Mairin said to Lillie gaining her attention. "Do you like Ash?" She asked which made her blush like mad.

"I-I d-don't know w-what your t-talking about?" Lillie replied nervously.

"Whatever, we'll help you get him." Bonnie said with an evil smirk.

"Thank you." Lillie said while still blushing as they turned their attention back to the battle.

* * *

"Bisharp use **Metal Claw** on Bastiodon!" Alain ordered.

Bisharp charged towards the shield Pokemon, with his blades in a metal colour, "Bastiodon use **Iron Defence**!" Byron said, as the shield like face has a blue lining around him.

When Bisharp made contact with Bastiodon he didn't even flinch, "Now use **Flamethrower**!" Byron ordered as the shield Pokemon shot fire from his mouth and hit Bisharp point-blank.

" _Bisharp_ _ **!"**_ Bisharp yelled in pain.

"Bisharp no!" Alain yelled in concern.

Bisharp landed in front of Alain unconscious with burn marks. "Bisharp is unable to battle!" John declared. The crowd cheered.

"Bisharp return and take a good rest. Charizard go!" Alain yelled as his fire starter appeared and shot flames in the air.

"Empoleon use **Hydro Pump**!" Barry commanded and shot a gush of water which headed for Charizard.

"Lucario use **Bone rush** and block it." Ash told the Jackal Delta Pokemon. Lucario jumped in front of Charizard and spun his bone around which deflected the attack.

Ash and Alain nodded to each other, "Charizard use **Flamethrower**!" Alain ordered as his orange Charizard shot flames at the two steel types.

"Bastiodon use **Iron Defence**!" Byron yelled as his shield Pokemon went in front of Empoleon and blocked the attack.

"Lucario use **Fissure**." Ash told his Delta Pokemon. Lucario slammed his fist in the ground and which created cracks that headed towards and under the steel Pokemon.

"EMPOLEON/BASTIODON!" Byron and Barry shouted in concern as their Pokemon fell through the hole. The ground closed and after a few seconds shot them out now unconscious.

"Bastiodon and Empoleon are unable to battle the winners are Champion Ash and Alain." John declared as the crowd cheered.

The four trainers returned their Pokemon and went to the centre of the battlefield, "That was a good game Ash. If you lose this I'll fine you." Barry told the Torren Champion.

"Don't worry Barry I won't lose." Ash said as the four shook hands.

" _You sure have changed Ash_." Alain thought to himself. The four then left the stadium.

* * *

Ash and Alain made their way to the Torren Box where they were greeted by their friends, "Well done Ash. You and your Lucario are as strong as ever." Damien told Ash.

"Thank you, Max you better head down there." Ash told Max.

"Yeah let's go Drayden." Max told the Dragon master, who nodded in agreement.

"Good luck dear." Bonnie said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks babe." Max said as the two left.

"Hey Ash it's been awhile hasn't it?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah it has been." Ash replied as the two shook hands.

"You two know each other?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah we battled in the Johto league and he won because Charizard decided to take a nap." Ash told the Alola blonde girl. "But this time I'm going to win." Ash told Ritchie.

"I looked forward to it. Right Sparky?" He asked his electric mouse.

" _Pi Pika_." Sparky replied while nodding.

"Say Ash where is you Pikachu?" Ritchie asked.

Ash's expression turned dark, "That ungrateful rat betrayed me seven years ago." Ash told him angrily.

"Are you serious?" Skyla asked.

* * *

"Yes along with most my former friends and most of my Pokemon. I'll explain the rest later." Ash told everyone, to which they nodded and everyone turned their attention to the battlefield

Max and Drayden made their way to the battlefield which is now a grass terrain field and are now opposite their opponents Falkner and Grant.

"I assume we know the rules?" John asked, with the four nodding in agreement. "Alright battle begin!" John yelled.

"Noctowl take to the skies!" Falkner yelled as he tossed his Poke ball revealing the brown owl Pokemon flapping his wings in the sky.

"Haxorus let's go!" Drayden yelled as his green amour dragon appeared.

"Onix lets climb!" Grant yelled as his rock snake Pokemon appeared.

"Greninja come out!" Max yelled as his ninja appeared, but this one is different he is green skin with his body covered in bark amour and he has flames on his wrist, knees and around his neck and his eyes are as red as blood.

" _Must be one of those Delta Pokemon_." Drayden thought to himself.

"Let's do this, Noctowl use **Wing Attack**!" Falkner commanded as Noctowl's wings became white and flew towards Greninja.

"Greninja grab it then use **Blaze Kick**." Max said, as the fire Greninja got ready and when the owl Pokemon was close enough he grab him by the wings holding him in place after Noctowl pushed him a bit.

Greninja's knees then became on fire and kicked Noctowl under his chin, "NOCTOWL!" Falkner shouted in concern as Noctowl landed on the ground but got up slowly and flew into the skies again.

"Onix use **Flash Cannon**!" Grant ordered, as his rock snake fired a sliver beam at Haxorus.

"Use **Dragon Tail**!" Drayden commanded as his dragon's tail glowed green and became bigger. He hit the Flash Cannon destroying it in the process, "Now use Rock Smash." He continued as the blade on his face glowed brown and ran towards Onix.

"Onix **Rock Tomb**!" Grant told the rock snake. He summoned rocks and made them go towards Haxorus.

"Greninja use **Seed** **Bomb** and destroy the lot of them." Max ordered. As his fire ninja created multiple seeds and threw them all at the rocks that exploded on collusion.

Haxorus continued as charge and slammed on Onix's body making help cry out in pain, "Greninja bring Noctowl to the ground with **Bounce** then finish them both with **Blast Burn**." Max told the ninja.

Greninja jumped up high and slammed his knees on top of Noctowl brining him down to the surface. While Greninja was falling he went head first and slammed his fist on the ground and fire came out of the ground and headed toward the two and collided with the two making an explosion.

Once the smoke cleared it showed the owl and rock snake Pokemon unconscious, "Both Noctowl and Onix are unable to battle. Bring out your next Pokemon." John declared as the crowd cheered by how strong Greninja is.

Both gym leaders returned their Pokemon, "Pidgeot take to the skies!" Falkner yelled as his bird Pokemon came out and gave a battle cry.

"Tyrantrum lets climb!" Grant yelled as his T-rex like Pokemon came out with a roar.

"Haxorus use **Dragon Pulse**!" Drayden ordered as the Unova dragon fired a purple dragon at Tyrantrum.

"Use **Crunch**!" Grant told him as soon as the Dragon Pulse was about to make contact, Tyrantrum opened his mouth with his teeth glowing purple and slammed it shut destroying the move.

"In that case, use **Rock Slide**." Drayden commanded, Haxorus let out a loud roar and rocks appeared out of the sky and fell towards the two Pokemon.

"Pidgeot dodge it then use **Brave Bird**!" Falkner told as his bird flew around while dodging the rocks coming at him.

"Tyrantrum use **Rock Tomb**." Grant said as the T-rex summoned rocks and shot them with control at the Rock Slide, making the rocks cancelling each other out and they became small pebbles.

Once it was over Pidgeot became surrounded by a blue aura and headed straight towards Greninja, "Greninja **Overheat**." Max ordered.

Greninja fired a powerful beam of control fire at Pidgeot cancelling the Brave Brid and making him go to Tyrantrum.

"Tyrantrum catch him!" Grant told him.

Tyrantrum caught him, but the bird wasn't out but it was in a bad way. He tried to get back up until, "Greninja finish this with **Frenzy** **Plant**." Max said.

Greninja slammed both hands on the ground and out came massive roots and headed for the two Pokemon and slammed into them.

Once the roots were retracted Tyrantrum and Pidgeot were knocked out cold, "Tyrantrum and Pidgeot are unable to battle, this means the winners are Max and Drayden." John declared as the crowd cheered.

The four trainers returned their Pokemon and left the stadium.

* * *

Max and Drayden said their goodbyes and parted ways until tomorrow. Max made his way to the Torren Box where he was greeted by Bonnie with a kiss on his lips which he returned.

After a few minutes they parted, "Well done Max, your Greninja is getting stronger since last time." Nora complimented.

"Thanks Nora and this time we'll beat you Ash." Max said while looking at the Torren Champion.

"I look forward to that battle Max." Ash said while giving him a smirk.

"Well it's my turn, wish me luck." Dawn said.

"Good luck." Everyone said in unison.

Paul gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck babe." Paul said.

"Thank you." Dawn returned the kiss and her and Skyla left the box and headed to the battlefield.

* * *

Dawn and Skyla are standing across their opponents Wattson and Flint, with the field a grass field again. "We know the rules?" John asked, which the four trainers nodded, "Alright Battle begin."

"Let's do this Manectric!" Wattson yelled as his blue lightning bolt electric Pokemon appeared.

"Unfezant take off!" Skyla yelled as her male version of Unova bird Pokemon appeared flying in the air.

"Infernape." Flint said releasing his partner.

"Togekiss spotlight!" Dawn yelled as her fairy and flying type appeared with a bow.

"Unfezant use **Air slash** on Infernape." Skyla ordered. The bird Pokemon with a red mask flapped his wings and created multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades at the Sinnoh starter.

"Smash them Infernape with **Close Combat**." Flint commanded. When the disc blades came close, Infernape punched them all destroying them.

Skyla and Unfezant are shock by how strong Infernape is, "Togekiss use **Dazzling Gleam**." Dawn told her flying/fairy type. Togekiss began to glow a bright pink and shot beams of light in all kinds of colours at Manectric and Infernape.

"Manectric use **Thunder**!" Wattson yelled. The discharge Pokemon went in front and shot a lightning bolt at the beams of light destroying each other and making an explosion.

The smoke cleared revealing the four Pokemon still standing and unharmed, "Unfezant use **Brave Bird**!" Skyla ordered as the bird became surrounded by a blue aura and flew towards Infernape.

"Infernape use **Flare Blitz**." Flint ordered as Infernape came became of fire and shot himself at the Brave Brid. The two attacks collided but Infernape easily overpowered Unfezant.

Infernape pushed the bird Pokemon to Skyla and Dawn's side which is now out cold, "Unfezant is unable to battle." John declared.

"Unfezant return. Swanna come fly with me!" Skyla yelled as her swan Pokemon appeared. "Use **Bubble** **Beam**." Skyla ordered as the swan fired blue bubble from her mouth at Manectric.

"Manectric use **Shock Wave**." Wattson ordered, as he blue and yellow electric type shot blue electricity from his body at the bubble until.

"Togekiss use **Aura Sphere**!" Dawn shouted as the blue Sphere went straight threw the Shock Wave and collided with Manectric along with the Bubble Beam, which created an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Manectric unconscious, "Manectric is unable to battle." John declared.

"Thanks old friend return, Magnezone let's do this!" Wattson yelled as his magnet Pokemon appeared.

"Togekiss keep your distance, and use **Moonblast**!" Dawn yelled as her graceful flying type gathered moon power and shot it at Infernape.

" **Overheat**." Flint told his fire monkey, as Infernape's body became red and shot a powerful orange and yellow beam at the Moonblast destroying it but Overheat continued and collided with Togekiss.

Togekiss landed in front of Dawn unconscious, "Togekiss is unable to battle." John declared, as the crowd cheered.

"Togekiss return, Mamoswine spotlight!" Dawn yelled as her mammoth like Pokemon appeared and stomped on the ground making it tremble a bit.

"Magnezone use **Flash Cannon**!" Wattson ordered as the Magnet Pokemon began to glow sliver and fired a sliver beam at Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine use **Ice Beam**!" Dawn yelled as the Tusk Pokemon fired a light blue beam of ice at the Flash Cannon cancelling each other out.

"Now use **Earthquake**." Dawn continued as Mamoswine slammed as front feet on the ground and the ground started to shake violently.

"Infernape jump up and bring Swanna down with **Thunder punch** , then end this with **Flare Blitz**." Flint ordered as Infernape jumped high, as was doing that his right fist gathered electricity and became engulfed by it.

"Swanna dodge it quick!" Skyla yelled, but it was too late.

Infernape punched Swanna and pushed her down and landed on top of Mamoswine, which made him stop the Earthquake. Then Infernape became engulfed in fire and shot himself at the two Pokemon which upon impact created an explosion.

Once the smoke was gone it showed Infernape looking at the unconscious Mamoswine and Swanna, "Both Mamoswine and Swanna are unable to battle. This means that Wattson and Flint are the winners." John declared the winners, which made the crowd cheer.

Skyla and Dawn returned their Pokemon and walked over to Flint and Wattson, "That was a great battle Flint thank you." Dawn said while bowing.

"Thanks Dawn that was a good battle, hey can you give a message to Ash?" Flint asked the blue hair Coordinator.

"Yeah what is it?" Dawn asked. He gave a hand sign telling her to come closer so she did. He whispered a few words and then backed up, ""Yeah I can do that for you." Dawn agreed.

"Thanks Dawn, and thanks for the battle Skyla." Flint told the red hair gym leader.

"No worries." Skyla said.

"That was a good battle thank you." Wattson said as the four shook hands and left the battlefield with the crowd still cheering.

* * *

Author's Notes

Wow that was pretty hard to do but it was a lot of fun and I hoped you guys enjoyed the battles and I'll do the others, whenever I can so don't worry because I intend on finishing this story and write the Torren Journey.

But for now I hoped you guys enjoyed the battles and I'll see you later. BYE :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Tag battles part 2**

Dawn and Skyla are heading to the Torren box and once inside they were greeted by Dawn's boyfriend.

The two of them hugged each other, "I'm sorry Paul." Dawn apologized.

"Don't worry about it Dawn you were up against an Elite four member. Of cause it was going to be tough. I'm proud of you babe." Paul said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Paul. Oh by the way Ash." Dawn said gaining the Torren champion's attention.

"Flint said he's looking forward to battle you seriously this time." Dawn told Ash.

Ash had a small smirk on his face, "I'll look forward to that." Ash said determined.

The group watch a few more battle. Some went quick while others went longer than others. A few of the traditors battled as well and they won expect for Drew he kept treating it like a contest battle much to Viola's annoyance. And final it was Paul and Orion's turn.

"Alright we're off." Orion said as he left.

Dawn went up to Paul, "Good luck." She wished him as she pecked his lips.

"Thanks, Ash get ready you'll battle me soon enough." Paul said determinedly, as he left the room.

Everyone turned back to the battlefield.

* * *

Paul and Orion are staring at their opponents Bardon and Diana.

"This reminds me when you challenge me at the Battle Pyramid." Brandon told the purple hair man.

"Yeah it does Bardon, so let's do this." Paul said.

"We know the rules." John said to which the four nodded, "Battle begin."

"Torterra stand by for battle!" Paul yelled as he threw a poke ball containing his continent Pokemon.

"Regirock I need your assistance!" Brandon yelled as his partner appeared.

"Charizard let's go." Orion yelled as his orange Charizard appeared and shot fire in the air.

"Gengar go." Diana yelled as her poison, ghost type appeared.

"I'll start alright Charizard use **Flamethrower**!" Orion yelled as his fire type shot flames at his opponents.

"Regirock use **Iron Defence**!" Brandon commandeered, as his legendary went in front and crossed his rock arms and blocked the flames.

"Gengar get close with **Shadow Sneak** and then use **Shadow** **Ball**!" Diana told her ghost.

Gengar went in the ground and disappeared, but her shadow went behind Torterra, "Torterra Behind you!" Paul yelled.

Torterra turned around to see Gengar behind him and fired a shadow ball on Torterra's head, "Hand in there use **Crunch**!" Paul ordered as Torterra bites Gengar's arm dealing a lot of damage.

"Regirock use **Stone Edge** on Torterra and help Gengar." Bardon told him as his rock Pokemon slammed his fist on the ground and blue rocks came out and headed to Torterra.

"Charizard use **Dragon Claw** and destroy them!" Orion said as his fire and flying type claws glowed green and dragon scaly. He flew towards the incoming blue rocks. He began to spin around and drilled his way through the rocks destroying them.

"Gengar use **Icy Wind**!" Diana yelled, as her ghost shot ice wind at Torterra close range dealing a lot of damage to him.

"Torterra throw him away quick and then use **Leaf Strom**!" Paul told him, his grass and ground Pokemon threw the ghost to Diana's side. Then his leaves on his tree glowed and fired a storm of them at Regirock and Gengar.

"Regirock use **Fire Punch** and destroy them." Brandon told the rock peak Pokemon. Regirock's arms became on fire and punched the Leaf Strom burning the leaves to a crisp.

"Gengar use **Focus Blast**!" Diana commanded, her ghost created a blue orb in his hand and shot it at Torterra.

"Charizard use **Thunder Punch** and send it at Regirock then use it on Gengar!" Orion yelled. His Charizard's hands gathered sparks in his hands. He flew to the Focus Blast and punched which sent it at Regirock dealing him a lot of damage.

Then he flew towards Gengar and slammed both of his fists on Gengar, "Gengar NO!" Diana shouted in concern, as Gengar fell unconscious.

"Regirock use **Rock Tomb** go!" Brandon yelled, as his rock Pokemon summoned rocks around his body and flung at Charizard.

"Charizard get back quick!" Orion yelled but it was too late, the rock smashed into Charizard knocking him out.

"Torterra use **Wood Hammer** go!" Paul shouted, Torterra front feet glowed green and ran towards Regirock.

"Regirock use **Ice Punch**!" Brandon yelled as Regirock's hands became a blue icy aura. Torterra and Regirock slammed the two attacks together which made an explosion.

Everyone in the crowd watch with shocked looks on how did it end. Once the smoke cleared it revealed Regirock and Torterra out cold.

John looked at all four Pokemon, "Gengar, Charizard, Torterra and Regirock are unable to battle. Trainers send out your next Pokemon." John declared as the crowd cheered.

"Wow that was so cool." Bonnie said amazed.

"Yeah it was." Dawn said equally amazed.

" _Well Paul you have grown stronger. All the more reason I'm looking forward to battle you_." Ash thought to himself.

All four trainers returned their Pokemon to their Poke-balls, "Regice I need your assistance!" Brandon yelled as his ice titan appeared.

"Gothitelle go!" Diana yelled as her astral body Pokemon appeared with a bow.

"Electivire stand by for battle." Paul said as his thunderbolt Pokemon appeared and released some electricity.

"Volcarona. Go!" Orion yelled as his moth sun Pokemon appeared.

"Let's get stronger Gothitelle, Mega Evolve!" Diana yelled as her Gothitelle glowed and her Keystone. Once the light was gone it revealed Gothitelle's hair covering her left eye, she is wearing a clear black scarf and a dress.

"Let's go Volcarona use **Heat** **Wave**!" Orion yelled as Volcarona released a heat wave at the pair.

"Regice use **Blizzard**." Brandon commanded, as Regice released a blizzard.

The two attacks collided which cause a cloud of icy steam to appear on the battlefield.

"Electivire use **Thunder** on the battlefield!" Paul yelled. On his side of the mist Electivire placed his two antennae's in the ground and fired electricity which cause large pieces of the battlefield in go in the sky and start flying towards Regice and Gothitelle.

"He did this when Ash and Paul battled in the Sinnoh league." Dawn said while looking at the field.

"It's a good move, it sends the rocks everywhere so unless you have a good amount of speed you can't dodge all of the rocks that come at you." Ash said while also looking at the field.

"Gothitelle use **Physic** and hold it them!" Diana yelled as the mistress like Pokemon, as her eyes glowed blue and she held the rocks in place.

Paul smirked at this, "Electivire use **Wild Charge**!" Paul yelled as his yellow Pokemon surrounded himself with electricity and shot himself at the pair.

"Regice use **Ice Beam** and freeze him." Brandon told his ice titan, he fired a ray of ice at the incoming Electivire.

"Volcarona use **Flamethrower**!" Orion yelled as his bug and fire type fired an orange and red fire from his mouth at the Ice Beam before Electivire could get frozen and destroyed it.

"Gothitelle fling the rocks at Electivire!" Diana ordered as her Pokemon aimed the rocks at Electivire and flung them at him.

"Volcarona use **Overheat** on the rocks, then on Regice!" Orion yelled as his sun Pokemon fire an orange and red beam of fire at the rocks melting them.

He then fired it at Regice making on tact on it, dealing it serious damage. Electivire then collided into Gothitelle making her grunt in pain.

"Now use **Thunder Punch** on Gothitelle and **Brick Break** on Regice!" Paul commanded as the left fist glowed brown and the right fist gathered sparks of electricity.

"Gothitelle use **Brick Break** as well!' Diana yelled as Gothitelle's right fist glowed brown as well.

"Regice use **Hammer Arm**!" Brandon yelled as Regice's left icicle glowed white as four attacks collided with each other creating an explosion.

The three Pokemon were standing their ground not moving an inch while trying to push the other away. But Electivire is slowly getting pushed back.

But while those three were distracted they didn't notice Volcarona is now above them, "Volcarona use **String Shot**!" Orion yelled as Volcarona fired heavy strings at Regice and Gothitelle which caught them by surprise.

This gave Electivire the chance he needed. He gave out a battle cry and slammed his two fists with Thunder Punch and Brick Break at the pair, which caused an explosion.

Everyone watched the battlefield with anticipation, as the smoke cleared it revealed Electivire's fists on top of Regice and Gothitelle who went back to its normal form. He lifted them up to showing the crowd that they are out cold.

"Regice and Gothitelle are unable to battle, this means that the match goes to Paul and Orion!" John declared as the crowd cheered.

The four returned their Pokemon and went to the centre of the battlefield and the four shook hands, "Well done young man." Brandon told the purple hair trainer.

"Thanks Brandon that was a good battle, I enjoyed it." Paul replied.

"Well you won this time but next time I'll win for sure." Diana told Orion with confidence.

"I look forward to it Diana." Orion told her with an excitement tone, ready for their next battle and shook hands. The crowd cheered for their good sportsmanship and with that the trainers left the stadium.

* * *

The two made their way to the Torren elite box. Once inside Paul was greeted with kiss from a blue hair coordinator, "Well done Paul." Dawn said while kissing him again.

"Thanks Dawn." Paul said once the two parted.

"Well we're up. You ready Surge?" Damien asked the electric Kanto gym leader.

"Sure am, let's beat those soldiers. MOVE OUT!" Lt. Surge yelled with a megaphone making everyone covering their ears, and the two moved out of the room.

"Where did he get that megaphone from?" Mairin asked.

* * *

Damien and Surge are now on the battlefield which changed to a forest field, and they are standing across their opponents Bruno and Jasmine.

"We know the rules?" He asked everyone nodded, "Battle begin!" John yelled.

"Jolteon frontlines!" Surge yelled as his spikey yellow version of Eevee appeared.

"Steelix go!" Jasmine yelled as her Steel snake Pokemon appeared.

"Hitmonchan into battle!" Bruno yelled as his boxing Pokemon appeared and punched the air a few times.

"Blastoise go." Damien said as his Blastoise appeared but this one has a red bandana on his forehead, his colour is black and grey, his shell is black and instead of cannons he has spikes on his shell and his has black hair in the centre of his head.

"Hitmonchan use **Thunder Punch** on Blastoise!" Bruno yelled as Hitmonchan's left gloved gathered sparks of electricity and ran towards the black Blastoise.

"Blastoise use **Iron Defence**!" Damien yelled as his Blastoise placed his head, arms and legs in his shell and it had a blue lining. As Hitmonchan punched the shell it didn't even cracked.

"Jolteon use **Pin Missile**!" Surge yelled as Jolteon fired green missiles at Hitmonchan.

"Destroy them with **Fire Punch**." Bruno told the boxer Pokemon as his fists became on fire and punched the missiles destroying them.

"Blastoise use **Drain Punch**!" Damien yelled, as Blastoise got out of his shell and stood up and punched Hitmonchan in the stomach sending him back to Bruno side.

"Steelix use **Iron Tail** on Blastoise!" Jasmine ordered as her steel snake's tail glows a sliver colour and aimed it at Blastoise.

"Blastoise use **Aura Sphere**!" Damien commanded as his Blastoise fired a blue sphere of energy at Steelix. The sphere collided with Steelix creating an explosion.

Steelix got back up very slowly, "Jolteon use **Thunder**!" Surge told his electric Eevee evolution. Jolteon shot a thunderbolt at Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan use **Mach Punch** and get close to Jolteon then use **Close Combat**!" Bruno told the boxer Pokemon. The boxer right fist glowed white and punched the Thunder destroying it, then he ran up to Jolteon and gave him an uppercut which made Jolteon go into the air. Hitmonchan jumped to where Jolteon is and gave him many punches in the stomach, face and back, then he finally gave him another strong punch which send him crashing into a tree making it fall over.

"Jolteon!" Surge yelled in worry, Jolteon walked out of the bushes glaring at his opponents, but his eyes were shot wide open and fell on the ground unconscious.

"Jolteon is unable to battle." John declared.

"Return and thanks pal. Raichu go!" Surge yelled as his evolved Pikachu appeared with sparks coming out of his cheeks.

"How about I go for Bruno and you go for Jasmine?" Damien suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me mate." Surge agreed to Damien's plan.

"Steelix use **Iron Tail** on Raichu!" Jasmine yelled as her steel snake's tail glows a sliver colour and aimed it at the electric mouse.

"Raichu use **Focus Blast**!" Surge yelled as his mouse threw a blue sphere at Steelix on the head creating an explosion.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed Steelix knocked out. "Steelix is unable to battle." John declared.

"Thank you Steelix, return. Metagross go!" Jasmine yelled as her physic and seel type appeared.

"Hitmonchan use **Mach Punch** on Blastoise." Bruno told the boxer as his fist glowed white and ran towards Blastoise.

Hitmonchan punched Blastoise making him slide a bit, "Blastoise use **Brick Brea** k, then use **Bounce**." Damien told the fighting Pokemon.

His Blastoise right hand glowed brown and slammed it on Hitmonchan's head and then jumped up high. Then he came back down with his shell facing down and landed on top of Hitmonchan with his shell, creating a small crater.

Blastoise got off of Hitmonchan revealing he's knock out, "Hitmonchan is unable to battle." John declared.

"Well done return, **Machamp** go!" Bruno yelled as his four arm muscle Pokemon appeared flexing his muscles.

Raichu use **Thunderbolt**!" Surge yelled as shot electricity at Metagross.

"Use **physic** and send it at Blastoise!" Jasmine ordered as Metagross eyes glowed blue which a blue lining surrounded the Thunderbolt and redirect it at Blastoise.

"Blastoise use **Shadow Sneak**." Damien told his Pokemon.

Blastoise did a few hand signs and vanish in the shadows that went straight at the trees.

"Where is he?" Bruno asked while he and Machamp looked at the shadows for the slightest movement.

"Use **Dark Matter** on Metagross." Damien told the ninja shell Pokemon who remerged from the shadows and fire a black beam at Metagross.

" _Meta_!" Metagross shouted in pain, as an explosion happened.

"Metagross!" Jasmine shouted in concern.

As the smoke cleared it revealed a Metagross knocked out, "Metagross is unable to battle." John declared.

Jasmine returned her Metagross and turned to Bruno, "I'm sorry Bruno." She apologized.

"Don't worry I'll handle it from here. Machamp use **Cross Chop** on Blastoise!" Bruno yelled as Machamp started to run towards Blastoise.

"Raichu use **Charge Beam** on Machamp!" Surge ordered as his mouse fired an electric beam at Machamp.

But Machamp slammed his bottom arms at the Charge Beam with Cross Chop and slammed Blastoise with Cross Chop dealing a lot of damage.

"Can you continue?" Damien asked his delta Pokemon, to which he nodded in response.

"Raichu use **Volt Tackle**!" Surge yelled as his mouse stared to run towards Machamp with him surrounded by golden electricity.

"Machamp use **Superpower**!" Bruno yelled as Machamp's muscles got bigger and when Raichu was close enough Machamp slammed all four of his arms on Raichu, stopping the Volt Tackle and knocking him out.

"Raichu is unable to battle." John declared.

"Thanks sergeant, get some rest." Surge thanked his partner and returned him.

"Don't worry I'll handle the rest." Damien told the Kanto Gym leader, which he nodded in agreement.

"Machamp use **Fire** , **Ice** , **Drain** and **Thunder** **Punch**!" Bruno yelled as Machamp's four fists became gathered different types of energy and ran towards Blastoise.

" _If those moves strike Blastoise he's done for. I don't have a choice_." Damien thought to himself as he revealed a key stone.

"Blastoise lets go beyond evolution and grow stronger as a team. Mega Evolve!" Damien yelled as five lights hit between Damien's Key Stone and Blastoise's Mega Stone. Once it was over Blastoise is wearing a mask, his hair is in a ponytail, spikes are all over his back and he is wearing body armour.

"Blastoise use **Power-Up-Punch** and **Drain Punch**!" Damien yelled as both of his fists glowed brown and started to run towards Machamp.

The two Pokemon slammed all of their fists at the centre of the battlefield which made a massive explosion. So big it nearly ripped some of the trees out of the ground.

Everyone is watching the battlefield with wonder about who won. As the smoke cleared it revealed Blastoise and Machamp standing across each other and looking down.

The two looked at each other and both smirked, (imagine Blastoise smirking under his mask) and the two fell to the ground at the same time with Blastoise reverting back to his normal form, out cold.

"Both Blastoise and Machamp are unable to battle, but with Damien still having one Pokemon left the match goes to Lt. Surge and Damien!" John yelled as the crowd cheered.

Bruno and Damien had their way to the battlefield. Damien helped his partner up, "Thanks old friend I'm proud of you. Take a good rest you earned it." Damien said as he returned his Delta Blastoise.

Bruno helped his partner up as well. Machamp looked disappointed. "Don't give me that look we did our best and we lost to a good trainer. It just means we have to get stronger. You've earned a long rest." Bruno told Machamp as he returned him.

"Thanks for the battle Bruno." Damien thanked him as he extended his hand and Bruno took it as the two shared a firm handshake.

All four left the battlefield, Lt. Surge had some business to do so he left and Damien went to the Torren Elite Box.

* * *

Once inside he was greeted by his Elite four members, "Blastoise have improved since you received him from Professor Sylvan." Bonnie told her friend.

"Thanks, Bonnie and we have been training hard so we won't get left behind by you lot." Damien told his friends.

"Fair enough. Well Bonnie your match is about to start soon you better get going." Ash told the blonde hair trainer.

"Sure and we'll win. Won't we Ritchie?" She asked.

"Yeah we will." Ritchie said as the two left the room.

When Bonnie was leaving Max grab her and kissed her. Once they parted, "Good luck babe." Max encourage.

"Thanks handsome." Bonnie said, as the two left.

Everyone in the room had smug looks and looking at Max, "Shut up." Max said while looking to the side.

* * *

Bonnie and Ritchie are on the battlefield and they're standing across Tyson and Nolan. The field has changed to a grass meadow field.

"We know the rules?" John asked, making everyone nod, "Battle begin."

"Cruise let's go!" Ritchie yelled as his Tyranitar appeared with a roar.

"Donphan go!" Tyson yelled as his elephant Pokemon appeared.

"Berloom go!" Nolan yelled as his spore Pokemon appeared.

"Eevee." Bonnie said as her evolution Pokemon appeared with a cute growl.

"Oh dear." Nora said while looking at Eevee.

"Why it that a problem?" Mairin asked.

"Yeah why is it?" Lillie asked.

"You see Eevee her are more interesting than the rest." Ash explained.

The non-Torrens looked at each other wondering what that means.

"Donphan use **Rollout**!" Tyson yelled as Donphan curled into a ball and charged at Eevee.

"Cruise use **Dark Pulse**!" Ritchie yelled as his Pseudo legendary fired propel spirals from his mouth at Donphan. Making him stop the attack and forcing him back to Tyson's side.

"Berloom use **Mach Punch**!" Nolan yelled as his spore Pokemon fist glowed white and dashed towards Tyranitar.

The Mach Punch made direct contact with Tyranitar making him slide back a bit.

"Now use **Mach Punch** on Eevee!" Nolan told his the fighting type looked at Eevee and dashed towards her.

"Eevee use **Dig**." Bonnie told the little brown Pokemon.

Eevee dug a hole before Berloom could hit her, dodging the attack.

After a bit Eevee came out of the ground and head-butted Berloom in the stomach. Berloom then ran back in front of his trainer.

Donphan got back up, "Use **Gyro Ball**!" Tyson ordered.

His Elephant curled into a ball again and rolled towards Tyranitar with him surrounded by a sliver colour.

"Cruise use **Ice Punch**!" Ritchie ordered as his Pseudo legendary fist became icy.

"Berloom use **Seed Bomb**!" Nolan shouted, as his Berloom fired seeds at Tyranitar.

"Eevee use **Fire Blast** and destroy them!" Bonnie told Eevee as she fired fire in the shape of kanji.

The Fire Blast made contact with the seeds which exploded on contact.

Donphan continued his Gyro Ball towards Tyranitar. When he got close enough, Cruise punched him which made him fly towards a wall behind Tyson creating a crater.

"Donphan is unable to battle." John declared while looking at the unconscious Donphan.

"Thank you Donphan, return." Tyson thanked his elephant as he returned him to his Poke ball, "Go Meowth!" Tyson yelled as his cat Pokemon standing on two legs. He is wearing brown boots, a red bandanna around his neck and a blue hat with a feather on it.

"Berloom use **Close Combat** , let's go!" Nolan yelled as Berloom dashed towards Tyranitar and punched and kicked him many times.

Berloom gave him an uppercut which made Cruise fall to the ground out cold.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle." John declared.

"Thanks pal, get some rest you've earned it." Ritchie returned his rock and dark type. Once he did that he turned to Sparky on his shoulder, "Your up buddy." Ritchie said as Sparky jumped off his shoulder and took his place nest to Eevee on the battlefield.

"Berloom use **Mach Punch** on Eevee!" Nolan yelled as Berloom dashed towards Eevee with his fist glowing white.

"Eevee roll and dodge and then use **Moonblast**." Bonnie ordered.

When Berloom was about to hit Eevee she rolled out of the way and then gathered moon energy and fired it at Berloom making him slide on the ground.

Moments later Berloom tried to get up back only ended up falling to the ground unconscious, "Berloom is unable to battle." John declared.

"Thank you, Berloom return." Nolan said as he returned his Pokemon, "Alright Venusaur, let's do this!" Nolan yelled as his Kanto grass starter appeared.

Nolan then brought out a Keystone in his pocket which reacted to Venusaur's Mega stone, "Let get stronger Venusaur Mega evolve!" Nolan yelled as Venusaur Mega evolved.

"Well I suppose we may as well take this seriously, huh Eevee?" Bonnie asked her little brown Pokemon, who nodded in agreement.

Bonnie revealed that her hairpin has a Keystone on it.

"Why is Bonnie revealing a Keystone? Eevee can't Mega Evolve." Alain said in a confused tone.

You're about to find out and when you do Professor Sycamore will go nuts go it." Ash said with a smirk on his face.

"Let's show the world what Eevee are made of. Eevee Mega Evolve!" Bonnie yelled as her Keystone glowed which reacted with Eevee's Mega stone that is on a necklace around her neck and Eevee began to evolve.

Once the light was over it revealed Eevee that has that has a cream colour face, with her tail and fur around her neck to have grown bigger, she also has an yellow gem on her forehead, with her left eye green and her right is red and she has eight gems that are floating around her neck fur.

The Torren natives went crazy for the Mega Eevee while the non-Torren natives are shocked out of their minds.

* * *

"I never knew that Eevee could Mega Evolve. That's marvellous!" Professor Sycamore said in shock and awe.

In the Torren Box the non-Torren natives are also shock, "Wow, you weren't kidding Ash. Professor would be amazed by this." Alain said in shock.

"You got that right." Ash said while stilling looking at the battlefield.

* * *

Tyson, Ritchie and Nolan recovered from their shock states, "Well that's quite the surprise." Ritchie said.

"This just got more interesting. Meowth use **Slash**!" Tyson told his Meowth in boots as he dashed towards Eevee with his claws extending are glowing white.

"Eevee use **Physic**." Bonnie ordered as to everyone surprise turned into Espeon but with the gems still surrounding her and her eyes glowed blue which forced Meowth to stop and send him flying into a wall.

But before he could crash into it and landed on the wall on all fours and jumped back on the battlefield.

* * *

"How did Eevee turn into Espeon?" Claire asked.

"You see Mega Eevee's ability is called **Protean Maxima**. It allows Eevee to change into any of the Eevee evolutions as long as she uses that move to match the type." Nora explained.

"So if Mega Eevee uses Ice Beam it will turn into Glaceon?" Lillie asked.

"You hit the nail on the head Lillie." Ash said.

"So it's like versing 8 opponents at once?" Alain asked.

"Yep that's pretty much it." Damien told the group, as they turned their attention back to the battlefield.

" _Alright since Eevee can change into Espeon, I'm going to guess that she can turn into all of the Eevee evolutions_." Tyson thought to himself.

"Sparky use **Thunderbolt**!" Ritchie yelled as his Pikachu fired electricity at Meowth.

"Meowth use **Thunderbolt**!" Tyson yelled as Meowth also fired electricity as well as the two attacks collided cancelling each other out.

"Venusaur use **Leaf Strom**!" Nolan yelled as Venusaur fired a storm of leaves at Eevee/Espeon.

"Eevee use **Flare Blitz** to get close then use **Blizzard**!" Bonnie yelled as Eevee turned from Espeon to Flareon.

Flareon became on fire and shot herself at the storm of leaves which she easily went through them, and collided with Venusaur forcing him back a bit.

Then Eevee/Flareon got on top of Venusaur and became Glaceon and shot a snow storm on Venusaur from point-blank, creating an ice mist that covered the two.

Once the mist cleared it revealed Glaceon looking at Venusaur who went back to its normal form and is now unconscious, "Venusaur is unable to battle." John declared.

"Thanks pal you did your best." Nolan said gratefully as he returned his grass Pokemon

Meanwhile Pikachu and Meowth are colliding attacks one after the other.

"Eevee use-"

"Stay out of this Bonnie." Ritchie said making Bonnie look at him, "This is mine and Sparky's battle and no one else's." He continued.

"Alright then." Bonnie understood as Eevee back off.

"Meowth use **Iron Tail**!" Tyson yelled as Meowth's tail became a sliver colour.

"We'll use **Iron Tail** too!" Ritchie yelled as Sparky's tail became a sliver colour as well.

The two attacks collided with neither side giving an inch, "Use **Thunderbolt**!" Tyson and Ritchie shouted in unison.

The two Pokemon shot electricity at each other damaging them both. The two Pokemon then shot backwards towards their trainers.

"Sparky use **Volt Tackle**!" Ritchie yelled as his electric mouse became surrounded by electricity, became yellow and black and dashed towards Meowth.

"Meowth use **Giga Impact**!" Tyson yelled as Meowth jumped and zoomed at Pikachu. Meowth now is surrounded by purple auras that have yellow strips of aura.

As Meowth came closer Sparky jumped and the two attacks collided with each other creating an explosion with a purple and yellow in the smoke.

As the smoke clears it revealed Meowth and Pikachu unconscious, "Both Meowth and Pikachu are unable to battle but with Bonnie still having two Pokemon, the match goes to Bonnie and Ritchie!" John yelled as the crowd cheered.

Eevee went back to her normal state. Ritchie and Tyson went to the centre and picked up the partners, "Thanks for the battle Ritchie I enjoyed it." Tyson said gratefully.

"Same here Tyson, I hope we can battle again sometime in the future." Ritchie told the Hoenn native to which he nodded.

The four trainers then left the battlefield. Ritchie had to take his Pokemon to the Pokemon Centre and told Bonnie that he'll meet up with everyone else later.

* * *

Bonnie and Ritchie went to the Torren Elite box where they was greeted by their friends and Max gave Bonnie a kiss, "Well done Bonnie." Ash told the blonde member of the Elite four.

"Thanks Ash me and Eevee will always do our best as well as my other Pokemon." Bonnie said with triumphed smile.

" _You have come a long way Bonnie_." Ash thought to himself while looking at her.

"Finally, it's our turn Claire!" Nora shouted in excitement.

"Yeah Nora let's show the boys here that the ladies can be better at battling." Claire said while extending her whip.

The boy's sweet-drop from Claire's response while the girls nodded in response, as the two trainers left the room and made their way to the battlefield.

* * *

Once they were on the battlefield, the field had changed into a rock field and they are staring at their opponents Liza and Tate, "We know the rules?" John asked with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Druddigon go!" Clair yelled as her shiny Druddigon appeared.

"Lunatone/ Solrock." Liza and Tate yelled together as their sun and moon like rock Pokemon appeared.

Nora looked at her Poke-ball and kissed it, "Flygon let's win this!" Nora yelled as her dragon and ground type appeared with a roar.

"Battle begin!" John yelled.

"Druddigon use **Dragon Pulse**!" Claire shouted, as her shiny dragon shot a purple dragon at the two.

"Solrock use **Physic** and send it back!" Tate yelled, as his sun rock Pokemon eye's glowed blue and stopped and sent back at Druddigon.

"Use **Dragon Tail** instead!" Claire shouted as her dragon's tail became green with scales and smashed the attack but a bit grazed him dealing a bit of damage to him.

"Lunatone use **Shadow Ball**!" Liza shouted as Lunatone gathered dark energy and made a purple energy ball and fired it at Flygon.

"Flygon use **Dragon Claw** ," Nora told the dragon, as his claws glowed green and became scaly and sliced the Shadow Ball in half destroying it.

Liza and Tate looked at each and nodded, "Solrock use **Light screen**!" Tate shouted.

"Lunatone use **Future Sight**!" Liza shouted as Solrock surrounded the two in a screen of light. Lunatone created wormholes in the sky and shot electricity in them and the holes disappeared.

" _Now our special attacks will get cut in half plus that Future Sight will hit one of us later_." Nora thought to herself.

"In that case we just have to hit harder. Druddigon use **Focus Blast**!" Claire yelled as Druddigon created a blue sphere and threw it at Solrock.

As the attack collided with Solrock it didn't appear to have done much damage. " _That Light Screen is an issue_. _We need to find a way to deal as much damage as possible before that Future Sight hits_." Nora thought to herself.

"Flygon use **Steel Wing**!" Nora yelled as Flygon's wings is glowing a sliver colour and flew towards Solrock.

"Lunatone use **Physic** to hold Flygon is place and protect Solrock!" Liza shouted, as Lunatone's eyes glowed blue and held Flygon in place.

"Break threw it!" Nora shouted as Flygon broke off the Physic and made contact his attack with Solrock.

"Solrock use **Solar Beam** quick!" Tate yelled as Solrock recovered from the Steel Wing and started to gather sun energy.

"Flygon wait until Solrock fires then use **Dragon Rush**!" Nora yelled as Flygon waited until Solrock fired the beam of solar power at Flygon.

Flygon shot himself at the beam with him being surrounded by a blue dragon and much to everyone's surprise it collected the energy and shot himself at Solrock making an explosion.

"Solrock!" Tate yelled as Solrock crashed into the ground unconscious.

"Solrock is unable to battle." John declared.

"Flygon use **Steel Wing** again!" Nora yelled.

"Then finish Lunatone of with **Superpower**!" Claire yelled.

Flygon hit Lunatone with his Steel Wing and send him towards Druddigon. Druddigon then became surrounded by a brown lining, when Lunatone was close to him his smashed Lunatone to the ground which created a crater.

Once Druddigon lifted his hands from the moon shape Pokemon it showed he had swirly eyes.

"Lunatone is unable to-"

John was interrupted by the wormholes appearing and the lightning is striking Druddigon hard, that followed by an explosion.

Once that was done it revealed Druddigon unconscious with scorch marks, "Well, both Lunatone and Druddigon are unable to battle." John declared, making the crowd cheer.

Liza, Tate and Claire returned their Pokemon and the three brought out new Pokemon.

"Dragonite let's go!" Claire yelled as her female pseudo legendary appeared.

"Gallade/Gardevoir!" Liza and Tate yelled as their Physic duo appeared.

Liza raised her right hand and Tate raised his left hand revealing key stones, "Through-" the twins said in unison.

"Power-" Tate said.

"Grace-" Liza said.

"Gallade/Gardevoir Mega Evolve!" The twins shouted together as Gallade's and Gardevoir's mega stones reacted to their key stones and they've mega evolved.

"Hmm, looks like we have strong opponents don't we Flygon?" Nora asked, making him nod in agreement.

"In that case we better not hold back." Nora continued as she revealed a key stone on her necklace.

"We've had a lot of amazing adventures Flygon and let's continue to get stronger. Flygon mega evolve!" Nora yelled as she touched her key stone which reacted to Flygon's mega stone and Flygon began to evolve again.

Once that was over Flygon now has two big wings and two smaller wings, he also has red antennas on his head instead of green with a third between them, he also has green circles around his body and tail that have spikes on them and he has four sharp red claws.

* * *

"Does the Torren Region have all different types of Mega evolutions?" Alain asked.

"Yes the Torren Region have a lot of Mega evolutions that the other regions don't we take part on the Mega evolutions." Damien answered with pride.

The Torren natives then went for their pockets and got out ear plugs and put them in their ears. Once that was done Ash gave spare earplugs to the others.

"If you guys value your ears you'll put these in." Ash said.

Lillie, Mairin, Dawn, Ritchie and Sparky grabbed them and put them in their ears while the others were shocked by this, "How bad can Flygon can?" Paul asked as Ash put away the ear plugs.

"You'll be sorry." Ash said as everyone turned their attention back to the battlefield.

* * *

"Gallade use **Psycho Cut**!" Tate yelled.

"Gardevoir use **Moonblast**." Liza shouted.

Gallade swiped his arm in a cut motion and a blade of physic energy headed toward Flygon. Gardevoir gathered moon energy and formed a sphere and fired it the Flygon.

"Flygon use **Boomburst**." Nora stated calmly, as Flygon took a deep breath and fired a powerful and loud soundwave that went through the whole stadium.

The attack was so loud everyone covered their ears and destroyed the attacks.

* * *

"You weren't kidding!" Paul yelled as he and Alain grabbed earplugs and placed them in their ears.

"I hate to say 'I told you so,' but I told you so!" Ash yelled.

"My ears are going to burst in a second!" Brock yelled as he held his ears to cover them.

"Mine too!" Misty yelled.

"How can a Boomburst be so loud!?" Trip asked.

"I don't know mega but Flygon must have a different ability when it mega evolves!" Professor Oak yelled

* * *

Gallade and Gardevoir are covering their ears and yelling in pain.

"Now use **Drakon Voice** , and then finish this with **Dragon Claw**." Nora ordered.

Flygon stooped the Boomburst and changed the attack to Drakon Voice which are dragon soundwaves. These soundwaves made everyone cover their ears again, dealing damage to Gallade and Gardevoir.

Flygon stopped the dragon soundwaves and flew towards the two Physic types who are still recovering from the soundwaves.

Flygon stopped in front of them and his two claws glowed green and became scaly and slashed the two and pushed the two into a wall behind Liza and Tate creating a crater.

Gallade and Gardevoir fell out of the crater with both of them unconscious.

John had recovered from the sound attacks, "Gal-Gallade and Gar-Gardevoir are unable to battle this means that the winners are Claire and Nora. My Ears." John declared while rubbing his ears.

The crowd cheered (some of them anyway). Flygon reverted back to his original form and Nora went up to him and hugged him, "Thanks Flygon you were great. Take a good rest." Nora thanked her dragon and returned him.

Claire went to Dragonite who was still recovering from the sound attacks, "Are you ok?" Claire asked in concern.

To her relief Dragonite nodded, "Thank you return so you can sleep." Claire said as she returned her dragon.

Liza and Tate returned their Pokemon and said a few words of praise, the three others went to Nora.

"Sorry about Flygon's soundwave attacks." Nora apologized.

"Things happen in battling-" Tate stared.

"What matters in the end is the result. You two won fair-in-square." Liza finished.

"That was a good battle. I hope we can battle in the future." Claire said as the four shook hands, and left the stadium.

* * *

Author's notes.

Well that's another chapter done. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and leave a few suggestion for future chapter and I'll take them into consideration.

Also if you didn't realize it this story will be mainly about the battling.

But when I'll do the journey through Torren it will be about the traveling.

So until then bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 10: Introductions and a Confession**

After Nora and Claire won their match with Liza and Tate they made their way to the Torren box where everyone praised the two.

"How can Flygon's Boomburst have such a powerful sound?" Mairin asked.

"You see Mega Flygon's ability is Amplifier. It increases the power of sound attacks making them more brutal." Nora explained what Amplifier works.

"That is so cool." Mairin said in awe.

After that the group continued to watch the matches that went on.

Lillie saw her brother who was in the last match of the day Gladion he is wearing a black sweat-shirt that have red claw marks on it, his hair is the same colour as Lillie's but he has a emo covering his right eye and he is wearing black jeans that match his black and red shoes.

His partner Calreath he's the water gym leader of the Torren region. He has blue hair, he is wearing a black suit that have blue lining on it, he is wearing a blue shirt underneath, he also has black jeans that match his shoes and he six Poke-balls on his suit. They were up against Trevor and Clay.

Lillie told Ash that he is her brother and Lillie left the box to go and get him when the match is over. Gladion and Calreath won the match.

* * *

The four of them left the stadium where Lillie was waiting for her brother. After a few minutes Gladion and Calreath came out where Lillie greeted them.

"Hey Lillie are you ok?" Gladion asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Do you want to meet Ash?" She asked this time.

"Sure. What will you do Calreath?" Gladion asked while looking at the blue hair gym leader.

"I'm going to take Diana out tonight, so I got to find her." Calreath explained.

"Alright then I'll see you later." Gladion said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Calreath said as he walked away, "I wonder how I'm going to propose to her? I hope she'll enjoy what I have in mind for her. I wonder what she'll say when I do propose to her." Calreath talked to himself.

"I don't know if I should be happy that your tag partner is asking his girlfriend to marry her or wired out by that fact that he is talking to himself." Lillie said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah, he did that when I first met him. Well shall we go to where this Ash is?" Gladion asked Lillie.

"Yeah let's go." Lillie replied as she led the way. " _I hope that Ash and Gladion will be able to get alone_." Lillie thought to herself.

* * *

 **(Lillie's POV)**

I led Gladion to the room where Ash and the others are others. I then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Ash yelled.

Lillie opened the door to see her friends in the room, "This is my brother Gladion. Gladion these are my friends." I introduced my brother to everyone.

"It's nice to meet you. So you must be Ash the Torren region champion." My brother said while looking at Ash.

We all looked at Ash as he got up from his seat and went to my brother, "Yes, I'm Ash the champion and Augur of the Torren region." Ash introduces himself to my brother.

"Well I need to two things. One: Thank you for saving my sister from those dickheads. And two: I'm looking forward to battling you." My brother said with a determined voice.

I smile at this and my smile grew when Ash and my brother shook hands.

"Hold on a minute!" Max called out making the three of us turn to him.

"If you want to battle Ash you'll have to battle us as well." Max told my brother referring to Ash's Elite Four.

I looked at my brother who had a smirk on his face, "Well I'm looking forward to that as well." My brother told the members of the Elite Four.

Then we all heard rings going off and everyone who was still in the tournament had taken out their phones which is I can only assume that the parings for the second round are up.

 **(Third Person POV)**

 _Paul and Orion vs Olivia and Roxie_

 _Damien and Lt. Surge vs Misty and Malva_

 _Max and Drayden vs May and_ _Xavier_

 _Bonnie and Ritchie vs Flint and Wattson_

 _Nora and Claire vs Lance and Erika_

 _Gladion and Calreath vs Aaron and Candice_

Most people in the room had smiles but Damien and Max. They had evil smirks in the room knowing that they are going to put them in their place.

Ash however was looking at his phone with an expression on his face that is happy but angry at the same time.

Lillie was the first one to notice, "Ash was wrong?" Lillie asked making everyone expect Alain because he knew.

"It seems I can finally take a bit of revenge." Ash said darkly.

He showed everyone his and Alain pairing.

 _Ash and Alain vs Clemont and Serena_

Everyone looked at Ash who had a smirk on his face.

"Well you're going to have a fun time." Paul told the Torren Champion.

"You're got damn right I am." Ash said and turned to Alain, "Alain on offence, but I'm going to destroy Clemont sand Serena don't get in my way." Ash told his Kalos rival.

"I'll keep far away from you." Alain promised his main rival.

"Good in until then we'll meet back here at 8:30AM." Ash told the group to which everyone nodded in agreement, and with that everyone left the room thinking about their battle tomorrow.

* * *

 **(Traditors POV)**

Everyone was thinking about how they are going to beat Ash until their phones went off and they saw the match ups and Clemont saw that he is up against Ash.

"Hey everyone!" Clemont shouted out gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm up against Ash." Clemont said while showing his phone to everyone.

"Same here." Serena said as the girls looked at her phone.

"You know what to do Clemont." Brock told the blonde hair Gym leader.

"Crush that loser!" May shouted.

"Don't worry we will." Clemont and Serena said confidently.

"I'm up against Max. I'll show him." May said angry.

"And I can pay that bastard back for what he did to Starmie." Misty said very angry with steam coming out of her head.

* * *

 **(Lillie's POV)**

Night time had fallen over the Torren Region Moon and I are sharing a room with each other. Moon is currently sleeping she had a good day of shopping for clothe after her round was over. I'm reading a book with my lamp on.

I look out the window admiring the night sky. I then looked down and saw Ash walking into a forest.

With curiosity getting the best of me I quickly got changed and made my way quickly and quietly so I wouldn't wake up Moon and ran into the forest.

I followed Ash without him knowing until he came into a clearing.

I looked at the surroundings it had a waterfall with a stream. It had a rock path that leads to it and trees that are around the area.

I saw Ash looking at the full moon and he is leaning against a tree.

I stood there for a while watching and a breeze came making his hair move majestic. This made me blush a bit by how handsome he looks.

"Come on out Lillie." He called out making me shocked.

I walked next to him, "How did you know I was there?" I asked.

"I have aura I can sense others." He told me.

"Oh ok. Can I sit down?" I asked him.

"Be my guest." He replied and offered me a spot next to him.

I sat down next to Ash as he turned his attention back to the night sky and I did the same.

We sat there enjoying the peace and quiet of our surroundings, "Hey Lillie." Ash suddenly said making me turn to him.

"Can I be honest with you?" He asked.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked this time.

He took a deep breath, "Ever since I became Champion and Augur of the Torren Region I feel like something is missing from my life." Ash told me.

"Explain please?" I asked a bit confused.

"You see since my friends betrayed me, my determination to be the best grew stronger than ever. But now that I have the Champion title I feel like that's something missing from my life, but I don't know what it is that I'm missing." He explained to me.

I closed my eyes, "Hmm. You have friends right?" I asked.

"Yes and they're the best." He said happily.

"Do you have a family?" I asked again.

"My mother betrayed me like the rest of my so-called-friends and my father is alive but he's very far away." He explained.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked with a bit of a blush.

I saw that his eyes widen a bit, "No I don't." He said a bit sadly.

"Maybe that's what's your missing. A girlfriend." I told him with my blush getting bigger.

He then leaned back on the tree, "Maybe." He said.

" _I have to let him know now otherwise I'll never get this chance again. I'm going to fill that part of him that he's missing_." I thought to myself.

 **(Ash's POV)**

"Hey Ash can I asked you something now?" Lillie asked me.

I turned to her, "Yeah sure what is it?" I asked.

I saw her taking a deep breath before, "I'vefallenforyou!" She yelled quickly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Can you repeat that again please but slowly?" I asked.

"Ash I know that we haven't known each other for long. But when you saved me from those people I felt safe around you. And in the short time I've known you I've seen that I've seen that you have a big heart." Lillie told me that made me blush.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"So Ash I-I've fallen for you." Lillie said while facing down.

What she said made me blush madly, " _Wow Lillie has fallen for me_?" I thought to myself.

 **(Lillie's POV)**

I've just confessed to Ash and now I can't face him, "Lillie." Ash said gaining my attention.

I faced him and he extended his arm. I closed my eyes until I felt him grab the back of my head, I opened my eyes and his lips gently pressed against mine.

" _Oh My GOD!_ _If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up_." I thought to myself.

After a few minutes he pulled out of our kiss and rested his forehead with mine, "Lillie you are a beautiful girl. So will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I smiled with tears of joy running down my face, "Y-yes I will. Nothing will make me happier." I said with pure happiness.

We kissed again but with more passion, I never want to leave this position.

After a few minutes we broke apart, "Lillie, you want to go on a date tomorrow night?" Ash asked.

"Yes please." I replied happily.

He kissed my forehead, "I'll pick you up at 7:30 ok." Ash told me.

"Yes, I'll be looking forward to it Ash." I said happily and leaned my head on his arm and we sat there enjoying the silence.

 **(Third Person POV)**

Ash and Lillie sat leaning on each other for 10 minutes, "Lillie." Ash broke the silence, gaining Lillie attention.

"Yeah what's wrong?" She asked.

"I think it's about time we head back to our rooms." Ash said.

"Umm can I ask you something?" Lillie asked again.

"Sure what's up?" Ash asked.

"I uhh was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight." Lillie requested the Torren champion.

Ash's eyes widen a bit but went back to normal, "Sure I don't mind I sharing my room." Ash said.

"Thank you." Lillie said gratefully.

Ash stood up from the ground and extended his hand to Lillie, who she accepted it and Ash helped her up.

* * *

The two then walked back to Ash's room. Once in Ash's room he picked her up bridal style which made her blush and carried her to his bed and placed her on his bed gently.

He then got to his side of the bed and covered both of them under the sheets.

Lillie then snuggled next to him, as he put his arms around Lillie and the two fell into slumber together.

The next morning Ash woke up and saw Lillie sleeping next to him which had him crack a warm smile.

Ash carefully let go of Lillie, out of the bed and made his way to the shower.

 **(Lillie's POV)**

I heard water running and I opened my eyes slowly and saw that Ash isn't in the bed. I got up and heard that a shower is running. "I guess he's in the shower." I said to myself.

I decide to have a look around the room and then I saw a photo on his desk. I went over to it and saw Ash when he was younger with Max, Bonnie, Damien and Nora. They all had smiles on their faces which made me happy knowing that Ash has such amazing friends.

 **(Third Person POV)**

Lillie was lost in thought she didn't hear the shower being turned off and Ash step out of the shower, got changed and saw Lillie.

He made his way to her quietly so she wouldn't hear him and wrap his arms around Lillie making her jump a bit, "Hey beautiful." Ash told Alola native girl.

She turned around and hugged him back, "I didn't hear you." Lillie told the Torren Champion.

"Don't worry about it well shall we get going?" Ash asked Lillie.

"I need to do something first I'll meet you outside the Torren room ok." Lillie told the Torren Champion.

"Sure I'll be waiting." Ash said as the two shared a kiss.

After a bit Lillie broke apart and left the room, leaving Ash in thought, "I'm glad that I met her." Ash talked to himself as he gathered his Poke balls, left his room, locked it and made his way to the Torren Elite box.

* * *

 **(Lillie's POV)**

I made my way to Ash's room very happy knowing that I found someone that I love.

I was outside of my room and about to open the door until I saw Moon slammed the door open, "Where have you been?!" She yelled making me cover my ears.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" She continued to yell.

I pushed her into our room and slammed the door, "I'll tell you if you quiet it down ok." I told her with my hand covering her mouth.

She nodded her head in agreement. I retracted my hand and told her about what happened last.

Once I was done explaining to her what happened she was looking at me dumbstruck until, "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed like a little girl.

"You and Ash are together? I'm so happy for you Lillie!" She screamed.

I looked at the ground with a blush, "Yeah I'm happy too." I said happily.

After Moon calmed down she looked at me, "Well then we can't keep your boyfriend waiting lets go." She told me as she grabs my wrist and dragged me out of our room. _"Why do I have a feeling that Moon is never going to let me live this down or Gladion_?" I asked myself.

* * *

Author note's

Well here is the chapter where Ash and Lillie get together.

Oh my thoughts on the Pokemon games for the Switch, they're not bad I like the design on them and the graphics. Nut my main issue with the game is the Co-op mode when battling because where is the challenge.

But I am looking forward to it and I'll do an update soon see ya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I don't Own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 11: Round 2 begins**

 **(Ash's POV)**

I'm walking to the Torren room where everyone should be there by now with a smile on my face.

I opened the door and saw my Elite four, Dawn and Paul and their partners, "What are you so happy about?" Paul asked.

"Oh I'm just happy that I can fill the part that has been missing in me for so long." I told the group, making them confused.

Suddenly the door slammed open and we all saw Moon dragging Lillie by her wrist with Gladion and Calreath following them.

Moon then came in front of me with a smile, "Here's your girl." She said cheerfully as she handed me Lillie by force making me hold her.

"Wait what?!" Gladion yelled making everyone give confused and shock looks.

I looked down at Lillie, "I'm gonna take a guess and say that. You told Moon about us correct?" I asked my blonde girlfriend.

I saw her blush and looked down, "Yes." She said quietly in the hopes that no one heard her.

 **(Third Person POV)**

Silence came through the room you could hear a pin drop until, "Oh My GOD!" Bonnie screamed like a child making everyone cover their ears by how loud her scream is.

Dawn, Nora, and Mairin started asking the two questions about how they got together. After about 10 minutes of explaining the girls calmed down. Gladion is glared at the Torren champion until he felt someone grabbed his hand.

He turned to see Moon, "Be happy for your sister. We're together so you shouldn't interfere with Lillie's boyfriend ok." She requested to her boyfriend.

He sighed in defeat, "Yeah your right it's just I want to make sure she's safe." Gladion whispered to Moon so no one can hear him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Ash will take good care of her." Moon reassured him while kissing his cheek.

"Alright now that were all here let's get started." Ash said as he and his Elite four went to the opening box, so Ash can say a few words to the crowd.

Ash was handed a microphone from Sylvan, "Alright this is day two of the Master tournament and half the trainers that still remain I want to say good work getting this far." Ash said as the crowd cheered.

"But now this is where the tournament gets harder with fewer trainers it's only a matter of time before someone goes up against us and the other champions and elite four. So I wish everyone the best of luck!" Ash yelled as the crowd chanted his name.

* * *

"That show-off he's just lucky that he's not battling me." Trip said arrogantly.

"Don't worry Trip Clemont will be able to defeat that loser and take his title." Misty said while smirking evilly.

* * *

Back with Ash and his gang they watched a few battles and Ash was impressed by the battles that were happening, but he wasn't impressed by the traditors (why should he).

And it was Paul's and Orion's go, everyone wishing them good luck, and left so they can go to the stadium.

They are standing across their opponents Olivia and Roxie. The battlefield had turned into a rocky terrain.

John is on his podium, "Today's tag team battles will get under way. Each side will use two Pokemon each and the battle will be over when all four Pokemon on one side are unable to continue. And like yesterday substitutions are not allowed. Ready?" John asked with all four nodding in agreement.

"Battle begin!" John yelled as the battle got under way.

"Ursaring stand by for battle!" Paul yelled as his bear Pokemon appeared with a roar.

"It's time to rock it up to ten, with Koffing!" Roxie yelled as her purple poison Pokemon appeared and released some gas from his holes.

"Talonflame go!" Orion yelled as his fire Kalos bird Pokemon appeared in the skies.

"Armaldo let's rock!" Olivia yelled as his fossil bug and rock type appeared.

"Let's do this Talonflame use **Flame Charge**!" Orion yelled as Talonflame became on fire and flew toward Koffing.

"Koffing use **Gyro Ball** to intercept!" Roxie yelled, as her Koffing began to spin around fast and headed towards Talonflame.

The two attacks collided trying to push the other back.

"Armaldo use **Rock Blast** and help Koffing!" Olivia yelled, as Armaldo's head glowed orange and fired rock energy spheres at Talonflame.

"Ursaring use **Focus Blast** and protect Talonflame!" Paul yelled as Ursaring created blue spheres at the Rock Blast destroying them.

But one Focus Blast missed the Rock Blast and made contact with Talonflame making him stop the Flame Charge.

That allowed Koffing to continue his Gyro Ball making contact with Talonflame again and pushed him to the ground.

"Talonflame!" Orion yelled as Talonflame got up slowly and flew back into the air but he had scratches and a few bruises on his body.

"Can you continue?" Orion asked with his fire and flying type nodding in agreement.

"Armaldo use **Brick Break**!" Olivia shouted as her fossil Pokemon's claw glowed brown and ran towards the bear Pokemon.

"Use **Hammer Arm**!" Paul yelled as Ursaring's hand glowed white and ran towards the incoming Armaldo.

The two attacks collided creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared it revealed Ursaring and Armaldo with their attacks still in use and trying to push each other.

"Use **Sludge Bomb**!" Roxie yelled as her poison type fired a ball of brown sludge from his mouth at the bear Pokemon.

"Use **Fire Blast** on Koffing!" Orion yelled as his bird shot a fire in the shape of kanji.

"Ursaring dodge it quick!" Paul yelled.

"Quickly grab him and throw him into the Sludge Bomb!" Olivia ordered.

Ursaring was about to move away until Armaldo grab him and tossed him into the Sludge Bomb creating a small explosion. At the same time the Fire Blast made contact with Koffing making him yell in pain.

"Koffing/Ursaring!" Paul and Roxie shouted in concern for their own Pokemon.

As the two smokes cleared it showed Koffing still floating but with a few burn marks on him. Where Ursaring is, it revealed Ursaring with his hands on his knees, with purple lightning around his body and with purple balls around with too.

* * *

"It would appear that Ursaring has been poison." Alain mentioned while looking at Ursaring.

"That's not good." Mairin said.

"Well it isn't bad." Ash said making everyone turn to him.

* * *

"Ursaring's ability is Guts. When he is affected by a status condition his attack power increases." Ash explained what Guts does.

Ursaring looked at his opponents with his eyes are glowing red, " _RAAAAW_!" Ursaring yelled as he got a power with Paul smirking.

"Armaldo don't give him a chance to attack use **X-Scissor**!" Olivia shouted.

Her fossil Pokemon raised his claws and crossed them together with a light green glow and ran towards Ursaring.

"Ursaring use **Cross Chop**!" Paul ordered as Ursaring ran with his claws glowed brown towards Armaldo.

The two ran towards each other and were about to slam their attacks, until Ursaring did a big jump and landed behind Armaldo. This caught Olivia and Armaldo off guard.

This allowed Ursaring to slam his Cross Chop into Armaldo in the back forcing her forwards. Ursaring is suffering by the poison.

"Talonflame use **Brave Bird**!" Orion yelled as Talonflame became engulfed by a blue aura and shot him towards Armaldo.

"Ursaring use **Ice Punch** on Koffing!" Paul ordered as his fist became icy and ran towards Koffing.

"Koffing use **Gyro Ball**!" Roxie yelled as her poison type spun fast and shot himself at the incoming bear.

The two attacks collided but Ursaring was easily overpowering Koffing. " _Got to think fast_!" Roxie thought to herself until an idea came to her mind.

"Koffing use **Density Bond**!" Roxie shouted as purple orbs surrounded the two as Ursaring slam Koffing into the ground causing dust to appear from the ground.

Talonflame slammed his attack into Olivia's fossil Pokemon causing an explosion.

As the dust and smoke cleared, it showed all four Pokemon on the ground unconscious. John looked at all four Pokemon, "All four Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers bring out your next Pokemon!" John declared as the crowd cheered.

The four trainers returned their Pokemon and thanked them, and brought out a new Poke ball.

"Aggron stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as his rock and steel type appeared with a roar.

"Garbodor let's turn it up to eleven!" Roxie yelled as her rubbish Pokemon appeared.

"Venusaur go!" Orion yelled as his flower Pokemon appeared.

* * *

"I thought he was a fire Gym leader. Why does he have a grass type?" Lillie asked.

"I asked myself that same question seven years ago. And he said that he wants to mix up his Pokemon typing. Because if he is dealing with rock, ground or water types Venusaur can deal with them." Ash explained.

"That makes sense." Ritchie said.

* * *

"Lycanroc let's rock!" Olivia yelled as her midnight version of her wolf Pokemon appeared with a howl.

"Aggron use **Metal Sound**!" Paul yelled as Aggron let out high metal soundwaves at his opponents.

This attack made them cover their ears, "Garbodor use **Drain Punch** on the ground!" Roxie shouted, as her rubbish Pokemon fist glowed brown and slammed it on the ground which made rocks come out of the ground and formed a shield to protect against the soundwaves.

"Venusaur use **Power Whip**!" Orion ordered as Venusaur extended his vines and glowed green slammed the rocks turning them into rubble.

"Lycanroc use **Stone Edge**!" Olivia shouted and her wolf Pokemon and he slammed his fist into the ground and out came blue stones that made their way to Venusaur.

The Stone Edge made contact underneath him and lifting him up.

"Venusaur use **Leaf Strom** to make a soft landing!" Orion ordered, his Venusaur created a storm of leaves which made Venusaur landing gently.

"Aggron use Flash Cannon!" Paul shouted as Aggron gathered sliver energy and fired a silver beam at Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc jump up then use **Fire Punch**!" Olivia shouted as her wolf Pokemon jumped and avoided the attack.

When he came back down and made a dash to Aggron.

"Aggron use **Superpower**!" Paul ordered as Aggron became surrounded by an orange lining and ran towards Lycanroc.

As the two attacks were about collided Lycanroc jumped and landed behind Aggron and slammed his fist into him forcing him towards Garbodor.

"Garbodor use **Drain Punch**!" Roxie shouted as Garbodor fist glowed brown.

 **"** Aggron use **Head** **Smash** now!" Paul ordered.

As Aggron was going forwards he became surrounded by a blue aura and continues to run towards Garbodor.

As the two attacks collided it made an explosion.

As the explosion cleared it showed Aggron and Garbodor still head to head with each other.

"Garbodor use-"

" **Hyper Beam** go." Paul interrupted Roxie, as Aggron fired a purple beam from his mouth and made contact with the trash Pokemon point-blank.

" _Gar bod_!" Garbodor yelled in pain.

"Garbodor!" Roxie shouted in pain, as Aggron fell in front of his trainer unconscious.

"Garbodor is unable to battle!" John declared as the crowd cheered.

Roxie returned her Pokemon and faced Olivia, "I'm sorry. It's all on you." Roxie apologized.

"Don't worry I'll handle the rest." Olivia reassured the poison gym leader.

"Venusaur use **Vine Whip** and bring Aggron back to our side." Orion told the grass Kanto starter.

Venusaur extended his vines and grabbed Aggron and pulled him towards their side and placed him in front of Paul.

"Thanks." Paul said to Orion.

"No problem." Orion replied as they turned their attention back to Olivia and Lycanroc.

"Venusaur use **Petal Blizzard**!" Orion yelled as Venusaur summon flower petals and formed a blizzard and fired it at Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc use **Rock Climb** to climb on the rock mountain." Olivia ordered calmly.

Lycanroc claws became bigger and ran on all fours and climb the mountain dodging the blizzard of petals.

"Alright Lycanroc let's show them what Alola is made of." Olivia said as she brought out her Z-ring and places a Rockium Z in the hole.

She did the dance as Lycanroc began to glow brown.

* * *

"Anyone know what she's doing?" Alain asked interested by what she's doing.

"She's doing what the Alola region called 'Z-Moves'." Gladion explained.

"What do they do?" Claire asked.

"They are like super moves that can only be used once during a battle. It allows the users to make a different move depending on what Z crystal you use." Gladion explained further.

Ash just sat there while looking while looking at Gladion's wrist and saw that he has the same bracelet as Olivia is wearing.

" _So he must be able to do these Z-Moves as well. How interesting_." Ash thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Paul and Orion are confused by what she's doing, "I don't know what she's doing but I'm gonna guess that it's nothing good." Paul said.

"I agree we must end this now." Orion said.

"Aggron use **Water Pulse**!" Paul shouted, as Aggron formed a water sphere between his two antennas and fired it at the glowed Lycanroc.

" **CONTIENTAL CRUSH**!" Olivia yelled as Lycanroc jumped into the air dodging the attack.

Lycanroc then is summoning multiple rocks and forming a huge boulder.

Everyone apart from the Alolan natives are watching in shock and awe by this.

Lycanroc then threw the massive boulder at the two Pokemon.

"Venusaur use **Protect** hurry!" Orion yelled desperately.

Venusaur got in front of Aggron and formed a blue shield.

"Aggron go behind that boulder!" Paul shouted while pointing at the rock, as Aggron ran and hid behind it.

The massive boulder is coming down at Venusaur and landed on top of Venusaur's shield. He is trying to hold the attack but the shield started to crack and it broke through the Protect and landed on top of Venusaur creating a huge explosion.

This made everyone cover their eyes looked away. As the dust cleared it revealed Venusaur buried in the ground unconscious.

"Venusaur is unable to battle." John declared as the crowd cheered very loud by what they saw.

"Z-moves can break through Protect!?" Dawn asked in shock.

"Yeah moves like Protect and Detect will lessen the damage but they will still break through." Lillie explained the other side to Z-moves.

"Venusaur return." Orion said as he return, "Thanks old friend get some rest. Sorry Paul." Orion continued.

"Don't worry we'll win this. _I wish I knew how_." Paul said and thought to himself and turned his attention back at the Rock Alola elite four member.

Aggron came out from behind the rock and shook the dust off that had covered his body, " _Aggron is tried from those attacks_. _I'm gonna have to end this quickly before Aggron runs out of steam_." Paul thought to himself.

"Lycanroc use **Earth Power**!" Olivia yelled as her wolf slammed his foot on the ground and the ground crack opened and began to shake.

"Aggron **Protect**!" Paul shouted as Aggron formed a blue shield which protected him from the Earth Power.

"Use **Fire Punch**!" Olivia ordered as Lycanroc dashed towards the Steel and Rock type with his fist became on fire.

"Use **Rain Dance** , then use **Water Pulse**!" Paul shouted as Aggron formed a water sphere and launched it into the sky and it begins to rain and formed then fired a water sphere at Lycanroc.

With the rain going on, the Fire Punch got weaker. The Water Pluses made contact with the wolf slamming him into a rock mountain.

Lycanroc got out of the crater somewhat ok but with a few scrapes, "You ok?" Olivia asked with him nodding indicating his fine.

"Aggron use **Surf**!" Paul ordered as Aggron formed a bigger sphere of water and slammed it on the ground and formed a wave, which headed for Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc use **Dual Chop**!" Olivia ordered as Lycanroc claws became green and scaly.

As the wave was about to hit him, Lycanroc crossed his fist on the wave slicing it into three parts destroying it in the process.

Lycanroc was about to run up to Aggron only to find that he's gone. He and Olivia looked around carefully to try and find him.

"Aggron use **Thunder**!" Paul shouted as Aggron jumped from a mountain that had rocks so that Lycanroc couldn't be found.

" _AGG_!" Aggron yelled as electricity started to appear in the rain clouds.

"Lycanroc use **Brick Break!"** Olivia yelled as her Midnight Pokemon fist glowed brown and jumped towards Aggron.

As Lycanroc hit Aggron with Brick Break forcing him back the Thunder came down on Lycanroc causing an explosion (Again).

As the smoke cleared it showed Lycanroc and Aggron lying on the ground trying to get up, "Come on Aggron! I know you can do this!" Paul shouted to his steel and rock type.

"Please Lycanroc get back up!" Olivia also shouted.

The two slowly got back up and looked at each other and smirked.

But Lycanroc fell back on the ground again with swirly eyes, "Lycanroc is unable to battle. This means the winners are Paul and Orion!" John declared as the crowd cheered.

Paul sighed by how hard that was, while Olivia looked at her partner with a smile.

Paul and Oliva made their way to their Pokemon. Aggron looked at Paul, "Well done. I'm proud of you. Take a rest you earned it." Paul thanked as he returned his rock and steel type.

Olivia went to Lycanroc who woke up and looked disappointed with himself. Olivia smiled at her partner, "Don't be sad you did your best we'll win next time. Get some rest you've earned it." Olivia said gratefully as she returned her Pokemon.

She made her way to Paul and offered him a handshake, "That was a good battle young man." Oliva told the purple hair Sinnoh native.

Paul shook her hand and the four of them left the stadium.

* * *

Paul and Orion made their way back to other Torren box.

Once inside they were greeted by their friends, "Not bad Paul, not bad." Damien told the purple hair trainer.

"I had it all under control." Paul bragged.

"Did you say that before or after Aggron was struggling to get back up?" Ash told him as he turned to him with a smug smile.

"Hmph, whatever." Paul simply said which made everyone laugh.

* * *

As the battles went Lillie leaned on Ash's shoulder making the two blush a bit while Moon and Bonnie looked at them with smirks on their faces, " _I'm happy that Ash/Lillie has some to look after him/her_." The two girls thought to themselves.

It was now Damien and Lt. Surge's go. The two left the box and had their way to the battlefield.

Once on the battlefield it was now a long grass field. Their opponents Misty and Malva, "I get to pay you back for hurting Starmie." Misty said confidently.

Damien didn't say anything but stood there quietly.

This irritated Misty since he's ignoring her.

"I wish the two of you the best of luck." Malva told the guys.

"Likewise, Miss Malva." Damien told back.

Misty got even more irritated since he ignored her but not Malva.

"We know the rules?" John asked making every nod.

"Battle Begin!" John yelled.

"Electivire to the front lines!" Surge yelled as his Thunderbolt Pokemon appeared.

"Misty calls Golduck!" Misty yelled as her blue duck Pokemon appeared.

"Torkoal come out!" Malva yelled as her fire turtle Pokemon appeared and blew smoke from her shell.

"Metagross." Damien said as his Metagross appeared. His Metagross appears to be made from stone and he had green bushes on him and hanging off him that make look ancient.

"Golduck use **Hydro Pump**!" Misty shouted as her blue duck fire a gush of water from his mouth at Metagross.

"Use **Light Screen**." Damien ordered as Metagross's eyes blue and created a blue screen in front of him and Electivire.

The Hydro Pump hit Metagross but the Light Screen appeared and reduced the damage.

"Use **Rock Polish**." Damen told the ruin like Pokemon, as the ancient Metagross is surrounded by electricity.

"Use **Flamethrower**!" Malva ordered as Torkoal fired fire from her mouth at Electivire.

"Use **Brick Break** on the ground!" Surge yelled, as his Pokemon fist glowed brown and slammed it as his Pokemon fist glowed brown and slammed it as his Pokemon fist glowed brown and slammed the ground with the grass in the air blocking the attack.

"Golduck use **Zen Head-butt**!" Misty yelled as Golduck's head gathered physic energy and ran towards Metagross.

"Wait till he's close to you then use **Wood Hammer** and then **Stealth Rock**!" Damien shouted.

Metagross waited for Golduck to get close and when he was close enough his arm became a green wood hammer and slammed Golduck's stomach and threw him to a wall.

"Golduck!" Misty yelled in concern as she saw her Pokemon flying into a wall.

Meta gross then summoned rocks and flung them on the ground.

"Golduck is unable to battle." John declared.

Misty returned her blue duck Pokemon and brought out a new Poke-ball, "Misty calls Gyarados!" Misty yelled as her ace appeared with a roar.

But some of the rocks that were wedged in the ground glowed, came out and flung themselves at Gyarados, "Gyarados!" Misty shouted in concern.

"That must have been why Damien ordered the Stealth Rock at the end." Nora said understanding why Damien did the Stealth Rock.

"He must have done a bit of research on Misty before the battle." Bonnie said.

"That would explain it. He must've known that Misty would use Gyarados." Ash said while looking at the battlefield.

Gyarados looked somewhat fine but had a few scrapes on him.

"Electivire use **Thunder**!" Surge yelled as Electivire fire lightning at Torkoal.

"Use **Iron Defence**!" Malva ordered as Torkoal withdrew her arms, legs and head into her shell which blocked the Thunder.

"In that case use **Brick Break**!" Surge ordered as Electivire fist glowed white and ran towards Torkoal.

"Use **Inferno**." Malva ordered plainly as Torkoal came out of his shell and fired powerful blue fire at Electivire at Electivire close range.

The attack made Electivire yell in pain as he was shot forwards and in front on Surge and Damien with burn marks.

"Electivire is unable to battle." John declared.

Surge returned his Thunderbolt Pokemon and brought out another Poke ball, "Lanturn to the front lines!" Surge yelled as his water and electric appeared.

"Alright Gyarados use **Blizzard**!" Misty shouted as Gyarados fired a storm of snow at the two.

Damien and Surge nodded to each other, "Metagross use **Protect**!" Damien shouted.

"Lanturn use **Discharge**!" Surge shouted as well.

Metagross formed a blue shield to protect him and Lanturn gathered electricity and fired it in all directions the two attacks collided. The battlefield is now covered in snow.

"Metagross use **Seed Bomb**!" Damien yelled, as Metagross fired multiple seeds at the pair which made contact with the two causing them to explode on impact.

"Hand in there and use **Hurricane**!" Misty yelled as Gyarados gave a roar and fired a hurricane from his mouth which headed for Metagross.

" **Diamond Strom**." Damien ordered calmly, calmly as Metagross summoned diamonds and fired them at the Hurricane that destroyed it. But the Hurricane redirected the diamonds and are now heading towards Torkoal.

Torkoal didn't have enough time to withdraw into her shell and ended up crashing into him causing an explosion.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed Torkoal with swirly eyes and lying on the ground unconscious, "Torkoal is unable to battle." John declared.

"Return. Houndoom go." Malva said as her black canine like Pokemon appeared.

Some of the stones came out of the ground and collided with Houndoom in all directions, dealing damage to him.

Misty is growling very angrily at Damien, "I'm through playing around with you!" Misty yelled.

Damien just stood there not really interested. Misty revealed a key stone, "My steed let's get stronger. Mega Evolve!" Misty yelled as Gyarados Mega Evolved.

"We can't let you have all the fun. Houndoom Mega Evolve!" Malva shouted as her Houndoom Mega Evolved as well.

"Well this won't be easy." Surge said while looking at the two Mega evolved Pokemon.

"Maybe. You handle Houndoom Gyarados is mine." Damien said while looking at the water and dark Pokemon.

"Alright then. Use **Water Pulse**!" Surge yelled as Lanturn fired a water sphere at Houndoom.

"Houndoom use **Shadow Ball**!" Malva yelled as Houndoom fired a purple energy ball at the Water Pulse.

The two attacks collided but the Shadow ball overpowered the Water Pulse going through it.

It made contact with Lanturn forcing him back, "You cool?" Surge asked, with Lanturn nodding in response.

"Gyarados use **Hydro Pump**!" Misty yelled as Gyarados fired a stronger gush of water at Metagross.

Damien revealed a Key stone, "Metagross Mega Evolve!" Damien yelled as Metagross Mega Evolved.

He has the body of the non-Delta form but still is made from rock and still hand the green stuff on and hanging off his body.

"That won't save you!" Misty yelled as the Hydro Pump continued its way to Metagross.

"Yes it will. Use **Crystal Rush**." Damien shouted as Metagross's body glowed and changed.

His body is now made on clear crystal, with the cross on his head brown, he now has two arms instead of four, with the green bushes on them and they aren't attached to his body they're floating next to him.

* * *

"I didn't think he mastered it." Max said while looking at the crystal Metagross.

"Me neither." Nora said.

"How did that Metagross changed his appearance again?" Alain asked.

"You see Delta Metagross the Ruin version can learn a move call Crystal Rush. Its type is unknown to us but it's a move that can change Metagross's appearance to what you see." Ash explained.

"That Delta Pokemon are more amazing then I thought they are." Ritchie said in awe.

" _If only you knew about what these guys have been through_." Ash thought to himself.

* * *

The crystal Metagross shot himself at the Hydro Pump that went through it easily and collided with Gyarados forcing him backwards.

"Metagross finish this with **Head Smash** and do it with spin." Damien told the crystal Metagross as he flew up into the air and changed back into his normal Mega evolution form.

He started to spin around with his body becoming a blue aura and made his way to his opponents, "Houndoom use **Fire Blast**!" Malva yelled.

"And Gyarados use **Hydro Pump**!" Misty shouted.

Houndoom and Gyarados fire their attacks at the incoming Metagross that made a small explosion on impact.

But Metagross still came down not even slowed down. The spinning Head Smash made contact and exploded.

As the smoke cleared at shoed Gyarados and Houndoom bin their original form with Metagross in his normal form looking at the unconscious.

"Gyarados and Houndoom are unable to battle. This means the winners are Surge and Damien!" John declared as the crowd cheered.

All four trainers returned their Pokemon with Misty giving Damien a glare. But he just ignored her and left the stadium with Surge flowing him.

* * *

"Not bad. Well you're up now Bonnie and Ritchie." Nora said while looking at the two trainers.

The two nodded and left the room. On the way they saw Surge and Damien.

Bonnie raised her hand and Damien did the same thing and gave each other HI five and continued to walk towards the field.

Once on the field it was a grass field, and their opponents Flint and Wattson.

"Battle begin!" John shouted.

"Ready or not!" Flint yelled as Flareon appeared.

"Dedenne let's go!" Bonnie yelled as her small electric and fairy type appeared with her whiskers producing electricity.

"Alright Zippo let's go!" Ritchie yelled as his Charizard appeared and shot flames in the air.

"Ampharos let's do this!" Wattson yelled as his Light Pokemon appeared.

"Zippo use **Flamethrower**!" Ritchie yelled as Charizard shot flames at Ampharos.

"Use **Thunderpunch**!" Wattson yelled as Ampharos fist became yellow and electrical.

As the flames got close Ampharos punched the fire destroying it.

"Dedenne use **Thunder**!" Bonnie yelled as Dedenne fired electricity at Flareon.

"Jump up and use **Flare Blitz**!" Flint yelled as Flareon jumped and dodge the Thunder and became surrounded by fire and shot himself at Dedenne.

"Dedenne roll and dodge and then use **Nuzzle**!" Bonnie yelled as Dedenne roll out of the way of the Flare Blitz.

Then Dedenne rubs her cheeks together making them generate electricity and jumped towards Flareon colliding with nuzzles and shocking him.

"Flareon use **Fire Fang**!" Flint yelled as Flareon's mouth became on fire and bit Dedenne and tossed her away.

Dedenne landed on the ground, "Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, making Dedenne nod indicating that she's fine.

But then became on fire as Dedenne suffered from a burn.

At the same time Flareon became surrounded by electricity and fell on the ground paralysed.

"Well this battle is getting interesting." Ash said while looking at the battlefield.

"Yeah. Now who will give out first the burn and paralysed conditions?" Lillie asked.

"Zippo use **Mega Punch**!" Ritchie ordered as Charizard's fist became surrounded by a white aura and flew towards Ampharos.

"Use **Wild Charge**!" Wattson yelled as Ampharos became surrounded by electricity and charged at the incoming Charizard.

The two attacks collided and but Ampharos was pushing Zippo back.

"Dedenne help Zippo with **Helping Hand**!" Bonnie yelled as Dedenne shot a yellow aura at Charizard which powered him up and started to fight back against Ampharos.

"Zippo use **Fire Punch** in the other hand!" Ritchie yelled as Charizard fist became on fire and threw it towards Ampharos.

"Use **Agility** to dodge!" Wattson yelled as move out of the way at fats speed making the Fire Punch miss his target.

"Flareon use **Heat Wave**!" Flint ordered as Flareon is struggling to move but fired a strong Heat Wave at Dedenne and Zippo.

"Dedenne use **Parabolic Charge** and block it!" Bonnie yelled as Dedenne jumped up and fired a sphere of electricity at the Heat Wave, which upon impact created more lightning bolts and blocked the attack.

"Ampharos use **Thunder**!" Wattson yelled as Ampharos fired a Lightning bolt at Zippo.

"Zippo use **Thunder Punch** to collect the power then use it on Flareon!" Ritchie yelled as Charizard's fist became electrical and punched the Thunder and collected the energy and then flew towards Flareon.

"Flareon use **Fire Blast**!" Flint yelled as Flareon tried to fire a Fire Blast but the paralysis kicked in making Flareon unable to move.

As a result Charizard gave Flareon a punch on the face making him crash into a wall.

Flareon landed on the ground out cold, "Flareon is unable to battle!" John declared.

"Thanks old friend return." Flint thanked as he returned Flareon and turned his attention to his opponents.

"Get ready." Flint said as his tossed out his second Poke ball revealing his Infernape.

"I've been waiting for Infernape." Bonnie said to herself so no one can hear her.

"Zippo use **Fire Blast**!" Ritchie ordered as Charizard fired fire in the shape of Kanji at Ampharos.

"Ampharos use Thunderpu-"

"Use **Play Rough**!" Bonnie interrupted Wattson as Dedenne ran towards Ampharos and started to smack him around playfully and jumped off him and let the Fire Blast finish the job, which made him unconscious.

"Ampharos is unable to battle!" John declared.

Wattson returned Ampharos, "Go Manectric!" Wattson yelled as Manectric appeared.

Dedenne is still suffering from the burn effect, "Infernape use **Close Combat**." Flint ordered as Infernape vanished and reappeared in front of Dedenne and kicked him upwards and jumped to meet her and punched her rapidly and finally slammed her into the ground creating a crater.

Dedenne is now unconscious in the crater, "Dedenne is unable to battle!" John declared.

* * *

Bonnie made her way to where Dedenne is picked her up and placed her in her purse.

"Poor Dedenne." Mairin said felling sad for Bonnie mouse Pokemon.

"Don't worry. Bonnie won't take that lying down." Max reassured Mairin.

* * *

"Let's go Bisharp!" Bonnie said as her Fighting and Flying type appeared ready to go.

"Zippo use **Fire Punch**!" Ritchie shouted as Charizard's fist became on fire and flew towards Manectric.

"Manectric use **Wild Charge**!" Wattson yelled as Manectric surrounded himself with electricity and charged towards Zippo.

The two attacks collided but Manectric had an advantage and overpowered Zippo making Zippo crash into the ground unconscious.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" John declared.

Ritchie returned Zippo and brought out another Poke ball, "Cruise let's go!" Ritchie yelled as his Tyranitar appeared.

"I'll deal with Manectric, you have Infernape." Ritchie told Bonnie making her nod in agreement.

"Let's see what the Delta Pokemon are made of. Right pal?" Flint asked making Infernape nod in agreement.

"Use **Overheat**!" Flint yelled as Infernape fired orange-yellow fire at Bisharp.

"Use **Hurricane**!" Bonnie yelled as Bisharp spun around creating a Hurricane cancelling the Overheat.

"Manectric use **Signal Beam**!" Wattson shouted as Manectric fired a bug energy beam at Cruise.

"Cruise use **Dark Pulse**!" Ritchie yelled as Tyranitar fired purple and black circles at the Signal Beam cancelling each other out.

"Cruise use **Stone Edge**!" Ritchie yelled as Tyranitar slammed his foot on the ground making blue stones come out of the ground and made their way to Manectric.

"Manectric use **Discharge**!" Wattson yelled as Manectric let out electricity in all directions.

The Discharge did stop some of the stones but other came and collided with Manectric forcing him back.

"Infernape use **Mach Punch**!" Flint yelled as Infernape fist glowed white and ran towards Bisharp.

"Bisharp use **Thunder Punch**!" Bonnie yelled as Bisharp ran towards the incoming Infernape and their fist making contact with each other.

"Manectric use **Wild Charge**!" Wattson yelled as Manectric surrounded himself with electricity and ran towards Cruise.

"Cruise wait for him to get close then use **Brutal Swing**!" Ritchie ordered as Tyranitar waited as the Discharge Pokemon continued to run towards the Rock and Dark type Pseudo Legendary Pokemon.

Manectric made contact with Cruise pushing him back but Cruise grab him and slammed him into the ground.

"Now use **Stomping Tantrum**!" Ritchie ordered as Tyranitar lifted his foot.

" **Overheat** quickly!" Wattson shouted, but it was too late Cruise slammed his foot on Manectric making the ground shake causing a bit to Infernape who having a fist fight with Bisharp.

Cruise lifted his foot revealing Manectric unconscious, "Manectric is unable to battle!" John declared.

Wattson returned Manectric, "Infernape use **Close Combat** on Tyranitar!" Flint yelled as Infernape turned his attention from Bisharp and looked at Cruise and ran towards him and gave him kicks and punches.

He ended by giving him an uppercut causing him to be sent flying into a wall knocking him out, "Tyranitar is unable to battle!" John shouted.

"Thank you Cruise, return and get some rest. It's all on you Bonnie sorry." Ritchie apologized.

"Don't worry me and Bisharp will handle it." Bonnie told Ritchie as she turned his attention back to the battlefield.

"Bisharp use **Zen Headbutt**!" Bonnie shouted as Bisharp's head gathered Physic energy and dashed towards Infernape.

"Use **Flare Blitz**!" Flint ordered as Infernape surrounded himself with fire.

The two attacks collided, "Bisharp hold your position and use Acrobatics!" Bonnie shouted as Bisharp's hands glows a white-blue colour and punched him Infernape stomach making him go into the air.

"Now use **Sky Attack**!" Bonnie yelled as Bisharp surrounded himself with a gold and orange aura and jumped towards Infernape.

" **Thunder Punch** now!" Flint shouted as Infernape's fist became electrical and punches the Sky Attack creating an explosion.

Infernape and Bisharp appeared out of the smoke and landed back to their trainers with the two panting hardly.

" _Bisharp is running out of steam. I have to end this quickly_." Bonnie thought to herself.

" _I'm gonna have to end this with one attack, otherwise Infernape won't be able to handle Bisharp_." Flint also thought to himself.

"Bisharp use **Focus Punch**!" Bonnie shouted as Bisharp fist glowed white and gathered power.

"Infernape use **Flare Blitz**!" Flint ordered as Infernape surrounded himself with fire and shot himself at Bisharp.

Bisharp Focus Punch was ready. Infernape punched Bisharp inside the Flare Blitz. Their attacks collided causing an explosion to happen.

As the smoke cleared it showed Bisharp and Infernape standing.

"Infernape use **Fire** and **Thunder Punch** now!" Flint shouted as Infernape's left fist became on fire and his right fist became electrical.

"Bisharp use **Power-Up-Punch** and **Thunder Punch**!" Bonnie yelled as Bisharp's left fist glowed brown and the other became surrounded by electricity.

The two Pokemon attacks collided with each other creating another explosion bigger than the last one.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Infernape and Bisharp still standing with a lot of scratches and bruises they looked at each other and then Bisharp fell on the ground unconscious.

"Bisharp is unable to battle this means the winners are Flint and Wattson!" John declared as the crowd cheered.

Bonnie made her way to where Bisharp is who woke up and looked at her sadly, "Don't worry you were great thank you." Bonnie said as she returned Bisharp.

Flint and Infernape came over to Bonnie, "Thank you Bonnie I can see why Ash chose you to be one of his Elite Four." Flint praised the blonde girl.

"Thank you Flint and next time I'll win." Bonnie said as the two shook hands and all four trainers left the stadium.

* * *

The two made their way to the Torren Box where inside Bonnie was greeted by her fellow Elite four members.

Max hugged Bonnie which she returned. Once they broke the hug Bonnie walked towards Ash who was standing up looking down at her with a smile.

"I'm sorry Ash." Bonnie apologized.

Ash pated her head making her look at him, "You were great Bonnie and now everyone knows how strong Bisharp is." Ash said gratefully.

Bonnie started to tear up and hugged Ash to which he gave her a brotherly hug.

Lillie smiled at the scene as was everyone else.

"Ash can we battle some time? Because I want to see what I'm made of." Ritchie asked the Torren Champion.

Ash smiled, "I'll battle you anytime." Ash told the Kanto trainer who gave a smirk as their rivalry started to heat up.

They all turned back to the battlefield where they watched more battles until it was Ash's and Alain's turn.

They were about to leave until, "Alain stay here." Ash said gaining everyone attention.

"Why?" Alain asked confused.

"They're mine." Ash simply said making Alain nod now understanding what he meant.

Ash saw the nod and left the room alone and closed the door.

Everyone apart from the Torren natives looked at Alain in confused, "What did he mean by that?" Mairin asked.

"He wants to beat Clemont and Serena by himself with no interference." Alain told them.

"That makes sense. He wants to show those morons what he's made of." Paul said.

* * *

Ash made his way to the battlefield which is now a water field with platforms on the water so land Pokemon can stand them.

Ash is glaring at Clemont and Serena and vice versa, "Uh Ash sir, where is your partner?" John asked the Augur.

"Alain is sick at the moment and is unable to battle. So I'll battle these two with a handicap." Ash lied as the stadium started to mutter a few words.

"Well if that's what you want sir. However the rules say that two Pokemon must be on the field at once. So you will have four Pokemon so it's fair." John explained.

"I'm fully aware of that John but I'll only need two Pokemon to defeat these two." Ash said coldly.

This made Serena and Clemont eyes narrow at him.

"Well umm if you say so. This battle between Ash against Serena and Clemont will now begin. Each trainer will use two Pokemon and the battle will be over when all of the Pokemon on one side is unable to continue. Ready?" John asked making them nod in response.

"Battle Begin!" John yelled as the battle begins.

"Greninja, Charizard I chose you!" Ash yelled as his blue ninja appeared with a ninja stance and Delta Ghost type appeared with a roar, and gave glares at their master so-called-friends.

"Pancham let's do this!" Serena yelled as her fighting panda with sunglasses Pokemon appeared.

"Chespin let's go!" Clemont yelled as Chespin appeared with a smile.

Pancham and Chespin saw Greninja and waved to him, but Greninja just turned to his side not wanting to talk to them, which made them give a confuse look and looked at each other.

"Charizard use **Dragon Pulse**." Ash ordered as Charizard fired a purple dragon spirit at Pancham.

"Pancham dodge and use **Shadow Claw**!" Serena shouted as Pancham jumped and dodge the attack.

Once he landed he jumped from pat to pad towards Charizard with his fist becoming purple, jumped and punched Charizard on the cheek.

But Charizard looked at Pancham unfazed and grabbed Pancham leg and making go upside down.

"Chespin help Pancham use **Vine Whip**!" Clemont ordered as Chespin extended his vines and made their way to Pancham.

"Greninja grab the vines and tie a knot." Ash ordered, as Greninja jumped in front of the Charizard who is shaking Pancham. Grab the vines and tied a knot.

" _Che_!" Chespin yelled.

"Bring him over here, and then use **Aerial Ace**." Ash said as Greninja grab the vines the pulled Chespin towards Greninja with his other fist glowing white.

Once Chespin was close enough Greninja punched Chespin's back and slammed him into the pad he is on.

"Chespin!" Clemont shouted in concern. Greninja lifted his fist revealing Chespin is still awake but badly damaged.

"Pancham stay calm and use **Dark Pulse**!" Serena shouted as Pancham gathered dark energy and fired the Dark Pulse at Charizard.

The Dark Pulse made contact point-blank, making an explosion. As the smoke cleared it showed the black bone Charizard undamaged and glared at Pancham who is shaking in fear.

" _Was that supposed to hurt_?" Charizard asked.

" _Uhh i-it w-maybe_." Pancham said terrified.

" _Let me show you real pain_." Charizard said darkly, making Pancham even more terrified.

"Charizard use **Lunar Cannon**." Ash ordered as Charizard gathered dark energy.

"Pancham get away quick!" Serena shouted but Pancham is too afraid to move.

"Chespin help Pancham!" Clemont shouted as Chespin started to get up slowly and looked at Greninja and saw something that he never saw before. Pure hatred in his eyes.

"Greninja use **Aerial Ace** again." Ash ordered as Greninja's foot glowed white and slammed it on Chespin causing the water to vibrate from the area of impact.

After the water had died down. Greninja lifted his foot revealing Chespin badly bruised and unconscious.

"Chespin is unable to battle!" John declared.

Charizard is done charging, "Go." Ash said as Charizard fired Lunar Cannon point-blank at Pancham.

" _PPPPAAAANNNNN_!" Pancham yelled in pain.

* * *

"I've never seen Ash like this before." Alain said in shock by how cruel Ash is.

"We have." Max said gaining everyone's attention.

"His like is usually like this when he wants one thing." Bonnie said.

"What?" Ritchie asked.

"Revenge." Nora said.

"Yeah ever since Charizard became a Delta Pokemon he isn't the nicest Pokemon in the world." Damien explained.

" _Poor Ash, it must have been hard for him to hold all of that rage inside. I'll bring him back to the way he was before._ " Lillie thought to herself determined to bring the old Ash back.

* * *

Once Charizard finished his attack it showed Pancham badly injured and unconscious.

"Pancham is unable to battle!" John declared.

Charizard and Greninja threw their opponents in front of their trainers which they landed in the water.

Serena and Clemont returned their Pokemon, "You're gonna pay for that. Delphox let's do this!" Serena yelled as her evolved Braixen appeared on a pad.

She looked who her opponents were and her eyes wide in shock when she saw Greninja, " _H-Hi Greninja it's been a while_." Delphox said while blushing a bit.

" _Yeah I suppose it has_." Greninja said cold as ice which made her flinch by his tone.

"Clemont!" Ash yelled gaining the Kalos electric Gym leader's attention.

"I know he's here. I suggest you bring him out right now." Ash said darkly.

"Anyone know what he's talking about?" Claire asked on one in particular.

"No clue." Lillie answered her question.

"I do." Damien said making everyone turn to the Torren Elite.

"If I'm right then-"

Clemont opened his bag, "-Pikachu-" Damien continued

"Let's go!" Clemont yelled as a yellow Pokemon appeared on a pad.

This made Ash's, Greninja's and Charizard's angrier than ever.

"-Never actually died." Damien explained as everyone saw Ash's former best friend, Pikachu alive and ready to battle.

* * *

Author notes.

This is the largest chapter yet and it took quite awhile to do it but I'm quite happy with it.

And a Cliff-hanger, don't you just love them.

But jokes aside Pikachu is alive and I'll do another chapter soon don't worry until then.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Time has come**

Ash, Greninja and Charizard are looking at their former friend and teammate with hone thing on their minds, " _How should I crush this rat_?"

* * *

"I never saw that coming." Dawn said in shock.

"Yeah, but it means that those pieces of shit wanted us to believe that the rat was dead so we can fell pity or throw Ash off his game." Paul said while glaring at the yellow electric rat.

"Most likely." Max said.

"When Ash is finished with him. He's gonna wish he died for real." Damien said while looking at Ash.

* * *

" _I'll handle Pikachu Greninja_." The black Charizard told the blue ninja.

" _Sorry but he's mine_." Greninja told the black Charizard.

The two glared at each other, "Guys." Ash said making the two turn to him.

"Remember the agreement?" Ash asked.

" _Yeah we do_." The two said in unison and disappointed. They turned their attention back to their opponents.

"Delphox use **Hidden Power** on Greninja!" Serena shouted.

Delphox brought out her stick, created and aimed several energy orbs at Greninja. But Delphox can't seem to fire them. She looked at her hand and saw that it's shaking.

" _I can't do it_. _I can't attack Greninja_." Delphox thought to herself.

"Delphox what are you waiting for? Attack Greninja!" She ordered again.

Delphox dissolved the attack and looked down shaking her head slowly.

"It would appear that Delphox's heart can't attack Greninja." Ash told the honey-blonde trainer.

"No way! Delphox stop thinking with your heart and battle!" Serena yelled at Delphox.

Delphox flinched at the tone Serena is giving her and looked back at Greninja.

Greninja opened his eyes and looked at Delphox with a bit of sadness in them.

After a few minutes of Delphox not launching an attack and Serena has had enough, "Alright if you want to be with Greninja you can stay with him!" Serena yelled as she stomped on Delphox's Poke ball smashing it into pieces.

Everyone in the stadium, Ash and Greninja are shocked by the fact that Serena would do this to her partner apart from the other traditors.

But none were more shocked then Delphox knowing that her partner and best friend just abandoned her for not attacking but then again this has been happening for a while.

Delphox suddenly felt someone grabbing her underneath it was Greninja carrying her bridal style taking her to Ash.

Ash looked at her with sorrow, "I'm sorry Delphox I'll make her pay for this." He told her making her nod in response and Greninja took his place back on a pad.

"Well Serena will be dis-"

"No she won't." Ash interrupted John.

"But sir-"

"I know but for now let her choose another Pokemon. I'm allowing this." Ash told John with a glare.

"Yes sir. Miss Serena chose a different Pokemon." John told the Kalos native girl.

"You're gonna regret that. Absol go!" Serena yelled as her disaster Pokemon appeared. She had a Keystone around her neck.

" _She can Mega Evolve huh_?" Ash asked himself.

"Alright Pikachu this is what we have been waiting for. Let's show him who the best is." Clemont said determined to Pikachu who nodded in agreement.

" _I can't wait to show you that you're nothing_." Pikachu said confidently while the two Pokemon were unfazed by this.

"Absol let's get stronger Mega Evolve!" Serena yelled as her Keystone reacted to Absol's Mega Stone.

Once the light died down Absol now has wings, "Alright use **Dark Pulse**!" Serena shouted as Absol fired purple circles at Charizard.

The Dark Pulse collided with Charizard that exploded on impact. As the smoke cleared it revealed Charizard undamaged.

"You guys want to handle this on your own?" Ash asked.

Gaining nods from the two, "Then hold nothing back!" Ash ordered.

" _We never do_!" The two yelled in unison.

"Absol use **X-scissor**!" Serena yelled as Absol jumped off her pad and crossed her front legs together and created a green glow that headed for Greninja.

" _Let's take care of the interruption_." Greninja suggested.

" _I agree_." Charizard simply said.

Just as the X-scissor was about to make contact with Greninja he vanished. Absol landed on the pad Greninja was on and Greninja slammed her with an **Ice Punch**.

This made her yelled in pain as her right wing froze, "Pikachu help Absol use **Thunderbolt**!" Clemont yelled as Pikachu jumped and gathered electricity and fired a lightning bolt at Greninja.

Charizard jumped in front of Greninja and Thunderbolt made contact with him but Charizard doesn't seem hurt by this, shocking Clemont and Pikachu.

" _That tickles_." Charizard said with a smirk scaring Pikachu a bit.

Charizard turned back to Absol who is struggling to get up, she grabs her head, looked at Greninja and the two nodded.

Charizard threw Absol in the air. Greninja jumped and gave her **Aerial Ace's** to the stomach. Another to her head after he was done he threw her to Charizard.

"Pikachu use **Thunder**!" Clemont yelled as Pikachu fired a stronger lightning bolt at Greninja.

The attack collided with Greninja causing an explosion. This made Clemont and Pikachu grin by how much damage he took.

" _Greninja_!" Delphox yelled in concern.

As the smoke cleared Greninja wasn't there but a log was there instead.

This made Clemont and Pikachu confused until he appeared in front of Pikachu and slammed him with **Night Slash** causing him to fall in the water.

Charizard grabbed Absol by her neck and Greninja went back to Ash's side.

Charizard threw Absol followed by a Draco Meteor underneath her. That exploded in the air causing smaller meteors to hit the water causing steam to come from the water.

As the steam cleared the field it revealed Pikachu on a pad somewhat ok. But Absol went back to her normal form, unconscious and floating in the water.

"Absol is unable to battle!" John declared.

Serena returned Absol, "Thanks for nothing." She said angrily and quietly at Absol so no one can hear her but Ash did and he's angry at her.

" _Ash_." Delphox gained Ash's attention.

"Yes?" Ash asked.

" _There's something you should know_." Delphox told the Torren Champion.

"What?" Ash asked.

Delphox lifted her arms revealing cuts marks and bruises so that on one can see them expect Ash.

This made Ash's eyes wide open in shock but quickly turned to anger, "Serena did this didn't she?" He asked.

She lowered her arms and nodded slowly, "As soon as this match finishes I'll get you healed." Ash told the fire fox Pokemon who nodded to him.

Ash turned to Serena and Clemont, " _You bastards are gonna pay for what you did_." Ash thought to himself.

"Crush him Clemont." Serena told Clemont making him nod in response.

"Alright, just to give Pikachu that much more pain." Ash said as he raised his left arm and Greninja raised his right arm and a cyclone of water appeared transforming him into Ash-Greninja. The water turned into a big Water Shuriken

Ash also tapped his Keystone making Charizard Mega stone react to it Mega evolving him.

The sky became pitch black making all Dark and Ghost moves are getting a power up.

"We'll still win! Pikachu use **Volt Tackle**!" Clemont yelled as Pikachu became surrounded by golden electricity as he jumped from pad to pad making his way to the pair.

Charizard use **Dragon Rush** at the incoming Pikachu the two attacks collided but Charizard easily overpowered the Volt Tackle causing Pikachu to fall in the water again.

Once Pikachu got out of the water he saw Charizard. He grabbed him, " _I've been waiting seven years for this_." Charizard told the rat and then threw him in the air.

Charizard flew so he can meet him and used **Fire Punch** in his left hand and **Ice Punch** in his right hand.

He punched the rat with both attacks and pushed him towards Greninja.

Greninja jumped up who Ash mimicked the same movements as Greninja.

Greninja brought the huge **Water Shuriken** and slammed it on Pikachu like an axe that made him get slammed into the water again.

After a few seconds Pikachu came out of the water badly bruised and had many cuts of him.

"Come on Pikachu I know you can beat him!" Clemont yelled determinedly.

* * *

"How low can you go?" Max asked while looking at Pikachu.

"Apparently very low, not even caring about his Pokemon." Nora said.

* * *

" _You can end this with that super move_." Charizard told Greninja.

" _Thank you_." Greninja thanked the black Delta Pokemon.

Greninja took the **Water Shuriken** off his back and raised it the air making it spin around and it sucked the darkness from the dark making it grow.

By the time it was done the sky was blue again. The Water Shuriken is now pitch black, dark powers pouring out of it and much bigger than the one he made in Kalos.

Clemont, Serena and Pikachu are terrified by what is in front of them. The rest of the crowd is shock by how much power that Greninja has.

* * *

"I've never seen a Water Shuriken like that before!" Alain said in shock.

"This is the result of hard training for the past seven years of traveling and stopping the cults." Bonnie told him.

"Now I'm looking forward to battling him more than ever." Paul said determined.

"Well you better prepared for the battle of your life then." Nora told the purple hair trainer.

"Oh don't worry I am." Paul said determinately.

* * *

" _Say goodnight traditor_." Charizard said while smirking at the rat.

"Let him have it." Ash said darkly as Greninja threw the black Water Shuriken at Pikachu who is too scared to move.

As a result the black Shuriken made contact with Pikachu causing it to create a massive explosion.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Pikachu floating in the water with broken remains of a pad around him and Pikachu badly injured and unconscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. This means the winner is Ash the Augur!" John declared at the crowd cheered as Charizard and Greninja went back to their normal forms.

Charizard flew to where Pikachu is and threw him towards Clemont who caught him, "Pikachu are you ok?!" Clemont shouted in concern.

But Pikachu didn't give a response. Clemont glared at the three and saw Ash walking towards them. The field close so he was able to walk to them

Ash stopped in front of Serena, "What?" She asked.

Ash glared at her for a few seconds until, "Serena Yvonne. You're under arrest." Ash told her coldly making the crowd gasp.

"What for?!" Serena yelled at him.

"For Pokemon Abuse." Ash told her as face went pale.

This made the crowd shock, "Ash sir where is the abuse? If you don't mind me asking sir." John asked.

Ash turned from Serena and looked at Delphox who nodded her head raising her arms revealing the cut marks on her body making the crowd even more shocked.

Even Greninja looked shocked by what he saw.

* * *

"That's horrible!" Nora yelled.

"How could you?!" Bonnie asked.

"That's crossing the line!" Damien yelled.

* * *

"Take her away." Ash said as guards appeared from the corridor, grabbed Serena and dragged her away while she is trying to escape their grasp but they're too strong.

The crowd went silent after what they saw until Ash grabbed a Microphone, "I'm so sorry about that interruption. But now we'll get the tournament back underway, to find who the best trainer is!" Ash yelled as the crowd cheered.

Ash gave John the microphone and turned to Clemont who is glaring at Ash hatefully.

Ash just turned away, returned Charizard but not Greninja. He, Greninja and Delphox left the stadium.

As he is walking he notices Delphox trying to hold Greninja's hand. Greninja saw what Delphox was trying to do and grabbed it which made her shock but she quickly relaxed when leaned her head on Greninja's shoulder.

This made Ash smile knowing that his best friend found love like him and Lillie.

* * *

 **(Ash's POV)**

"ASH!" A voice shouted out gaining the mine and the Kalos starter's attention.

I turned to see the traditors but not Clemont with pissed off looks, "Get lost." I simply said. I was about to leave until a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I turned to see Iris, "You sent Serena to prison and put Pikachu, Chespin, Pancham and Absol under critical condition! Are you saying that you don't care!?" Iris asked.

"Since you asked. No I don't." I said while giving her a cold glare that can pierce a soul.

"Y-You BASTARD!" Iris yelled as she was about to punch me until I grabbed her hand.

"Nice grip. Let me show you mine." I said as my other hand grabbed Iris's neck.

"Ash let her go. She's not worth it." Max called out as he and Drayden walked down the hall.

I looked back at Iris and dropped her as she recalled her breath.

"I wonder what the public would say if they saw you assaulting their protector and discover that you're friends with the Pokemon abuser." I asked them with a cold tone.

They went suddenly went quiet, "That's what I thought." I said as I was about to walk away.

"Ash Ketchum!" My ex-mom called out to me.

"Leave now." Ash told her ex-mother.

"Don't talk to me young man and I want to ask you something." She told me.

I sighed, "Say what you want and get lost." I told her coldly

"Don't you want your old life back? Get Serena out of prison and marry her so our generation can live on." She demanded.

"I would rather die." I told them coldly.

I saw her expression to shock and angry one, "I'm your mother you can't disobey me!" She yelled at me about to slap me.

"So who's my father then?" I asked making her stop dead in my tracks.

"You know damn well who your dad is. It's Red Ketchum!" She yelled at me.

"Really?" I asked making her nod.

"That's a load of bullshit." I told her.

"What do you mean by that young man?" Drayden asked me.

"My real father was not Red Ketchum he was the first Augur of the Torren Region Adam Rift." I told everyone making my ex-mum eye's go wide open in shock.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find who my real father was after seven years of living here?" I asked my so-called-mother.

"I-I umm." She couldn't find the words she's looking for.

"That's what I thought. Now a warning." I looked at the traditors.

"If you come near me, my friends or my family I'll make sure the world knew what you did to me, Dawn and Johanna. Do I make myself clear?" I asked them making them nod immediately.

I turned to Greninja and Delphox, "Come you two I'll get you fixed up ok." I told Delphox making her nod in agreement and the three of us left the group.

* * *

 **(Max' POV)**

I saw Ash, Greninja who was holding hands with Delphox walk away.

I turned my attention back to the traditors specifically my sister, "I'll see you on the battlefield sis." I told May.

"You better look forward to me beating you in front of millions of people." She told me smugly while smirking.

"Sure. Just don't cry when you lose." I told her while I saw Drayden walking up to Iris.

"Drayden sir?" She told the Dragon master.

"I'm disappointed Iris." He told her sternly.

I saw her the shock look on her face, this made me smile by her look, "W-What for sir?" She asked.

"Why did you betray Ash?" He asked her.

"He was weak and holding me back from becoming a dragon master." She told him sternly.

I narrowed my eyes at her and was about to say something, "YOU FOOL!" Drayden yelled making Iris flinch.

"Ash didn't hold you back. If anything you held him back, and if I recalled he made time to see the Village of Dragon's when he could've trained for the Unova League." He told her seriously.

"But I-"

"Save it. You will not be the Opelucid gym leader when I retire and you are banned from entering the Village of Dragon's." He told her.

I saw her starting to tear up, "Wh-What? Please don't do this Drayden!" She yelled to him desperately.

"I can and I will now get out of my sight now!" He yelled as Iris started to cry and ran away.

The other traditors ran after her expect May. I saw her talk to Drew and ran off in the opposite direction and Drew followed the others.

Once they were gone I turned to Drayden who sighed, "You okay sir?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just disappointed in Iris." He said.

"Well our match is about to start. Let's get going." I suggested, making him nod in response and we made for the battlefield.

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

Ash, Greninja and Delphox are on their way back to the Torren box where inside Ash was greeted by a hug from Lillie which he returned.

They broke apart after a bit. "You're a bit late." Nora said.

"Sorry about that. Some pricks held me up." Ash said while referring to the traditors.

"Well done giving the rat what he deserved." Paul told the Torren Champion.

"Thanks Paul at least Charizard and Greninja is satisfied. For now." Ash said.

"Enough of this betrayal. Come here." Lillie said while bring Ash into another hug.

Ash returned and after a few seconds Ash broke apart much to Lillie disappointment, "I need to heal Delphox Lillie." Ash told her while she turned to Delphox who was being held by Greninja.

She turned back to Ash and nodded her head and Ash walked toward Delphox who showed him her wounds and began to use his aura to heal them.

"How is she?" Bonnie asked.

"These wounds will heal but it will take a bit of time." Ash said while still healing Delphox.

" _Thank you Ash_." Delphox thanked the Torren Champion.

"No worries Delphox." Ash replied.

She looked to her left side for a few minutes until she faced him again, " _Can make a request_?" She asked.

"Sure what is it?" Ash asked.

" _Can you please get the others away from Serena, they didn't know what she did to me and I'm afraid for them_." she requested.

Ash smiled at her, "Of course I will and I'll make sure what she did." He said warmly.

" _Thank you so much_." Delphox said while bowing her head.

"What was that about?" Mairin asked.

"Delphox wants me to bring Serena's other Pokemon because she's afraid what she'll do to them." Ash explained.

"Fair enough. Oh look Max's battle is starting." Bonnie said as she saw Max and Drayden entering the field.

* * *

Max and Drayden are entering the battlefield which is now a grass field that has longer grass on the sides.

The opponents May and Xavier arrived as well with May glaring at Max.

"She's mine." Max told Drayden while looking at May.

"Alright then." Drayden replied.

"Let the battle begin!" John yelled.

"Glaceon take the stage!" May yelled, as her ice version of Eevee appeared.

"Druddigon go!" Drayden yelled as his blue dragon type appeared with a roar.

"Heracross swarm the field!" Xavier yelled as his bug and fighting type appeared.

"Poliwrath let's go!" Max yelled as his water and fighting type appeared.

"Glaceon use **Blizzard**!" May yelled as Glaceon jumped in front and fried a snow storm at the pair.

"Use **Surf**!" Max shouted as Poliwrath created a wave and pushed it towards the Blizzard.

When the two attacks collided the Blizzard froze the water and created snow that covered the centre of the field.

"Heracross use **Focus Blast**!" Xavier ordered as Heracross's horn created a blue sphere and threw it at Druddigon.

"Use **Dragon Claw** and follow it by Flamethrower!" Drayden shouted, as Druddigon's claws became bigger and green.

The Dragon Claw sliced the Focus Blast in-half and then fired a Flamethrower at Glaceon.

The flames made contact with Glaceon forcing her back. Once the fire stopped Glaceon had a few burn marks on her but somewhat fine.

"Glaceon use **Giga Impact**!" May shouted as Glaceon became surrounded by a purple aura with yellow strips and dashed towards Poliwrath.

"Grab it." Max ordered.

Just as the Giga Impact was about to make impact, Poliwrath grabbed Glaceon by the head stopping the attack.

"Glaceon!" May yelled in concern.

"Use **Poison Jab**." Max ordered, as Poliwrath's fist glowed purple and punched Glaceon in the stomach multiple times making her yell in pain.

"Finish her with **Dynamic Punch**!" Max shouted as Poliwrath's fist changed from purple to brown.

Poliwrath threw Glaceon in the air, "Glaceon get out of there!" May shouts in concern.

But Glaceon couldn't do anything. When she came in front of Poliwrath punched Glaceon with Dynamic Punch sending her flying past May into a wall and creating a crater.

When Glaceon fell out of the crater she became unconscious, "Glaceon is unable to battle!" John declared.

May returned her Glaceon, "Blaziken take the stage!" May yelled, as her Hoenn fire started appeared with flames coming out of his wrist.

"Heracross use **Horn Attack**!" Xavier shouted as Heracross's horn glowed white and he flew towards Druddigon.

"Take it!" Drayden ordered as Druddigon took the Horn Attack pushing him back a bit.

"Use **Fire** and **Ice Punch** to grab him, then use **Thunder Fang**!" Drayden ordered as Druddigon's right fist became on fire and the left one became icy.

Druddigon grabbed Heracross with his fist to prevent him from escaping while at the same time dealing a lot of damage to him.

"Blaziken use **Blaze Kick** and get Heracross out of there!" May ordered, as Blaziken jumped up and her foot became on fire and aimed it at Druddigon.

"Use **Rock Slide**!" Max ordered as Poliwrath summoned boulders from the sky and headed towards Blaziken.

The boulders made contact with Blaziken, stopping her Blaze kick and bringing her to the ground with the boulders on top of her burying her.

The Thunder Fang made direct contact with Heracross on his head.

When Druddigon released Heracross, he fell on the ground unconscious, "Heracross is unable to battle!" John yelled.

Xavier returned Heracross and brought out another Poke ball, "Beedrill, go!" Xavier yelled as his bee Pokemon appeared above the field.

At the same time Blaziken unburied herself out of the pile of rubble. She came out not looking the best. She had scratches on her body.

"We're not giving up. Blaziken use-"

"Wait a minute." Xavier interrupted May.

"What for!?" She demanded to know why she had stop.

"We're up against a member of the Elite Four we need to think about how we're gonna battle him. Plus I've battle him before and it was a tough one." Xavier told the brunette.

"So we need to go all out." Xavier said as he took out a Keystone from his pocket that reacted from Beedill's Mega stone

"Beedrill Mega Evolve!" Xavier yelled as Beedrill evolved into Mega Beedrill.

This made May smirk and turned her attention back to her brother, "Blaziken can you go on?" May asked, gaining a nod from Blaziken.

"Alright then use **Agility** to get close and close **Acrobatics**!" May ordered.

Blaziken started to ran at a fast pace, increasing her speed and once she got close to Poliwrath she gave him a few punches on one side, ran to another side and punched him again. She did this a few times.

"Druddigon help Poliwrath use **Dragon Claw**!" Drayden yelled.

Druddigon's claws became green and scaly, he ran towards Blaziken.

"Beedrill use **Pin Missile**!" Xavier shouted as Beedrill's stringers became green and fired multiple energy missiles at Druddigon.

The missiles made contact with Druddigon causing him to grunt in pain.

"Now give Blaziken a hand with your own **Acrobatics**!" Xavier yelled as Beedrill became surrounded by a white-blueish aura and started to hit Poliwrath along with Blaziken.

"Druddigon use **Fire Fang**!" Drayden shouted as the Unova dragon type's mouth became on fire and ran towards the three Pokemon.

"Beedrill use **Hyper Beam**!" Xavier ordered as Beedrill fired a purple beam at Druddigon causing an explosion.

As the smoke cleared it showed Druddigon unconscious with swirly eyes, "Druddigon is unable to battle!" John declared.

"Thank you old friend. Salamence go!" Drayden yelled as his flying and dragon type appeared in the air.

"Beedrill is **Acrobatics** on Poliwrath again!" Xavier yelled as Beedrill turned back to Poliwrath and Blaziken and flew back to them.

"Wait for the right moment and then use **Hypnosis**." Max said softly so no one can hear him expect Poliwrath who nodded in response and prepared a Hypnosis.

Blaziken and Beedrill kept him, until he saw the right time, he fired Hypnosis, the two Pokemon fell asleep and fell on the ground.

"Blaziken/Beedrill!" May and Xavier yelled at their own Pokemon.

Poliwrath kneed down with one hand on his left knee and with right knee on the ground while panting hard.

"Can you go on?" Max asked as Poliwrath nodded slowly.

"Ok, then use **Waterfall** on Blaziken!" Max yelled, as Poliwrath summoned water, rode the water and slammed it into Blaziken hard.

"Salamence use Dragon Rush on Beedrill!" Drayden yelled, as Salamence surrounded himself with purple dragon aura and shot himself at Beedrill, making direct contact with him.

The two attacks pushed Blaziken and Salamence to their side, "Beedrill/Blaziken wake up!" May and Xavier yelled at their Pokemon trying to wake them up but they got no response.

"Salamence use **Draco Meteor**!" Drayden yelled.

"Poliwrath use **Earthquake**!" Max ordered.

Salamence gathered orange dragon energy. At the same time Poliwrath slammed his foot on the ground making the ground shake dealing a lot of damage to sleeping pair.

Salamence fired the orange energy in the sky causing meteors to come down on top of them causing an explosion.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Blaziken and Beedrill unconscious with swirly eyes and Beedrill went back to his normal form, "Blaziken and Beedrill are unable to battle! This means the winners are Max and Drayden!" John declared as the crowd cheered.

May is shocked that she was defeated by her brother again.

All four trainers returned their Pokemon Max shot daggers and left the battlefield along with Drayden shortly after they left May and Xavier left as well.

* * *

 **(Max's POV)**

Drayden and me are walking along until, "Max I need to make a phone call. I'll see you later." Drayden told me.

"Sure I'll catch up with you later." I replied as we walked in different direction.

I'm heading back to the room until, "MAX!" A voice I know too well. I turned to see my sister with steam coming out of her head.

"Leave." I told her coldly as I was about to walk away, until she grab my shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer me a question." May demanded.

I shrugged off her grip, "Fine what do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Why did you side with Ash?" She asked.

"Because he's my role model, we had such amazing adventures here and Hoenn, he got me and Bonnie together and he made me a good trainer. Basically I can go on about it, but it will always lead to the same result. I'll never betray Ash." I explained.

She looked angry by my response which made me smirk on the inside, "But why? He's a terrible trainer!" May yelled.

I narrowed his eyes at her, I'm losing my patience, "If he's such a terrible trainer then why is he the champion and Augur?" I asked this time.

"He probably just cheated them out of their titles." She answered.

"What an interesting answer." A voice called out. We turned to see Ash walking towards us, along with Gladion and Calreath.

"Hey Ash." I said happily.

"Hey Max good job, Bonnie's waiting for you by the way. You better go and see her, I'll deal with May." Ash told me while glaring at May.

"Sure." I simply said as I walked away leaving them behind, " _Good luck May. You're gonna need it_." I thought to myself with a smirk.

* * *

 **(Ash's POV)**

"You have quite a lot of nerve saying that I cheated the pervious Augur and Champion out of their titles." I told May while giving her a pierce looking glare.

I saw that she started to shutter which is good, "W-well h-how else c-could you get those titles?" She asked.

"Through work hard, determination, believing in my Pokemon and never quitting. That's how." I told her.

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS! There's no way that you could've done that!" She yelled.

I smirked at her, "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Just looking at you, I wonder what Manaphy would say if he learned you betrayed his father?" I asked amused.

Her eyes wide open a bit, "W-well he's not here is he." She said as my smirk git bigger.

I turned to Calreath who nodded and threw a Poke ball up as it opened it revealed to be Manaphy who went on top on Calreath's head.

I turned back to May who eyes are wide open upon seeing her child, "MANAPHY!" She yelled.

I looked at Manaphy who appeared to be disappointed. He jumped from Calreath to my shoulder, "Papa why is May here?" He asked me.

I saw May's eyes started to tear up when he didn't call her 'Mama.'

I turned to Manaphy, "You see she was invited in the Master Tournament but she lost." I explained to him.

"Okay papa." He replied.

"Manaphy I'm your mama! Don't you remember me?!" she asked making the four turn to her.

I saw Manaphy closed his eyes, "Yes I do." He started causing May to have hope.

"But you hurt papa. Papa told me how you betrayed him so May you aren't Mama anymore." Manaphy told May as her hope and heart were shattered.

May fell on her knees and started crying "May why you betray papa?" Manaphy asked.

She looked at us, "B-*Sniff*because he- he wasn't a g-good trainer, and h-he hel-held us back." She shuttered between words.

I turned to Manaphy who looked angry and disappointed, "Papa saved Torren mine and papa's home. He defeated very bad people and made Torren a happy place. Papa is a fantastic trainer." Manaphy scolded his former mother.

I saw May looking at her hands, got up and ran away with tears coming down her face.

I looked at Manaphy who looked a bit upset, "I wouldn't worry about her. She'll get what's coming to her." I told the sea prince.

He nodded his head, "Okay papa." He replied.

I turned to Gladion and Calreath, "You guys better get going." I told them who nodded in response.

"Uncle, can I stay with papa?" Manaphy asked.

"Of course you can." Calreath told his pixie Pokemon.

"Thank you!" He yelled.

"Me with Manaphy on my shoulder went back to the box and Gladion with Calreath went to the battlefield.

"Looking forward to seeing everyone again?" I asked.

"Yes papa. I am." Manaphy replied happily.

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

Gladion and Calreath walked to the battlefield which is now a forest field and are faced their opponents Aaron and Candice.

"Battle begin!" John yelled.

"Show me your keen eye Weavile!" Candice yells as her Sharp Claw Pokemon appeared.

"Politoed make a splash!" Calreath yelled as his frog Pokemon appeared and clap.

"Beautifly let's make a scene!" Aaron yelled as his butterfly Pokemon appeared flying.

"Blastoise into battle." Gladion said as the final form of the Kanto started appeared and shot water into the air.

"Let's make it rain! Politoed use Rain Dance!" Calreath yelled as Politoed started to do a dance as thunder clouds formed in the sky. Once there were enough clouds, it started to rain, hard.

"Weavile use **Ice Beam** on the ground!" Candice shouted as Weavile fired a beam of ice on the battlefield freezing the trees and the grass around them.

"Beautifly use **Sliver Wind**!" Aaron yelled as Beautifly flapped his wings together and created a silver wind at Blastoise.

"Use **Hydro Pump**." Gladion said as Blastoise fired a powerful jet of water from his cannons.

Thanks to the rain the Hydro Pump got a power increase. It easily destroyed the Sliver Wind and collided with Beautifly making him crash into a frozen tree.

"Beautifly!" Aaron yelled in concern as Beautifly shot his head and flew back up somewhat fine.

"Weavile skate across the ice and use **Shadow Claw**!" Candice shouted.

Weavile skated across the ice with his claw glowing purple and getting bigger, as he headed towards Politoed.

"Politoed use **Brick Break**!" Calreath yelled as Politoed's hand glowed brown.

When Weavile got close he tried to hit but ended slipping letting Weavile slash him with Shadow Claw.

"Give him another!" Candice shouted as Weavile turned around and skated towards Politoed.

"Blastoise use **Rapid Spin**." Gladion ordered as Blastoise withdrew his arms, head and legs.

He started to spin his shell around fast and head for the incoming Weavile. Before Weavile could hit Politoed Blastoise collided with Weavile and started to grind him with one of the frozen trees.

"Beautifly use **Energy Ball** and help Weavile!" Aaron yelled as Beautifly gathered grass energy and formed a sphere and fired it on top of Blastoise's shell causing him to withdraw from his attack and made his way back to Gladion.

Gladion turned to Calreath, "I have a plan. Best if you get high up. If you know what I mean." Gladion told the Water Torren leader who nodded in response.

"Politoed use **Bounce**!" Calreath shouted as Politoed as he jumped high.

"Blastoise use **Earthquake**." Gladion said as Blastoise slammed his foot on the ground causing the ground to shake.

As the ground shook fiercely, it caused the ice to fall off the trees and dealing damage to Weavile but not Beautifly.

"Now use **Hydro Cannon**." Gladion ordered as Blastoise fired two orbs of water at Beautifly and Weavile.

"Beautifly dodge it!" Aaron yelled.

The Hydro Cannon made direct contact with Weavile making him crash into a tree causing it the fall over.

The other orb only managed to graze Beautifly but still causing a bit of pain.

"Now use **Hyper Beam**!" Aaron shouted as Beautifly was about to fire a purple beam until.

Politoed landed on Beautifly making them crash to the ground.

Politoed got off of Beautifly showing him to be unconscious, "Beautifly is unable to battle!" John declared.

"Come on Weavile, please get up." Candice begged.

Weavile tried to get up by then his eyes wide open and fell over with swirly eyes, "Weavile is also unable to battle!" John declared.

"Thanks for your hard work Weavile!" Candice said as she returned her Dark and Ice Pokemon.

"You too Beautifly." Aaron said as he returned his butterfly Pokemon.

* * *

"Your brother is really good Lillie." Max told the blonde Alola native.

"Thanks but one day I'll get as strong as him." Lillie said with fire in her eyes.

"Keep acting like that and you'll get there in on time." Ash complemented his girlfriend.

"Thanks Ash." Lillie said as she kissed his cheek.

Moon and Bonnie were looking at the two smiling at each other.

* * *

"Drapion let's win this!" Aaron yelled as his Poison and Dark Pokemon appeared.

"Show me your keen eye Abomasnow!" Candice shouted as her Ice and Grass type appeared.

"Politoed use **Brick Break** on Abomasnow!" Calreath shouted as Politoed's hand glowed brown and started to leap towards the snow Pokemon who had her arms crossed.

"Use **Wood Hammer**." Candice ordered as Abomasnow waited until Politoed got close enough.

"Drapion use **Toxic Spikes**!" Aaron yelled as Drapion fired purple energy arrows that disappeared when they entered the ground.

As Politoed got close Abomasnow hands glowed green and slammed them on Politoed creating a crater in the grass.

When Abomasnow lifted her hands it revealed Politoed with swirly eyes.

"Politoed is unable to battle!" John declared.

"Thanks old friend, get some rest. Greninja make a splash!" Calreath yelled as his Kalos ninja appeared as the rain stopped and the clouds cleared.

But as soon Greninja entered the field he started to feel the poison from the Toxic Spikes.

"Greninja use **Rock Slide**!" Calreath shouted as Greninja's tongue became brown and he put his hand on the ground and rocks fell from the sky headed towards the two Pokemon.

"Abomasnow use **Blizzard**." Candice ordered calmly as she fried a blizzard at the rocks freezing them and fell to the ground.

"Drapion use **Dark Pulse**!" Aaron yelled as Drapion fired purple circles at Blastoise.

" **Aura Sphere**!" Gladion shouted as Blastoise fired a blue sphere from his two cannons.

One stopped the Dark Pulse but the other one continued its way to Drapion.

"Use **X-scissor** and then, use **Thunder Fang**!" Aaron shouted as Drapion's claws became a light green and sliced the Aura sphere destroying it.

Then his mouth gathered electricity and ran towards Blastoise.

"Use **Skull Bash**." Gladion ordered as Blastoise tucked in his head and when towards the incoming Drapion.

"Abomasnow use **Wood Hammer**!" Candice shouted.

As the two attacks collided Abomasnow ran towards Blastoise with her arms glowing green.

"Greninja use **Night Slash** and block Abomasnow!" Calreath shouted as Greninja formed a dark blade as his tongue changed from brown to purple and dashed his way towards the incoming Abomasnow.

Just as Greninja was about to block Abomasnow the poison kicked in making feel pain and making him stop.

This gave Abomasnow the chance to slam Wood Hammer on top of Blastoise's shell making it crack and slammed him in to the ground.

When Drapion and Abomasnow lifted themselves, it shows Blastoise unconscious, "Blastoise is unable to battle!" John declared.

Gladion returned his Kanto Pokemon and brought out a Master Ball.

* * *

"Oh boy." Moon said with Lillie sweat dropping.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Those two are about to get a beating bad." Moon said while shivering at who her boyfriend is about to send out.

Everyone looked confused but Ash who is staring at the Master Ball, " _I can sense a lot of power coming from the Master Ball. What could be in there_?" Ash asked himself.

* * *

"SILVALLY!" Gladion yelled as a white chimera like Pokemon appeared with his eyes shut.

The Toxic Spikes kicked in, causing him to be poison.

When Silvally opened his eyes he shot a death glare at his two opponents and growled at them, causing them to sweat a bit.

* * *

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Alain and Claire asked.

"It's a Pokemon that was design to kill a certain breed of Pokemon." Moon explained.

"'Design'? You mean it was created?" Ash asked while looking at Moon.

"Y-Yes it was created." Moon told the group.

Ash narrowed his eyes at her, " _I may need to do a bit of research on this Silvally_." Ash thought to himself, as they turned back to the battlefield.

* * *

Gladion threw a red disc into the drive on the side on his head. As the drive closes Silvally's eyes change red, as well as the three large spikes on the side of his head and the white part on his fin tail.

" **Multi-Attack**." Gladion ordered.

Silvally's claw glowed red and dashed towards Abomasnow, "Abomasnow use **Wood Hammer**!" Candice shouted.

Abomasnow snapped out of her shock and her hands glowed green.

When Abomasnow was about to slam her fist on Silvally, he dodged it at the last minute.

Silvally then slashed Abomasnow with his signature attack hard, so hard it send her flying into a wall creating a crater.

Abomasnow lay in the crater unconscious, "Abomasnow is unable to battle!" John declared.

* * *

Everyone are in shock by what they just seen, "Wow. I wasn't expecting that." Max said shocked.

" _To be able to take out Candice's strongest Pokemon in one move. That Silvally is no pushover_." Ash thought to himself.

* * *

"Thanks old friend." Candice said as she returned her Ice and Grass Pokemon.

"Sorry Aaron." She turned to him.

"No worries, I'll handle the rest." Aaron said as he turned to Silvally and Greninja, who both are suffering from the poison.

"Greninja use **Aerial Ace**!" Calreath shouted as Greninja's tongue became light blue.

His fists glowed the same colour and dashed toward Drapion.

"Drapion use **Ice Fang**!" Aaron yelled as Drapion's mouth became icy and ran towards the incoming Greninja.

Gladion threw another disc, a light brown one, as the drive send back the other one, inserted that one, and his spikes changed to that colour.

The two attacks collided but Greninja was easily overpowered and Drapion threw him into a tree.

Greninja tried to get but he fell on the ground unconscious, "Greninja is unable to battle!" John declared.

Calreath returned Greninja and turned to the blonde emo, "It's all on you." Calreath told Gladion.

He nodded his head while looking at Aaron and Drapion.

"Multi-Attack." Gladion ordered as Silvally claw glowed brown and started to run towards Drapion.

"Drapion use Cross Poison!" Aaron shouted as Drapion's pincers glowed purple and ran towards Silvally.

Silvally slashed his claw and Drapion crossed his pincers as the two attacks collided.

Both Pokemon tried to push each other but neither of them, wouldn't move an inch.

"Silvally use Hyper Beam and don't let him get away!" Gladion yelled.

Silvally opened his mouth and gathered energy, "Drapion use Brick Break! And use your tail!" Aaron yelled.

Drapion's tail glowed brown and slammed it on Silvally. But Silvally still held his ground and fired a purple beam point blank which cause an explosion.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Drapion unconscious with swirly eyes and Silvally with bruises and cuts and kneeling but he is still conscious.

"Drapion is unable to battle! This means the winners are Gladion and Calreath!" John declared as the crowd cheered.

Aaron and Gladion returned their Pokemon and all four of them left the stadium.

Gladion and Calreath parted ways because Calreath wanted to find Diana.

When Gladion opened the door he was greeted by his girlfriend Moon with a kiss on his cheek and a hug, "Well done handsome." She whispered seductively while uses her hand to ran up his back slowly.

This made Gladion blush hard and gave him Goosebumps.

After a few battles that included Moon and her partner Lorelei but they lost because they were up against Cynthia and Steven. She was disappointed by that but Gladion comforted her and now she's fine.

* * *

Until the final match of the day which had Nora and Claire, so they left the box and headed for the battlefield.

Once they were on the field it changed into a rock terrain field with a stream in the centre, with their opponents Lance and Erika who is holding an umbrella.

"Let the final battle of the day begin!" John yelled.

"Kingdra let's go!" Claire yelled as her Sea horse dragon appeared, dived into the water and came out showing her head.

"Tangrowth Bloom!" Erika shouted while throwing her Poke ball gracefully as her Vine Pokemon appeared.

"Aegislash go!" Claire shouted as her sword and shield Pokemon appeared in his shield form.

"Hydreigon take the field!" Lance shouted as he threw a Poke under his cape and out came a Unova Dark and Dragon type with three heads with a loud roar.

"Nora. Lance is mine." Claire told the green hair Elite Four member.

This cause Nora to look at her, "I want to show Lance what I'm made of. Don't get in my way." Claire continued.

"Ok, in that case I'll deal with Erika." Nora replied as the two women turned to their opponents.

"Tangrowth use **Ancient Power**!" Erika shouted as Tangrowth summoned rocks and directed them to Kingdra.

"Aegislash use **Scared Sword**!" Nora shouted as Aegislash changed stances and his blade glowed blue.

He went in front of the rocks and slashed them to rubble making them fall into the water.

"Hydreigon use **Flamethrower**!" Lance shouted as the dark dragon fired flames from all three mouths.

"Kingdra use **Hydro Pump**!" Claire shouted, as her Kingdra jumped out of the water and fired a pillar of water at the flamethrowers dissolving one but not the other two.

The other two flames made contact with Aegislash and Kingdra forcing the two back.

Kingdra is fine but Aegislash isn't looking so good.

"Tangrowth use **Leaf Strom**!" Erika shouted as Tangrowth summoned leaves that are glowing and fired them at Aegislash.

"Aegislash use **King's Shield**!" Nora yelled as Aegislash became into his Shield Forme and created a blue energy shield protecting himself from the Leaf Strom.

"Hydreigon use **Dragon Pulse**!" Lance ordered as Hydreigon fired three purple dragons from his mouth at Kingdra.

"Kingdra use **Blizzard**!" Claire shouted as Kingdra fired a snow storm from her snout.

The two attacks collided but the Dragon Pulse pushed through, but Kingdra went in the water so she can avoid the Dragon Pulse.

"Don't think you can hide from me. Hydreigon dive into the water and use **Outrage**!" Lance ordered.

Hydreigon flew and dived into the water and when he came back out he gave Kingdra a bashing. Finally he slammed his two fist heads on top of Kingdra's head sending her flying on the ground.

"Kingdra!" Claire shouted in concern.

As the dust cleared it showed Kingdra unconscious, "Kingdra is unable to battle!" John declared.

"Thank you, return for now." Claire thanked her as she brought out another Poke ball, "Dragonite go!" Claire shouted as her pseudo legendary appeared.

"Tangrowth use **Power Whip**!" Erika shouted as Tangrowth made vines that glowed green and made their way to Aegislash.

"Dodge it with **Shadow Sneak** to get close, than use **Aerial Ace** and then follow by **Sacred Sword**!" Nora shouted.

Aegislash got into his Blade Forme. He disappeared into the ground making the Power Whip miss, his shadow moved towards Tangrowth, once he reappeared his blade glowed light blue and slashed Tangrowth on the back dealing a lot of damage.

Before Tangrowth could recover Aegislash's blade glowed blue and slashed Tangrowth again causing Tangrowth to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle!" John declared.

"Thank you. Vileplume Bloom!" Erika shouted as her flower Pokemon appeared and she gave off some pollen from the top of her flower.

Hydreigon continued his Outrage and headed to Dragonite, "Dragonite **Agility** to get behind him and then use **Ice punch** and **Dragon Claw**!" Claire ordered.

Dragonite increased her speed and got behind Hydreigon. Her left claw became icy and her right claw became green and scaly and made direct contact with Hydreigon slamming him into the ground.

Hydreigon tried to get up until, "Aegislash use **Scared Sword** on Hydreigon!" Nora shouted, as Aegislash flew over with his blade still glowing blue and slammed it on Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon use **Fire Fang**!" Lance shouted as Hydreigon turned to the incoming Aegislash and his three mouths became on fire.

The two attacks collided causing an explosion. As the smoke cleared it revealed both Pokemon unconscious with swirly eyes, "Both Hydreigon and Aegislash are unable to battle!" John declared.

Claire looked at Nora, "I know you want to defeat Lance but we need to work together otherwise we won't be able to win this." Nora explained.

Claire looked at her until she smiled and brought out her hand signalling a hi-five.

Nora caught on, "Sister!" The two said in unison.

Nora and Lance then returned their Pokemon, "Well Claire you have improved greatly since we were kids." Lance complemented.

This made Claire smile, "Thanks Lance." Claire replied.

Lance then turned her attention to Nora, "I can see why you're a member of the Elite Four." Lance continued.

"That means a lot coming from you sir." Nora said while bowing.

She then brought out another Poke ball, "But we aren't gonna lose this. Flygon go!" Nora shouted as her Partner appeared.

Lance smiled at her determination, "I admire your determination." Lance said while he turned serious, "But we are not going to lose either. Dragonite take the field!" Lance shouted as his Dragonite appeared with a roar.

"Dragonite use Dragon Rush!" Claire shouted as Dragonite became surrounded by blue dragon energy and headed towards Lance's Dragonite.

"You use Dragon Rush too!" Lance ordered, as his Dragonite became surrounded by the same blue dragon energy. The Dragon Rushes collided but Lance's overpowered Claire's forcing her back making her crash into the wall creating a crater.

Dragonite got out of the crater and flew back up.

"Vileplume use Dazzling Gleam!" Erika shouted as Vileplume fired beams of rainbow lights at Flygon who is flying around avoiding them.

"Flygon use Stone Edge!" Nora shouted as Flygon did a loop and flew down to the ground and slammed his feet on the ground and out came stones that headed towards Vileplume.

"Use Petal Blizzard!" Erika shouted as Vileplume summoned Petals and directed them towards the Stone Edge.

The two attacks collided, "Flygon use Earth Power and then use Heat Wave!" Nora ordered as Flygon became surrounded by a brown aura and slammed his right foot on the ground causing then ground to shake and making Vileplume fall over.

Then Flygon fired a Heat Wave at Vileplume dealing a lot of damage, "Vileplume please hand in there and use Energy Ball!" Erika shouted as Vileplume got back up slowly and fired a green energy sphere at Flygon.

"Use Dragon Claw and then straight into Dragon Rush!" Nora ordered, as Flygon's claws glowed green and became scaly.

He sliced the Energy Ball I half destroying it and then flew straight into Vileplume with the blue dragon energy surrounding him.

He collided with Vileplume sending her into the wall creating a crater. Once she fell out she became unconscious, "Vileplume is unable to battle!" John declared.

Erika returned her flower Pokemon, "I'm sorry champion Lance." Erika apologised.

He turned to her and smiled, "Don't worry I'll handle the rest." Lane told her as he turned his attention back to the battle.

Flygon flew up and joined Claire's Dragonite as the three are glaring at each other.

"Dragonite use Twister!" Claire shouted as her Dragonite flapped her wings rapidly creating a tornado heading towards Lance's partner.

"Use Hurricane and aimed it in the water!" Lance ordered as his Dragonite did the same thing but harder, faster and aimed it in the water creating a Hurricane but more powerful with the water.

The water Hurricane easily destroyed the Twister and continued towards Flygon and Dragonite.

Nora closed her eyes, " _What would Ash do_?" Nora thought as she turned to the box where Ash is looking at the battle.

He then turned to Flygon who is looking at her and nodded his head, "Flygon use Draco Meteor!" Nora shouted as Flygon gathered Dragon energy.

"Let's give her a hand use Dragon Pulse!" Claire shouted.

Flygon fired the dragon meteors and Dragonite fired a purple dragon that merged with the meteors.

The attacks collided destroying the water Hurricane, and the powered up Draco Meteor continued its path towards Lance's Dragonite.

"Use Extreme Speed and then use Ice Punch." Lance ordered.

Just before the Draco Meteor made contact with Dragonite he dodged it at the speed of light and reappeared behind the two Pokemon and his claws becoming icy and slammed one of each on Flygon and Dragonite.

The two dragon types collided on the ground. They tried to get up, "Finish this with Draco Meteor." Lance ordered as Dragonite gathered dragon energy and fired the dragon meteors at the two dragons.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Flygon and Claire's Dragonite unconscious, "Flygon and Claire's Dragonite is unable to battle. The winners are Lance and Erika!" John declared as the crowd cheered.

Nora and Claire returned their Pokemon and they saw Lance coming towards the two.

Lance stopped in front of the two and turned to Nora, "I can easily see why Ash chose you to be part of his Elite Four." Lance told the green hair trainer.

"Thanks that means a lot to me." Nora replied happily.

He then turned to his cousin, "You really have improved Claire. You've done our family proud." Lance told his cousin with a smile.

"Thanks Lance, but next time I'll win." Claire said determinedly.

"I'll look forward to that day." Lance said as the two cousins shook hands and all four trainers left the stadium.

* * *

Nora and Claire made their way to the Torren box where they were greeted by their friends, "I'm sorry Ash." Nora apologized to the Torren Champion.

"Don't worry about." Ash replied to her.

Ash and the other Torren Elite Members went to the area where Professor and Ash had an announcement, "Now there will be one week break so the Pokemon can rest up before the third round start." Sylvan told the crowd and she handed the Micro Phone to Ash.

"For those who are still in the Master Tournament congratulations. And for the next round things will get more interesting, because in the next round you and your partner will battle each other." Ash told the crowd.

"So we're battling our partners huh? How interesting." Max said as he turned to Drayden and everyone else did the same.

"So I wish everyone luck, we'll see you in a week and may the best trainer win!" Ash yelled as the crowd cheered.

Ash, Professor Sylvan, the Torren Elite Four and their partners left the stadium all with one thing in their minds, " _I wonder what will happen next_?"

* * *

Author's notes.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Also they're two things you guys should know. 1: The next few chapters won't be about battling.

2: I have exams coming soon so I have to study so I won't be able to post another chapter for a while.

So until next time bye.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A week of Relaxation . . . or is it? Part 1**

* * *

 **(Ash's POV)**

After that little speech I gave me and the ganged walked back to the room where Lillie, Dawn, Ritchie, Paul, Alain, Mairin, Claire, Greninja and Delphox were waiting and Lillie came to me.

"Sooo, you have the week off?" Lillie asked with a smile.

"Yeah I guess I do." I replied.

"Well this is a great chance to get to know each other better." Lillie suggested.

"Yeah sure I would like that." I said that seemed to have brightened her day.

I turned to my Elite four, "What are you guys gonna do?" I asked.

"Well me, Claire, Moon, Bonnie, Mairin and Dawn are going to have a girl's day out. Do some shopping and all that kind of stuff." Nora said making the girls nod in agreement.

This made me, Max, Gladion, Alain and Paul froze on the spot when Nora mentioned the word 'Shopping'. While Ritchie and Sparky are just thinking while titling their heads confused with expressions, " _How bad can't that be_?"

"Sorry buys I'm gonna head out and do a bit of exploring so I'll see you later. BYE!" Skyla shouted as she ran out.

"Ok." Everyone said in unison

"Well I was gonna . . . you know." Damien told us gaining everyone's attention.

"I understand Damien, go." I told Damien.

"Thanks, I'll see you in a week." Damien said as he left the room leaving the rest of the group apart from me and my Elite four confused.

"Where's he going?" Alain asked.

We all looked down until, "He's going to see his mother who's in a coma." I explained.

"Oh, so who's his mum?" Moon asked.

I looked at her seriously, "His mother's name is Audrey Splash and she was the leader of the Abyssal Cult." I told the group who gave shock looks by this.

"Weren't the cults the bad guys?" Dawn asked.

"Yes but Damien doesn't care. He just wants his mother back, in his life." I told the group who calmed down a bit.

"How has she been in a coma?" Ritchie asked.

I closed my eyes, "For six and half years." I told the group who the females gasped at that.

"Poor Damien who knows what he's going through." Claire said.

"Yeah. But he's strong, he'll pull through. And when she wakes, she'll get what's coming to her." I told the group.

"ASH!" Lillie yelled gaining my attention.

"Don't you think that's mean he's your best friend. You can't punish his mother." Lillie told me.

"Damien agreed to it. Besides when you're Augur you have to make sure things are in line. And who ever side I was gonna punish her? I know I didn't." I told my girlfriend who is confused now.

"So what are you gonna do?" She asked me.

"I'm just gonna have a chat with her. That's all." I told Lillie who seemed satisfied by my answer.

"So what will this 'chat' be about?" She asked.

"Sorry but I can't tell you that." I told her and touched the point of her nose.

She gave me a cute pout face, "Meanie." She replied.

"That's cute." I told her and kissed her cheek.

" _Ahem_." A voice called out gaining our attention it was Gladion.

"Anyway, how about us guys do a bit of battle practice?" Gladion suggested.

Max, Alain and Paul agreed to that in an instant. Making the girls cast scary glares at them.

"Before that!" I called out gaining everyone's attention.

"There's something I have to do. And I think you know what that is?" I asked making everyone nod in response.

I turned to Greninja and Delphox. I walked up to the pair, "Delphox we're gonna get your friends away from Serena. No harm will come to them." I told her which made her smile.

I turned to Greninja, "By now Pancham, Chespin and Absol should be in the Pokemon Centre. I want you to bring them to me. I'll heal them and give them the choice on what to do." I told Greninja who nodded in response.

"Well then." Dawn called out making all of use turn to her who had an 'innocent' smile.

"If you boys are going to do battling training tomorrow, then you need to come with us for shopping today." Dawn said making us boys sweat a lot.

"Wwwwhhhhyy? Paul asked slowly.

"Because we need you lot to gives us company." Dawn explained.

" _More like, you need us to carry the bags for you_." I thought to myself while narrowing my eyes at them.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned and saw Lillie, "Can you please come. I want to see the shops around here and I'm terrible with directions." She confessed while blushing.

I sighed, "Alright I'll come with you." I said while trying to sound happy.

I grabbed Lillie's hand and we started to walk out of the room. I turned around and saw the girls dragging the guys, expect for Claire whose busy have a chat with Ritchie about battling.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile) (Traditors POV)**

The traitors are angry at Ash and trying to comfort Iris and May who are crying because of what happened.

"Ash has gone too far. Champion my ass he'll pay for what he did to you two, Pikachu and Serena." Brock said furious.

"Yeah he's going down." Trip replied just as furious.

Drew and Cilan were hugging May and Iris with Misty looking at them sadly until, "Hey look." She pointed.

Everyone turned to see Damien walking out of the stadium with some blue and white flowers in his arms, "Where the hell's he going?!" Trip asked.

"I'm not sure." Misty said but then smirks evilly.

"If we follow him we can use him to force Ash to get Serena out of prison." Misty said gaining everyone's attention, making them smirk as well.

"Use him for Blackmail. I like it." Brock replied.

The traditors started to follow Damien until they saw him get into a Pikachu cab and drove off.

Cilan then saw a bus with Pikachu likeness on it, "Excuses me sir. Can you follow that Pikachu car." Cilan asked the Pika Taxi.

"Sure, that will be 500 for everyone." He said while everyone paid their share and got in the bus and started to follow the Taxi.

 **(Third Person POV)**

Damien is sitting in the Pika Taxi with some white and blue flowers, "Where are we going Damien?" The Pika Taxi guy asked.

"To Sonata City please." Damien replied making the driver nod in agreement.

"Certainly Damien." He said as he started to speed up.

After about an hour Damien got out of the Taxi, thanked him and started to walk off towards Sonata Hills.

Shortly after the Taxi left the Pika bus arrived and the traditors saw Damien walked out of the city and started to follow him.

"Where the hell is he's going? He only just got here!" Iris said who is no longer upset.

Brock took out a guide book of the Torren Region, "It seems that he's heading to Sonata Hills where there is a hospital there." Brock told his group.

"Why would he go to a hospital?" Cilan asked.

"To see a relative or a friend maybe?" May suggested.

After a bit Damien entered the hospital, and walked to the front counter, "I'm Damien Splash here to see my mother." He told the women.

"Of course sir. You know the way. She's in the same room." The receptionist told the white hair trainer.

"Thank you." He bowed and walked towards the room.

He walked towards a room with the traditors following him.

He opened the door and saw his mother in the same state when he left her, he closed the door, walked over and took out the dead flowers and replaced them with the new ones, pulled up a chair, sat down next to her and grab her hand.

He was so focused on her he didn't hear the door open as the traditors saw why Damien is at the hospital. They closed the door just as quite so he wouldn't hear it and they ran outside.

"That is so touching." Drew said evilly.

"So he has a mommy who's in a coma." Tracey said while smirking.

"I'm hatching a plan." Trip said while smirking making everyone turn to him.

He explained the plan, "That's prefect Trip." Cilan complimented.

"He's not know gonna know what hit him." Brock said.

May on the other hand is a bit nervous, "I don't guys." May said.

"May this is our only chance and you get Manaphy back." Drew told her.

She looked to the side for a bit before nodding in agreement.

"So now we wait." Trip said as they turned back to the hospital.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

"How does this look?" Lillie asked as she came out of a changing room wearing a black sleeveless dress, it has a neck collar, with straps on her shoulders and with a black cape attached to the dress.

Ash is with her she had picked out a few dresses already and the others were out somewhere else.

"Hmm . . . I don't think black suits you." Ash replied in an honest tone.

Lillie looked at herself in the mirror, "Yeah your right." She said as she went back to the changing room and tried something else on.

"How about this?" She asked coming out with a blue shorted sleeve dress that has a blue skirt that runs down to ground with the skirt sparkling, making it look like it has stars on it.

"That looks beautiful on you. It makes you look like a princess." Ash replied with a warm smile.

Lillie looked at herself in the mirror and agreed with what Ash said, "Can I have this one too?" She asked.

"Of course pick out any dresses and I'll buy them." Ash told her making her smile.

"Thank you. I'll make this up to you." Lillie replied as she went back in and changed back into her normal outfit but she didn't have her hair in a ponytail it was long and speared out.

"You don't need to seeing you happy is enough for me and you look beautiful with your hair down like that." Ash replied in the honest tone he could have.

This made Lillie shed a few tears, "J-just when I think you can't love you anymore. You s-say that." Lillie said as she ran to him and slammed her lips on his as the two kissed each other with so much passion.

After a few minutes the two parted for air. Ash then brought payed for the cloths that Lillie wanted, the two walked around for a bit looking in the different shops.

Ash and Lillie brought a book each. Ash brought a book that involves war for the Pokemon life across the world. Lillie brought a book that's about romance and drama.

After that they found the rest of the gang with the girls having a chat while the boys carrying the bags.

Dawn then saw Ash and Lillie, "Hey you two!" Dawn called out making them turn to them.

Dawn then came up to them while presenting Ash with a few bags, "Can you carry these please?" Dawn asked.

"No." Ash simply replied.

"No?! Why not?!" Dawn asked.

"I only came here because Lillie wanted to have a look around. Besides you have hands use I suggest you use them." Ash said while narrowing his eyes at her.

Dawn started to steam up as she felt something in her snap, "IS THAT RIGHT!" Dawn screamed making everyone cover their ears.

Everyone started to think about Ash, " _What have you done_?" They all thought in fear.

Ash saw that this was gonna get out of hand, so he quickly flicked Dawn's forehead which made her calm down in an instant.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah I suppose." Dawn said while she walked towards Paul handing him more bags to carry.

"What did you do?" Lillie asked the Torren Champion.

"I merely use my aura to calm her down. It's a good trick." Ash replied making Lillie nod in response.

Lillie then sees a shop that sells special type of stones and dragged Ash to it, "Why are we going there?" He asked.

"I want to see if they have a stone for my Vulpix." Lillie said.

The two enter the shop and saw an elder man with a white beard behind the desk is examining different types of stones.

He saw the two, "Champion Ash, how are you?" He asked.

"Very well thank you. How are you sir?" He asked.

"Very well, now how can I help you?" He asked.

Lillie started to look around until, "Do you have any Ice Stones?" She asked.

He placed a hand under his chin, "Ice Stones? I think I may have something out the back. Can you wait a minute?" He asked.

Lillie nodded in agreement as he went out the room leaving, the two trainers started to look around and they all different types of items, Evolution stones, Orbs that can be held in battle.

The man came back out, "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked while place down a light blue stone with a snow flake inside of it.

"Yes, this is it." Lillie said.

"How much will it be sir?" Ash asked.

"Well this would usually be 10000 but since you saved this region I'll sell it for half the price." He explained.

"No worries, I was just doing my job. And that is very generous thank you." Ash replied.

"I don't know Ash that's still very expensive." Lillie said while feeling guilty by making Ash buy all this stuff for her.

"Like I said Lillie I love to see you smile, and all of this hadn't put much of a dent in my account." Ash replied.

This made Lillie happy and shock, mostly happy, "Ok, thank you." Lillie said as Ash brought the Ice Stone.

The two said their goodbyes to him and left the shop.

Lillie brought out her Poke Ball revealing her Alola Vulpix. Lillie bent down and showed her the stone.

She looked at her happily realising what's going on, she knocked the stone out of her hand, making it touch her as she began to evolve.

Once the light died down it revealed a Ninetales who is standing there gracefully.

Lillie returned Ninetales and the rest of the gang came up to them, "Can we go please?" Ritchie asked, now understanding why the guys hate shopping.

"Why not, it's been a long day and I want to let my Pokemon join the others." Ash said making everyone nod in agreement.

But before they moved, "Hey look it's the champion!" A voice called out.

This made everyone turn to see children running towards Ash. They all asked him for autographs, "Someone's a celebrity?" Dawn asked with a smirk.

"I don't know I'd go that far." Ash replied as he was signing a photo for a child and handed back to him.

"Hey look it Max, Bonnie and Nora!" One of the children yelled as some of them went to them.

Max had to drop the bags so he can handle the kids, "You're so pretty Miss Bonnie." A young girl told her with starry eyes.

Bonnie smirked at this and bent down to meet her, "Outside appearance's don't matter, what matters is who you are on the inside." Bonnie told the young girl wisely.

"Well said Bonnie, well said." Ash said as he finished signing another autograph.

A kid with a Froakie who appears to be no older then nine walked up to Ash with a nervous look on his face.

Ash saw the kid and bent down to meet him, "Hello, what's your name?" He asked politely.

"M-my name is Jack and this is m-my partner Aqua." He introduced himself and Froakie to the Torren Champion.

Ash smiled at him. He looked at Jack dead in the eyes. He pulled back and smiled at him, "I see a trainer with a lot of potential." Ash told him.

This made him shock by what he said, "R-r-really?" He asked.

"I've been a trainer for 15 years and I recognize a trainer with potential when I see one. I'm looking forward to see how you will go as a trainer." Ash replied as he rubbed his head.

This made Jack and Aqua full of determination now, "We'll get stronger so we can battle you Ash." He said with confidence.

Ash smiled at Jack ran back to his parents as the other kids continued to ask for autographs. be in photos with them and battling advice.

After a bit of photos and autographs the children ran off with happy faces to their parents to tell them what just happened.

After that everyone left the shopping centre, put the bags in their rooms, went to the area and released the Pokemon they had on them. Ash's Pokemon left the others to relax or train with the others, as they are still not happy with the other Pokemon mainly Dawn's and Paul's Pokemon.

"Your Pokemon have a bit of trust issues." Lillie told her boyfriend.

"Yeah but I really can't blame them. They had a rough past and they saw me when I was broken." Ash said.

Lillie grabs his hand making him turn to her, "I'll never betray you. I'll always be here for you." Lillie said with pure honesty.

Ash smile warmly, "Thank you Lillie." Ash said.

Servine and Dewott were leaning against a tree while resting on each other and saw the scene that Ash and Lillie had.

" _I'm happy that Ash found love like he deserves_." Servine said.

" _Yeah he does deserve it after all of the pain he went through_. _But_ _I really wanted a shot at that backstabbing rat_." Dewott said a bit annoyed.

" _Me too but Charizard knew him for the longest and he and Greninja the most strongest so it make sense for them to have a crack at him, because they'll cause him the most amount of pain_." Servine told her mate.

" _Yeah your right_." Dewott said as the two went to sleep next to each other.

Ash and the gang talked to each other about what they were up to the last seven years.

Ninetales was sleeping next to Lillie she opened one of her eyes and saw Delta Scizor and Delta Charizard sparing with each other.

Lillie saw Scizor has Ninetales attention, "You can go and hang out with him Ninetales." Lillie told her Alolan Ninetales.

She nodded and walked towards the two sparring. Ash, Max, Bonnie and Nora saw this and wondered how this would unfold.

Scizor and Charizard stopped sparing when they saw the incoming Fox, Ice type Pokemon coming towards them.

She turned to Scizor, " _H-hi_." She said nervously.

He raised an eyebrow, " _What do you want_?" He asked coldly. (No pun intended)

This took Ninetales by surprised by the way he just spoke, " _Well, umm I was wondering if you want to hang out_?" She asked.

Scizor narrowed his eyes at her and was about to say something, " _Scizor_!" Ash yelled inside his mind.

He and Charizard turned to him with a cross look on his face, " _Give her a chance_!" Ash ordered.

" _No thanks_." Scizor replied.

" _If you give her a chance I'll promise you can battle in Quarter, Semi and Grand final as my first Pokemon each time_." Ash offered.

Scizor looked away for a bit, and thought about his options.

Until he sighed in defeat knowing that he can't resist that offer, " _Ok I'll give her a chance_." He said.

" _Thank you_." Ash said.

He turned back to Ninetales who is giving him a confused look, " _Sure I don't mind hanging out_." Scizor said.

This made Ninetales happy and ran up to him. The two went and sat down next to a tree and Ninetales started talking about her adventures with Lillie in the Alola region.

Ash, Max, Bonnie and Nora sat there wondering how this will go, "Are you sure that was a good idea?" Bonnie asked.

"No idea. But it's about time Scizor learns to trust others." Ash replied.

"Why? Did Scizor have rough past?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. When you're a Delta Pokemon, everyone either avoids you or attacks you because they see you as a threat, people and Pokemon alike." Ash explained.

"That's horrible." Lillie said shock while looking at Scizor who appears to be interested by Ninetales story.

"Yeah, it was only because of Charizard that allowed me to get close to him and we're all family. Now he and Charizard spar together almost every day." Ash explained while smirking at their rivalry.

Infernape is up against a tree sleeping, until a certain electric type appeared in front of him.

Infernape opened one of his eyes and saw Paul's Electivire. He closed it and tried to sleep, " _Leave_." He simply said.

Electivire smirked, " _Is that any way to talk to your old rival_?" He asked.

Then Pipulp walked up, " _Come on Infernape we've known each other for more than 10 years._ " Pipulp said.

" _Yeah but I didn't consider you friends for seven of those years_." Infernape replied while looking at Dawn's partner.

" _Please Infernape you know Dawn would never hurt Ash she was force to it. Please forgive us_." Pipulp begged and bowed to him

Infernape turned to them, " _I recall saying that I forgave you but I still don't trust them or you. If you want my trust you'll have to earn it_." Infernape told them.

" _Well put_." A voice said making Pipulp and Electivire turn to see Ash's Torterra but he has fins that are light blue with blue spots the same as his face, his old tree is replaced by a palm tree instead of spikes there are rocks instead and a red 'X' on the front of his shell.

He dragged himself to the conversation, " _You look different_." Pipulp said while looking at him.

" _Becoming a Delta Pokemon was the best way to leave behind the past_." The Ocean Pokemon said.

" _Well, as for the 'earning your trust' part_." Electivire said.

" _If Ash and Paul get paired up and we go against each other_. _I'll fight you with everything I have_." Electivire told the fire Sinnoh starter.

He raised an eyebrow, " _How will that earn you my trust_?" Infernape questioned.

" _In a battle, trainers and Pokemon can learn about themselves and their opponents. By battling me you'll find that we speak the truth about you trainer_." Electivire replied.

Infernape sat there for a few seconds until, "Alright _. I'll battle you and find out if you speak the truth or lying to me_." Infernape got up from the tree.

" _But a heads up. I'm lot stronger now_. _So if you think you can beat me easily, then you better think again_." Infernape told the Thunder Pokemon.

Electivire smirked at this, " _I'm looking forward to it_." Electivire replied.

Infernape walked away and sat up against another tree, closing his eyes and falling asleep. Torterra went to the lake and lay in the water. While Pipulp went to Dawn's Pokemon and Electivire did the same with his teammates.

The sun was starting to set, "Well it's getting late we should head back." Ash suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ash turned to everyone's Pokemon, "If you guys want to stay here, you're more than welcome to. But if you want to go with your trainers than this is your last change, until tomorrow!" Ash called out.

Dawn's Pipulp and Quilava, Paul's Electivire and Drapion, Alain's Charizard, Metagross and Bisharp, Ritchie's Sparky, Cruise and Zippo, Mairin's Chespin and Claire's Dragonite wanted to go with their trainers as the others wanted to stay.

Ash looked and saw Scizor and Ninetales talking to each other, "Well it appears that Ninetales has opened Scizor's heart." Ash said.

"Just like I did with yours." Lillie replied while leaning her back on his chest.

Ash patted her head and ran his hand down her hair, "Yeah you did, but I'm still on edge about 'them' being here." Ash told Lillie.

She turned to him, "As long as I'm here I'll make sure they don't stuff up your life ever again." Lillie said confidently.

This made Ash smile, "Thanks Lillie when this is over I'm putting an end to my past and look to the future with you." He told her making her blush a healthy shade of red.

"Thank you Ash." Lillie said as they kissed each other.

The two parted ways and saw that everyone is waiting for them, "You two can do that in bed." Bonnie said with a smirk.

This made Ash and Lillie blush madly. Before Bonnie could say any more Greninja came to the two, "You ready for your mission?" Ash asked.

" _Yes I am_." Greninja replied.

Delphox came over, " _Ash can I make a request_?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" Ash asked.

" _Can I join you_?" She requested.

This made me and Greninja a bit surprised, " _Joining you will be the best way for me to move on_. _So please_." She begged.

Ash thought about it for a few minutes until, "Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded in approval, Ash brought out a Poke Ball, Delphox tapped the Poke Ball sucking her in and intensely catching her.

"Well we have a new family member. You better get going." Ash told the Frog Pokemon at the last part.

" _Ok, I'm off_." Greninja said as he vanished into thin air.

Ash turned to his friends, "Shall we?" He asked, to which they all nodded in agreement.

They all walked in different directions heading back to their rooms.

* * *

Darkness fell and everyone were asleep mostly expect for Dawn and Paul.

"Oh yes Paul give me more!" Dawn begged him.

"With pleasure my lady." Paul replied as he rammed his manhood into Dawn's Pussy.

"I'm cuming!" Paul yelled.

"Please Cum inside of me PAUL!" Dawn yelled as Paul cummed inside of Dawn making the two feel relief.

* * *

Moon and Gladion are just looking back at everything that happened up until now.

"It feels like only yesterday we met huh?" Gladion asked

"I also remember you wanting to battle me, even if I say no." Moon said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Gladion said as he looked out the window.

Moon got up and sat between Gladion's legs and she leaned her back on his chest, "Hey Gladion." Moon said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"When we get back I want to help you at the Aether Foundation." Moon said as she turned to face him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to help you whatever way I can. Plus if your sister decides to stay someone has to look after you." She answered while winking at him.

Gladion smiled at his girlfriend's words and the two kiss which became a make-out session.

* * *

And Ash and Lillie were laying in bed together under the covers reading the books they got from the book store today, waiting for Greninja to return, "Hey Ash?" Lillie said gaining Ash's attention.

"Yeah what's up?" Ash asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure what is it?" Ash replied.

"After the Master tournament is over, what are you going to do?" She asked.

He turned forwards and thought about the question carefully, "I would like to travel again. But I don't at the same time because when I took the role as Champion and Augur I also took on a lot of responsibilities. So I will stay her and protect my home, my friends and my family." He replied while turning to Lillie at the last part.

Lillie smiled at his response, placed her book down, creeped up to him and placed her lips and kissed him softly.

After a bit they broke apart with Lillie looking at Ash happily, "I should have expected that from you." She said happily.

Lillie closed her eyes for a bit, opened them again and gave him a serious look, "If you are gonna protect me then I'll get stronger and protect you too." Lillie said in a serious but caring tone.

Ash placed his lips on hers this time. After a few minutes, "Thank you Lillie. I promise to protect you with my life." Ash vowed to her.

"And I promise to get stronger and protect you too." Lillie replied.

The two smiled at each other and kissed again but with a lot more passion until it became a make-out session.

The two parted to refill their lungs with oxygen and they looked at each other with love in their eyes, "I love you my white flower." Ash said warmly.

"I love you too my handsome protector." Lillie replied equally warmly.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **(Greninja's POV)**

I found the Pokemon centre that Pancham, Chespin, Absol and that ungrateful rat should be and waiting out the back until I see Nurse Joy came out. I heard that Serena gave Clemont Sylveon's Poke Ball. So I'll have to find the room they're in, grab Sylveon's and Clemont's Pokemon and tell them what happened to Ash and my mate.

I saw Nurse Joy and she admired to night sky. I saw my chance and moved so fast and quite so she wouldn't hear me and I made it inside.

I walked down the hall ways carefully just in case there were security cameras. Lucky there wasn't and I saw the room where Pancham, Chespin, Absol and the rat are in.

I looked around to see Clemont but he wasn't here, " _Must be asleep_." I thought to myself.

I opened the door to the room and walked in. I saw their Poke Balls on the desk so I grabbed them, returned them to their Poke Balls expect for Pikachu and I left the room.

I made it to the back door, I unlocked it, opened it, left it unlock when I come back, left the Pokemon Centre and headed back to Ash's room.

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

Ash and Lillie were thinking about what the two would do after the tournament until they heard a sound outside the window.

The window opened making Lillie a bit scared by who could be there. Then Greninja came through the window calming Lillie down in an instant and he is holding three Poke Balls.

Ash got out of the bed, "How did it go?" He asked his partner.

" _I managed to find three of them but I couldn't find Clemont anywhere so he must be asleep_." Greninja told Ash.

"Don't worry about it you did well." Ash said.

Greninja handed Ash the three Poke balls and opened them revealing the three unconscious Pokemon.

Ash's hands started glowing blue and used his aura to heal all three Pokemon.

Once he was done he fell back on the bed while breathing heavily.

Lillie came over to his side, "Are you ok?!" She asked.

He turned to her, "Yeah I'm fine." Ash reassured her.

He then turned to the three Pokemon who are waking up.

" _Argh my head and my stomach_." Chespin complains.

Pancham then got up, rubbing the back of his head and looked at his surroundings, " _Where are we_?" He asked no one in particular.

Absol woke up as well and looked around until she saw Greninja and stopped in fear, " _G-g-guys_." Absol said in fear.

" _What_?" Chespin asked.

" _Lo-look th-there_." She said while pointing at Greninja.

Chespin and Pancham turned and saw Greninja and are now terrified because of what happened to them earlier.

" _Good evening, I trust the three of you slept well_?" Greninja asked with sarcasm.

" _Li-listen we don't k-know wh-what w-we did to m-make you angry, b-but pl-please d-d-don't h-hurt us_." Pancham begged.

" _Relax I'm not going to hurt you_." Greninja reassured.

This made the three sighed in relief, " _You're here to hear what happened to Ash_." Greninja continued and pointed to Ash.

The three turned to Ash and Pancham and Chespin are happy to see him, " _Hi Ash_!" Chespin and Pancham said in unison as they ran up and hugged him which he returned.

"It's nice to see you two again." Ash told the two Kalos Pokemon as he put down the two Kalos Pokemon.

" _Same here, hold on . . . what does Greninja mean when he said,_ ' _what happened to you_?'" Chespin asked.

"You may want to take a seat." Ash told the three as the three sat down and Ash told them what happened to Ash and Delphox.

After hearing Ash talk the three were beyond shocked, " _Y-you're joking right_?" Pancham asked.

Ash shook his head, "No. I'm not and here." Ash said as he released Delphox.

Delphox saw Pancham, Absol and Chespin who are shock, " _He speaks the truth guys_. _Serena betrayed Ash and abused me and covered the marks so you wouldn't see them_." Delphox told the three as she showed the marks that were healed up but not gone completely.

The three Pokemon sat there while taking all the information in until, " _Ash_." Pancham said.

"Yes?" Ash asked.

" _I'm so sorry about what Serena did to you_." Pancham apologized.

" _I'm sorry too_." Chespin followed.

"Also, _can you become our trainer_?" Pancham requested.

"Of course you can." Ash said making the three happy, "Tell everyone else and tell them what happened to Delphox and me. And we'll see what they decide. Weather they choose me or not, break your Poke Balls and meet us at that spot." Ash told the three as he pointed to the spot where they would meet.

" _Sure_." The three said in unison.

"Ok but Greninja will have to knock you out." Ash said as the three nodded in agreement.

Greninja knocked out the three with an Aerial Ace. Ash returned them to their Poke Balls and handed them to Greninja, jumped out the window and made his way to the Pokemon Centre.

Ash got back into bed with Lillie and the two went to sleep while Delphox went to sleep on another bed in the spare room that Ash got provided.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Damien was asleep in a chair with a blanket over him so he can be with his mother in the hospital.

Then the door opened quietly and three people dressed in black came in.

One of them detached Audrey from the machines while to other one turned them off so they wouldn't make noises. Once she was disconnected the final one placed her on their back and left a letter on the bed.

The three left the room quietly and left the hospital and went into the forest.

* * *

Author's Notes.

I finished the first week of my HSC trail exams and I though since I had you guys wait I'll give you guys a chapter.

I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and before you ask, yes I will eventually make a lemon chapter with Ash, Lillie. Moon, Gladion. Paul and Dawn.

I'll post a new chapter when my exams end which will be next week so until then bye.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A week of Relaxation . . . or is it? Part 2**

* * *

 **(Damien's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes and closed them again, but thanks to the sunshine hitting me, I woke up.

I rubbed my eyes but stopped when I saw my mother is gone, "MOM?!" I yelled but no answer.

But I saw a letter on the bed. I opened it and there was a letter and a map in there.

I read the letter and my rage built up upon reading it.

 _Dear Damien_

 _We have your mother if you want to see her again then I suggest that you follow the directions on the map. And come alone with your Pokemon. And don't think even about getting Ash and your Elite Four buddies. If you don't then you can say goodbye to your mother forever._

 _From you-know-who_

My body is shaking in rage. I scrunched the note, threw it to the side and looked at the map. I saw directions and a red 'X'.

" _They're gonna pay_." Damien thought to himself.

I grab my phone and dialled Ash.

* * *

 **(Ash's POV)**

I woke up and saw Lillie snuggled with me, which made me smile knowing that I have a beautiful girl with me.

I enjoyed the silence until my phone went off and began playing my ring tone, " _Awake 'n' Alive_."

This made Lillie wake up with an annoyed look. I was annoyed by this as well, I dragged myself out of bed, went to the phone and saw Damien's name on there.

I answered the phone, "Damien, remember that chat we had about ringing me early?" I asked annoyed by this.

" _I think this will overlook that chat_!" Damien yelled.

I noticed the angry tone in his voice, "What's going on? Are you ok?" I asked again.

" _MY mother had been kidnapped by those Fuckers_!" Damien yelled at me.

"They did what?!" I yelled.

" _They kidnapped my mother and they want me to come alone and meet them. If I bring anyone they'll kill my mother_." Damien explained to me.

I'm shock by what he said, "Ok here's what we're gonna do. You're going to go and-"

I explained his plan to Damien, " _Ok got it. I'll see you later_." Damien said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Lillie asked.

I placed his phone on the table and turned to her, "Damien's mother was kidnapped by those bastards." I told my girlfriend.

This made her shock out of her mind, "W-why would they do that!?" She asked.

"So they can use Damien to get to me and release Serena out of prison." I replied.

"That's horrible." Lillie said terrified.

I brought her in for a hug which she immediately returned. I also rubbed her back attempting to calm her down.

After a bit we broke apart, "I need you to meet with the Pokemon that will be at the spot and tell them that Clemont and Serena's friends kidnapped my friend's mother and tell them that I'll be there as quick as I can." I told Lillie.

"Ok but what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I'm going to get Max, Bonnie and Nora. This is now an official matter in the Torren Region and they'll be dealt with by the laws of the region." I told her in a serious tone.

"Ok I understand." Lillie replied.

"And when this is over I'll take you out to the best restaurant I know in this region." I told her.

This made her smile happily, "Ok I'll look forward to that." Lillie said as we kissed it out.

I broke apart the kiss and quickly got dressed and ran out of the room.

I made it to where Max and Bonnie are staying and knocked on the door.

After a bit until he heard the door opening, I saw Max in his green pyjamas , "Ash what is it?" Max asked while rubbing his eye.

"Damien's mother's been kidnapped." I told Max who stopped when he heard that, "By them." I continued angry.

Once I explained that Max's eyes narrowed, "Meet me outside the hotel with Bonnie. I'm gonna get Nora and we'll find Damien." I explained. To which he nodded in agreement and closed the door to get ready.

I then ran towards Nora's room. Once I made it there I knocked on it.

The door opened revealing Johanna, "Hello Ash it's nice to see you." She told the me happily.

"Yeah (Pant) Where's Nora?" I asked.

"She's in the shower getting ready. Why what's wrong?" She asked.

"I need her to get out now." I ordered.

"Ash Ketchum you mustn't rush a lady!" Johanna scolded me.

"It's an emergency." I replied.

Johanna saw the serious look in my eyes, "Wwwwhy what's going on?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Damien's mother has been kidnapped by those pricks who hurt you and your daughter." I explained.

She gasped in shock but she nodded understanding what's going on, "I'll get her." She said as she went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?!" She yelled behind the door.

"You need to get out now!" She yelled back.

"Why?! I'm not done yet!" She continued.

"Ash needs you!" Johanna told her.

"Tell him to wait!" She said.

"Damien's mother has been kidnapped!" She yelled.

There was an eerily silence until, "Ok I'll be there!" She yelled.

After a few minutes she came out changed into her cloths, said her goodbyes to Johanna, met up with me and we ran out of the hotel.

After a few minutes of waiting Max and Bonnie came out and the four ran to the Pika Taxi, "Where to-"

"Sonata City and hurry." I interrupted the Pika Taxi guy.

"Yes sir." He said as he drove fast towards Sonata City.

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

Damien was following directions on the map while at the same time cutting everything in his way, leaving marks on the trees.

Until he came into an opening, the area is circled shaped with trees surrounding the area.

He looked at the map and saw that this is the right placed. He looked around until, "So you came." A voice called out.

He turned to see Brock, Trip, May, Drew and Cilan.

Damien narrowed his eyes at them, "Where. Is. My. Mother?" Damien growled slowly.

"She's right there." Trip answered as he pointed to his right.

Damien turned to see her mother up against a tree still unconscious with Iris, Misty, Delia, Tracy and Professor Oak standing in front of her.

"Let her go or else." Damien threatened.

"I don't think you're in the position to be making demands young man." Oak told him.

"Unless you don't want your mother to few a few holes less in her head, I suggest you do what we say." Misty said as she pointed a gun next to Audrey's head.

"MOM!" Damien yelled in concern.

"Do what we say or else." Drew said.

"You cowards!" Damien yelled as he looked at his mother afraid of what could happen to her with sweat running down his face.

"You can have her when you complete our demands." Brock told the white hair Elite four member.

"What are your demands?!" Damien asked.

"Allow me." Delia said making Damien turn to her.

"1: You must make Ash agree to release Serena from prison. 2: You must make Ash give up his title and hand it over to Trip, as he is the strongest here. And 3: You, Max, Bonnie and Nora must turn you backs on Ash." Delia demanded.

"WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE?!" Damien yelled in anger.

"The kind who cares about trainers that are successful, and not the kind who cares about trainers that are worthless." Delia said with a smirk.

Damien started to grit his teeth together, "You're all a disgrace to human kind." Damien told the traditors.

"I'd watch what you say unless you want to kiss you mommy goodbye." Misty said evilly as she prepared her gun.

"MOM WAKE UP PLEASE!" Damien yelled.

No one noticed by Audrey's eyes started to flutter a bit.

"Waste all the air you want it won't do any-" Misty was cut off when someone punched her stomach.

Everyone turned to see that Audrey has woken up and is holding Misty by her neck while pointing the gun she had at her.

"BACK OFF!" Audrey threatens as the traditors ran away and joined the others.

"Mom!" Damien yelled as he ran to her side and joined.

"Damien I-"

"Can we catch up later mom?" He interrupted his mother.

"Of course." She replied.

The two turned back to the traditors, "You tried to Blackmail my son to fill your desires. I will make sure you lot won't leave here alive." Audrey threatened.

"You are what army?" Trip asked as the traditors threw out Poke Balls revealing all of their Pokemon. But weirdly May didn't.

Misty smirked at this, "Well done guys." Misty said as Audrey tighten her grip on her giving her less air to breath.

Audrey looked at their Pokemon and she started to sweat a bit, " _We can't take on all of their Pokemon_." She thought to herself.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" May shouted as she ran towards Damien and Audrey and hid behind them.

"What are you doing May?!" Drew yelled at his girlfriend.

"I can't do this anymore can't guys see what we've become?! When Manaphy spoke to me, I saw what I became, a selfish trainer who betrayed her friend, no her best friend and teacher. Just so she can a few steps ahead in life. I don't want to be part of this anymore! Everyone take the Stage!" May released her Pokemon ready to battle.

"I'm disappointed May. Oh well, everyone come out!" Oak replied as he released all of Ash's former Pokemon.

"Those are all Ash's former Pokemon!" May shouted.

"Yes they are and I'm going to use them to end you lot." Oak said with an evil smirk.

Damien then walked in front of his mother and May, "Not even in your wildest dreams you miserable old man." Damien replied while narrowing his eyes at them.

He turned to May, "Return your Pokemon May I'll deal with this." Damien told the brunette.

"Damien are you sure?" Audrey asked in concern for my son.

He nodded in response, "I'll protect you mum. Then we can for the first time become a real family." Damien told his mother with a smile.

This touched her heart and her eyes started to water, "Ok. I trust you." Audrey told her son.

He nodded and turned back to the traditors with a glare while May returned her Pokemon to their Poke balls.

"That is so touching but how exactly are you going to stop us? You don't have enough power to beat us." Oak said with a smug tone as all of the traditors Pokemon prepared to attack.

"Maybe I don't." Damien admitted. He then brought out 2 Master Balls, "But they do." Damien continued.

He threw out the Master Balls and out cam Lugia and Deoxys who let a roar when he came out.

"Lugia!" Audrey said in shock at the sight of her former Pokemon.

"Ho-how do y-you have Lugia a-and Deoxys?!" Brock asked.

Damien turned to his mother and back to them, "Let's just say one is a family inheritance." Damien told them making them confused.

" _My boy is all grown up_." Audrey thought to herself with a smile.

"Mom let Misty go." Damien told his mom.

"Why?!" May asked.

Damien turned to May with a glare, "Do not question me." Damien told her in a cold tone.

"Yes sir!" May yelled as she hid behind Audrey.

Audrey then released Misty from her grip and ran back to her friends which she released her Pokemon to join the fight.

"I'M HERE!" A voice called out making everyone turn to see Clemont with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"You're late." Oak said noticing the marks on him and Pikachu, "What happened?" Oak continued.

"About that-" Clemont started.

* * *

 **(Flashback) (Before Damien woke up)**

 _Clemont got out of bed and ran to his and Serena's injured Pokemon._

 _Then Nurse Joy walked up to him, "Are they ok Nurse Joy?" Clemont asked desperately._

 _She smile, "Yes they're fine. They should be good to go." Nurse Joy replied as she walked away._

 _Clemont sighed in relief and turned to the four Pokemon who woke up and are feeling fine._

 _"_ _Are you guys ok?" Clemont asked._

 _They nodded in agreement, "Yeah more then I'll ever be." Pancham thought to himself._

 _"_ _Good now we need to head out. So we'll have a bit and go." Clemont told them as he was informed of the plan._

 _They nodded and Pikachu took his place on his shoulder and they made their way to the Café where he released his Pokemon and Serena's Sylveon._

 _They ate their food, expect for Pancham. Sylveon noticed this, "Are you ok?" She asked._

 _Pancham looked at Sylveon, "Yeah I'm fine." Pancham said quickly._

 _Clemont then got up, "Nature calls. I'll be back in a bit." Clemont said as he left for the bathroom._

 _"_ _Me too." Pikachu said as he joined Clemont as well._

 _Once they were out of sight Pancham, Chespin and Absol turned to each other and nodded._

 _They turned to the others, "Guys listen." Pancham started gaining everyone's attention._

 _"_ _What?" They all said._

 _"_ _There's something you need to know." Chespin said as the three told what Ash told them last night._

 _Once they were done the others are in shock, "That can't be true." Luxray said in shock._

 _"_ _I'm afraid it is. We saw the marks on Delphox." Absol said sadly._

 _After a bit of silence, "I don't know about you guys but I'm leaving Clemont and joining Ash." Chespin said._

 _"_ _I agree with Chespin. I refused to be with traditors." Sylveon replied as the others nodded in agreement._

 _Soon after that Clemont and Pikachu came back with everyone now growling at them._

 _"_ _What's up with you guys?" Clemont asked._

 _Without a warning they fired an attack at them making the two jumped away, but grazing them and making Clemont drop his Poke Balls._

 _Chespin then fired a Pin Missile at the devices destroying them, "What are you doing!" Pikachu asked._

 _"_ _I refused to be with a traditor." Chespin replied._

 _This made Pikachu eyes wide open, "H-how did?" Pikachu asked._

 _"_ _Ash came to see us and told us what happened. Now have a nice life and I hope we never see you again." Pancham said as they all started to ran away._

 _"_ _Great." Clemont said sarcastically._

 _He then looked at his watch and saw the time, "Shit. I'll deal with them later. Come on Pikachu we need to go!" Clemont yelled as the two started running towards the Pika Taxi_.

* * *

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Those Ungrateful bastards!" Oak yelled.

Damien smirked at this, " _Well done Ash. Well done_." Damien thought to himself.

"We'll deal with them later but for now let's deal with him. Axew use **Dragon Rage**!" Iris ordered but to her surprise Axew ran towards Damien and hid behind him.

"What are you doing?!" Iris demanded to know.

"I heard from Ash that his Scraggy and your Axew shared a brotherly bond between them." Damien told her.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Iris yelled.

"The answer here is quite simply. Axew cares about Scraggy more then you." Damien said.

This made Iris's eyes wide open, "N-no that's not TURE!" Iris yelled.

Damien then turned to Axew, "You want to see Scraggy again don't you?" Damien asked making Axew nod immediately.

"Axew get back here now!" Iris ordered.

Axew shook his head not wanting to go back.

Iris then looked down, "Fine. I don't need you anyway. Dragonite use **Hyper** **Beam**!" Iris yelled as her Dragonite obeyed her orders and fired a purple beam at Lugia.

The attack collided with Lugia but he came out without a scratch.

"Everyone attack NOW!" The traditors yelled as they all fired an attack at them.

"Lugia and Deoxys finish this quick with **Aeroblast** and **Psycho Boost**." Damien ordered as Lugia fired hurricane energy from his mouth and Deoxys fired his Physic energy at the attacks which destroyed them easily and headed towards the Pokemon and the traditors.

This caused an explosion. As the dust cleared it revealed all the Pokemon hanging from tree branches and lying on the ground unconscious.

"That's it? I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge." Damien said disappointed as he returned Lugia and Deoxys.

"How do you think I'll feel?" I voice asked making the three turn to see Ash, Nora, Max and Bonnie walking out of the forest while looking at the wreck area.

Ash then turned to Audrey who the two stared at each other, "It's been a while Ash." Audrey started.

"Yeah. It has." Ash replied.

Max turned to May, "What's she doing there?" Max asked making the other Torren natives turn to her.

May then walked towards Ash, while looking down.

Max, Bonnie and Nora were going to intercept her until Ash raised his arm indicating them not to do anything.

Once May stopped in front of him she got on her hands and knees while bowing to him. "I'm so, so, sorry Ash!" May yelled making Max, Bonnie and Nora shock by this.

While Ash just stared to her, "I'm sorry I turned my back on you just so I can get ahead in life! I'm sorry I destroyed your trust! I'm sorry I destroyed our friendship! I destroyed my brother's trust! Please forgive me!" May begged as she cried her eyes out.

"What made you change your mind?" Ash asked interested on what changed May's mind.

"I'll like to know that myself." Max added on.

May then got up and face Ash, "When Manaphy spoke to me he was right. He made me see what I became, a freak who wanted frame and fortune over friendship. I'm so sorry." May explained while crying.

After an eerily silence Ash just sighed, "May you are aware that you didn't just hurt me. You hurt Dawn and Johanna." Ash explained.

"I know that, but I'll do anything to gain your trust back." May replied.

Ash placed his hand on his chin thinking, until he came up with an idea, "How about this May." Ash started making everyone turn to him.

"You must apologize to Dawn, Johanna, and Paul, tell your parents what happened and one more thing." Ash told May.

"Yes I'll do those thing and what's the last one?" May asked.

Ash turned to Max who gave him a wink. This made him confused. Ash then turned to May, "You have to be Max's and Bonnie's personal servant for a year." Ash told her with an evil smirk.

This made May turn white as a ghost, "D-do I have to that?" May asked fearfully.

"Do you want my trust back?" Ash asked harshly.

"Y-yes I do." May replied.

"Then you'll become Max's and Bonnie's servant for a year." Ash repeated himself.

May turned to the side thinking about her options, until she sighed and turned back to Ash, "I accept your conditions Ash but can I add something to it?" May asked.

"What?" Ash asked.

She took a deep breath and faced him, "I'll be your servant for 2 years how does that sound?" May asked.

This made everyone's eyes wide open in shock even Ash, "Why?" Ash asked.

"To show you how sorry I am. I'll let you work me to the bone." May answered.

Ash let out a loud sigh, "If that's what you want. Then I have no right to deny your wish." Ash replied.

This made May create a fresh batch of tears, "Thank you Ash!" May yelled as she brought him and Max into a hug.

After a bit they broke, "Sis." Max started.

"Yeah?" May asked.

Max then smirked evilly, "You better be ready to work your ass off." Max told his sister making her nervous.

"O-ok. when do I start?" She asked.

"Once the Tournament is over." Max told her making her nod in agreement, "So we need to find you a maid outfit." Max said smug look.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT WEARING A MAID OUTFIT!" May shouted as the two started arguing with each other.

Ash looked at them with a smile, " _This always cheer me up in the old days_." Ash thought to himself as he turned to Audrey which she and Damien are looking at each other.

Audrey looked at her son, "The last time I saw you." Audrey said as she remembered the last time she saw her son.

Damien didn't say anything, "Damien I'm-" Audrey continued until Damien brought her into a hug as he cried onto her shoulder.

"I-I missed you so much m-mom." Damien said as he cried.

Audrey returned the hug, "I'm so sorry I abandoned you. I'm the worst mother on Earth." Audrey said as she started to cry herself.

Damien looked at her, "That's not true. We all make mistakes. You have no idea much how I missed you after I, you know." Damien said as he looked down remembering what he did.

"I may not know. How about we start over fresh Damien?" Audrey suggested.

This made Damien smile, "I would like that." He replied.

The others looked at the two and smiled at them, "Damien." Ash called out making he two turn to him.

"I know your happy that your mother is back, but I also recall you agreeing to allow to have a chat with your mother once she woke up." Ash explained.

This made Audrey narrowed her eyes at him, "You may be his friend but you don't have to tell him what to do." Audrey told him.

"Since I'm the Augur and Champion of the Torren Region I have to make sure the peace is kept around here." Ash explained.

This made Audrey's eyes wide open and in fear, "Y-your c-champion and Augur of Torren?" Audrey asked in fear.

"Yes I am. And before you asked, no I'm not going to arrest you for your past crimes." Ash replied making her sigh in relief.

"Instead." Ash continued which caused Audrey to be scared, "You and me are gonna have a little 'chat' for your atonement." Ash explained.

Audrey sighed in defeat, "Ok we'll talk." Audrey replied.

Ash nodded and looked at the damaged sight until he felt something grabbing his leg.

He looked down to see Iris's Axew hugging his leg, " _It great to see you again Ash_." Axew told him.

Ash bent down and picked him up, "Yeah it's nice to see you to Axew." Ash replied.

" _How's Scraggy_?" He asked.

"He's fine but he's a little different." Ash told the green dragon.

" _Different_? _How_?" Axew asked.

"I'll show you later ok?" Ash asked.

Axew nodded in agreement.

Ash turned to the traditors, their Pokemon and his former Pokemon. He walked up to Oak bent down and said, "You better hope you have a damn good lawyer." Ash said as he walked back and he called the Police and Damien explained to them what happened and May backed him up, she showed them the outfits when they went into the hospital and kidnapped Audrey and the cops took the traditors, returned their and Ash's former Pokemon and took them away for questioning.

Ash and the gang then started to walk back to Sonata City with May and Max still auguring about May wearing a maid outfit making everyone laugh.

* * *

Well here it is.

I decide to let Damien take this one because they kidnapped his mother so it's only fair to deal with it.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought about it. and I'll see you later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Fresh Start**

* * *

Ash, May and the Torren Elite Four are walking towards the opening after they went to Sonata City, caught the Pike Taxi and went back to the stadium, where they were greeted by their friends.

Until Dawn saw May, "What's she doing here?!" Dawn shouted making everyone turn to her.

"She's saw what she did was wrong plus she agreed to do a few things so she can redeem herself." Ash explained.

"No offense Ketchum. But that's not goo enough! You may be able to forgive her, but there's no way in hell I'm never gonna forgive her!" Paul shouted.

May started to tear up, "I'm asking you to forgive her but just hear her out." Ash told the purple Sinnoh.

Paul was about to speak up until he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see his girlfriend, "Let's hear her out Paul." Dawn told him.

"You can't be serious Dawn? They threated you and your mother. Why should I give her a chance?!" Paul demanded to know why.

"If you won't do it for her. Will you do it for me at least?" Dawn asked with the puppy eyes.

Paul thought about it for a few minutes until, "Fine I'll hear her out." Paul said making Dawn kiss him on the cheek.

Everyone made themselves comfortable and heard May out explaining what made her change her mind.

After explaining everyone seemed ok with her reason plus Ash told them her attempts for redemption and they're fine with that but when they heard about his last condition they had a good laugh about it.

"Alright with that out of the way. Let's get Scraggy." Ash explained making Axew excited.

"SCRAGGY!" Ash called out.

After a bit a green Scraggy came out, but he has green skin, a leaf sticking out of his head with a grey stomach and instead of the skin sack it has bushes.

" _Is that you_?" Axew asked.

He narrowed his eyes at Axew and turned to Ash, " _What's he doing here_?" Scraggy asked.

"He never knew what happened seven years ago and he wants to join us." Ash explained.

Scraggy turned to Axew, " _You really had no idea what happened to Ash_?" Scraggy asked.

He nodded in agreement, " _If I knew what happened seven years ago I would of left Iris and joined you and Ash a lot sooner_." Axew explained to his brother figure.

Scraggy closed his eyes for a second and opened them and nodded, " _Ok I believe you_. _Now how about a battle for old times sake_." Scraggy suggested.

Axew nodded in agreement, " _Yeah I'll show you how strong I am now_." He replied as the two ran off and started to battle with each other.

Ash smiled at the two, "It's nice to see those two getting along well." Ash said as he looked at the two.

He felt someone tugging his leg, he turned to see Pancham and Chespin there, " _Hey Ash_." The two said in unison.

Ash bend down to the two, "Hey I'm sorry I couldn't be there, some issues came up that needed to be dealt with." Ash explained.

" _It's ok Ash we understand how their presences can be to you_." Pancham replied.

"Please tell me you behaved for Lillie while I was gone?" Ash asked.

" _We did_." They replied.

"Thank you." Ash said as the others came up to him.

" _Ash will you be our trainer_?" They requested hopefully.

"Of course I will." Ash said as he threw Poke Balls at them catching them all without resistance.

Ash then let them all as they went to get to know the others and talk to their Kalos friends.

"Guess who?" Someone called out as his eyes got covered.

"Hmmm . . . I think it's my beautiful white hair goddess." Ash said sweetly.

He heard her giggle, uncovered his eyes and gave him a hug which Ash returned.

Lillie then looked up at Ash and came to his ears, "Are you sure you can trust her?" Lillie whispered to him.

Ash then turned to see May and Dawn talking to each other like sisters again, "I'm not sure but I heard the way she spoke to me and I read her aura and she felt true regret and sadness in her aura so I'm willing to trust her until otherwise." Ash explained.

She smiled at his words, "Spoken like a true champion." Lillie said as the two kissed each other.

Gladion saw their kiss and was about to interfere until Moon grabbed his ear, "Gladion you promised!" Moon hissed at him quietly.

Gladion yanked his ear away from her, "I know it's just hard." Gladion replied.

Moon looked sadly at him, "I know it's hard dear, but your sister is happy so you should be too. Just give him a chance." Moon requested.

Gladion sighed in defeat knowing that he can't win a battle with Moon, "Ok I'll give him a chance. But if he hurts her I'll hunt him down." Gladion threaten the Torren Champion which made Moon sweat drop but nodded in agreement.

Ash and Lillie broke apart and smiled at each other, "I'll take you to the best restaurant that you've ever been to." Ash told her.

This made her smile and got close to his ear, "I'm looking forward to it." She replied as she blew into his ear, giving him goose bumps.

After a few hours talking to each other until Ash walked up to Audrey and Damien who he was telling her about his achievements and she proud and upset that she couldn't see them.

"Damien." Ash said as he now in front of them.

"Let me guess?" Damien guessed.

"Yep it's time for that chat." Ash told the Splash family.

"Do I have to do this?" Audrey asked.

"Yes you do." Ash told her.

Audrey sighed in defeat, "Ok." Audrey replied as she got up.

The two started to walk into the forest so no one can hear them.

Once they were far enough, Ash turned to her, "I'm willing to drop the charges against you for what you did under two conditions." Ash explained to her.

"Ok what are they?" Audrey asked.

"1: You must agree that you'll never revive the Abyssal Cult." Ash explained.

"Ok and what's the other one?" Audrey asked.

"You must be the mother that Damien deserves for the past 25 years." Ash explained.

Audrey eyes are wide open by this, "What?" She whispered.

"You missed out so many years of Damien's life so you have to be the mother that Damien deserves." Ash repeated himself.

She nodded, "I understand. And thank you Ash." She replied and bowed in gratitude.

Ash smiled at her until he narrowed his eyes at her, "But if you break those two promises." Ash threaten.

"I won't I promise." She reassured him.

"Well ok then lets head back." Ash replied as the two walked back to the opening.

Once they returned Damien came up to them, "Well?" He asked.

"I'm not gonna charge her and she agreed to be there for you." Ash said with a smile.

This made Damien smile too, "Thanks Ash." Damien replied as the two shared a fist bump.

The group talked to each other about battling and their future ideas until Ash stood up, "Ok May time for to apologize to Johanna and tell your parents." Ash explained to her making her nervous.

"O-ok." May replied.

* * *

Ash, Lillie, Dawn, Paul, Max and Bonnie walked towards where Johanna is.

They're outside of Nora's room and Dawn knocked on the door. Once it opened it showed Johanna who is wearing an apron, "Hi Dawn." Johanna said happily as the two hugged each other.

Until Johanna turned to Ash, "Well? Is Damien's mother ok?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah she's fine and there's something else." Ash replied.

Johanna tilted her head, "What?" Ash asked.

Ash moved out of the way revealing May who looked nervously at her, "H-hi Mrs Berlitz." May said nervously.

Johanna narrowed her eyes and cast a glare at her, "What is she doing here?!" She demanded to know.

"I-I've come to apologize to you." May confessed.

"Apologize?! You and your friends threaten my daughter and tired to kill her! Why the hell should I forgive you?!" She yelled.

"I know it's hard Johanna but I'm not asking you to forgive her just give her the benefit of doubt." Ash answered.

She looked at Ash and back to May. She thought about it for a few seconds until, "I'm sorry Ash but I can't not after what she did to Dawn, Paul and you. I can't forgive her, I'm sorry." Johanna replied as she closed the door leaving the trainers there.

May sighed sadly, "I should of expected that." May said as a few tears ran down her face.

Ash turned to her, "Just give it a bit of time May, I'm sure she'll come around." Ash reassured.

"Okay." May replied.

"Let's go and find mom and dad." Max suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they walked to Norman's and Caroline's room.

* * *

Once the group was there Max nodded on the door.

The door opened revealing Caroline. Once she saw her kids she smile, "May and Max. It's good to see you again!" Caroline said happily as she hugged her two kids.

She then turned to Bonnie, "Hi Bonnie." Caroline said happily.

"Hello Mrs Maple." She replied politely.

"Please call me Caroline. So what do I owe the honour?" She asked.

May looked a bit scared by this, "Is dad here?" May asked.

"Yeah he's here. Why?" Caroline replied.

"Let's go inside and talk for a bit." Ash said, as everyone walked into Caroline's and Norman's room.

Caroline and Norman sat on the couch with Max and Bonnie. Ash and Paul sat down on chairs with Lillie and Dawn sitting on their partners laps and May didn't want to sit down so she stood up.

May explained what she and her former friends did to Ash seven years ago. She also explained what made her change her mind and she helped Damien's mother.

Once May was done explaining Caroline's and Norman's eyes are wide open in shock, "I-is this true?" She asked.

"Y-yes it is and now I regret doing it." May confessed.

They turned to Ash, "I'm so sorry what happened to you Ash." Norman told the Torren champion as he bowed to him.

"Don't worry about it Mr and Mrs Maple she apologized and she is willing to make up for her mistakes. So I'll overlook it this time." Ash replied.

"Thank you, but how is she gonna make up for her mistake?" She asked making May pale.

Max saw this and smirked, "Well mom." Max started making Caroline turn to him, "May has agreed to become mine and Bonnie's maid for a year." Max answered.

Caroline's eyes are wide open again and turned to May, "Are you okay with this dear?" She asked.

She sighed, "Yes I'm it's only fair and I also agreed to be Ash's maid also." She mentioned.

Caroline and Norman sat there thinking about what they have been told, "Ok. Just take care of her." Caroline replied.

"Oh don't worry we will." Max said while he and Bonnie have evil smirks sending shivers down May's spine.

"Alright, now that's out of the way let's go and meet up with the rest of the gang." Ash said.

Everyone nodded as they all stood up, "I don't feel like walking." Lillie said not wanting to move.

Ash smirked, "Lillie if you don't move then I can't take you out tonight." Ash replied.

"I know but my legs don't want to move." Lillie said still not moving.

"Alright then you leave me with no choice." Ash said he got out of the chair and flung Lillie on his back making a *thump* sound.

"I'll have to carry you." Ash continued as Lillie grab his shoulders and Ash grabs her legs.

This made Lillie blush and buried her face on his back, "O-ok." She whispered.

The group then walked out of the room leaving Caroline and Norman there as she decided to cook something for Norman making him hug her from behind.

* * *

Once they were back to their area they were greeted by Alain and Mairin, "How did it go?" Alain asked.

"Well Caroline and Norman are ok with it, but Johanna can't forgive her for what they did." Max explained.

"Maybe one day though." Ash said as she put Lillie down.

"Yeah I wouldn't worry about it May." Mairin reassured.

This made May nod in agreement. After a bit of talking a police officer came into the scene making everyone turn to him.

Ash walked up to him with Lillie holding his arm, "Augur Ash." The officer said to Ash as he saluted.

"How can I help you?" Ash asked.

"The people we arrested today demand that you talk to them and release them." The officer answered.

Ash sighed in annoyance, "I'll take to them." Ash replied as the officer nodded.

Ash turned to everyone, "Stay here because this might get messy. Charizard and Greninja your with me." Ash ordered as everyone nodded and Charizard and Greninja came to him.

She turned to Lillie, "Stay here babe. I don't want you to get hurt." Ash told his blonde girlfriend who nodded in response and gave him a kiss.

Ash returned Charizard and Greninja and got in the car with the officer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Confession**

Once they arrived Ash followed the officer to where the traditors are being held.

Ash then walked towards an interrogation room and walked inside where Professor Oak is being questioned.

"How I dreamed of this moment." Ash said making the Kanto Professor turn to him.

"You can't do this Ash! I'm a regional Professor! You have no right to hold me here!" Oak yelled as he tried to jump at Ash but the restrictions held him in place.

"You I do because you and those pathetic former friends, Pokemon and family kidnapped one of my Elite Four's mother. Did you think there would be no consequences?" Ash asked.

"This is ridiculous you have no proof of it!" Oak yelled in denial.

Then officer Jenny decided to join the conversation, "Oak as long as you're here you must tell the truth." She told him.

"I am telling the truth!" Oak replied.

"Then tell me why Audrey was with you and them this morning when she should of been in hospital." Ash requested.

Oak thought about it for a few minutes until, "Brock was going to help her get better." Oak lied.

"With a gun?" Ash asked sarcastically.

"It was to insure that Damian wouldn't think we would hurt her." Oak continued.

"He told me that you lot Blackmailed him. Care to explain that?" Jenny asked.

"We were gonna explain the rest of the deal until his mother woke up and took Misty hostage." Oak replied getting annoyed.

After a few minutes of silence a beep sound was heard.

This made Oak look around until he got shock from the chair, "AAAHHHHHH!" Oak yelled in pain making Ash smirk at this.

Once the electric stopped Oak leaned back in the chair in pain with him coughing, "W-what was that?" Oak asked.

"Your chair has a built in lie detector in it. Every time you spill a lie, well it doesn't take a genius to work it out." Ash answered.

"(Pant) Y-you s-son of a bitch." Oak told him while panting heavily.

"If you tell the truth then you won't get shocked. It's simply as that" Ash explained to him.

"I-I am telling the truth!" Oak yelled.

The chair gave him another shock, "AAAHHHHH!" Oak yelled in pain.

"Tell the truth or I'll tell the Electrician to start upping up the voltage." Ash explained.

"WAIT, WAIT! You win, you win. I'll tell the truth!" Oak begged.

"Then do it." Ash demanded, he then nodded to Jenny telling her to leave the room.

Once she left and after an eerily silence, "We kidnapped so we can use her to blackmail Damien so he can make you release Serena." Oak explained.

"Anything else?" Ash asked getting angry by the seconding.

Oak started to sweat a lot, as he chooses about his next words, "They were a few things." Oak confessed.

"And they are?" He asked.

"Well . . . I wanted to get your Delta Pokemon and see what makes them different from other Pokemon." Oak confessed.

"So you kidnapped one of my Elite's mother to blackmail him to get what you and those bastards want and so you can get my Delta Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yes and they was something else." Oak answered.

"And that was?" Ash asked.

"Since you have a lot of power and money as champion we wanted you to give us your power and money so we can do anything we want." Oak answered.

Ash just sat there for a bit, "You and the others are . . . the most pathetic human beings on this planet. In fact you lot are worst then the cults." Ash replied in a dark tone.

"You're intitled to your own opinion boy." Oak told him arrogantly.

"And the reason why you betrayed me seven years ago?" Ash asked again.

Oak gulped loudly at that question, "Because it was about time that you stopped chasing your childish dream and started to work in the real world become a professor and have a proper future. Your friends agreed to that as well so it would put pressure on you so it will make giving up your dream a lot easier. But you chose your dreams over your friends and family. You say that we are bad as these cults but you aren't that much better then them." Oak explained to him.

Ash just sat their processing all the information by what he was just told.

Ash got out of the chair, "Oak you and the others are under arrest for, kidnaping my Elite four mother and blackmailing my Elite four member as well." Ash explained to the Professor.

Just as was about to walk out the door, "You have no proof we did those things. NOW RELEASE ME!" Oak demanded.

"You're right we have no proof." Ash confessed as Oak smirked at this.

"But we do have witnesses." He continued.

Oak started to pale a bit, "No Way!" You're lying!" Oak yelled.

"Normally I would, but not in this case. Don't believe me see for yourself." Ash replied.

He nodded to a black wall which lighted up revealing, the Champions, the Professors from all of the outside regions and Charles looking at Oak with angry and shocked looks on their faces.

As soon as Oak saw this he paled pure white in fear by this. Ash saw Oak's expression and smirked at this, knowing that Oak is finished.

Charles walked to the confession room with an angry look, "Is that TURE!?" He demanded to know.

"O-of course not!" Oak lied which the chair gave him a zap again, "AAAAHHHH!" He yelled in pain.

Once the shocks stopped Oak looked at him desperately, "H-help me." Oak begged.

"Tell the truth." Charles demanded again.

"I-it's true." Oak confessed.

After an eerily silence. Charles turned to Ash, "I'm so sorry young man about what you've been through." Charles apologized.

"It's wasn't your fault Charles. But since his confessed to an act of terrorism here. He must face our charges." Ash explained.

"And they are?" Charles asked.

Ash closed his eyes, "30 years in prison with no parole." Ash answered.

Oak eyes wide open by this, "H-hold on. Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Oak asked desperately.

"No I don't. The most extreme punishment would be life in prison." Ash explained.

"B-but what about my lab?" Oak asked in fear.

"I'll call someone who is fitting to that role. Like Gary Oak?" Charles suggested.

"I agree. Tell him to come here and we'll talk about it." Ash replied.

"But what of the others?" Charles asked.

"They'll be given the same punishment as Oak and they trainers licenses will be revoked, and unable to apply for a new one, a premiant ban from entering the Torren Region. Because of the dangerous weapons were used at arm and at an unconscious women that could of died since those machines were connected to her. And if I find them in my region again then I'll kill them with hesitation." Ash answered.

Goodshow thought about it for a few seconds until, "Very well, but what about the Pokemon that attacked?" He asked again.

"Oh don't worry I have something in mind for them but I'll deal with it after the Master Tournament." Ash explained.

Charles nodded in agreement, "What about Serena?" He asked.

Ash thought about it until, "Since she didn't have any evolvement with this incident. However abusing Pokemon here is taken more extreme then anywhere else. She will have 15 years here with no parole and a permanent ban from entering into the Torren Region." Ash explained.

Goodshow nodded in agreement as some officers came in the released Professor Oak who made a dash to Ash.

But Ash's Poke Balls opened themselves Charizard and Greninja held back Samuel.

Ash walked into of the professor, "You have no idea how long I've waited to this to you. You're finish. Now get out of my life." Ash told him in a cold tone as he punched him in the stomach making him sat out blood.

The officers grabbed Samuel making Greninja and Charizard release their grips from him. They handcuffed them and took him away in his unconscious state.

Ash sighed knowing that it's over until, "ASH KECTHUM!" A voice yelled out.

Ash recognized that voice anywhere. Ash turned to Jenny, "Bring them in and turn the lights off." Ash ordered.

Jenny nodded in agreement as the lights turned off, Charles left the room, Ash sat back down in the chair, pressed a button underneath the table making more chairs appear from the ground and after a bit his mom and the traditors came in looking furious.

The officers made them sit down in the same chairs as Oak sat in.

"How dare you do this to us!" Delia yelled at him furiously.

"I did it because you lot gave me no choice. Plus you lot deserve it after what you did to me" Ash replied.

"Come on Ashy." Serena said sweetly making him turn to her.

"Please Ashy come back to me I love you and I need you." Serena continued, but the chair shocked her making her scream in pain.

"SERENA!" The traditors shouted in concern for Serena.

Once the chair stopped shocking her head fell down and her panting in pain, "W-what was that?" She asked.

"The chairs have a built in lie detector every time you tell a lie the chance will shock you." Ash explained.

"This is ridiculous!" Trip yelled.

"Yeah you gonna get us killed!" Drew continued.

"Tell the truth and the chairs won't shock you." Ash replied.

"Come on Ash. We're sorry about what we did seven years ago and about Damien's mother. Remember all the good times we had were like brothers Ash." Brock plead to him, but the chair shocked him making him yelled in pain.

"This is ridiculous Ash! Come on release us! We're sorry!" Misty continued as the chair shocked her.

After a bit of talking all the traitors got the zap of their lives.

Once the chairs stopped shocking them, the traitors are panting in pain, "If you think that I'm gonna release you after what you did to me, Damian, Dawn, Johanna and Paul. You're sorely mistaken." Ash replied.

"Ash please." Iris pleaded to him with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah come on, can't things just go back to the way they were? We're very sorry about what happened." Cilan continued as the chair gave him another shock, "AAAHHHH!" He yelled in pain.

"Three things, one: As much as I'm enjoying you lot suffer, I'm starting to bored. Two: No Iris and Cilan things can't go back to the way they were. And three: You lot need to think about what you lot did. And since you committed crimes in my region the punishment is that you will spend the same amount of time in prison as the professor Oak and when you're released you will never be allowed to come into the Torren region again. Your Trainer licences have been revoked and you can never apply for a new one again. Also you will have all titles from you lot taking away as well as your belongings. As well as I'll be informing your families about what you did." Ash explained the punishment to them.

The traitors started to freak out by this what will their families say to them.

"Ash Ketchum I'm your mother you will release us now!" Delia ordered as she tried to escape from the chair.

Ash threw her a glare with Aura leaking out of his body making the traitors freeze on the spot, "You nearly Destroyed my life turned my Pokemon MY FAMILY Against me! You blackmailed Damien one of the only person who was there for me and threated his mother who is all the family he has left and nearly KILLED HER! If you think I'm going to feel pity for you sorry excuses for humans then your sorely mistaken. NOW GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Ash yelled at the traitors who along with the Professors and Champions are shocked when they heard Ash talked like that.

Ash got up, "Take them away. I never wanna see them again." Ash told the officers as the released the traitors and took them away out of Ash's sight.

Once they were out of his sight Ash sighed. " _It's finally over_." Ash thought to himself.

Just then the professors from all the regions walked into the room. Professor Sycamore walk in front of Ash, "On behalf of all the professors from Johto and Alola, I want to offer You ore most sincere apologies." Sycamore told the Augur as he and the others bowed their heads in respect.

"It wasn't your fault, so I can't blame you ." Ash replied.

The professors raised their heads and nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get back to my friends and tell them what happened." Ash explained as they nodded again and Ash walked out of the room and the prison.

Ash brought out a Poke Ball and threw it releasing Charizard, "Let's go Charizard." Ash continued as Charizard bent down and Ash got on him and Mega evolved him and the two flew off back towards the Arena.

* * *

Once he got back to the opening he released Greninja and the three made their way to the opening. Where ash was greeted blonde hair girl. The two shared a kiss that lasted about 3 minutes until they broke apart.

Then everyone else came to them, "What happened?" Max asked with his arms crossed.

Ash just stood there for a minute until, "They've been arrested. They'll cause anyone any trouble again." Ash explained as everyone started to celebrate.

Lillie looked and smiled at him, "So what are you gonna do now?" She asked.

Ash looked at his girlfriend and smiled at her, "I think I'll honour our promise and take you out tonight." Ash told her.

This made Lillie smile and leaned on his arm, "Thank you Ashy." Lillie said as the two walked to a tree, sat down and enjoyed being in each others presence.

Until Ash saw May and Dawn talking to each other and an idea that made him smirk evilly, "Wait here for a second." Ash said as he got up and walked towards May and Dawn.

The two stopped when they saw the Torren Champion, "You know May I could have you arrested for what happened today and by the fact that you betrayed me." Ash explained.

May started to look afraid at Ash, "Y-Yes I'm aware of that." May replied.

Ash saw May's response and smirked, "Don't worry I won't have you arrested." Ash told May making her sigh in relief. "However." He continued.

"Ye-yeah." May said knowing that there would be a price to pay.

"When you work for me you are going to wear a collar and you're going to make a statement at the station." Ash answered making May scared by his answer.

"D-do I have to?" She asked afraid.

"Yes, unless prison sounds better to you." Ash replied.

May sighed in defeat, "O-ok I'll wear the collar and I don't have a problem with the statement." May said.

Ash smiled, "That's the spirit." Ash replied as he walked away leaving the two to continued their talk about contest. As Ash sat down next to Lillie and the two leaned on each other.

* * *

Night-time had fallen and Ash and Lillie were getting ready for their first date.

They both had a shower but Lillie had to find the right dress.

Ash told her that he'll wait outside the hotel.

Ash is wearing a black suit, with a white button up shirt, with black dress shoes, black jeans and his hair is nice and straight.

Ash was adjusting his suit, "I hope all goes to plan for tonight." Ash said to himself out loud.

After a bit, "Ash!" Lillie called out making him turn around to see Lillie in the same blue dress the Ash brought for her yesterday. The moonlight reflected off her hair making it sparkle.

Ash took in her appearance and smiled at her, "Beautiful." Ash said making Lillie blush. Ash then extended his hand to her, "Shall we, my lady." Ash asked in a gentlemen tone.

Lillie giggled by this, "We shall my fine sir." Lillie replied as she grabbed his hand to the two started to walk together with their hands linked to each other.

Until Lillie retraced her hand and grabbed Ash's arm indicating that he was hers.

After a few minutes of walking Ash and Lillie made it to the Pika Taxi, "Hello Ash. Where are you and this young lady off to?" He asked.

"To Helios City please." Ash answered.

"Very well hope in." The Pika Taxi guy replied as the three went in to cab which Ash offered Lillie's hand which she accepted and the three drove off.

Once they arrived Ash and Lillie thanked him and the two took off into the big city.

Lillie was amazed by the size of the city. The two enjoyed walking around the city until Ash brought them to the restaurant.

Once inside it was a big fancy restaurant with chandlers hanging from the ceiling.

Lillie was taken back by how majestic this restaurant is, until a waiter cam to them, "Good evening. How may I help you?" He asked the couple.

"I have a table reserve for two under the name Ash Ketchum." Ash answered.

The waiter went to the computer and typed the name in the reservations and saw Ash's name.

He turned to the two and nodded, "Very well Augur Ash please come with me." He told the two as he led them to a table.

They went in an elevator which took them to the top floor. Once they got out the waiter led them to the table that had the scenery of Helios City that is being luminated by the lights making it appear a light show is happening.

"This is the best table our restaurant has I hope you'll enjoy it." The waiter said as he bowed and walked away and headed to the elevator and left from their sight.

Ash and Lillie made their way to the table where Ash pulled out Lillie's chair for her.

"Thank you my good sir." Lillie said in a lady manner as she sat down on the chair and Ash pushed her in.

Ash then took as sit across from her, the two lifted their menus and began looking through what they want to eat.

"Uummm. Maybe that . . . no . . . maybe I'll have that, no. (Groan)" Lillie said while looking at the menu thinking what she could have.

Ash saw this, "Are you ok?" He asked his blonde girlfriend.

Lillie snapped out and looked at Ash sighed and turned back to her menu, "Yeah. It's just I don't know what to have there are so many great food on this menu. So it's hard to choose one." Lillie confessed while blushing.

Ash smiled at her, "Don't worry Lillie. It's perfectly normal that people can't decide." Ash reassured her.

Lillie looked at Ash and smiled at him, "Thank you." Lillie replied as she went back to looking at the menu.

After a few minutes and waiter came in, "Good evening. My name is Jason and I'll be your waiter for this evening. What would you like to drink?" He asked.

"I'll have some white wine from the Oaked Chardonnay please." Ash requested.

Lillie was a bit surprised by what Ash asked for that wine, "Ummm I'll have the same please." Lillie said.

Jason wrote it down, "Very well I'll be back shortly." Jason said as he walked away leaving the two alone.

Lillie turned to Ash, "Ash how do they have that kind of wine? It's one of the best wine." Lillie told Ash.

"You see this place used to belong to a Wine maker. But it was forced to close when the Cults terrorized Torren. But after the Cults were gone his grandson reopened it and continued his grandfather's dreams." Ash told her.

"Wow that's great." Lillie said as the two chat about what they could do. Ash suggested being together and training to become stronger. Lillie thought that was a good idea but she also wants to start a family with Ash.

Ash thought about it for a few minutes until, "Yeah I would like that." Ash agreed to Lillie's idea.

Lillie smiled, Thank you Ashy." Lillie replied as Jason came back with the wine.

Jason pored the wine in their glasses and left the wine on the table for the couple, "So are you ready to order your entrée?" He asked.

"Yes can I have the Calamari please." Ash requested as Jason wrote down Ash's order.

"And for you madam?" He asked.

Lillie looked back at the menu for a bit and turned to him, "I'll have the same please." She replied.

Jason wrote that down that as well, "Alright two Calamari's. What would you like for your main?" He asked.

"I have the Spaghetti Bolognese please." Ash replied.

Jason wrote it down, "And you madam?" He asked.

Lillie looked at the menu until something caught her eye, "Can I have the Salmon en papillote please." Lillie requested.

Jason wrote down their orders, "Very well. Would you like both dishes to come out together or sperate?" He asked.

"Sperate." Ash and Lillie said in unison making the couple laugh a bit.

Jason nodded and walked away leaving them alone.

The two started talking and enjoyed being in each other's presence. Jason the came up with a trey the contains their entrée.

"Here you go." He said as he gave the two their Calamari's.

"Thank you." The two said in unison.

Jason bowed and left the two alone. Ash and Lillie started to eat their Calamari's which made a lot of flavour due to the seasoning on them which gave them a rich flavour.

Lillie and Ash enjoyed their Calamari's until the was one left on Ash's plate.

He was about to eat it until he lifted his fork to Lillie, "Here." He offered to her.

Lillie smiled at him, "Thanks Ashy." She said as she bit down on the Calamari until there was nothing left.

Ash wiped his mouth on his napkin and he wiped Lillie mouth making her giggle, "Such a gentlemen." She said in a lady manner.

"Only for the best lady." He replied making her blush while smiling.

After about 20 minutes of talking and drinking wine Jason came back with their dinners.

"The Spaghetti Bolognese for you." Jason said as he brought the plate in front of Ash.

"Thank you." Ash thanked him.

"And the Salmon en papillote." Jason said as he brought her meal in front of her.

"Thank you." Lillie said.

Jason bowed and walked away leaving the couple alone to eat.

After Ash and Lillie ate their meals Ash left a tip of 500 Poke dollars and the two left the restaurant with Lillie hanging on to Ash's arm.

Lillie turned to her boyfriend, "Where are we going?" She asked.

Ash merely pointed where she saw a park. She turned back to him and nodded as the two walked towards it.

After a few minutes enjoying the peace and quietness of the park. They sat down on a bench and watched the night sky with Lillie leaning on Ash's arm and he was laying his head on top of hers.

"This has been a great first date Ash. Thank you." Lillie told Ash as she pecked his lips which he returned.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. But I have other ideas for dates and each are better then the next." Ash said.

"I know. But I'm happy because this was my first." Lillie replied.

"Yeah. But who ever said that this one was finished?" Ash asked.

Lillie raised an eyebrow. Ash then stood up and started to guided Lillie to a lake where it was being reflected off the moonlight.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" She asked.

"No. This is." Ash replied as he pointed to the lake making Lillie turn to her.

A bunch of Luvdisc jumping out of the water and started to do a water show for them. Lillie was shocked by how Ash did this.

After a 5 minutes of watching them 6 Luvdisc then used **Water Spot** which made a rainbow which thanks to the moon made it sparkle.

Lillie is now in awe by this. The Luvdisc stopped and dove back in the water leaving the two couple.

After a few minutes of silence Lillie smashed her lips onto Ash which he retuned and they began to make.

They broke apart and they just stood their looking at each other with love in their eyes, "Thank you Ash. You mean everything Ash." Lillie said while on the verge of tears of happiness.

Ash wiped away the tears with his thumb and looked at her emerald green eyes, "You mean everything to me as well Lillie and I'm glad that I can hold you like this." Ash replied as he brought Lillie in for a hug which she returned and the young couple just stayed like that for what felt like an eternity when it's only been 3 minutes.

Ash and Lillie looked at each other again directly in their eyes and they kissed again.

"Let's go back." Ash suggested as he broke apart from the kiss.

Lillie nodded in agreement as the two walked back to the Pika Taxi. The driver drove them back to the stadium, the two went back to their room and got changed, got into bed, they snuggled next to each other and the two fell asleep peacefully with each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Interested and Confrontations**

Morning came and Ash woke up and he was greeted by his blonde girlfriend snuggled next to him while sleeping peacefully.

He smiled and rubbed her head gently while sliding his hand down her hair that feels like silk.

After a bit Lillie woke up and saw that Ash looking at her while rubbing her head, "Hhhmmmm. That feels nice Ash." Lillie told her boyfriend.

"I'm glad that it does." Ash replied.

"This is the last day until the tournament starts again isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah it is." Ash answered.

"Well, I'll be cheering for you." Lillie told him.

"I know you will." Ash replied as the two kissed.

After a bit Ash and Lillie got out of bed got ready and made their way to the food court.

Where only the Torren Elite four and Audrey are there having breakfast, "Morning everyone." Ash greeted them.

"Morning Ash." They replied.

"Morning." Lillie said.

"And morning to you too Lillie." The Torren Elite four replied.

The two couple sat down to join them and shortly everyone else arrived.

"So how was last night Lillie?" Moon whispered to her.

"Yeah I want to know too." Bonnie added on.

Lillie looked down at the table and smiled, "It was fantastic it felt like I was in a dream." Lillie answered while smiling as she remembered one of the best nights she had.

Bonnie and Moon smirked at her answer while still asking questions about their date, "So what should we do today?" Dawn asked gaining everyone's attention.

"Well I want to do a bit of battle practice before the tournament tomorrow." Paul answered as he turned to Ash and smirked.

Ash smirked back, "You are so on." Ash replied.

Everyone then headed out of the food court and headed to a battlefield. Where Ash and Paul stood opposite from each other and everyone else sat down on a bench.

Paul then brought out his Electivire, "I want you to watch so you can understand how Ash battles." Paul told his electric type who nodded in agreement and turned to the battlefield.

"One-on-one. Ready?" Ash asked making Paul nod in agreement.

"Torterra I choose you!/Stand by for battle!" The two yelled in unison as their versions of Torterra appeared.

"Mmmm. A grass and ground type verses a water and ground type. I think Paul has the upper hand." Audrey explained out loud.

"If that's what you think Mrs Splash then you don't what Ash has been doing since you fell asleep." Max said as he adjusted his glasses.

May just whacked his head, "Max that's rude." May scolded her brother.

"You go first." Ash offered.

"Thanks. Torterra use **Energy Ball**!" Paul shouted.

Torterra opened his mouth, gathered grass energy, which formed a sphere and fired it at the turtle like Pokemon.

" **Razor Shell**." Ash ordered as Torterra's fins glowed blue.

He slashed the Energy Ball in half destroying it.

Paul simply smirked at this, "This is gonna fun. Use **Sunny Day** and then follow by **Solar Beam**!" Paul yelled.

Torterra looked at the sky, " _Teerrrraaa_!" Torterra yelled as the sun's rays intensified.

"Can we turn down the heat." Dawn said as she started to sweat while waving her paper fan on her.

He then gathered that energy and absorbed it into his trees.

"Use **Rain Dance**." Ash simply ordered.

" _Tooorrrrr_!" his Torterra yelled as black clouds appeared and covered the sky and started to pour down.

"ASH you ruined my hair!" Dawn yelled making everyone flinch by her outburst.

"At least your not hot anymore." Ash replied smugly as Dawn muttered a few words.

The Solar Beam is now taking longer because the sun is gone, "Now **Scald**!" Ash yelled as Torterra fired boiling water at Paul's Torterra that made direct contact on him forcing him back a bit.

Suddenly, " _Teerrrrraaaaa_!" Torterra yelled in pain as the burn effect started to hurt him.

"Looks like Scald's other effect started to kick in." Alain explained.

But the Sinnoh Torterra broke through the burn and stilled fired the Solar Beam at the Delta Pokemon. Making contact him with forcing him back.

Electivire is simply watching the battle more specifically Ash's Torterra, " _So this is the power of a Delta Pokemon_." He thought to himself.

Paul saw the state Torterra's in which he continued to suffer from the effect from the burn, " _He's running out of steam_. _I've got to end this in one attack or Torterra's not gonna last_." Paul thought to himself.

"Torterra use **Frenzy Plant**!" Paul shouted as he glowed green and slammed his feet on the ground and out came huge plants that headed towards Ash's Torterra.

Ash smiled as he closed his eyes for a bit, "Use **Blizzard**!" Ash yelled as he opened his eyes.

Torterra opened his mouth and fired a snow storm from his mouth that was so cold it actually turned the rain into hail. It froze the Frenzy Plant and collided with Paul's Torterra freezing him and knocking him out with swirly eyes.

"O-o-o-o-o-k-k-k-k. I-I-I-I-I'm not h-h-h-h-o-o-o-o-t-t-t-t- I'm now f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-freez-z-z-z-z-ing." Dawn said as she and the others are holding their own arms trying to warm up but not the Torren Elite four.

"H-how are you lot a-aren't cold?" May asked while looking at them.

"Well we live in houses on Deyraan town where it always snows all year around. So we aren't bothered by this as we felt worse." Max explained.

"Plus the cold really doesn't bother me that much." Damian added on making Nora nod in response

Everyone just sat there shock by how this cold doesn't faze them. May then ran up to Damian, "Please keep me warm." She begged as she wrapped her arms around him making him blush and his mum angry.

Soon the sky cleared and Paul and Ash shook hands Ash also thanked Torterra for a good job. Paul then brought out a Poke ball that contained Magmortar and started to melt the ice, once he was out he started to warm up.

Ash saw that May hugging Damian and she was making him blush. He smirked as he came up with an idea, "What's up May? Is the cold getting to you?" Ash asked making May and Damien blush and they let go of each other making everyone laugh at their reactions apart from Audrey who is starring at May.

Electivire then came in front of Ash and stared down at him making Ash raise his eyebrow. He then pointed at Ash's Torterra.

Everyone is confused by what he is trying to say but Ash knew what he wants, "That absolutely out of the question." Ash told Electivire.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Electivire wants to become a Delta Pokemon." Ash told the group making them gasp.

"Why?!" Paul demanded to know.

Electivire simply looked down and away from him, "My guess is that Electivire wants to be on equal levels with the other Delta Pokemon." Ash guessed but Electivire's expression didn't change.

"Or maybe this is about trying to make amends." Ash continued making Electivire flinch this time giving them their answer.

Ash was about to say something until, " _Wait_!" Ash's Torterra said making him turn to him, " _Maybe you should_." He continued.

" _Why_?" Ash asked.

" _The fact that he's even considering this and he wants to do this shouldn't that be enough_?" He asked making Ash turn to the side.

After a bit of thinking everyone turned to Ash wanting to see what Ash will decide. Ash then turned to Electivire, "Even if I say 'no' it's not going to stop you is it?" He asked making him nod.

Ash then just sighed in defeat, "Ok I'll give you your wish." Ash continued making Max, Bonnie, Nora and Damien shocked that Ash would agree to that so easily.

"Are you sure?" The Torren Elite Four asked in unison.

"I don't know but we're about to find out." Ash replied as Paul returned Electivire handed him his Poke Ball.

"Just don't hurt him." Paul requested.

"I'm sorry Paul. But it will hurt." Ash replied as he kissed Lillie and started to walk away until Officer Jenny came by.

"Augur Ash." Jenny told him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Gray Oak wishes to see you right now sir." Jenny told him.

Ash just sighed, "Ok. Where is he?" he asked.

"He's at the Pokemon Centre." Jenny answered.

Ash nodded and walked towards the Pokemon Centre where inside he saw his childhood friend.

Gary also saw him and he walked up to him. The two juts stared at each other for a long time until they raised their fist and gave each other fist bump.

"It's good to see you Ashy-boy." Gary said.

"It's good to see you to Gary." Ash replied as the two gave each other a hug and broke apart.

"Look at you, Champion of a region. You finally achieved your dream huh?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah. But how have you been?" Ash asked back.

"Yeah not too bad. Listen about what happened seven years ago. I'm really sorry that happened to you Ash." Gray apologized.

"It wasn't your fault so I can't blame you." Ash replied.

"Thanks bro." Gray said as he threw his arm around his shoulder and the two laughed.

"Hey Ash!" Someone called out making the two turn to him seeing Professor Sylvan walking to them.

Gary saw her and blushed a bit by how pretty she looks, " _Wow._ " Gary thought to himself.

"So you must be Gary Oak." Sylvan said snapping Gary out of his trance.

"Y-y-yeah I'm." Gary replied.

"Anyway let's discuss the business about Oak's lab." Ash brought up the topic making Gary nod in agreement.

"Mind if I join?" Sylvan asked.

"Sure." Gray answered as the three walked to a café and got coffee and they discussed the fate of the lab.

"Well ever since Oak was arrested there's been a bit of an uproar." Gary told them.

"I'm not surprised. But they kidnapped my Elite Four parent that was against the Torren region law." Ash explained.

"I understand that. But after what Goodshow told the world and the other Professors and Champions back him up some people didn't really believe them. Until they showed that recording you had hidden in the room and gave it to Goodshow so no one would find, after that everyone believed them and all the staff at Oak's lad left to find new work. Goodshow also told me that you believe that I should be in charge of his lab." Gary explained.

"News travels fast and yes because it's yours so it's only fair." Ash told his friend.

"I know but . . . I don't want it." Gary replied the two are shock by this.

"Why?" Sylvan asked.

"Because I really don't want anything to do with Kanto anymore. So I asked Sorrel to become the Professor, which he agreed to. Oh Ash he say's 'hello' by the way." Gary told Ash making him smile.

"But I want to ask you something Ash." Gary told the Torren champion.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to work as a professor here." Gary answered.

Ash and Sylvan just sat there shocked by what he proposed.

Ash recovered from the shock, "Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to start a new life here. Also there is a lot I want to know about these Delta Pokemon and this region. Because when I first saw them I instantly grew interested by them and how the Pokemon of Torren live their lives. So please say 'yes'." Gary told them.

Ash and Sylvan sat there thinking about what, "Of course." Sylvan said making the two turn to him.

"I think that it's great that you what to learn about our region and our Pokemon. Plus I need an assistant." Sylvan replied making Gary blush.

Ash was thinking about it, "Yeah I agree. Gary welcome to the Torren region." Ash welcomed his best friend.

"Glad to be here." He replied as the two shook hands.

The three then talked for a bit until Ash stood up, "I have something I need to do I'll see you guys later." Ash said.

"Sure Ash." They said in unison.

Ash left as the two talked about what type of research Gary would do to help Sylvan.

* * *

 **Meanwhile . . .**

"This is ridiculous I shouldn't be in here!" Brock yelled while inside the cell.

After a bit a guard came into his cell, "Your dad came here to see you." He told Brock who started to get scared.

The guard then dragged Brock into the conversation area where his father had a phone against his ear.

Brock hesitantly grabbed the phone, "What were you thinking Brock?!" Flint asked.

Brock didn't say anything, "Kidnapping an Elite four's mother while she was hook on the machines. You could have killed her. And you betrayed your best friend just so you can get what you want. Why?" Flint asked again.

Brock didn't say anything again. Flint just sighed in sadness, "I'm disappointed in you. What would your mom say?" He asked.

Brock suddenly got mad, "I bet she would say, 'Why you abounded your children just so you can train to be a better trainer.' I really don't want a lecture from you dad!" Brock yelled.

Something inside of Flint just snapped, "How. Dare. You. . . Maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Maybe I should've stayed with my family and supported them when they needed their father. But you shouldn't have betrayed your best friend who you consider your brother once!" Flint yelled at him.

Brock just turned not facing him. Then a guard came up to them, "Times up sir." He explained to him.

Flint nodded in agreement, "When you get out don't expect a welcoming home party, everyone at home is ashamed by what you did. Goodbye." Flint said as he slammed the phone and walked out of the room and Brock was escorted back to his cell and laid back on his bed.

* * *

"AAAHHHHH! LET ME OUT OH HERE!" Misty yelled while inside her cell.

"Geez we should of put some tape on her mouth to shut her up." A guard said making another guard nod in agreement.

Misty then just gave up after 10 minutes of yelling and screaming, then she just laid on her bed.

After a bit a guard came in and handcuffed Misty, "I demand to know where your taking me?!" Misty yelled.

"Your sisters want to see you so we're taking you to them." A guard explained to Misty.

" _Yes there'll be able to get me out of this dump_." Misty thought hopefully.

She was taken to the room where her sisters were on the phone. Misty sat down and took the other phone, "Hey sisters. Please get me out of here." Misty begged them.

Daisy, Violet, and Lily just sat there in shame by looking at her, "We can't do that." Violet replied.

W-Why?!" Misty yelled.

"Because Goodshow, Lance and Ash told us what you did." Daisy answered.

"Oh please, that was . . . a misunderstanding." Misty told them nervously.

"They said your threatened an unconscious women with a gun so you could blackmail her son." Lily told her sister while raising her eyebrow.

"They're lying! They have no proof me and my friends did that!" Misty yelled.

Her sisters sat there for a bit until they realized, "We never said that your friends did it." Daisy told Misty.

This made her freeze on the spot and covered her mouth, "So you did do that?!" Lily asked.

Misty didn't say anything and looked to the side, "You did. How could you?!" Daisy asked angrily at her sister.

"He arrested my friend." Misty answered quietly.

"After she abused her Pokemon. We saw that and we know that she's guilty but it would seem so are you." Violet said disappointed.

After that a guard came by. Daisy turned to him and indicated to him '1 more minute.' The guard nodded and left them alone.

"Just take care of our gym." Misty requested.

"It's not our gym anymore." Daisy told her.

"W-what w-why?!" Misty yelled again.

"Because Ash Ketchum, the person you betrayed gave us the option to either keep the gym or the Water Show. And we chose to keep the Water Show." Daisy explained.

"We're lucky that what after you did he didn't just take away everything from us. So I think that he was reasonable." Violet finished.

"REASONABLE! YOU THINK THAT'S REASONABLE!? YOU JUST GOT RID OF ONE OF THE STRONGEST GYMS IN KANTO! AND YOU THINK THAT BARSTAD IS BEING FAIR!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THREE AND THAT CUNT!" Misty shouted while punching the glass scaring the three.

This made the guards come to the glass and took Misty away from the phone and back to her cell. The guard from their end came in, "Are you three okay?" He asked.

"Yes officer." They said in unison.

"Officer can you make her see a psychologist please?" Daisy requested.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I'm not in the position to arranged that. If you want that talk to Augur Ash." The Officer replied as he guided the Waterflower sisters out of the prison.

"Let's find Ash then." Lily suggested making the others nod in agreement.

* * *

Iris is hanging from a metal bar upside down in a gym, "Hey wild girl!" A female guard called out.

Iris looked at her annoyed, "I have a name it's Iris. And what do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"An elder woman is here to see you. She's from the Village of Dragons." The guard answered.

Iris just hanged there for a few seconds until she landed on the ground and walked towards to the guard and she guided her to the conversation area where the Elder is siting in a chair on the other side of a glass wall.

Iris saw the phone and grabbed it and held it up to her ear. The Elder did the same.

"Let me guess you're here to judge me because of what I did and to tell me that I'm no longer wanted in the Village of Dragons correct?" Iris asked sarcastically.

Elder narrowed her eyes at her angered by her attitude, "Yes that's pretty much what I wanted to talk about with you!" The Elder snapped at her.

"I know that I'm exiled from the Village and that I'm no longer the Opelucid gym leader. So by doing that I had nothing to lose." Iris said arrogantly.

"You betrayed a good boy and you nearly killed his Elite four mother Iris!" The Elder yelled at her.

But Iris simply shrugged her shoulders, "I know. But I just don't care for that little kid." Iris replied.

Iris then stood back up, "We're done." She continued as she walked away leaving Elder there in deep thought.

" _What happened to you my child_?" She thought to herself as she walked out of prison.

* * *

Cilan is in his cell writing down recipes for his meals and new meals he'll try to make in the future.

A guard then came in making Cilan turn to him, "Your brothers are here to see you." He explained.

Cilan nodded in agreement and the guard directed him to the conversation area.

Cilan saw his brothers and grabbed a phone, "Hey guys." Cilan started.

"What were you thinking bro?" Chili asked.

"Not only that. Why did you betray Ash?" Cress asked.

"Ash had gone too far. Just because he's the champion he thinks he's in charge of this dump of a region. And he was a weak trainer to begin with and nothing's changed." Cilan answered making the guards glare at him and anger by what he said.

His brothers are shocked to see him talk like that, "Unbelievable. What would mom and dad say?" Cress asked while he closed his eyes and place his thumb and right index fingers on them.

"I don't know." Cilan answered.

After bit the two brother sighed, "Well Cilan I guess this is it." Chili told him.

"Yeah and when I get out I'll continue my role as Gym leader." Cilan replied.

"No. You won't." Cress told him.

Cilan raised his eyebrows, "Why?" He asked.

"Because the Pokemon league took your position as Gym Leader and you're banned from coming to the Gym." Chili answered.

As soon as Cress said that Cilan paled white like he seen a ghost. Then a guard came and escorted the two brothers away from Cilan without saying their goodbyes as another guard took Cilan back to his cell where he is now starring at the ceiling.

* * *

Clemont and Serena were in different rooms with a lot of things of their minds.

The Kalos natives were lying on their beds starring into space, "Stupid, stupid Ash. If he agreed to marry me then this wouldn't have happened, we would of have children and he would have been happy." Serena mumbled to herself.

" _Why did Bonnie chose that loser over her own flesh and blood_? _He's not worth it and I could've used her help_." Clemont thought to himself.

Then guards came in their rooms gaining the Kalos natives attention, "Your parents are here to see you." The two said in unison without realizing it.

The two Kalos natives froze when the guards said that. The guards grabbed them and guided them somewhere with the two trying to escape from their grips.

The two joined each other where they were brought into a room like Ash was in earlier.

They saw their parents in chairs and sat down on the table across from them and the guards stood outside the room leaving the four alone.

Grace and Meyer are starring at their children with disappointed looks on their faces and Grace looking like she's about to cry.

"What happened to you two?" Meyer asked.

"Bonnie didn't want to come back home so I thought this was the best way to do it." Clemont answered.

"By kidnapping someone?!" Meyer yelled.

"She wouldn't listen to me! So I had to try and make her see sense!" Clemont yelled back.

"See sense?! What type of sense that involves kidnapping someone who is in a comatose state and that could of killed her?!" Meyer yelled getting annoyed by his son.

Clemont was trying to say something but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Why Serena? Why did you do that to your own Pokemon?" Grace asked.

"I had my reasons." Serena mumbled to herself so Grace could barely hear her.

Grace raised an eyebrow, "What are those reasons?" Grace asked again.

"It was so Delphox could get stronger and so I can prove to Ash that I don't need him anymore." Serena admitted.

Grace's eye wide open in shock by what her answer was. But then she started to tear up and started to cry.

"W-wh-where d-did I-I g-go wrong i-in ra-raising y-you?" She asked to herself as Meyer comforted her.

Serena just sat there thinking about her mothers question until she came up with an answer, "Maybe you shouldn't have send me to the camp school where I met Ash and I wouldn't have known that weakling." Serena answered making Clemont nod in agreement.

Grace and Meyer were shocked by what she said, "H-How could you?" Grace asked.

Serena raised an eyebrow confused, "You told me when you met Ash he gave you the inspiration to move forward and he was your first and best friend in Kanto!" Grace shouted at her.

"People changed mum. And I was dumb enough to think that weakling could be my friend." Serena replied to her mother.

Once she said that there was an eerily silence until Grace lowered her head so her hair were shadowing her eyes, "I . . . I don't know you anymore." Grace told her.

Serena raised her eyebrows, "My baby girl wouldn't do these kind of things to her friends and Pokemon. I thought I raised you to love those around you . . . but I guess I didn't do a good job." Grace said as she stood up.

She headed towards the door, "Goodbye Serena forever." Grace said as she walked out the door with tears in her eyes.

Meyer looked at Serena who hadn't changed her expression. Clemont then turned back to his dad, "You can bring Bonnie back and tell her to break up with her boyfriend." Clemont demanded his father.

Meyer has heard enough, "I won't because I saw my Bonnie and I saw that she became a beautiful women. And as for this boyfriend of hers I'll talk to them but I won't get them to break up." Meyer replied as he walked out the door.

"Also the Gym has been ceased from your ownership and a local is taking over. Goodbye Clemont." Meyer continued as he walked out the door leaving the two Kalos natives alone.

The guards then came back in the room and took them back to their cells and they lied back on their beds and soon falling asleep without a care in the world.

* * *

 **Meanwhile . . .**

Ash walked out of a portal which made him appear in front of a green acid swamp that is making acid bubbles and popped above the acid.

Ash brought Electivire out of his Poke Ball and saw the acid swamp, " _So this is how I can become a Delta huh_?" He asked.

"Yeah. This is your last chance to turn back." Ash offered.

" _Thanks for the offer_. _But I want to do this_." Electivire replied.

"Do you know that once you become a Delta Pokemon you can never change back to your old self." Ash explained

Electivire nodded, " _I know_." Electivire said.

"Why do you want to become a Delta Pokemon?" Ash asked.

Electivire stood there for a few moments until he turned to Ash, " _I'm doing this so I can gain Infernape's trust back_. _By doing this I can show him that I'm willing to give up my old life for this one_." Electivire explained.

Ash's eyes widen for a bit, "You're doing this so you can gain Infernape's trust back?" Ash asked.

" _Yes_." Electivire answered.

Ash starred at him until he sighed, "Ok. But I will warn you. It will be one of the most painful experiences that you will ever feel. It's up to you. Are you ready for this?" Ash asked wanting to make sure he was ready for this.

" _If this will earn my rivals trust back_. _Then sign me up_." Electivire replied without hesitation.

" _So what do I do_?" He asked.

"You have to walk in the pool and dive under and let the acid change your DNA." Ash replied.

Electivire nodded and started to walk towards the acid which he stopped just outside the pool.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the acid, " _AAARRRRGGGGG_!" He yelled in pain.

" _I can do this. I CAN DO THIS_!" He yelled as he dived into the acid.

Once Electivire got deep enough he felt the acid started to rip off his skin, " _He wasn't kidding_! _But I can take it_! _I CAN TAKE IT_!" Electivire yelled to himself.

Ash is standing outside the pool, "I hope he's ok." Ash hoped to himself.

After a bit of silence Ash started to get worried, "Oh no. What I am going to tell Paul?" He asked himself.

After a bit Ash saw a grey claw come out of the acid and Electivire came out of the swamp with his new body.

His body is now made from rock with a light grey colour to it. His two black tails dissolved and were replaced by rock wings coming out of his body and with one tail beneath his wings. His hands changed into claws, his antennae's on his head dissolved as well and were replaced by demon horns.

After a bit he extended his wings and opened his eyes that had changed from red into dark yellow eyes.

Ash sighed in relief and walked towards him, "Are you ok?" He asked.

Electivire stood there for a few seconds and turned to Ash, " _P-piece of cake_." He answered while holding two fingers up but he was about to fall to the ground but Ash stopped him from falling and laid him down gently on the ground letting him rest.

He then started to use he aura to heal him. He let him rest for about 10 minutes until he woke up, " _Arrrgghhh that was painful_." He said while running the back of his head and he saw his arms, he got up and looked at his new body.

He saw the new features and he was impressed, " _Wow this is . . . amazing_!" He yelled as he felt hid new powers.

He turned and saw Ash, " _Thanks Ash_." The rock Electivire thanked him.

"No worries. Now give Infernape a battle he'll never forget." Ash told him.

He brought his fist in front of himself and slowly grasped it, " _I intend to_." He replied.

Ash nodded, returned Electivire and he walked towards the portal.

* * *

He then walked back to the area where his friends are. Paul came up to him, "Is he okay?" He asked.

Ash nodded, "He's fine." Ash answered.

He then leaned to Paul's ear, "He wants to battle Infernape and he wants to earn Infernape's trust again. So I think that it will be best that Infernape doesn't see Electivire's new body. When you go to train make sure that it's somewhere away from here." Ash suggested.

"Sure." Paul replied as Ash handed him his Poke Ball.

The rest of the day played out with them doing battle training.

Misty's sisters did come to see Ash and requested a psychologist which Ash allowed them and sighed a form.

Soon the sun started to set and everyone started to head back but Paul. Once everyone was gone Paul turned to his Pokemon who were on a battlefield.

"Why are you out so late babe?" A voice asked he Paul turned to see his blue hair girlfriend looking at him.

"I want to try out Electivire's new power." Paul answered.

"Well. I'll give you a hand." Dawn said as she took a side of the battlefield and brought out a Poke Ball.

Paul smirked at his girlfriend's actions. Soon he got to his side of the battlefield, "You are aware that I won't hold back right?" Paul asked.

Dawn smirked, "I wouldn't want you to." Dawn answered.

"Typhlosion spotlight!" Dawn yelled as her evolved Quilava appeared with a roar.

"It's time to try out your new powers!" Dawn yelled as Typhlosion activated his flames.

Paul brought out his Poke Ball and looked at it and turned back to Dawn, "It's time to see what you can do now Electivire! Stand by for battle!" Paul yelled as he threw his Poke Ball.

Out came his stone Electivire with a roar as he extended his wings.

Dawn, Paul and Typhlosion are shocked by Electivire's new appearance. Paul was the first one to recover from the shock, "Electivire can you hear me?" Paul asked making Electivire turn to him.

He nodded in agreement which made all three sigh in relief. Electivire then turned back to his opponent. Paul then got out his Pokedex which told Paul Electivire's moves and he smirked at this.

"Alright lets get started! Electivire use **Dragon Pulse**!" Paul shouted as Electivire fired a purple dragon energy at Typhlosion.

"Use **Flamethrower**!" Dawn shouted as Typhlosion fired flames from his mouth.

The two attacks collided but Dragon Pulse easily overpowered and collided with Typhlosion making him slide back a bit.

"You ok?" She asked making him nod in response.

Electivire looked at his hand and grasped it firmly, " _So this is what a Delta Pokemon, it feels so_. . . _Amazing_." Electivire thought to himself as he turned to Typhlosion.

"In that case use **Wild Charge**!" Dawn ordered as Typhlosion surrounded himself with electricity and shot himself to him.

"Grab it!" Paul ordered as the Gargoyle Pokemon grabbed the incoming Typhlosion and stopping the attack.

"Now throw him up!" Paul continued as Electivire threw him in the air.

"Typhlosion!" Dawn shouted in concern.

"Use **Draco Meteor**!" Paul shouted as Electivire gathered orange dragon energy and shot it in the air.

Once it made contact him Typhlosion it exploded and broke apart in small meteors. Typhlosion hit the ground along with the other meteors. Once the smoke cleared it revealed Typhlosion unconscious with swirly eyes.

Dawn just sighed, "Thanks get some rest." Dawn said as she returned Typhlosion and walked to Paul and Electivire.

"Well it seems that Electivire is stronger then before." Dawn told the two.

Paul turned to Electivire, "Yeah he is." Paul replied.

Electivire nodded in agreement. Paul returned Electivire, offered his hand to Dawn which she expected it and the two headed to their bedroom ready for tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Into round three . . . Part 1**

Ash and the gang are heading to the stadium with everyone ready to go.

Ash, the Torren Elite four and Professor Sylvan are on the platform with Lillie, Mairin, Dawn, May, Gary, Ritchie, Moon, Gladion and Audrey are inside the Torren box.

Ash walked in front with people cheering. He was handed a microphone, "Alright. I hoped everyone had a good week of relaxation. But now it's time that we finished this. So I wish everyone luck and may the best trainer win!" Ash yelled as everyone cheered louder than before.

Ash then handed the mic to Professor, "Thank you for that Ash. Now for this round. Everyone will be battling their partners in the previous rounds. So good luck everyone one." Sylvan explained the battles for today.

* * *

Ash and Alain made their way to the battlefield since they were the first to go. Once they were there the battlefield turned into a grass battlefield.

The two smiled at each other, "I've been looking forward to this for some time Ash. I'm holding nothing back!" Alain shouted.

"Same here Alain and I won't hold back either!" Ash replied.

"For these battles each trainer will use four Pokemon and the battle will be over when one side is unable to continue. Substitutions are permitted but only when the battle is at a standstill. Battle begin!" John shouted.

"Weavile, lets go!" Alain shouted as his dark and ice Pokemon appeared.

"Scraggy I choose you!" Ash yelled as his Delta grass Pokemon appeared.

* * *

"Why would Ash choose a grass type? That's not the best matchup with Weavile who is an ice type." Audrey said.

"I wouldn't worry mom. I'm sure he has an idea." Damian replied to his mother.

* * *

"Weavile use **Ice Beam**!" Alain ordered as Weavile fired light blue electricity at Scraggy.

"Scraggy use **Seed Bomb**!" Ash shouted as Scraggy created multiple seeds and threw them at the Ice Beam which exploded on impact creating an icy wind in the centre.

"Use **Night Slash**!" Alain yelled as Weavile created a purple blade and dashed towards Scraggy.

" **Double Team**!" Ash replied, as Scraggy glowed white and created many copies of himself.

Weavile slashed where the original was but it was a fake.

"Now use **Brick Break**!" Ash continued as all of the Scraggy's fist glowed white and they all Weavile.

"Use **Double Team** as well. And then use **X-Scissor**!" Alain shouted.

Weavile created copies of himself as well and his claws glowed dark green. All of the clones ran towards each other and they destroyed themselves but the real ones collided their both dealing super effective against each other but the Brick Break dealing a bit more Damage to him.

"Use **Low Sweep**!" Ash ordered as Scraggy's right foot glowed brown and slammed it onto Weavile's left leg making him grunt in pain but still held his position.

" **Blizzard**!" Alain ordered as Weavile fired a snow storm at Scraggy dealing him a lot of damage.

As the storm cleared it revealed Scraggy and Weavile still trying to push each other back. But Scraggy's shoulders had been frozen.

"Weavile use **Shadow Claw**!" Alain ordered as Weavile claws glowed dark purple and about to slash Scraggy.

"Use **Head Smash**!" Ash yelled as Scraggy jumped away from Weavile making him miss his target and into the air.

He saw Weavile and his pupils grew smaller as he locked onto his target. The Scraggy then started to come down with his head falling first and now being surrounded by red aura which soon turned to blue aura. Weavile tired to ran away but he trip because of his leg hurting from the Low sweep.

Scraggy made direct contact with Weavile causing an explosion. As the smoke cleared it revealed Scraggy standing next to Weavile while giving him a few small shocks from the Head Smash with Weavile lying on the ground unconscious with swirly eyes.

"Weavile is unable to battle Scraggy wins!" John declared.

* * *

"So he was waiting for the right moment to use Head Smash and finish it with one hit." Gary explained.

"While at the same time he took away Weavile's speed with the Low Sweep." Paul added on to that.

* * *

"Thank you return. Metagross let's go!" Alain shouted as his Physic and Steel Pokemon appeared.

"You still go to go Scraggy?" Ash asked earning a nod from Scraggy.

"Then use **Earthquake**!" Ash ordered as Scraggy jumped up and slammed his feet on the ground making it shake furiously.

"Use **Magnet Rise**!" Alain shouted as Metagross body started to surround himself with electricity and hover above the ground making the Earthquake miss its target.

"Now use **Agility** followed by **Ice Punch**!" Alain continued.

Metagross then zoomed towards Scraggy increasing his speed, he reappeared behind Scraggy with his claw becoming icy and slammed it into Scraggy making slide back but regained his balance.

"Now use **Meteor Mash**!" Alain yelled.

"Scraggy use **Bounce** and land on top of Metagross!" Ash ordered.

Metagross claws became surrounded by stars. Just about Metagross slammed into Scraggy be jumped high in the air making him miss.

Scraggy then landed on Metagross. Alain gasped, "Shake him off quick!" Alain shouted as Metagross move left and right trying to get him off.

"Scraggy use **Thunder Punch** back-to-back!" Ash ordered.

Scraggy was trying to hold on Metagross, at the same time his fist became surrounded by electricity. He then slammed his fist on top of his head multiple times each making him grunt in pain.

Finally Metagross threw Scraggy off making him go into the air, "Metagross use **Signal Beam**!" Alain yelled as Metagross fired a green beam at Scraggy which he saw coming but couldn't dodge it and exploded on contact.

Scraggy came through the smoke and landed on the ground with swirly eyes, now unconscious.

"Scraggy is unable to battle Metagross wins!" John declared.

Ash then walked to Scraggy who woke up and looked sadly at him, "Don't give me that look. You did great get some rest." Ash told his grass Delta ad he returned him and headed back to his spot.

"Sceptile I choose you!" Ash yelled as Sceptile appeared but he has marron colour (correct me if I'm wrong) skin on his back, head, shoulders and arms. He has a cream colour skin on his stomach and legs. He is also wearing a black belt, he is also wearing black bands on his wrist, shoulders, ankles and around his neck and his eyes are light blue. he tighten his belt indicating he's ready for battle.

* * *

"So Sceptile also became a Delta Pokemon?!" May asked shocked.

"Yeah but Sceptile is a lot stronger then before." Max reassured his sister.

"Yeah but it will be tough considering Delta Sceptile is part Fighting type." Nora explained.

* * *

" _Judging by his appearance he looks like a fighting type. Even if I have a type advantage I can't get cocky_." Alain thought to himself.

"Metagross use **Agility** and **Bullet Punch**!" Alain shouted as Metagross increased his speed and again ran around Sceptile in circles with Sceptile not moving an inch with his eyes keeping track of the speedy Metagross.

Metagross started to hit Sceptile from different directions and continued to circled him.

"Sceptile can you track him?" Ash asked gaining a nod from him.

"Then use **Drain Punch**." Ash ordered.

Just when Metagross was about to hit him again Sceptile moved to the right with his fist glowing brown and slammed it on top of Metagross's head slamming him into the ground as Sceptile gained health from his opponent.

Sceptile lifted his fist revealing Metagross trying to get up but eventually he got back up, "Use **Fire Punch**." Ash ordered as his fist became on fire and slammed it dead centre on Metagross's face making him slide across the field until he stopped with swirly eyes.

"Metagross is unable to battle Sceptile wins!" John declared.

Alain returned Metagross and brought out another Poke Ball, "Unfezant let's go!" Alain shouted as his male version of the Unova bird Pokemon appeared.

"You still good?" Ash asked making Sceptile nod indicating he's okay.

"Use **Air Slash**!" Alain ordered as Unfezant's wings glowed light blue and created mini saw disc which headed to Sceptile.

"Use **Blaze Kick**!" Ash yelled as Sceptile raised his right foot which became on fire and kicked the saw disc before they could make contact gut one got through a cut Sceptile's leg making him grunt in a bit of pain but somewhat fine.

"Unfezant use **Heat Wave**!" Alain shouted as Unfezant flapped his wings and hot air was created and headed towards Sceptile.

"Use **Superpower** on the ground to create a shield and smash them with **Mega Kick**!" Ash ordered.

Sceptile muscles became bigger and he was surrounded by marron energy and slammed his fist into the ground with lifted the battlefield blocking the Heat Wave.

Then his foot glowed white, jumped up, did a 360 turn and slammed his foot into the boulders smashing them and making them fly towards Unfezant.

"Dodge them!" Alain ordered as Unfezant dodge the incoming boulders.

Unfezant and Alain can no longer see Sceptile. Then he reappeared behind him, "Quick use **Hyper Beam**!" Alain shouted as Unfezant turned around and fired a purple beam at Sceptile.

"Use **Dragon Rush**!" Ash ordered.

The Hyper Beam made contact with Sceptile causing an explosion. But Sceptile burst out of the smoke surrounded by dragon energy.

He rammed into Unfezant making slammed him into the ground creating a crater in the centre of the battlefield.

Sceptile jumped out of the crater with Unfezant lying in there unconscious, "Unfezant is unable to battle Sceptile wins!" John declared.

Alain returned his Unfezant after saying a few words of praise to him and brought out his final Pokemon, "Charizard let's go!" Alain yelled as his partner appeared in the air. He landed in front of Alain and shot flames into the air.

Ash looked at Sceptile he was panting a bit, "Maybe you should rest." Ash suggested.

But Sceptile shook his head indicating that he doesn't want to be taken out, "Are you sure?" Ash asked making him nod in response and he turned back to his opponent ready to go.

"Charizard **Flamethrower**!" Alain shouted as Charizard shot fire from his mouths heading toward Sceptile.

"Use **Draco Jet** to dodge!" Ash yelled Sceptile surrounded himself with dark blue dragon energy and jumped out of the way of the attack. Which he now heading towards Charizard.

" **Dragon Claw**!" Alain shouted as Charizard's claws became green.

When Sceptile was close enough Charizard gave him the Dragon Claw underneath his chin sending him flying. Soon he crashed into the ground showing him to be unconscious with swirly eyes.

"Sceptile is unable to battle Charizard wins!" John declared.

* * *

"Poor Sceptile." May said in sadness when she saw him defeated.

"The match is still in Ash's favour. He still has two Pokemon who haven't battled yet while Alain only has Charizard and he's in full health. So it will be tough for Alain maybe Ash will win." Gary explained.

Mairin then kicked his leg, "OOOOWWWW!" Gary yelled in pain as he held his leg.

"Alain can win this! He overcame tougher challenges!" Mairin yelled at him.

Everyone sweat dropped by this as they turned back to the battle.

Ash brought out a Poke Ball, "Pancham I choose you!" Ash yelled as Pancham appeared on the field with his arms crossed.

"Isn't that Serena's Pancham?" May asked.

"Yeah he wanted to join Ash after he found out what she did to Delphox." Bonnie explained.

"This will be Pancham's first battle with Ash. Let see how he'll go." Max explained.

* * *

Pancham turned to Ash, "This is our first battle Pancham. All could ask for is for you to do your best." Ash requested.

" _I'll do my best Ash_." Pancham replied as he turned to Charizard ready for battle.

"Pancham use **Sludge Bomb**!" Ash yelled as Pancham created multiple brown sludges and threw them at Charizard.

"Use **Steel Wing**!" Alain ordered as Charizard's wings became metal and knocked away the sludges.

"Now use **Rock Slide**!" Alain ordered as Charizard roared and rocks appeared from the sky and headed towards Pancham.

"Use the rocks to get the height." Ash ordered.

Pancham nodded in response as he jumped on top of a boulder and he continued to do that until he was high up.

"Fly up there and use **Thunder Punch**!" Alain ordered as Charizard extended his wings and flew up to meet Pancham with his fist becoming surrounded by electricity.

"Dodge it and get on his back!" Ash ordered. Just as Charizard was about to punch him he moved to the right avoiding the attack then he grab his arm and swung himself and hop on his back.

"Now use **Dual Chop**!" Ash ordered as Pancham fists glowed green and slammed them on Charizard's back him grunt in pain.

"Charizard use **Flare Blitz**!" Alain ordered as Charizard lit himself on fire making Pancham yelled in pain.

Charizard then flew fast making Pancham let go from him, " **Dragon** **Claw**!" Alain yelled as Charizard's claws glowed green and flew towards the falling Pancham.

"Use **Ice** and **Thunder Punch**!" Ash ordered as Pancham's right fist became icy and his left became surrounded by electricity.

The attacks collided but Charizard pushed Pancham into the ground making dust appeared.

As the dust cleared it showed Charizard looking at Pancham with swirly eyes, "Pancham is unable to battle Charizard wins!" John declared.

Ash returned Pancham and brought out his final Poke Ball, "Greninja I choose you!" Ash yelled as his Kalos partner appeared and the crowd cheered when they saw him.

Alain and Charizard smiled when they saw him, " _Here we go_." Alain thought to himself. He then brought out a Keystone, "Response to my heart. Beyond Evolution Mega Evolved!" Alain shouted as Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X.

" _Let's do this_." Ash thought to himself. He placed his left fist on his stomach as Greninja placed his right fist on his chest as water tornado appeared and Greninja became Ash-Greninja with the water shuriken on his back.

The crowd cheered loudly excited by this, "Charizard use **Flamethrower**!" Alain shouted as Charizard shot much powerful blue fire from his mouth at Greninja.

"Greninja use **Hydro Pump**!" Ash yelled as Greninja did a few hand signs which Ash mimicked and fired a gush of water.

The two attacks collided but Hydro Pump pushed back the Flamethrower but not by much as a steam was created in the centre of the battlefield.

This made Greninja and Charizard unable to see each other, "Sense where he is and then use **Ice Punch**!" Ash ordered as he and Greninja pulled back their fist which became surrounded by ice energy and dashed inside the steam.

"Charizard use **Thunder Punch**!" Alain yelled as Charizard's fist became surrounded by electricity and flew into the smoke as well.

The two saw each other and punched each other making the steam vanish fast showing the stadium the two Pokemon at a standstill.

"Use **Crunch**!" Alain yelled as Charizard's fangs glowed purple and slammed them on Greninja's shoulder making him and Ash grunt in pain.

"Use **Power-Up Punch**!" Ash yelled as Greninja's fist glowed brown and punched Charizard in the stomach.

" **Flamethrower**!" Alain yelled.

" **Substitute**!" Ash yelled.

Charizard shot blue flames from his mouth but Greninja created a clone allowing the real one to jump out of the way making the clone take all the damage.

" **Surf**!" Ash yelled as Greninja grab the Water Shuriken and spun it around creating a title wave which headed to Charizard.

" **Earthquake**!" Alain yelled as Charizard stomped on the ground making the ground move. The water then went through the cracks and into the ground allowing Charizard to avoid the attack.

"Now use **Focus Blast**!" Alain shouted as Charizard created a blue sphere and threw it at Greninja.

" **Shadow Sneak** and then **Acrobatics**!" Ash yelled.

Greninja then went into the shadows, made his way to Charizard, reappeared and began to attack him with punches and kicks.

"Use **Thunder Punch**!" Alain shouted.

Charizard's fist then became surrounded by Electricity. As soon he saw the right moment he punched Greninja making him slide back in front of Ash making Ash hold his stomach in pain.

"Again!" Alain shouted as Charizard flew towards Greninja with both fist now electrical.

" **Water Shuriken**!" Ash yelled.

Greninja dashed towards Charizard at the same time grabbing the Water Shuriken off his back.

The two then attacked each other while getting nicks on each other.

" **Aerial Ace**!" Ash yelled as Greninja's feet glowed white and slammed one of his foot in his stomach and one on his head.

" **Iron Tail**!" Alain yelled as Charizard's tail became metallic, spun and slammed Greninja making him slide back with the Shuriken still in hand.

Ash smirked at this. He then raised his hand in the air, " **WATER SHURIKEN**!" Ash yelled as Greninja threw the water Shuriken in the air which turned from blue into the black one.

Alain smirked at this, " **BLAST BURN**!" Alain shouted.

Charizard became surrounded by fire and slammed his fist into the ground making the ground erupt with fire coming out. Greninja threw the Shuriken with Ash imitating the movements.

The two attacks headed towards each other and collided with each other causing two massive explosions making the whole stadium cover their eyes.

Everyone quickly opened their eyes again and watching with anticipation on who won.

As the smoke and dust cleared it show Greninja and Charizard still standing.

But Greninja started to walk towards Charizard once he was next to him he pushed Charizard making him fall to the ground now unconscious and revert back to his normal form.

John took a good look at Charizard, "Charizard is unable to Battle Greninja wins! Which means the victor is Ash Ketchum!" John declared as the crowd cheered the loudest by that battle.

Greninja revert back to his form and helped Charizard help and the two gave each other a fist bump. Ash and Alain walked towards there Pokemon, "Thank you Ash. That battle was the best I had in ages. Thank you." Alain offered his hand.

Ash took and the two shook hands, "Thank you Alain. That battle was one of the best for me as well." The crowd cheered for their good sportsmanship and the four waved back to the crowd.

* * *

Ash and Alain returned their Pokemon and they left the battlefield. They talked for a bit and they arrived at the Torren Box where they were greeted by Mairin and Lillie.

"That battle was great Alain." Mairin told her friend.

"Yeah Ash. That was great." Lillie added on as the two kissed each other.

They watched a few more battles where the Elite four won and champions but Steven was eliminated by Cynthia .

* * *

Soon it was time for Paul's and Orion's battle. They made their way to the battlefield that changed into a rock field with boulders dug into the ground.

"Ninetales turn up the heat!" Orion yelled as his fire fox Pokemon appeared.

"Honchkrow stand by for battle!" Paul yelled as his dark and flying type appeared flying in the air.

"Battle begin!" John yelled.

"Ninetales use **Sunny Day** and then follow into **Flamethrower**!" Orion ordered as Ninetales looked at the sky, gave a battle cry and the sun's rays intensified.

Then Ninetales fired shot fire from her mouth at the bird.

" **Rain Dance**!" Paul yelled as Honchkrow created a blue sphere and threw it in the sky. Dark clouds appeared blocking the sun's rays and it started to poor down.

The Flamethrower made contact with Honchkrow dealing a bit of damage but not move because the Flamethrower lost power.

"Now use **Dark Pulse**!" Paul continued as Honchkrow flapped his wings, glowed purple and fired purple circles at Ninetales.

"Go behind a boulder!" Orion ordered as Ninetales hid behind a bolder making the attack him it.

"In that case use **Double Team** and straight into **Aerial Ace**!" Paul shouted as Honchkrow created multiple copies of himself and they all zoomed straight towards Ninetales.

"Use **Heat Wave**!" Orion shouted as Ninetales fired hot air at the Honchkrow's.

But they all dodged it and as they made contact the fakes disappeared while the real one came from behind and slammed into Ninetales making her smash into a boulder.

Ninetales got back up and glared at the flying Pokemon with rain still pouring on them.

"Honchkrow use **Shadow Ball**!" Paul shouted as Honchkrow created a purple sphere and fired it at Ninetales.

" **Iron Tail** and hit it back!" Orion ordered as Ninetales tails glowed silver and spun them at the Shadow Ball sending it back to him.

" **Whirlwind**!" Paul ordered as Honchkrow flapped his wings rapidly making the Shadow Ball go back to its original target.

It made contact with Ninetales forcing her back bit. Then the rain stopped and the sky cleared revealing the blue sky and the sun.

"Use **Overheat**!" Orion yelled as Ninetales became surrounded by fire and shot powerful fire from her mouth at Honchkrow.

"Dodge it and then use **Brave Bird**!" Paul shouted.

"Don't let him!" Orion ordered.

Honchkrow dodge the attack but Ninetales then move the attack making it hit Honchkrow dead centre dealing a massive amount of damage.

Honchkrow pushed through it and started to fly down while being surrounded by red aura which changed into blue aura while heading towards Ninetales.

Brave Bird made contact causing an explosion. Honchkrow flew out of the smoke with his body suffering from the recoil damage. While Ninetales lied on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Ninetales is unable to battle! Honchkrow wins!" John declared.

"Thank you old friend. Get some rest you earned it." Orion said as he returned Ninetales and brought out another Poke ball.

"Volcarona turn up the heat!" Orion yelled as his Sun Pokemon appeared.

"Honchkrow return." Paul said as he switched out his bird for later and got out another Poke Ball, "Gliscor stand by for battle!" Paul continued as his ground and flying type appeared and landed on one of the boulders.

"Gliscor use **Sludge Bomb**!" Paul shouted as Gliscor created brown sludges and threw them at the Sun Pokemon

"Volcarona use **Light Screen**!" Orion yelled as Volcarona created a screen of energy which the Sludge Bomb collided but didn't do much damage.

"Then **Aerial Ace**!" Paul ordered as Gliscor flew into the air and became surrounded by white energy and flew towards Volcarona.

"Use **Hurricane**!" Orion yelled as Volcarona flapped his wings very fast which created a powerful gush of wind.

"Back away quick!" Paul yelled. But it was too late Gliscor got caught and the Hurricane send him around in circles.

"Add on the that with **Heat Wave**!" Orion ordered as Volcarona flapped his wings again making hot air coming from them and they joined the Hurricane dealing more damage to Gliscor.

Soon the Hurricane died down dropping Gliscor on the ground.

"Can you continue?" Paul asked.

Gliscor got back and nodded in response as he turned back to his opponent with a glare.

"Use **Agility**!" Paul ordered as Gliscor flew towards Volcarona increasing his speed.

"Circle him and use **Toxic**!" Paul continued as Gliscor flew around Volcarona in circles making him look left and right trying to see where he'll strike.

Gliscor then spat Poison gunk at Volcarona causing him to be surrounded by purple electricity dealing him damage.

"Hang in there and use **Giga Drain**!" Orion yelled as Volcarona found Gliscor. Flew up to him, latched onto him and began to drain his energy while making Volcarona better.

"Escape and use **Guillotine**!" Paul shouted.

Gliscor escape from Volcarona's, turned around with his claws glowing white.

" **Fiery Dance**!" Orion ordered as Volcarona spun around while being surrounded by fire.

Volcarona then directed the fire to Gliscor who just dodged it but gazed him a bit but slammed his claws into Volcarona causing him to fall to the ground now unconscious.

"Volcarona is unable to battle! Gliscor Wins!" John declared.

Orion retuned Volcarona and brought out another Poke Ball, "Charizard lets light it up!" Orion yelled as his fire and flying type appeared and shot flames in the air.

Paul returned Gliscor ad brought out another Poke Ball, "Gastrodon stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as his blue and green Gastrodon appeared.

"Charizard use **Dragon Pulse**!" Orion yelled as Charizard fired a purple dragon energy at Gastrodon.

" **Ice Beam**!" Paul shouted as Gastrodon fired light blue electricity.

The two attacks collided causing an explosion.

"Charizard use **Thunder Punch**!" Orion yelled as Charizard's fist became surrounded by electricity and flew towards Gastrodon.

"Why would he use Thunder Punch? That won't do anything to a ground type to Gastrodon." May asked confused.

"I know why." Ash answered.

Everyone turned to him, "Why?" Everyone asked expect the Torren natives.

Charizard flew and punched Gastrodon not dealing anything to him. Paul raised an eyebrow but saw Orion smirked, " **Seismic Toss**!" Orion yelled.

Charizard grabbed Gastrodon and flew up. Soon he fly around in circles then he flew back down and slammed Gastrodon into the ground.

"He merely did that so he could get closer to him." Ash explained making the group understand why he did that.

Gastrodon got back up, "You good?" Paul asked making him nod in response.

"Use **Ancient Power**!" Orion yelled as Charizard made rocks float around him and flew them at Gastrodon.

"Counter Shield with **Muddy Water**!" Paul ordered as Gastrodon extended his neck and made brown water which blocked the rocks.

"Haven't seen that in a while." Ash said while looking at him.

"Yeah he used what he learned from your past battles. And used them in his battles over the past years." Dawn explained.

"Now direct it to him!" Paul shouted as Gastrodon moved the water to Charizard.

"Fly up and use **Dragon Claw**!" Orion yelled as Charizard flew up avoiding the attack then he headed towards Gastrodon with his claws becoming green.

" **Stone Edge**!" Paul shouted.

Charizard continued to fly towards Gastrodon, he jumped up and slammed his body on the ground making blue boulders appear.

One of them made contact with Charizard's stomach making in grunt in pain.

"Finish this with **Surf**!" Paul shouted as Gastrodon summoned a title wave which headed towards Charizard. It made contact with him and slammed him into a boulder making it break.

As the water cleared it showed Charizard unconscious, "Charizard is unable to battle Gastrodon wins!" John declared.

* * *

"YES! He'll get a clean sweep!" Dawn shouted in joy.

The Torren Natives chuckled at Dawn's words. Dawn turned to them, "What?" He asked.

"I wouldn't count on that Dawn." Damian replied.

Everyone else turned to the Torren Natives, "He hasn't played his trump card yet." Max explained.

"His 'Trump card'?" Mairin asked.

"You're about to find out." Ash answered as they turned to the field.

* * *

Orion returned Charizard, "Well Paul you're giving me a run for my money." Orion told him.

"Thanks. My opponent is Ash and I want to battle him." Paul replied.

Orion started to chuckle a bit, "If that's the case . . ." He said as he brought out his final Poke Ball, ". . . Then I'm going have to make sure that you even deserve that chance. Let's go!" Orion yelled as he threw out his Poke Ball.

Out came the dragon of truth Reshiram with a roar as his tail began it light up and send flames across the stadium and landed.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the Legendary Pokemon before them but quickly cheered when they saw him.

* * *

"R-R-RESHIRAM!" Dawn yelled in shocked when she saw the dragon.

"Yep. His best friend is Reshiram." Bonnie told everyone.

"T-That's amazing." Lillie said in awe when she saw the dragon of legend.

* * *

"Well. That's quite the surprise Orion. But don't think that you'll win this. Gastrodon use **Scald**!" Paul shouted as Gastrodon fire boiling water which headed to Reshiram.

"Use **Blue Flare**." Orion told Reshiram.

Reshiram's tail became surrounded by blue flames and fired them at the Scald.

When the two attacks collided Blue Flare easily overpowered Scald and made contact with Gastrodon slamming him into a wall creating a crater.

Paul turned to see Gastrodon fell out of the crater with burn marks and unconscious, "Gastrodon is unable to battle Reshiram wins!" John declared.

Paul is shocked by this but quickly snapped out of it, "Should of expect that from a legendary. Thanks for trying Gastrodon." Paul said as he returned him and turned back to Reshiram and Orion.

" _I need to try and end him with one shot_." Paul thought to himself, "Gliscor stand by for battle!" Paul continued as Gliscor came back out and landed on a boulder but nearly fell over and panting quite a bit.

* * *

"Seems like Gliscor hasn't recovered from the battle with Volcarona." Ash said while looking at him.

"That's not good." Nora replied.

* * *

"Hang in there for me. Use **Guillotine**!" Paul ordered as Gliscor claw's glowed white and flew towards Reshiram.

"I thought he'd try that. Use **Dragon Pulse**!" Orion yelled.

As Gliscor was about to hit Reshiram. He fired purple dragon energy point-blank slamming Gliscor into boulders knocking him out.

"Gliscor is unable to battle Reshiram wins!" John declared.

Paul returned Gliscor, "Honchkrow stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as his dark and flying type appeared in the air.

"Reshiram use **Dragon Breath**!" Orion ordered as Reshiram fired light blue energy at Honchkrow.

"Dodge with **Agility** and get close!" Paul shouted as Honchkrow zoomed out of the way of the attack. And headed towards Reshiram.

"Use **Dragon Claw**!" Orion yelled.

" **Thunder Wave**!" Paul shouted.

Reshiram tired to slash Honchkrow but he flew out of the way, Honchkrow turned around, flapped his wings hard which created electrical energy but Reshiram blocked it with his left wing.

"Into the sky!" Orion shouted as Reshiram shook off the static of his wings, extended them and took off into the sky.

"Use **Flamethrower**!" Orion continued as Reshiram shot flames from his mouth.

"Descend and use **Drill Peck**!" Paul yelled.

Honchkrow descended down avoiding the attack. Then he flew back up with his beck extending, glowing white and started to spin around fast.

The Drill Peck collided with Reshiram making him grunt in pain, " **Fusion Flare**!" Orion shouted.

Paul eyes wide open when he heard that, "Back away quick!" Paul shouted desperately.

Reshiram created a giant orb of fire. Honchkrow tried to fly away. Reshiram fired it, Honchkrow looked behind him and saw the attack heading straight for him, the attack collided with him causing a massive explosion making everyone turn away due to the heat.

As the flames died down Honchkrow fell on the battlefield with scorch marks and unconscious, "Honchkrow is unable to battle Reshiram wins!" John declared.

"Reshiram's powers are out of this world." May said with a bit of fear.

"Come on Paul." Dawn said quietly.

Ash was looking at Paul as he returned Honchkrow, " _What will you do now Paul_?" Ash asked to himself.

Paul stood there for a bit while looking at Reshiram who's still flying until he saw a electricity coming from his wing.

This made him smirk at this, " _I have a chance_." Paul thought to himself as he brought out his final Poke Ball, "Electivire stand by for battle!" Paul yelled as his Poke Ball contained his Delta Electivire.

Orion's eyes were wide open when he saw this, "He became a Delta Pokemon?!" Orion asked shock.

"Yes. It was his wish to do so. Lets do this Electivire!" Paul yelled making Electivire yelled in approval.

Orion smirked at this, "Interesting. Reshiram use **Dragon Pulse**!" Orion shouted as Reshiram fire purple dragon energy at Electivire.

" **Dual Chop**!" Paul shouted as Electivire's fist glowed green and slashed the Dragon Pulse destroying it but not before it pushed him back.

"Use **Focus Blast**!" Orion ordered as Reshiram created a blue sphere in his mouth and fired it at Electivire.

" **Dragon Tail** and send it back!" Paul yelled.

Electivire's tail glowed green, spun around and wacked the Focus Blast making head back to Reshiram. It collided with him dealing damage and making him grunt.

"Now use **Rock Slide**!" Paul continued as Electivire raised his arms and summoned rocks that are heading towards Reshiram.

" **Draco Meteor**!" Orion responded as Reshiram gathered orange dragon energy and fired it into the sky creating meteors.

The two attacks collided destroying the rocks making them fall towards the two, " **Protect**!" They shouted in unison.

Both Pokemon created a turquoise shield. When the rocks collided with the shields they repealed the rocks but their shields started to crack.

Once the rock fall was over they disengaged their shields and Reshiram landed on the ground while glaring at Electivire.

"Electivire use **Stone Edge**!" Paul ordered as Electivire slammed his fist on the ground and created blue boulders which are heading towards Reshiram.

"Use **Zen Headbutt** and ram into him!" Orion ordered while punched in the direction of the Stone Edge. Reshiram's head became surrounded by psychic energy.

He flew towards the Stone Edge destroying them as he continued his path. He then slammed into Electivire making him grunt in pain.

" **Thunder Punch**!" Paul shouted as Electivire's fist became surrounded by electricity and slammed it on his wing. But he didn't flinch by this.

" **Blue Flare**!" Orion shouted as Reshiram's tail became surrounded by blue and shot blue fire at Electivire, " _VVVVIIIIRRRRRREEEE_!" Electivire yelled in pain as an explosion.

Reshiram flew back to Orion's side as he watches the smoke clearing. It revealed to the stadium Electivire lying on the ground on his stomach.

John took a good look at him, "Electivire is unable to-"

" _VVVIIIRRREE_!" Electivire shouted interrupting John and making him turn to see Electivire get back on his feet.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked.

Electivire nodded indicating that he's ok. He then turned back to Reshiram and then looked at the sky, " _VVVVIIIIIRRRRREEEEE_!" Electivire shouted as the sky suddenly turned dark.

* * *

"It's just like when Mega Delta Charizard's ability Noctem." Lillie said while looking at the night sky.

"Yeah that's the move **New Moon**. It's just like Noctem." Ash explained.

"Come on Paul and Electivire you can win!" Dawn shouted.

* * *

"Reshiram use **Overheat**!" Orion ordered as Reshiram's body became on fire and shot powerful fire at Electivire.

When the attack was about to hit Electivire vanished making the attack miss. Then he reappeared behind Reshiram.

"How did he move so fast?" Alain asked.

"His ability is **Shadow Dance**. Whenever the sky becomes dark his speed will double making him faster." Bonnie explained.

" **Thunder Punch**!" Paul shouted as his fist became surrounded by electricity and punched Reshiram's wing not dealing much damage.

" _Why is he using Thunder Punch in the same spot_?" Orion asked himself.

"No matter. Use **Earth Power**!" Orion shouted as Reshiram stomped on the ground making it shake furiously.

"Use your wings and into the air!" Paul responded as Electivire extended his wings and jumped up high dodging the attack.

"After him!" Orion shouted.

Reshiram extended his wings and was about to fly until he felt pain in his wing. Orion is confused by this until he saw electricity coming from his wing.

He looked at it until he gasp, "You used Thunder Punch in the same spot of the paralysis would kick in." Orion told Paul.

"Yeah I saw a bit of electricity coming from his wing where Honchkrow used Thunder Wave. All it needed to take effect was a little more electricity." Paul explained.

Electivire then landed, "Use **Outrage**!" Paul shouted as Electivire's eyes glowed red and dashed towards Reshiram.

He then started to punch and kick him ferociously making him yelled in pain.

"Quick Reshiram use **Fusion Flare**!" Orion shouted.

Reshiram opened his eyes and glared at Electivire, gathered energy, created a giant fire orb and fired it. The Fusion Flare then exploded in the centre of the battlefield making everyone turn away.

Soon everyone turned back to the battlefield trying to see who is standing. As the smoke cleared it revealed Electivire and Reshiram standing.

Soon Electivire fell but caught himself on his knees with his hand on the ground. He looked up at Reshiram to see that Reshiram is smirking at him but slowly fell to the ground.

Reshiram landed on the ground with swirly eyes and unconscious. Everyone in the stadium are shocked when they saw the result. John took a good look at him, "Reshiram is unable to battle Electivire wins! Which means the winner is Paul Shoji!" John declared.

There was silence in the stadium until one person started to clap soon more and more people joined him and soon the crowd were cheering loudly.

Orion walked up to his best friend who woke up and looked sadly at him, "Don't give me that look. I'm proud of you." Orion told Reshiram who responded with a lick. Orion then returned Reshiram and saw Paul and Electivire walking towards him.

"Way to a go keeping a legendary Pokemon hidden." Paul told him as he offered his hand.

"It's nice to keep your surprises when it counts. And oh boy that was fun." Orion replied as the two shook and they walked out of the battlefield.

* * *

Paul headed to the Torren Box while Orion headed back to the Pokemon Centre to heal his Pokemon.

Once Paul went inside the room he was greeted by his blue hair girlfriend, "WOW, WOW,WOW, WOW! You defeated a legendary Pokemon Paul. You are the best trainer ever!" Dawn screamed like a fangirl.

Paul smirked, "Of course I am the best trainer." Paul replied.

"Save the boasting after you win the tournament. But for now it's you turn Max." Ash told making Max nod.

"See ye." Max said as he waved and headed to the battlefield.

* * *

He and Drayden are standing opposite to each other as the battlefield where the field had changed into a forest field.

"Mightyena let's go!" Max yelled as his Hoenn wolf Pokemon appeared with a howl.

"Flygon go!" Drayden yelled as his ground and flying type appeared in the air.

"Can Max win this?" May asked.

"Well Drayden is a Dragon Master so he has more experience and some people say that he has the skills to be an Elite Four member. So the battle could go either way, but it will be good." Damian explained.

"Ture but Max will be fine. After all he trained and travelled with us in Torren." Ash replied.

"Battle begin!" John shouted.

"Flygon use **Dragon Pulse**!" Drayden shouted as Flygon fired a purple dragon at Mightyena.

" **Dark Pulse**!" Max responded as the wolf like Pokemon fired purple circles.

The two attacks collided causing an explosion. Which cleared showing the two Pokemon fine, "Dragon Claw!" Drayden shouted as Flygon's claws glowed green and flew towards Mightyena.

"Catch it with **Super Fang**!" Max yelled as Mightyena's fangs glowed white and extended.

Flygon slashed his claws but Mightyena caught it in his mouth, "Now use **Ice Fang**!" Max shouted as Mightyena's fangs became icy and bit on Flygon harder dealing a lot of damage.

"Flygon use **Signal Beam**!" Drayden shouted as Flygon fired a green beam from his mouth that collided with Mightyena point-blank making him yelp in pain.

"Hang in there. Throw him and use **Play Rough**!" Max ordered.

Mightyena glared at Flygon and lifted him from his mouth and threw him making him slide on the ground.

Than he dashed towards Flygon, he then pounced on Flygon and began to hit him silly finally he headbutted him away making him crash into a tree.

He slid down the tree with swirly eyes and unconscious, "Flygon is unable to battle Mightyena wins!" John declared.

"Thank you old friend." Drayden told his ground and Dragon type and brought out another Poke Ball, "Go Druddigon!" Drayden continued as the Cave Pokemon appeared.

"Ready to go Mightyena?" Max asked earning a nod from him, "Then use Ice Fang!" Max ordered as Mightyena's fangs became icy and ran towards Druddigon.

" **Revenge**." Drayden replied.

Mightyena bit on Druddigon making him grunt in pain but soon glowed brown and created a shockwave sending Mightyena threw two trees before smashing into a third one now unconscious, "Mightyena is unable to battle Druddigon wins!" John declared.

"He must have known that Max would use Ice Fang so Drayden took advantage of that with Revenge to take him out in one shot." Ash explained.

" _Come on Max. Come on_." May thought to herself.

Max returned Mightyena and brought out another Poke Ball, "Venusaur lets go!" Max yelled as a dark pink Venusaur appear. He had leaves on his back with pink and purple spots but instead of a tree he had purple crystals and he has a black gem on his forehead.

Drayden narrowed his eyes when he saw the Venusaur, " _Must be another Delta Pokemon. Judging his appearance it seems that he or she is a Psychic type. In that case_." Drayden thought to himself as he returned Druddigon and brought out another Poke Ball.

"Hydreigon go!" Drayden shouted as the Brutal Pokemon appeared.

"Venusaur use **Dragon Pulse**!" Max ordered as Venusaur fired a purple dragon at Hydreigon.

"Dodge and use **Dark Pulse**!" Drayden commanded as Hydreigon flew up and fired purple circles from all three mouths at Venusaur.

It collided with him forcing him back a bit, "Now use **Signal Beam**!" Drayden continued as Hydreigon fired green beams from his three mouths at Venusaur.

It hit him again making him slide back again.

* * *

"Why won't Max order him to dodge?" May asked.

"Because Delta Venusaur weighs 100 Kg so it's quite hard to dodge fast attacks." Nora explained.

"Does that mean Max will lose Venusaur too?" Mairin asked.

"Have faith in him." Ash replied while looking at the field.

* * *

" **Stone Edge**!" Drayden shouted as Hydreigon roared and blue rocks appeared and headed towards Venusaur.

"Use **Bulldoze**!" Max ordered as Venusaur slammed his front feet on the ground making the ground shake and stopping the Stone Edge but not doing anything to Hydreigon.

"Use **Dragon Rush**!" Drayden shouted as Hydreigon surrounded himself with blue dragon energy and flew towards Venusaur.

The attack collided causing an explosion. As the smoke cleared it revealed Venusaur doesn't have a scratch on him while he and Hydreigon are head to head with each other.

Drayden eyes are wide open in shock while Max smirked, "Use **Moonblast**!" Max ordered as Venusaur gathered energy into his gem and fired the fairy move at Hydreigon slamming him into a wall behind Drayden now unconscious.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle Venusaur wins!" John declared.

Drayden returned Hydreigon and turned to Max, "Delta Venusaur types are Psychic and Fairy. Am I right?" Drayden asked.

"Yes you are Drayden." Max replied.

Drayden brought out another Poke Ball, "Druddigon, come back out!" Drayden shouted as his Cave Pokemon appeared again with his arms crossed.

"Venusaur use **Dazzling Gleam**!" Max yelled as Venusaur glowed white and fired rainbow beams of energy at Druddigon.

"Use **Rock Slide**!" Drayden shouted as Druddigon summoned rocks that feel on the ground making branches from trees snap and formed a wall to protect Druddigon.

"In that case Venusaur use **Moonlight**!" Max ordered as Venusaur closed his eyes and regain a bit of his health.

"Now use **Seed Bomb**!" Max continued as Venusaur jewel summoned seeds and fired them at the rocks destroying them.

Max and Venusaur saw that Druddigon is gone. The two looked around trying to fined him, "Druddigon use **Flash Cannon**!" Drayden shouted as a silver beam fired from the left side and collided with Venusaur's side making him grunt in pain.

He quickly got back up and looked around tyring to find him, "Use **Iron Head**!" Drayden ordered as Druddigon came out of hiding and rammed into Venusaur with his body being surrounded by silver energy.

"Don't give up Venusaur use **Psycho Boost**!" Max shouted as Venusaur opened his eyes and his jewel glowed pink and fired

Psychic energy making it hit Druddigon point-blank making sending him crashing into a tree with swirly eyes and unconscious. At the same Venusaur couldn't stand, lost conscious and fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

John looked at the two, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" John declared.

Max and Drayden returned them and brought out another Poke Ball, "Haxorus go!" Drayden yelled as his Axe Jaw Pokemon appeared with a roar.

"Gallade let's go!" Max shouted as his Ice and Electric type appeared in a battle stance.

"Haxorus use **Flamethrower**!" Drayden ordered as Haxorus shot fire from his mouth.

"Gallade use **Night Slash**!" Max responded as Gallade's blade arms glowed purple and slashed the Flamethrower slicing it in half.

"Now use **Hail**!" Max continued as Gallade looked at the sky and yelled as the dark clouds gathered around and made it hail.

The Hail pelted Haxorus dealing him damage, "Haxorus use **Earthquake**!" Drayden ordered.

"Gallade jump on the tree!" Max responded.

Haxorus slammed his foot on the ground making the ground shake, while Gallade jumped on top of a tree while looking down at Haxorus while narrowing his eyes at him.

Haxorus saw Gallade and the two glared at each other while the hail continued to pelt Haxorus.

"Haxorus destroy the trees with **Guillotine**!" Drayden explained making him nod in response.

"Gallade jump off the tree and use **Blizzard**!" Max yelled.

Haxorus's axes glowed white and grew larger. Then he slashed the trees in one swoop making them all fall to the ground. When he did cut them Gallade jumped from the tree and fired a snow storm on the field making the field become covered in snow.

Gallade landed on one of the fallen trees as the hail stopped, Haxorus shook off the snow and the two glared at each other.

"Haxorus use **Focus Blast**!" Drayden shouted as Haxorus created a blue sphere in his mouth and fired it at Gallade.

"Teleport then use **Ice Punch**!" Max ordered.

Just when the attack was about to hit Gallade vanished making the attack miss. Then Gallade reappeared behind him with his fist icy and slammed it on Haxorus's back making him grunt in pain and his back was frozen from the Ice Punch.

"Haxorus one last effort old friend. Use **Giga Impact**!" Drayden yelled as Haxorus's body became surrounded by a purple aura with yellow stripes and charged towards Gallade.

" **Sheer Cold**." Max responded as Gallade closed his arms which gathered icy power.

Soon as Haxorus was close enough Gallade fired the ice attack Point-blank creating an icy explosion.

As the mist cleared it revealed Gallade looking at a frozen Haxorus with swirly eyes.

"Haxorus is unable to battle Gallade wins! This means the victor is Max of the Elite Four!" John declared as the crowed cheered for the battle.

Max and Drayden walked to their Pokemon, "Gallade if you could?" Max asked.

Gallade nodded with his foot glowing brown and slammed it on the bottom of the ice making it break as Haxorus fell to the ground but was caught by Drayden.

"Thank you old friend. I'm proud of you. Return and take a good rest." Drayden told as he returned Haxorus then turned to Max.

"That was a good battle young Man. Thank you." Drayden told him as he offered his hand.

"Thanks Drayden." Max replied as the two shook hands and left the stadium.

Max headed back to the Torren Box where he was greeted by Bonnie with a kiss, "Well done." Bonnie told him.

"Thanks." Max replied as the two sat down.

The group watched a few battles while Lillie was sitting on Ash's lap with him holding her close.

Then Ash started to feel something as he looked at the sky, " _Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen_?" Ash thought to himself as he turned back to the battles.

* * *

 **Elsewhere . . .**

The Alpha Pokemon Arceus is looking at Throne of the Hegemon and he flew towards it, " _So this is where Ash faced off with Nyx and Giratina_." He told himself as he flew to the doors.

 **(Arceus's POV)**

I'm just looking at the building until I saw the doors until they opened by themselves. Cautiously I flew in not knowing what could be here.

I flew to the centre of the room and saw the room empty. I sighed and was about to fly out until I heard the doors closed.

I turned and fired a Hyper Beam at the door but it actually repelled the attack.

I was about to try again, " **How the mighty has fallen**." A voice told me making me time turn around.

I saw figures in Giratina ropes, " _Who are you_!?" I demanded to know.

 **(Third Person POV)**

Then one of them walk in front and threw off their rope revealing a person who's body is made from energy, with short blond hair and wearing a brown cape around it's neck while at the end it's cape is teared apart but being kept together with his with outlining the same colour as his body.

Arceus narrowed his eyes at him, " _You must Nyx_." Arceus assumed.

" **Yes I am and we are the who will complete our goal**!" Nyx yelled making the group yell in agreement.

" _I'm sorry to disappoint you but Giratina is under the care of the chosen on and will not be able to help_! _However you must be brought Justice_!" Arceus yelled as he prepared Judgement.

" **Giratina is not how we are going to complete our goal**." Nyx replied.

This made Arceus stop his attack, " _Then how_?" Arceus asked.

" **You**." Nyx answered as a green crystal appeared. This made Arceus's eyes wide open when he saw that, "That's a crystal piece!" Arceus yelled.

" **Yes but we've managed to control it's power which in other terms means we can control the Pokemon**." Nyx explained.

His eyes wide open when he heard that, "We're aware that have an a Primal form." Nyx told the god Pokemon.

" _Yes but even I feared my own powers so I created a crystal and seal my powers of my Primal Reversion and scattered it never to be seen again. It's just unfortunate that my power broke into five pieces and all five pieces landed on Earth. Two of the pieces landed in a volcano and the deepest part of the ocean which is how the Red and Blue Orbs came into existence with the help of Groudon and Kyogre_." Arceus explained.

" **Yes, but since the other three Crystals didn't have Legendary Pokemon around it they always remind the green Crystals and now it's time for you to regain your lost power**." Nyx told the Alpha Pokemon.

" _NEVER_!" Arceus yelled as he fired **Judgement** into the air which turned into meteors that headed to the cult.

" **Everyone come out**!" Nyx yelled as all of Nyx's Pokemon appeared and fired an attack destroying all of Arceus Judgement.

Arceus was about to lunch a another Judgement until Nyx threw the Crystal at Arceus. Once it was close enough the Crystal began to crack and broke and the energy that was stored in it went back to Arceus.

" _No_! _NNNNNOOOOOOO_!" Arceus shouted but soon was silenced when he encased in a white orb.

Nyx turned to the cult, " **Alright now that Arceus is in this shape we need to get the other Crystal Pieces only then can Arceus will be able to access his true Powers. Let's get Groudon**!" Nyx shouted making the cult yelled in agreement soon they left going to find the Legendary Pokemon.

Nyx turned back to the orb, " **Just you wait Ash**. **You are going down**." Nyx thought to himself as he walked away.

Unknown to Nyx a person dressed in a black suit with a black hat concealing his face. He watched and heard the events that happened outside a window, "Well, this is quite a turn of events." The man said before walking away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Into round three . . . Part 2**

* * *

The gang watch a few more battles, until it was Damian's and Lt. Surge's turn to battle.

Damian walked out of the room and headed to the battlefield where a few seconds later Surge walked to the field where the field turned into a water field with white platforms.

Damian and Surge brought out a Poke Ball each, "Jolteon on the front lines!"

"Luxray!" Damian shouted as a Luxray appeared. He has black fur, with purple skin, he has silver bands on his front legs, his hair is lined up, (Correct me if I'm wrong because I'm terrible with hair styles) his tail with a purple stinger on it and a pair of fangs of poison dripping off them.

Both of them landed on the pads while shooting glares at each other.

* * *

"This is the first time I saw Damian battle." Audrey said.

"It has but Damian is strong he'll be fine." Ash reassured.

"I can assume he's strong because you lot are his friends." Audrey replied.

"Yeah we're his best friends." Max and Bonnie said together in unison.

May was staring at Damian, " _He sure is cute and maybe. . . Wait what the hell I'm I thinking_?!" May shouted to herself.

* * *

"Battle Begin!" John shouted.

"Jolteon use **Thunderbolt**!" Surge shouted as Jolteon surrounded himself with electricity and fired it at Luxray.

"Use **Metal Claw**!" Damian ordered as Luxray's claws glowed silver and slashed the Thunderbolt destroying it.

"Now use **Toxic Spikes**!" Damian shouted as Luxray jumped, created spikes with poison coming out of them and fired them on the pads and in the water making them sink in the process and in the water merge together to make a purple water.

"Jolteon use **Rain Dance**!" Surge shouted as Jolteon created a blue sphere in his mouth and shot it in the sky which dissolved. Black clouds appeared and it started to rain heavily making everyone get wet.

"Now use **Thunder**!" Surge ordered as he flexed his muscles and as Jolteon roared and a massive lightning strike came from the clouds and headed towards Luxray.

" **Iron Defense**!" Damian shouted as Luxray's body became clear.

As the Thunder hit it dealt damage, not as much but did make him grunt in pain.

"Use **Double Kick**!" Surge ordered as Jolteon's feet glowed white and jumped from pad to pad heading towards Luxray.

" **Sludge Wave**." Damian responded as Luxray summoned poison which headed to Jolteon.

The attack collided with Jolteon stopping the attack making him land in the water.

The poison extended in the water a bit. Jolteon came out of the water with purple electricity surrounding making and he fell on the pad while breathing heavily.

* * *

"He's badly poison." Alain said.

"Hang on. Doesn't Sludge Wave only poison the Pokemon?" May asked.

"Yes but Luxray has an ability called **Venomous**. It will always make sure that the opponent will be badly poison rather then basic poison." Ash explained.

"That's a dangerous Ability." Mairin said.

"Yes and that's why Delta Luxray is hard to beat. And Damian has a massive advantage over Surge right now." Nora replied.

Everyone turned to the Torren Elites, "Why?" Ritchie asked.

"With the Toxic Spikes on the pads and in the water they'll get badly poisoned so if he brings out a new Pokemon that Pokemon will just get poisoned. Surge has to play 'catch-up' quite a bit if he wants to stay in the tournament." Max explained to the group.

"THAT'S MY BOY! SHOW HIM WHAT THE SPLASH FAMILIY CAN DO!" Audrey shouted making everyone in the room sweat-drop.

* * *

"I better switch out Jolteon return." Surge said.

"Mean Look!" Damian ordered as Luxray's eyes glowed black and hit with Jolteon. Surge tried to return Jolteon but it the return process cancelled.

Damian smirked at this, "Use **Venoshock**!" Damian shouted as Luxray fired purple liquid from his mouth.

It landed on Jolteon making him yelled in pain but was soon silenced with him now unconscious, "Jolteon is unable to battle Luxray wins!" John declared as the rain stopped and the sky cleared up revealing the sun.

Surge returned Jolteon, "Well done Sargent. Go Lanturn!" Surge yelled as his Water and electric type appeared in the water and immediately feeling the effects of the poison.

"Lanturn use **Discharge**!" Surge ordered as Lanturn jumped out of the water and fired electricity in all directions.

The attack collided with Luxray dealing him damage but not a lot of damage. But soon Luxray's body became surrounded by electricity.

" _Great he's paralysed_. _I have to end this quick_." Damian thought to himself.

"Luxray use **Rock Slide**!" Damian ordered as Luxray roared and rocks appeared and they fell towards Lanturn.

"Lanturn use **Agility** to dodge and to get close. Then use **Psybeam**!" Surge ordered as Lanturn dived into the water moving left and right dodging the rocks.

Then came with her eyes glowing and fired a physic beam from them which made Luxray grunt in pain.

" **Giga Drain**!" Damian shouted as Luxray's tail glowed green and struck Lanturn's stomach draining her energy.

"Now use **Venoshock**!" Damian continued as Luxray fired poisonous acid dealing a lot of damage due to the poison.

Lanturn then fell into the water with Luxray looking at her, who is unconscious with electricity still over Luxray's body, "Lanturn is unable to battle Luxray wins!" John declared.

"Thank you. Now return. Magnezone on the frontlines!" Surge yelled as his magnet Pokemon appeared floating above the pad.

" _Magnezone_. _Luxray isn't going to last I should return him_." Damian thought to himself as he brought out his Poke Ball.

" _RAY_!" Luxray yelled making Damian turn to him seeing that he doesn't want to leave the field.

"Are you sure?" Damian asked making Luxray nod his head in response.

"Okay then. Use **Drill Run**!" Damian shouted as Luxray's tail started to glow brown, grew bigger and started to spin around.

He then jumped from one pad to the next, "Magnezone use **Zap Cannon**!" Surge ordered as Magnezone created a yellow orb of electricity.

When Luxray was close enough he fired it making it collide with him causing an explosion. As the smoke cleared it revealed Luxray with swirly eyes and unconscious, "Luxray is unable to battle Magnezone wins!" John declared.

"Oh. I was hoping Damian would get a clean sweep." Audrey said a little sad.

"Don't worry he still has three Pokemon left." Nora reassured Audrey.

Damian returned Luxray and brought out another Poke Ball, "Blastoise go!" Damian shouted as he partner appeared.

"Magnezone use **Electroweb**!" Surge yelled as Magnezone's magnet's created a web and threw it at Blastoise.

"Blastoise **Flash Cannon**!" Damian ordered as Blastoise fired a metal beam.

It destroyed the web and collided with Magnezone but not dealing much damage.

"Magnezone use **Wild Charge**!" Surge shouted as Magnezone surrounded himself with electricity and flew towards Blastoise.

" **Aura Sphere**!" Damian shouted as Blastoise created a blue sphere in his hand.

When Magnezone was close Blastoise pushed it making it him and causing an explosion sending him back on a pad.

Magnezone got back up and turned back to Blastoise, "One last push champ. Use **Thunder**!" Surge ordered as Magnezone fired a lightning bolt at Blastoise.

" **Dark Matter**." Damian responded as Blastoise fired a black beam at the Thunder.

The two attacks collided but Dark Matter easily overpowered and hit Magnezone sending him crashing into a wall behind Surge now unconscious, "Magnezone is unable to battle Blastoise wins!" John declared.

Surge returned Magnezone and brought out his final Poke Ball, "Raichu into battle!" Surge yelled as his evolved Pikachu appeared.

But felt the effect of the Toxic Spikes but quickly got over it and glared at Blastoise.

"Raichu use **Thunderbolt**!" Surge yelled as the mouse fired electricity at Blastoise.

"Blastoise use **Withdraw** and do it with a spin!" Damian responded as Blastoise withdrew his arms, legs, head and he started to spin fast.

The Thunderbolt hit the shell but was repelled and Blastoise spun on top of the water heading towards Raichu.

"Use **Iron Tail**!" Surge shouted as Raichu jumped with his tail glowing silver.

Raichu slammed his tail on Blastoise's shell. It made him stop and Raichu pushed him into the water, "Now use **Thunder**!" Surge yelled.

Raichu became surrounded by electricity and fired it into the water which made the whole water became electrified.

Raichu jumped on the pad and looked around for the Blastoise, trying to find him, "Where is he?" Surge asked quietly.

Soon he was answered when Blastoise shot himself out of the water while giving Raichu a death glare with his body paralysed, "Blastoise use **Aura Sphere**!" Damian ordered.

Blastoise created two blue spheres in each of his hands and threw them at the mouse.

"Raichu use **Endure**!" Surge ordered as Raichu braced himself.

The attack collided created an explosion. Blastoise landed on the pad in front of Damien as the smoke cleared, it revealed Raichu still standing there with scrapes and bruises.

"You good?" Surge asked making him nod indicating he's fine.

"Then one last push use **Volt Tackle**!" Surge yelled as Raichu surrounded himself with golden electricity and jumped from pad to pad headed towards Blastoise.

"Blastoise use **Outrage**!" Damian ordered as Blastoise's eyes red glowed red and Blastoise jumped from pad to pad heading towards Raichu.

When Blastoise and Raichu were closed enough, Blastoise punched Raichu and Raichu slammed his head creating an explosion that was powerful it made the water part from the area.

Everyone watched interested as what happened. As the smoke cleared it revealed Blastoise knelling with his hand on his kneecap and panting heavily while Raichu is lying on the same pad unconscious.

"Raichu is unable to battle Blastoise wins! This means the winner is Damian!" John declared as the crowed cheered for the battle.

"YEAH THAT'S MY BOY!" Audrey yelled making everyone sweat drop again.

Damian and Surge returned their Pokemon and looked at each other, "Great match Sargent. See ya." Surge said as he put on his sunnies and walked away. Soon Damian did the same thing.

Soon he made his way back to the Torren Box where he was greeted by his friends and mother, "Well done." Audrey said.

"Thanks mum." Damian replied. Soon Gladion came by.

"Alright it's my turn to battle." Gladion said as he left the room and headed to the battlefield.

* * *

Gladion and Calreath are standing opposite to each other while the battlefield turned into a grass field with hills on the side, "Battle begin!" John shouted.

"Lycanroc into battle!" Gladion shouted as his midnight wolf Pokemon appeared.

"Heliolisk make it rain!" Calreath yelled as his electric Pokemon appeared and extended his frills.

Heliolisk use **Charge Beam**!" Calreath shouted as Heliolisk opened his frills and fired an electric beam at Lycanroc.

"Dodge and use **Throat Chop**!" Gladion shouted as Lycanroc jumped up avoiding the attack, landed and dashed towards Heliolisk with his claws glowing purple.

"Use **Thunder Punch**!" Calreath responded as his fist became electrical and ran towards Lycanroc.

The two slashed at each other creating a shockwave. But Lycanroc's other claw slashed Heliolisk making him slide back a bit while grunting in pain.

"Use **Rain Dance**!" Calreath shouted as Heliolisk yelled and dark clouds appeared and it started to pour down.

"Now use **Focus Blast**!" Calreath continued as Heliolisk opened his frills, opened his mouth, created a blue sphere and fired it.

"Use **Dark Pulse**!" Gladion yelled as Lycanroc fired purple circles from his hands.

The two attacks collided creating an explosion, "Heliolisk use **Agility** and then **Low Sweep**!" Calreath ordered as Heliolisk dashed towards Lycanroc increasing his speed and vanished.

He reappeared in front of Lycanroc with his foot glowing brown, "Use **Low Sweep** too!" Gladion responded as Lycanroc's foot glowing brown.

The two attacks collided trying to push each other, "Get back and use **Surf**!" Calreath ordered.

Heliolisk jumped back and slammed his palms on the ground and created a wave that headed towards Lycanroc.

The lifted him up, "Use **Shock Wave**!" Calreath ordered as Heliolisk frills opened, soon fired electricity from them and headed towards the water.

"Water conducts electricity so this might hurt." Calreath explained as the surf exploded.

Heliolisk smirked at his work. But that smirked vanished when his opponent appeared through the steam wasn't Lycanroc it was a Zoroark.

"What?!" Calreath shouted in shock.

"Zoroark use **Night Daze**!" Gladion shouted as Zoroark fell down to the ground and slammed his fist which created a pink and crimson forcefield that speared throughout the battlefield and making direct contact with Heliolisk making him slide back but still able to battle.

"Now use **Night Slash**!" Gladion continued as Zoroark created two purple blades in his claws and ran towards him.

He slashed Heliolisk and stopped behind him with the blades disappearing which caused an explosion.

As the smoked cleared Zoroark turned around to see Heliolisk unconscious with swirly eyes, "Heliolisk is unable to battle Zoroark wins!" John declared.

Calreath returned Heliolisk and turned to Gladion, "Well I never saw that one coming well done. Goodra make it rain!" Calreath shouted as his pseudo legendary appeared.

"Zoroark use **Shadow Claw**!" Gladion ordered as Zoroark's claw glowed purple and grew and dashed towards Goodra.

"Use **Ice Beam** on the ground!" Calreath yelled as Goodra fired light blue electricity on the ground making it freeze.

Zoroark could be his balance and fell over with the Shadow Claw dissolving, "Now use **Dragon Pulse**!" Calreath continued as Goodra fired a purple dragon at Zoroark.

The attack grab him and lifted it up in the air which caused an explosion. Zoroark fell out of the cloud of smoke still conscious, "Goodra use **Thunderbolt**!" Calreath ordered as Goodra surrounded himself with electricity and fired it at Zoroark.

" **Night Slash** with a spin!" Gladion responded as Zoroark created the purple blades and spun around fast slicing the Thunderbolt and he charged towards Goodra.

Zoroark collided with Goodra making him slide back with Zoroark slashing him continuously.

"Use **Superpower**!" Calreath ordered as Goodra's back antennae's glowed brown and slammed them on top of Zoroark smashing him into the ground.

Goodra lifted his antennae's revealing Zoroark unconscious with swirly eyes, "Zoroark is unable to battle Goodra wins!" John declared.

Gladion returned Zoroark and brought out another Poke Ball, "Lucario into battle!" Gladion yelled as his fighting and steel Pokemon appeared in a battle stance.

Gladion looked at the rain to see if it will clear but it shows it won't, "Heliolisk was holding a Damp Rock which makes that rain last for awhile yet." Calreath explained.

"Well. It will just makes things more interesting. Use **Brick Break** and straight into **Bone Rush**!" Gladion ordered as Lucario's fist glowed brown and slammed them on the ice making in break.

Then he created a blue bone and his hands, spun it around and ran towards Goodra.

He gave him a wack on his legs and in his stomach making him grunt in pain. Lucario then jumped, did a backflip towards Gladion and dissolved his bone.

"Now use **Aura Sphere**!" Gladion continued as Lucario created a blue sphere and fired it.

"Send it back with **Aqua Tail** and use **Rest**!" Calreath told his Goodra's tail became covered in water and slammed the Aura Sphere back and Goodra fell asleep as all of his wounds healed.

"Dodge it and use **Close Combat**!" Gladion ordered as Lucario jumped out of the way and ran towards Goodra.

"Use **Power Whip**!" Calreath ordered.

When Lucario was close enough Goodra woke up and garb Lucario with his antenna's. This made Gladion and Lucario shocked by how fast he woke up.

* * *

"How did he wake up so fast?" May asked.

"Goodra's ability is **Hydration** it allows the user to be cleared of a status condition when it's raining. Since Goodra put to sleep by rest it got recovered all of his wounds while Calreath didn't have to worry about the drawbacks from rest." Ash explained.

"That's impressive." Ritchie complimented.

"Yeah it is." Max replied.

" _Come on Gladion_." Moon thought to herself.

* * *

Goodra's antenna's then glowed green, threw Lucario up, "Lucario use **Dual Chop**!" Gladion shouted as Lucario's fist became green.

The two attacks collided creating an explosion.

Lucario and Goodra slid back in front of their trainers.

"Goodra use **Dragon Pulse**!" Calreath ordered as Goodra fired purple dragon energy at Lucario.

"Use **Extreme Speed** and **Drain Punch**!" Gladion ordered.

When the Dragon Pulse was about to hit Lucario he vanished. Then he reappeared behind Goodra with his fist already glowing green and slammed it on his back making him grunt in pain.

" **Aqua Tail**!" Calreath ordered as Goodra's tail became covered in water.

"Do the same thing and don't stop." Gladion ordered.

When Goodra was about to hit Lucario he vanished and reappeared on Goodra's right side and punched him draining his energy.

Lucario kept disappearing and reappearing while sapping Goodra's energy.

" **Rest** quick!" Calreath ordered as Goodra was closing his eyes.

" **Sunny Day**!" Gladion ordered as Lucario threw a yellow orb in the sky making the thunder clouds vanished, the rain stop and the sun's rays intensified.

Goodra fell asleep but didn't wake up straight away, "Uh oh." Calreath said.

"Without the rain and with Goodra asleep. Lucario can deal a lot of damage to him." Bonnie explained.

"Even though his wounds have healed. It's not like my brother is going to go soft on him." Lillie told the group.

"He's going to hurt him bad." Moon added on.

" **Close Combat** and don't stop!" Gladion yelled as Lucario ran to the sleeping Goodra and started to punch and kick him all over the place.

"Goodra wake up!" Calreath yelled.

But Goodra didn't hear him and is still asleep, "Finish him with **Dragon Pulse**!" Gladion ordered as Lucario created a purple sphere in his hand and fired it which turned into a dragon and flew towards Goodra.

The attack collided with him creating an explosion. As the smoke cleared it revealed Goodra unconscious, "Goodra is unable to battle Lucario wins!" John declared.

Calreath returned Goodra and Gladion did the same thing They brought out another a new Poke Ball.

"Crobat into battle!" Gladion yelled as his Poison and Flying type appeared in the air.

"Manaphy make it rain!" Calreath yelled as the Prince of the Sea appeared and waved at the crowd who cheered louder when they saw a Legendary.

"Good Luck Manaphy!" May yelled.

"Let's bring back the rain use **Rain Dance**!" Calreath yelled as Manaphy created a blue sphere and shot it in the air.

The dark clouds returned and it started to rain, "Now use **Water Pulse**!" Calreath continued as Manaphy created a water sphere and threw it at Crobat.

"Use **X-Scissor**!" Gladion responded as Crobat's wings glowed lime green.

Crobat sliced the Water Pulse in half creating a water explosion with mist coming from it.

"Now use **Sludge Bomb**!" Gladion continued as Crobat fired brown sludge from his mouth.

"Manaphy use **Scald**!" Calreath ordered as Manaphy fired boiling water from his mouth.

The Scald overpowered Sludge Bomb and made contact with Crobat making him hit the ground.

But he flew back up but with fire surrounding his body, "Terrific." Gladion said with sarcasm and quietly.

"Use **Whirlpool**!" Calreath yelled as Manaphy raised his hands in the air, created a giant Whirlpool and directed to Crobat.

Gladion is growling to himself. But an idea came to him, "Crobat ride the Whirlpool to increase your speed and use **Brave Bird**!" Gladion yelled.

Crobat flew inside the Whirlpool with his body becoming surrounded by a blue aura. He flew inside the Whirlpool and ride it while gaining speed.

"It would appear that Gladion just pull an 'Ash' Ash." Bonnie said while looking at her friend.

Ash just chuckled, "It would appear so Bonnie." Ash replied.

Crobat flew out of the Whirlpool and flew back down at incredible speed. Crobat collided with Manaphy making him grunt in pain, "Manaphy use **Ice Beam**!" Calreath yelled as Manaphy fired light blue electricity.

The Ice Beam hit Crobat point-blank making him crash into the hills and creating a crater. Manaphy landed on the ground while panting hardly. Crobat laid in the crater with swirly eyes and unconscious.

"Crobat is unable to battle Manaphy wins!" John declared.

Gladion returned Crobat, "Come back out Lucario!" Gladion yelled as Lucario appeared while panting a bit.

"Lucario may have recovered health from those Drain Punches but that doesn't mean it can recover stamina." Ash explained.

"So it's going to be an even fight?" May asked.

"Not necessarily. Lucario does an advantage because Manaphy is running out of stamina as well as. And I doubt that Manaphy can last too long." Max explained.

May started to steam up and shot a death glare at Max, "Manaphy can take anything. MANAPHY DON'T LOSE!" May shouted making her brother sweat a lot.

"Lucario use **Dragon Pulse**!" Gladion yelled as Lucario created a purple sphere in his hands and fired it which turned into a dragon which headed towards Manaphy.

"Use **Blizzard**!" Calreath ordered as Manaphy created a snow storm.

The Blizzard froze the dragon in place making it fall to the ground and smashing it into pieces.

"Now use **Waterfall**!" Calreath continued as a column of water appeared, Manaphy rode the water and headed towards Lucario.

" **Aura Sphere**!" Gladion yelled as Lucario created a blue sphere and fired it at Manaphy.

"Dodge and increase **Waterfall** with **Surf**!" Calreath ordered as Manaphy jumped out of the way.

" _MMMAAAAANNNNNAAA_!" Manaphy yelled as a wave appeared and got absorbed into the Waterfall and created a massive column of water.

The Waterfall slammed into Lucario, engulfing Lucario in water and making him crash into a hill. As the water cleared it revealed Lucario still conscious but barely standing.

"Can you go on?" Gladion asked making Lucario nod in response.

"Let's end him. Manaphy used **Giga Impact**!" Calreath yelled as Manaphy jumped with him being surrounded by a purple aura with yellow stripes and headed towards Lucario.

"One last push Lucario! Use **Thunder** and **Drain Punch**!" Gladion yelled.

" _LLLLLLLUUUUU_!" Lucario yelled as his fist became electrical and green.

Lucario dashed towards the incoming Manaphy. The two Pokemon slammed their attacks together creating an explosion.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Manaphy on top of Lucario both unconscious, "Both Lucario and Manaphy are unable to battle!" John declared as the rain stopped and the clouds cleared.

Gladion and Calreath returned their Pokemon and brought out their last Pokemon, "Politoed make it rain!" Calreath yelled as his toed Pokemon appeared and clapped his hands.

"Lycanroc into battle!" Gladion yelled as the real wolf Pokemon appeared.

"Let's go further my friend." Calreath said as he held out a key stone.

"My secret weapon. Politoed Mega Evolve!" Calreath yelled as Politoed glowed as he began to evolve further.

When the light died down Politoed is now wearing a crown, his stomach has a different spiral pattern and his is sitting on a black could that is covering the bottom part of his stomach.

Then the thunder clouds came back and it started to rain again, "Mega Politoed's ability is Drizzle it will rain when he appears." Calreath explained.

"After this I never want to see the rain again. And I'm going to have a nice warm shower after this cause I'm soaked." Gladion said.

"Yeah, yeah. Politoed use **Bubble Beam**!" Calreath shouted as Politoed took a deep breath and fired bubbles at Lycanroc.

" **Stone Edge**!" Gladion yelled as Lycanroc slammed his fist in the ground and out came blue boulders.

The two attacks collided which caused an explosion, "Politoed use **Ice Punch**!" Calreath ordered as Politoed's fist became surrounded by an icy aura and flew towards Lycanroc.

"Meet him with **Thunder Punch**!" Gladion responded as his fist became electrical and dashed towards Politoed.

The two attacks collided causing the ground to break a bit on impact, " **Thunder Fang**!" Gladion yelled as Lycanroc's fangs grew and it was surrounded by electricity.

He slammed on his arm making him grunt in pain, "Don't give in! Use **Power-Up Punch**!" Calreath shouted as Politoed's other fist glowed brown and slammed it into Lycanroc's stomach making him spit out saliva a bit and he slid back in front of Gladion.

"Now use **Scald**!" Calreath shouted as Politoed fired boiling water at Lycanroc.

"Jump up and dash towards him!" Gladion yelled.

Lycanroc jumped out of the way and started to dash towards the floating Politoed.

"Wait til he gest close and use **Brick Break**." Calreath ordered as Politoed's fist glowed brown and waited for him.

When he was close enough Politoed slammed his fist on Lycanroc's head, " **Counter**!" Gladion yelled.

Lycanroc slammed his fist in Politoed's stomach sending him back in front on his trainer.

Then Gladion placed a crystal in his Z-ring, "Let's do this!" Gladion yelled as he did the same dance that Olivia did, " **SPLINTERED STORMSHARDS**!" Gladion yelled as Lycanroc glowed brown.

Lycanroc howled and soon mountains appeared under Lycanroc and Politoed and lifted them sky high. Also boulders appeared in the sky and all aimed at Politoed who looked around trying to predict which one will strike first.

Lycanroc jumped to meet the boulders, then he shot a death glare at Politoed as Gladion clasped his hands together and the rocks all started to assault Politoed and Lycanroc dived straight towards him with his fist in front.

"Politoed use **Ice Punch**!" Calreath yelled.

Politoed saw the incoming Lycanroc, his fist became icy and the two attacks collided creating a massive explosion with pebbles flying over the place.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Lycanroc and Politoed still conscious while growling and glaring at each other.

They kept like this until Politoed's eyes wide open and fell to the ground now unconscious with swirly eyes, "Politoed is unable to battle Lycanroc wins! This means the winner is Gladion!" John declared as the crowd cheered.

Gladion returned his wolf Pokemon, "Well done." Gladion told Lycanroc who's in his Poke Ball.

"Thank you old friend." Calreath told Politoed as he returned him and turned to Gladion, "Thanks for the battle Gladion! Next time I'll win." Calreath told the blonde emo.

Gladion just nodded and walked out of the stadium, "Not much for words is he? Ah well I'll have a chat with him next time." Calreath told himself as he walked out as well.

Gladion headed to the Torren room where he was greeted by his black hair girlfriend, "Well done." Moon told him as she hugged him.

"Yeah but it was tough." Gladion replied.

"Well we're all though so it's only a matter of time before one of us are paired with each other." Max explained.

"How many rounds are there left?" Mairin asked with a question mark above her head.

"There are four rounds left and there are 16 trainers left the tournament so let's see what will happen." Ash said.

Then some phones went off and they looked at them and saw the pairings for the next round are up.

 _Ash vs Cynthia_

 _Max vs Gladion_

 _Damian vs Lance_

 _Paul vs Flint_

"Well these rounds should be interesting." Max said while he and Gladion started at each other.

" _This is going to be one of the toughest battles I've ever fought_." Damian thought to himself while looking at his phone.

Ash saw Damian's look, "Don't worry Damian." Ash told making the white hair trainer turn to him.

"You'll be fine. Just believe in yourself and your Pokemon." Ash continued.

Damian nodded in response, "Thanks Ash. I needed that." Damian replied.

"Alright with that let's get ready for tomorrow." Ash told the group who nodded in response as they left the room to rest up.

* * *

I only noticed that I did my math wrong for the remaining rounds so I apologize for that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Legendary Battles**

Everyone was fully rested and are sitting on the Torren Room while watching the battles and now it was time for Ash and the gang to battle.

"Well wish me luck." Damian requested.

"Good luck!" Everyone shouted in unison as Damian walked out of the room.

He walked towards the battlefield, "Damian wait!" A voice called out making Damian turn to see May running to him.

"What's up?" Damian asked.

"I know I wished you good luck but I want to say something else." May answered.

Damian raised an eyebrow, "Oookay. What might that be?" Damian asked.

"I . . . I'm here because . . . to wish you good luck again and I'll be cheering for you." May told him while looking down a bit.

" _I don't believe her_. _But I know what she is trying to tell me_." Damian thought to himself.

He grabbed May's chin and looked at her in the eyes, "I won't lie. When I first meet you I didn't like you and from what Ash told me I really didn't like you or your friends." Damian explained.

May started to tear up but Damian whipped away the tears, "But now . . . You've seen what you did was wrong and you were willing to help me and my mother. So I should say this May Maple." Damian continued.

"W-What?" May asked with new tears.

"Thank you." Damian answered as he gently touch his lips onto hers.

May's eyes are wide open in shock by this. But she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and Damian wrapped his arms around her back bringing her closer to him.

After a bit they broke apart, "When this tournament is over do you want to live with me?" Damian asked.

"Of course I will." May replied as the two kissed again.

Soon May broke apart, "Good luck." May told her boyfriend.

"Thanks." Damian broke out of the hug and walked towards the battlefield while giving May and thumbs up.

May ran back to the Torren Box. Max noticed his sister walking back in, "Where did you go?" Max asked.

May just smiled, "I just wanted to wish Damian good luck." May replied.

Max raised an eyebrow but Bonnie smirked at this while Audrey was narrowing her eyes at the Hoenn brunette. Soon they all turned back to the field.

* * *

Damian and Lance are standing opposite of each other as the field became a Gravel field with boulders wedged in the ground.

"The rules are the same as the last round. Battle Begin!" John yelled.

"Gyarados go!" Lance yelled his red Atrocious Pokemon appeared with a roar.

"Metagross come out!" Damian yelled as his Delta Ruin Pokemon appeared.

"Damian chose a rock type and that's not the best matchup with Gyarados." Ritchie explained.

"Ture but Gyarados is also a flying type so the rock type will give him the edge." Max replied.

"Yes. They both have two types each and they are all effective against each other." Ash added on.

"So it might be an even fight." Bonnie replied.

"Gyarados use **Ice Fang**!" Lance ordered as Gyarados flew towards Metagross with his fangs becoming icy.

"Metagross use **Wood Hammer**!" Damian shouted as Metagross's left arm glowed green.

When Gyarados use close enough Metagross swung his arm. But Gyarados bit on his arm and the two attacks collided.

"Gyarados use **Aqua Tail**!" Lance yelled as Gyarados's tail became engulfed in water.

Gyarados slammed his tail on Metagross's head making him flinch but held his position.

"Hold your position and use **Thunder**!" Damian shouted.

Lance's eyes wide open, "Get out quick!" Lance yelled.

Gyarados tried to get away but Metagross held him in place with his other claw. Soon he surrounded himself with electricity dealing a lot of damage to Gyarados.

"Use **Hurricane** and blast him away!" Lance ordered as Gyarados lifted his tail started to spin it around which created a Hurricane.

The blast of wind made Metagross slam through boulders until he stopped in front of his trainer.

Metagross got back up and glared at Gyarados who shot one back, "Gyarados use **Dragon Pulse**!" Lance ordered as Gyarados fired purple energy which turned into a dragon that headed towards Metagross.

"Metagross use **Energy Ball**!" Damian responded as Metagross created a green sphere in front of him and fired it.

The Dragon Pulse ate the Energy Ball which caused an explosion, " **Stone Edge**!" Damian yelled.

Metagross slammed his arm in the ground making blue boulders appear and headed for Gyarados.

"Gyarados use **Hydro Pump**!" Lance responded as Gyarados fired a gush a water from his mouth.

The Hydro Pump slammed through the Stone Edge and made contact with Metagross sending into a wall.

"Metagross!" Damian shouted in concern.

After a bit Metagross got back and walked back to the battlefield, "Can you go on?" Damian asked making Metagross nod in response.

"You have a brave soul Metagross. But this is the end. Use **Waterfall**!" Lance yelled.

Gyarados created a column of water, rode it and headed towards Metagross.

"Metagross use **Head Smash**!" Damian yelled as Metagross started to ran towards the incoming Gyarados with his body now surrounded by a blue aura.

The two attacks collided creating a massive explosion making the crowd turn away.

Soon everyone turned back to the field. They soon found Gyarados and Metagross lying next to each other unconscious, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" John declared.

Damian and Lance returned their Pokemon and brought out another Poke Ball.

"Luxray come out!" Damian yelled as his Poison Steel Pokemon appeared with poison dripping off his fangs.

"Kingdra go!" Lance yelled as his seahorse like Pokemon appeared.

"Luxray use **Toxic Spikes**!" Damian yelled as Luxray roared which made poison arrows and shot them towards Lance's side.

The Spikes hit and got absorb into the ground, "Kingdra use **Dragon Pulse**!" Lance ordered as Kingdra fired purple energy which turned into a dragon and flew towards Luxray.

"Use **Iron Tail** to dodge!" Damian replied.

Luxray's tail glowed silver and slammed it on the ground making him jump up avoiding the attack, "Now use **Sludge Bomb**!" Damian continued.

Luxray created brown sludge and fired it at Kingdra.

"Use **Ice Beam**!" Lance responded as Kingdra fired light blue electricity at the Sludge Bomb creating an explosion.

Luxray soon landed, "Use **Blizzard** on the field!" Lance yelled as Kingdra fired a snow storm at the field causing it to freeze the ground and the boulders.

"Now use **Scald**!" Lance ordered as Kingdra fired boiling water at Luxray.

The attack collided with Luxray pushing him back and making him grunt in pain.

"Kingdra use **Muddy Water**!" Lance ordered as Kingdra roared and brown water appeared and headed towards Luxray.

"Use **Drill Run** and cut through it and use **Giga Drain**!" Damian yelled as Luxray's tail grew and started to spin around fast.

Luxray jumped and tail his tail go first. He sliced through the water with a bit of water dripping off him.

The Drill Run collided with Kingdra and Luxray is pushing her back. Then Luxray's tail glowed grain and started to suck Kingdra's energy.

"Kingdra use **Draco Meteor**!" Lance shouted as Kingdra created orange energy and shot it in the sky which created meteors that headed towards Luxray.

"Luxray **Metal Burst**!" Damian ordered as Luxray surrounded himself with steel energy.

When the Draco Meteor collided with Luxray it created an explosion. As the smoke cleared it revealed Kingdra and Luxray on the ground unconscious.

"Luxray and Kingdra are unable to battle!" John declared.

May is surprised by this, "Tell me. How did Kingdra also get knock out?" May asked as Lance and Damian returned their Pokemon.

"When the Meteors collided with Luxray he managed to take and fired the metal burst point-blank at Kingdra which knocked Kingdra out. Then Luxray lost consciousness from his wounds and became unconscious as well." Ash explained.

"Oooohhh." May replied now understanding.

"Deoxys come out!" Damian shouted as his orange DNA Pokemon appeared.

"Well another surprise that Torren natives have." Lance responded as Deoxys turned to Damian who nodded at him, making Damian nod back and Deoxys turned to Lance.

"I had a feeling you would use the Toxic Spikes so I came prepared go Salamence!" Lance shouted as his Pseudo Legendary appeared it the air.

"A Pseudo Legendary verse a Legendary. Not everyday we see this." Ritchie explained.

Everyone nodded while Audrey just sat their starting at Deoxys, " _Please be ok Damian_." She thought to herself because she remember what that Pokemon did to him.

"Salamence use **Hydro Pump**!" Lance yelled as Salamence fired a gush of water at the Physic type.

"Defence mode." Damian told as Deoxys changed into his defence mode and he crossed his arms.

The Hydro Pump made contact with Deoxys but it didn't make it budge. When Salamence stopped the attack Deoxy shot a glare at him.

"In that case use **Dragon Rush**!" Lance ordered as Salamence surrounded himself with blue dragon energy and headed straight towards Deoxys.

"Speed form to dodge and use **Zen Headbutt**!" Damian shouted.

Deoxys changed into his speed form when Salamence was about to hit the DNA Pokemon it vanished at the speed of light.

Salamence was looking for him until Deoxys reappeared above him and slammed his head that was surrounded by Physic energy making Salamence crash into the ground.

"You ok?" Lance asked making Salamence nod in response as he turned to see Deoxys in the air starting at him.

Salamence started to growl at him and took off to meet him in the air.

"Salamence use **Rock Slide**!" Lance shouted as Salamence roared and boulders appeared in the air and started to fall towards Deoxys.

 **Extreme Speed**!" Damian shouted.

Deoxys surrounded himself in a white light and moved left-to-right dodging all the boulders.

"Get over there and use **Dragon Claw**!" Lance yelled as he pointed to his right making Salamence nod.

Salamence flew to where Lance's right and Deoxys flew right next to him and Salamence's claws glowed green and slammed them into Deoxys making him crash into the battlefield.

Deoxys shook its head and started back at Salamence as he flew back up to meet him.

"Salamence use **Shadow Claw** and do it with a spin!" Lance yelled as Salamence's claws glowed purple with a ghostly aura.

Salamence flew towards Deoxys and started to spin, "Attack Mode." Damian ordered as Deoxys changed into his attack form, "Get below him and use **Ice Punch**." Damian ordered.

When the spinning Salamence was about to hit Deoxys. Deoxys went below him making the Shadow Claw miss as his tentacles turned into a fist and became surrounded by an icy aura and slammed it on Salamence's stomach.

Deoxys pushed Salamence in the sky, "Use **Psycho Boost**." Damian ordered as Deoxys created a sphere on Physic energy and threw it at Salamence that exploded on impact.

Salamence came through the smoke and landed on the ground unconscious with swirly eyes, "Salamence is unable to battle Deoxys wins!" John declared.

Lance returned Salamence and brought out his final Poke Ball, "Well you're impressive young man. So get ready. Dragonite!" Lance yelled as his partner appeared and shot a glare at Deoxys.

"Ready to go?" Damian asked making Deoxys nod in response, "Then use **Zap Cannon**!" Damian yelled as Deoxys created a green Electrical sphere and threw it at Dragonite.

"In the air." Lance responded as Dragonite took off and avoided the attack.

"After him!" Damian yelled as Deoxys flew after him.

"Speed Form and use **Ice Punch**!" Damian yelled as Deoxys turned into his Speed form and his fist becoming icy.

"Let's see how good you are at hide-and-seek. Use **Haze**!" Lance yelled as Dragonite fired mist from his mouth that engulfed the battlefield.

"Deoxys keep calm when you sense him continue with **Ice Punch**!" Damian yelled.

Deoxys heard Damian's command, nodded and closed it's eyes trying to sense him.

Lance smirked at this, "Dragonite finish him with **Brutal Swing**!" Lance shouted.

Damian's eyes wide open when he heard that, "Defense Form quick!" Damian shouted.

When Deoxys heard Damian's new orders he was about to changed but Dragonite came up to him. He grabbed him with his claws purple and threw him in the centre of the battlefield.

Once he crashed on the field it created a crater. This made Deoxys unconscious with swirly eyes, "Deoxys is unable to battle Dragonite wins!" John declared.

"I thought Deoxys would get Damian the win." May said disappointed.

"Don't worry sis, Damian can still win this." Max replied.

"I hope so." She said quietly with her eyes on Damian, " _Come on dear_. _You can win_." May thought to herself.

Damian returned Deoxys and brought out his final Poke Ball, "It's all on you. Shaymin!" Damian yelled as the Gratitude Pokemon appeared.

"Let's do this Dragonite use **Flamethrower**!" Lance yelled as Dragonite shot fire from his mouth.

"Shaymin Dodge it and use **Dazzling Gleam**!" Damian yelled as Shaymin took off into the sky, dodging the attack, glowed white and released rainbow beams of energy at Dragonite.

Dragonite crossed his arms as the attack made contact with him making him grunt and forcing him back.

Once the attack was over Dragonite uncrossed his arms and glared at Shaymin.

"Dragonite use **Fire Punch**!" Lance ordered Dragonite's fist became on fire and flew towards Shaymin.

"Dodge and use **Toxic**!" Damian responded as Shaymin moved out of the way and spat poison liquid on Dragonite making purple electricity appear around him.

"Don't give in! Use **Ice Punch**!" Lance yelled as Dragonite's fist became surrounded by an icy aura, slammed Shaymin and sending him into the ground.

"Shaymin!" Damian shouted in concern as the dust cleared and revealed Shaymin slowly getting up.

" **Flamethrower**!" Lance shouted as Dragonite shot fire from his mouth.

"I was chosen by you. I haven't let you down yet and I don't intend to do that now. **Double Team**!" Damian shouted as Shaymin created multiple copies of himself.

The Flamethrower made contact but it was a clone and disappeared.

"No matter. Use **Ice Beam**!" Lance yelled as Dragonite fired cold light blue electricity.

The attack didn't hit Shaymin but the field making the field covered in ice. Shaymin looked at the field, "Oh no." Damian said as Shaymin glowed and turned back into his land form.

"What happened to Shaymin?" Mairin asked.

"Shaymin can't turn into Sky Forme during the night or when it's really cold." Dawn explained.

"So Lance aimed for the battlefield on purpose?" Mairin asked.

"Most likely." Ash answered.

"Come on." May said quietly.

"You can do it." Audrey said while looking at her son.

"Use **Dragon Pulse**!" Lance yelled as Dragonite fired purple energy that turned into a dragon at Shaymin.

"Roll and dodge!" Damian responded.

Shaymin roll out of the way letting the Dragon Pulse hit a boulder breaking it into rubble.

" **Sunny Day**!" Damian yelled as Shaymin closed his eyes as his flowers created bright orbs and shot them in the sky making the sun's rays intensify.

"Use **Heat Wave**!" Lance yelled as Dragonite flapped his wings which created hot air at Shaymin.

"Get behind the boulder!" Damian yelled as Shaymin jumped, did a backflip and hid behind the boulder.

The Heat Wave collided on the battlefield making the ice melt and struck the boulder Shaymin was behind making its surface red hot.

" **Double Team** and follow it with a Synthesis!" Damian shouted as Shaymin jumped on a different boulder and created many copies of himself.

Then Shaymin's started to glow as he gathered sun energy.

"Use **Earthquake** before Shaymin can recover!" Lance yelled as Dragonite flew down and slammed his feet on the ground causing the ground to shake ferociously.

The attack caused the copies of Shaymin to vanish as the real one jumped in the air, " **Fire Punch**!" Lance yelled as Dragonite's fist became on fire and flew towards Shaymin.

"Like Ash taught us! Dodge it!" Damian yelled.

When Dragonite was about to hit Shaymin. Shaymin spun his body and gracefully dodge the Fire Punch.

"Well it's seems that Paul isn't the only one to have taken notes from you Ash." Dawn said while giving him smile.

Ash merely chuckled, "You didn't her it from me." Ash replied.

" **Solar Beam**!" Damian yelled as Shaymin gathered sun energy and fired it.

It collided on Dragonite's back making him grunt in pain but quickly turned back to Shaymin.

"Use **Flamethrower**!" Lance yelled as Dragonite shot fire, hitting Shaymin and crashing him into the ground as Dragonite fell a bit but got back up starting to feel the effect from the Toxic.

"Shaymin!" Damian yelled as Shaymin limped out of the smoke and started to Dragonite.

"Dragonite use **Dragon Rush**!" Lance yelled as Dragonite surrounded himself with light blue Dragon energy and headed towards Shaymin.

Damian mouthed some words as Dragonite slammed into Shaymin creating an explosion.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Dragonite in a crater looking at an unconscious Shaymin.

"Shaymin is-"

John was interrupted when Shaymin disappeared this made Lance and Dragonite shocked, "Where's Shaymin?" Lance asked.

" **Seed Flare**!" Damian answered as he pointed up revealing Shaymin's body glowing green. Shaymin headed towards Dragonite and released the green light creating a massive explosion making everyone turn away by how bright it is.

Everyone turned back to the field revealing Shaymin on top of an unconscious Dragonite with swirly eyes, "Dragonite is unable to battle Shaymin wins! This means the winner goes to Damian!" John declared.

Reality finally snapped back to Damian, "I won? I WON!" Damian yelled as the crowd cheered and Damian ran to Shaymin who jumped into his arms and Damian hugged him.

"You did it Shaymin! You're the best!" Damian told his mythical Pokemon as he hugged him again.

" _Shay, Shay min_!" Shaymin replied.

Lance walked up to Dragonite who woke up and looked away from him, "I'm proud of you. Get some rest you've earned it." Lance said as he returned Dragonite and walked towards Lance.

"Well done. That was one of the most enjoyable battles I'd had in a long time." Lance said as he offered his hand.

Damian took it and the two shook hands as the crowd cheered. Then Damian and Lance walked away from the battlefield.

Damian kept Shaymin on his shoulder because Shaymin wanted to stay out.

Soon he entered the Torren Box where his mother gave him a bear hug, "MY SON JUST DEFEATED THE KANTO CHAMPION! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Audrey yelled.

"Th-thanks mum. Y-you're crushing me." Damian barely said as Audrey let go of her son.

"Sorry. Well done." Same repeated as she kissed his forehead.

"Thanks mom." Damian replied and saw May walking to him.

"Well done Damian." She told him.

He smiled at this and turned to his mom, "Mum you can give me a lecture later." Damian told his mother who raised her eyebrow in confused.

Damian turned to May and slammed his lips on her which she returned making the room stop, "I was not expecting that." Alain said.

"And yet somehow not surprising." Moon added on.

Once they broke apart Damian turned to his mum, "Please mum late me date May." He requested.

Audrey didn't answer but turned to May, "Do you promise to keep him safe?" She asked.

"Yes. I promise to make your son the happiest man alive." May answered with pure honesty.

Audrey sighed, and turned to her son with a smile, "Alright you can date her." She answered to her son.

Damian smiled, "Thank you." Damian replied.

May turned to Damian, "Hey how did Shaymin avoid the attack?" May asked.

"Since Shaymin was facing me I mouthed to him **Substitute**. Since the whole field was covered in smoke Shaymin jumped up, gathered the smoke for the Seed Flare and let him have it.

" _Shay min_." Shaymin said while nodding his head

"That's nice, but I don't want to have grandchildren yet ok?" Audrey told them with a smirk.

This made the two blush like crazy as the others laughed their heads off, "SSHHHUUUTTTT UUUUPPPP!" May and Damian yelled in unison.

After the group stop teasing Damian and May Ash was heading down to the battlefield.

* * *

Once he was on the field Cynthia who is smiling at him as the field became a grass field in the centre with a stream on the sides.

"Well it seems we can pick up where we left off." Ash told the Sinnoh Champion.

"Yes we can and I'm looking forward to it." Cynthia replied.

"Battle begin!" John declared.

"My heart is pumping with excitement Roserade shine on!" Cynthia yelled as her Bouquet Pokemon appeared with a bow.

"Yeah. So let's give these people a battle wroth remembering. Typhlosion I choose you!" Ash yelled as his Typhlosion appeared.

But he now has a dark orange back, baby blue eyes with a white stomach, along with his arms and legs light brown. His also has black disc with sliver lining on his shoulders and one on his back.

Typhlosion shot his " _TTTTTTTYYYYYYY_!" Typhlosion yelled as his body began to pour out blue and white electricity.

"Well that's powerful electricity he's producing." Cynthia complemented.

"Thank you." Ash replied.

"Roserade use **Magical Leaf**!" Cynthia yelled as Roserade started to spin around which created leaves with rainbow colours and fired them at Typhlosion.

" **Discharge**." Ash simply responded as Typhlosion roared and electricity came out of his body.

The Magical Leaves hit the Discharge but got burned in the process reducing them into ash.

Roserade and Cynthia are shocked by how easily her attack got stopped. Typhlosion stopped the attack and smirked at Roserade.

"Now use **Magnet Bomb**!" Ash yelled as Typhlosion roared which made metal orbs appear.

He pointed to their target and the bombs flew towards Roserade, " **Petal Blizzard**!" Cynthia shouted as Roserade spun around and created a tornado of petals.

The Magnets collided with the petal tornado but it didn't disappear, " **Rain Dance**!" Ash yelled.

Typhlosion created a blue sphere and shot in the sky. This made dark clouds appear and it started to rain.

"I thought I made it clear. I NEVER WATNED TO SEE THE RAIN AGAIN!" Gladion yelled making everyone in the Torren box sweat drop by his response.

" **Thunder** from above!" Ash yelled as Typhlosion roared which made a lightning bolt appeared, entered the petal tornado from above and struck Roserade making the Petal Blizzard stop cold.

" _RRAAAADDDDEEEE_!" Roserade screamed in pain.

"Roserade!" Cynthia shouted in concern.

The Thunder stopped and Roserade knelt down still conscious but panting hardly and with scorch marks on her body.

"You okay?" Cynthia asked making Roserade turn to her and nod.

Roserade turned back to Typhlosion who is starting down at Roserade. Roserade got back up.

"Typhlosion use **Flash Cannon**!" Ash yelled as Typhlosion surrounded himself with silver energy and fired it at Roserade.

" **Seed Bomb**!" Cynthia shouted as Roserade raised her arms which summoned big seeds and directed them at the Flash Cannon.

The two attacks collided causing an explosion, " **Synthesis**!" Cynthia yelled as Roserade's body started glow.

Her body recovered some of her injuries but not much due to the rain, "Use **Gyro Ball**!" Ash yelled.

Typhlosion started to ran on all fours to Roserade roll into a silver boulder and rolled towards Roserade.

"Roserade **Grass Whistle**!" Cynthia yelled as Roserade let a blue leaf came off her bouquet and started to play a calming and soothing music.

This made Typhlosion slow down and eventually stopped and fell asleep.

"Now use **Giga Drain**!" Cynthia yelled as Roserade's cape glowed bright green and extended to the sleeping Typhlosion, wrapped it around him and started to stuck his energy.

"Wake up Typhlosion!" Lillie shouted.

"Come on!" Mairin added.

" _Come on Ash you can't lose until you battle me_." Paul thought to himself.

" _Hang in there Typhlosion_." Ash thought to himself.

Roserade withdrew her cape, "Use **Power Whip**!" Cynthia yelled as Roserade's cape split in two, glowed green, extended and started to whip Typhlosion.

She whipped him in the face, his stomach, she grabbed him and threw him making him slam into the water, "Use **Leaf** **Strom**!" Cynthia yelled.

Roserade raised her arms and created leaves that swirled around her and directed in the water.

"Do something Ash!" Lillie yelled.

Ash just watch as the leaves hit the water where Typhlosion was and exploded as water came gushing out with Typhlosion on top of the water still sleeping.

"Let's finish this use **Weather Ball**!" Cynthia yelled as Roserade created a water sphere and threw it at Typhlosion.

"TYPHOLOSION use Brick Break!" Ash yelled as Typhlosion's eyes shot open with his fist glowing brown.

Typhlosion slammed his attack into the Weather Ball sending it back to Roserade making her slide back.

" **Hyper Beam**!" Ash yelled Typhlosion created a purple beam and fired it at Roserade.

Roserade looked at the beam with fear as the beam collided with her and exploded on impact making Cynthia look away.

When she turned back she saw her Roserade unconscious with swirly eyes, "Roserade is unable to battle Typhlosion wins!" John declared.

Cynthia returned her Bouquet and turned to Ash, "You knew that it would take a while for Typhlosion to wake up so you waited for the right moment to strike." Cynthia told the Torren Champion as the raining stopped and the sky cleared.

"Yeah it was risky but someone had to do it. Typhlosion return." Ash replied as he too returned his Pokemon.

"Axew I choose you!" Ash yelled as Iris's Axew appeared.

Cynthia's eyes wide open a bit, "Isn't that?" She asked.

"Yeah. Axew heard what happened and wanted to join me." Ash answered the unasked question as Axew turned to him.

Ash then bent down making Axew turn to him, "I can only ask for you to do your best Axew. Do that and I'll be proud of you." Ash told his dragon Pokemon and nodded determined to win for him.

" _I can win this Ash_." Axew replied as he turned to Cynthia in his battle stance.

"Well he seems right to go so Glaceon shine on!" Cynthia shouted as her Ice Eevee evolution appeared.

Axew saw her and started to sweat in fear, "Axew." Ash said making him turn to him.

"Do your best. And as long as I'm here we can win this." Ash motivated Axew.

Axew looked at Ash with starry eyes and turned back to Glaceon in a battle stance.

"Well he seems ready to go so let's do this! Glaceon use **Shadow Ball**!" Cynthia shouted as Glaceon created a purple sphere in front of her mouth and fired it at Axew.

"Roll and dodge!" Ash said as Axew rolled to the left side making the attack miss.

"Now use **Dragon Rage**!" Ash continued as Axew's glowed blue and fired dark blue dragon energy at Glaceon.

The attack collided creating an explosion. Axew smiled thinking he dealt a lot of damage.

But when the smoke cleared it revealed Glaceon just standing there with a small scratch on her.

"Use **Hail**!" Cynthia shouted as Glaceon yelled as dark clouds appeared and it started to hail making them pelt on Axew.

" _Ax, Ax ew_!" Axew shouted as the hail kept pelting him.

"Now use **Ice Beam**!" Cynthia shouted as Glaceon fired light blue lightning at Axew.

"Roll and dodge again!" Ash responded as Axew rolled and dodged out of the way again.

"Keep using it until you hit him!" Cynthia ordered as Glaceon redirected the Ice Beam.

"Keep rolling and dodging!" Ash responded as Axew kept rolling out of the way of the Ice Beam.

" _Axew's going to get dizzy soon_. _Got to think of something_." Ash thought to himself as he saw the water. And smirked.

"Axew get in front of the water!" Ash shouted making Axew confused but followed his orders.

"What's Ash up to?" Ritchie asked.

"Knowing him something smart." Nora answered.

He rolled out of the way again and ran towards the water and stopped and turned to Glaceon who is smirking at him as the Hail continued to pelt Axew.

" **Ice Beam**!" Cynthia yelled as Glaceon fried another Ice Beam.

"Use **Iron Tail** on the water!" Ash yelled as Axew's tail glowed silver and slammed it on the water creating a splash.

The Ice Beam collided with it freezing the water and making it a solid block of ice around the battlefield.

"Awesome! Now use **Superpower** on the ice!" Ash yelled as Axew's body now has a brown lining and slammed his fist on the ice causing it to break into icicles which got sent into the air.

" _What's he up to_?" Cynthia asked herself.

"Jumped on the icicles til you get to the top and slam them into Glaceon with **Dual Chop**!" Ash shouted.

Axew bent down and made a leap on the icicles and jumped from one to another while his claws glowed green.

Once Axew got above all of them he slammed his claws onto one of them which crashed into another one and they all headed towards Glaceon.

"Glaceon use **Blizzard** to freeze them!" Cynthia shouted as Glaceon fired a snow storm at the incoming icicles covering them in snow making them stop.

Suddenly Axew appeared behind Glaceon. Cynthia gasped "Glaceon behind you!" She tried to warn.

" **Outrage**!" Ash yelled as Axew's eyes glowed red.

Glaceon turned to see Axew in front of her and he started to punch and kick her ferociously.

Axew slammed his fist on Glaceon's leg, " _GGGLLLLAAAAA_!" She shouted in pain.

"Don't give up use **Blizzard**!" Cynthia shouted as Glaceon turned to Axew and fired a snow storm at him point-blank.

Axew was sent in the air and slammed into the ground. As the dust cleared it revealed Axew unconscious with swirly eyes, "Axew you is unable to battle Glaceon wins!" John declared.

* * *

"Poor Axew." May said sadly by how he was defeated.

"No need to worry Ash still has three Pokemon left. So he should be fine." Dawn reassured her friend.

"Maybe." Max replied making the girls turn to him.

"Typhlosion has already suffered quite a bit of damage. So it's still anyone's game." Bonnie explained.

"True but Ash can still win." May replied.

"Yeah he will." Lillie said while looking at her boyfriend.

* * *

Ash walked towards Axew as the hail stopped and the sun came back out. He bent down and picked up Axew who woke up and look sadly at him, "Don't give me that. You were fantastic, I'm proud of you. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Ash told the green dragon who nodded in response with tears coming out.

"Take a rest you've earned it." Ash continued as he returned Axew and walked back to his spot where he brought out another Poke Ball.

"Krookodile I choose you!" Ash yelled as his sand crocodile appeared while adjusting his sunnies.

He saw Glaceon and smirked at her, "Can you go on?" Cynthia asked making Glaceon nod in response.

"Then use **Icy Wind**!" Cynthia yelled as Glaceon fired a wind with small ice at Krookodile.

" **Fire Fang**!" Ash responded as Krookodile's teeth became on fire.

When the Icy Wind was close Krookodile slammed the Fire Fang on the Icy Wind creating a cloud of steam engulfing Glaceon as well.

Glaceon looked around trying to find out where Krookodile would attack.

Suddenly she felt the ground shake. Krookodile came out of punched Glaceon and sending her into the air.

"Glaceon!" Cynthia shouted in concern.

"Use **Stealth Rock** followed by **Throat Chop**!" Ash yelled as Krookodile created boulders which went into the ground and got wedged into place.

Then as Glaceon was coming down Krookodile's claws glowed purple, jumped up to meet her and slammed his claws into her slamming her into the ground creating a crater.

Krookodile landed as the dust cleared revealing Glaceon unconscious with swirly eyes, "Glaceon is unable to battle Krookodile wins!" John declared.

"Thank you get some rest." Cynthia said as she returned Glaceon and brought out another Poke Ball, "Spiritomb shine on!" Cynthia yelled as a grey rock appeared with a ghost spirit appeared.

The wedged in rocks glowed and slammed into Spiritomb dealing him damage but not a lot.

Krookodile narrowed his eyes at the Forbidden Pokemon, "You good?" Ash asked earning a thumbs up from Krookodile.

"Spiritomb use **Dark Pulse**!" Cynthia shouted as Spiritomb fired purple circles at Krookodile.

"Krookodile use **Stone Edge**!" Ash shouted as Krookodile slammed his claw on the ground which created blue boulders.

The two attacks collided which caused an explosion. The smoke cleared with the two glaring at each other.

"Krookodile use **Stomping Tantrum**!" Ash yelled as Krookodile started to stomp on the ground causing it to shake.

The attack made contact with Spiritomb making him grunt in pain.

"Now use **Dragon Claw**!" Ash yelled as Krookodile's claws extended, glowed green and scaly and he started to run towards Spiritomb.

Krookodile slashed Spiritomb making Spiritomb grunt in pain again.

" **Pain Split**!" Cynthia yelled as Spiritomb looked at Krookodile and rammed into Krookodile.

As Spiritomb regained health Krookodile's health deceased.

"Don't give in use **Dragon Pulse**!" Ash yelled as Krookodile shot a death glare at Spiritomb and fired purple energy which turned into a dragon and hitting Spiritomb point-blank.

This made Spiritomb slide across the ground, "Spiritomb!" Cynthia shouted in concern.

Krookodile held his shoulder as Spiritomb got back up, " _Got to finish this now_." Ash and Cynthia thought to themselves.

"Krookodile use **Aerial Ace**!" Ash yelled as Krookodile extended his arms and started to dash towards Spiritomb.

Krookodile slashed Spiritomb one way, did a slide across the field and dashed towards Spiritomb again.

" **Water Pulse**!" Cynthia shouted as Spiritomb created a sphere of water.

"(Gasp) Krookodile stop!" Ash yelled.

But it was too late Krookodile ran into the water which caused steam to appear upon impact. As the steam cleared it revealed Krookodile lying on his stomach with swirly eyes in front of Spiritomb.

"Krookodile is unable to battle Spiritomb wins!" John declared.

"Thank you get some rest." Ash said as he returned Krookodile and brought out another Poke Ball.

"You're up again Typhlosion! I choose you!" Ash yelled as Typhlosion appeared again with his body generating electricity.

Cynthia looked at Spiritomb was is panting heavily. She was about to returned Spiritomb until, " _SPIRIT_!" Spiritomb yelled gaining her attention.

Cynthia saw the looked in Spiritomb's eyes showing her that he still wants to battle, "Are you sure?" She asked making him nod in response.

"Ok then." Cynthia said as she put away his Poke Ball and Spiritomb turned to Typhlosion.

"Use **Dark Pulse**!" Cynthia ordered as Spiritomb fired purple circles at Typhlosion.

"Dodge and use **Zap Cannon**!" Ash yelled as Typhlosion jumped out of the way, created a yellow orb of electricity and threw it towards Spiritomb.

The attack collided with Spiritomb creating an explosion. As the smoke cleared it revealed Spiritomb lying upwards with electricity coming off his body with swirly eyes.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle Typhlosion wins!" John declared.

Cynthia returned Spiritomb, "Thank you." She told as she brought out her final Poke Ball.

"Ash I haven't had this much fun battling in a long time. So it's only fair that I respond Garchomp shine on!" Cynthia yelled as her land shark Pokemon appeared.

The rocks glowed again and crashed into Garchomp barely dealing any damage at all.

" _GGGAAAAARRRRRR_!" Garchomp yelled ready for battle.

"Ready to go?" Ash asked earning a nod from Typhlosion.

"Garchomp use **Sand Tomb**!" Cynthia shouted as Garchomp started to spin around fast which created a tornado of sand and it headed towards Typhlosion.

"Use **Dig** to dodge!" Ash responded as Typhlosion did a backflip and dug into the ground.

" **Earthquake**!" Cynthia yelled as Garchomp slammed his foot on the ground making it shake furiously.

Typhlosion came out of the ground from Garchomp's right making him turn to Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion!" Ash shouted in concern.

"Use **Dragon Rush**!" Cynthia yelled as Garchomp flew in the sky looked at Typhlosion, narrowed his eyes at him and flew towards him with his body surrounded by blue dragon energy.

" **Giga Impact**!" Ash yelled as Typhlosion's eyes shot wide open and turned to the incoming Garchomp.

He landed on the ground and jumped towards him with his body surrounded by purple energy with orange stripes.

The two attacks collided causing an explosion in the air which is now surrounded by smoke.

After a bit Typhlosion came out and landed on the ground with swirly eyes while Garchomp flew out of the smoke and landed in front of Cynthia.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle Garchomp wins!" John declared.

Ash returned Typhlosion, turned to Cynthia and Garchomp and smirked, "I think we should pick up where we left off. Charizard I choose you!" Ash shouted as his black skeleton Charizard appeared.

" _RRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRRR_!" Charizard yelled as the purple flame on his tail grew.

" _GGGAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR_!" Garchomp yelled in response.

Once Charizard and Garchomp stopped roaring they glared at each other and smirked at each, while both were thinking the same thing, " _This is going to be fun_."

"Let's do this! Garchomp use **Dragon Pulse**!" Cynthia shouted as Garchomp fired purple energy which turned into a dragon and flew towards Charizard.

"Use **Ominous Wind**!" Ash responded as Charizard flapped his wings which created ghost wind.

The two attack collided and destroyed each other, " **Dragon Claw**!" Cynthia yelled.

Garchomp's claws glowed green and grew and flew towards Charizard.

"Meet him with **Ice Punch**!" Ash shouted as Charizard's fist became surrounded by an icy power and flew straight towards the incoming Garchomp.

The two dragon types slammed their attacks together making the energy from attacks fly throughout the field.

Both the dragons are trying to push each other back.

" **Phantom Force**!" Ash yelled as a purple portal appeared from underneath Charizard and went in it making Garchomp fall forward a bit, but regain his balance as he looked around for Charizard.

Cynthia moved her eyes around trying to find Charizard as well.

"Now!" Ash yelled as the portal opened again above Garchomp.

"Garchomp above you!" Cynthia yelled as Garchomp turned to the portal.

Charizard came through with his claws glowing purple and slashed Garchomp making him grunt in pain, "Don't give in! Use **Dragon Breath**!" Cynthia shouted as Garchomp turned and glared at Charizard and fired dark blue dragon energy at Charizard sending him in front of his trainer.

Garchomp jumped back in front of his trainer as well and the two continued to glare and growl at each other, "Well let's take this to the next level." Ash said as he brought out his Keystone.

"We've been through a lot together. And let's continue to grow stronger! Charizard Mega Evolve!" Ash yelled as he tapped the Keystone which reacted with Charizard's Mega Stone and evolved into Mega Delta Charizard.

Cynthia smirked, "Don't think we'll be playing 'catch-up'." Cynthia replied as she brought out her Keystone as well.

"My partner. Let's continue to grow closer together and surpass evolution! Mega Evolve!" Cynthia yelled as her Garchomp Mega Evolved as well.

The sky grew dark thanks to Delta Charizard's ability, " **Shadow Ball**!" Ash yelled as Charizard opened his mouth, gathered ghost energy, turned it into a sphere and fired it towards Garchomp.

" **Dig**!" Cynthia shouted as Garchomp jumped up and dug a hole avoiding the attack.

"Aim **Shadow Ball** in the hole!" Ash shouted as Charizard created another ghost sphere in the hole.

It exploded underground swhich shot Garchomp back on the surface, " **Lunar Cannon**!" Ash yelled.

Charizard gathered dark energy and fired it at the Garchomp.

" **Dragon Claw** with a spin!" Cynthia ordered as Garchomp's eyes wide open and saw the incoming attack.

His blades glowed green, extended and started to spin around fast slicing the attack in half but still grazing him a bit.

Both Pokemon landed on the ground and glared at each other, " **Dragon Claw**!" Cynthia shouted as Garchomp's blades now glowed green, scaly with them extending and flew towards Charizard.

" **Shadow Claw** let's go!" Ash yelled as Charizard's claws purple and black and extended and flew towards Garchomp.

They slammed their attacks again while using their other claws to slash each other both dealing damage to each other.

Both were sent back in front of their trainers and glared at each other, " **Stone Edge**!" Cynthia yelled as Garchomp roared and slammed his foot on the ground making blue boulders appear and headed towards Charizard.

" **Twister**!" Ahs yelled as Charizard flapped his wings which created a tornado.

The Twister and the Stone Edge destroyed each other creating smoke in the centre of the battlefield. Cynthia smirked at this, " _I knew he would try something like that_." Cynthia thought to herself.

"Garchomp use **Brick Break** to send the rocks into Charizard!" Cynthia yelled as Garchomp's blades glowed brown and flew into the smoke.

He slammed the boulders into rocks and slammed into them. Charizard watched the smoke until he saw rocks coming through it and hitting Charizard giving him cuts and scrapes.

"Now use **Metal Claw**!" Cynthia shouted as Garchomp's blades glowed silver and flew out of the smoke and slashed Charizard making him grunt in pain.

" **Ice Beam**!" Ash yelled as Charizard opened his mouth and fired light blue electricity at Garchomp point-blank sending him in front of his trainer.

He glared at Charizard but looked down and his eyes are wide open when he saw his blades are frozen together, "Frozen solid!" Cynthia shouted in concern.

"Charizard use **Dragon Claw**!" Ash shouted as Charizard's claws glowed green and grew, he flew towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp use the Dragon Claw to break free and use **Draco Meteor**!" Cynthia ordered.

When Charizard got close Garchomp raised his frozen blades. Charizard slashed it making Garchomp grunt in pain but broke the ice.

Garchomp than gathered orange dragon energy, fired it the sky which exploded and created meteors that headed towards Charizard.

Charizard looked up and the meteors collided with him creating an explosion with smoke clouding the field.

As the smoke cleared at the same time the sky grew light again. Everyone looked at the field.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Charizard still conscious but with one of claw is on the ground while panting heavily, "You ok?" Ash asked making Charizard turn to him and nodded.

He turned back to Garchomp who is also panting. The two Pokemon roared at each making energy pour out of the bodies.

"One last push!" Ash and Cynthia shouted.

" **Dragon Rush**!" Cynthia shouted as Garchomp surrounded himself with light blue dragon energy and flew towards Charizard.

" **Dark Matter**!" Ash yelled as Charizard gathered dark energy in his mouth.

When Garchomp was close Charizard fired the Dark Matter creating a massive making everyone turn away.

Smoke was coming from the field, the sun came back out brightening the field, everyone turned to see who won. The smoke cleared revealing Charizard and Garchomp still standing (floating) and starring at each other.

They smirked at each other until both of them started to fall to the ground.

'Thud' Garchomp made when he fell to the ground but Charizard caught himself with one hand still conscious.

Garchomp changed back to his normal form with swirly eyes and unconscious, "Garchomp is unable to battle Charizard wins! This means the winner is Ash!" John yelled as the crowd cheered by the battle and the result.

"ASH WON!" Lillie, Max and Bonnie yelled while everyone else smiled at the battle.

"Wow. I wasn't sure who would win for a second." Ritchie said while wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead.

" _Pika Pikachu_." Sparky agreed while doing the same thing.

Cynthia and Ash walked to their Pokemon as Charizard sat down as he reverted back to his normal form.

Charizard turned to Ash who hugged him, "You're the best Charizard. Thank you." Ash told him as Charizard gave him a small Lunar Cannon.

Ash coughed out smoke, "I'll take that as 'thank you'." Ash said making Charizard nod.

Cynthia walked towards Garchomp who woke up. She bent down to him, "Thank you Garchomp you did great." She told her Dragon who licked her.

"Take some rest you earned it." She continued as she returned Garchomp, got up and walked to Ash.

"Thank you Ash. I can't remember that last time me and my Pokemon fought seriously." Cynthia said as she offered her hand.

"Thanks Cynthia. That battle was one battle that will be remembered for a long time." Ash replied as he expected her hand and shook making the crowd cheer.

Soon Ash returned Charizard and he and Cynthia walked out of the battlefield.

In the back of the crowd a person is standing in the shadows watching the battle and he's wearing the Giratina robe.

 **Meanwhile . . .**

A portal opened inside a cavern underwater, and Nyx walked out of it.

" _Nyx Ash managed to defeat Cynthia the Sinnoh champion_." A voice told him inside his head.

" **Thanks for the update. Keep me up to date with what is going on**." Nyx replied.

" _Yes sir_. _Signing out_." The voice replied as Nyx continued walking.

" ** _Ash. Keep enjoying your little tournament_**. **_But you will never know what hit you until it's too late_**." Nyx thought to himself.

Soon her group came to a underwater passage with a statue in the water, " **So this is where you have been for the past seven years Kyogre**. **Well it's time for your wakeup call**!" Nyx yelled as he released Aurorus and Breloom.

" **Aurorus use Thunder**!" Nyx shouted as Aurorus surrounded himself with electricity and fired it at the Kyogre.

The lightning bolt struck Kyogre. Soon Aurorus stopped his attack as Nyx watched Kyogre who started to shake.

Kyogre woke up and saw his attackers, narrowed his eyes at them, broke the stone like prison and shot a glare at Nyx and his Pokemon.

" **I'm pleased that you woke from your slumber**. **But I have no interest in you, I require the Blue Orb the dwells in your body**. **So give it to me or I'll take it**!" Nyx demanded.

" _YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOO_!" Kyogre yelled as blue orb engulfed him and when he broke out of the orb he became Primal Kyogre.

Suddenly dark thunder clouds appeared in the sky and it started to pour followed by a thunderstorm.

Kyogre dived down but came back up and a Hydro Pump.

" **Breloom use Seed Bomb and Aurous use Ice Beam**!" Nyx shouted as Breloom jumped and created big seeds and directed them to the Hydro Pump.

While Aurous fired light blue lightning at the Hydro Pump. Their attacks collided creating an explosion.

Kyogre then fired blue spheres at his opponents when the smoke cleared Nyx and her Pokemon saw the blue spheres and they stopped around them.

They fired blue beams at them dealing a lot of damage to Breloom and Aurous, making them both grunt in pain.

" **An Origin Pulse huh**? **No matter**! **Breloom get in close and use Drain Punch**!" Nyx shouted as Breloom jumped from one side of the cavern to another with his fist glowing brown.

He slammed it on Kyogre's back. Kyogre merely moved his eyes upwards and saw Breloom.

Breloom started to sweat a bit when his attack barely did any damage.

Kyogre's body then became surrounded by electricity which made Breloom yell in pain, " **Quick Aurous use Freeze Dry**!" Nyx shouted as Aurous fired a light blue beam at Kyogre.

The attack collided creating an explosion. Nyx saw Breloom falling into the water, " **Return**!" Nyx shouted as she returned her Mushroom Pokemon and brought out another Poke Ball.

" **Go Exeggutor**!" Nyx shouted as her physic and grass Pokemon appeared.

When the smoke cleared Kyogre looked more pissed then he was earlier, " _KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYY_!" He shouted as his body glowed blue and shot a blast of water in the air.

Nyx and her Pokemon looked at the attack as it came back down in the form of small spears of water.

" **Exeggutor use Physic to stop the Water Spout**!" Nyx ordered as all of Exggutor's eyes glowed blue and stopped the attack.

Kyogre's eyes than glowed purple, which created rocks and they headed towards Nyx and her Pokemon, " **Aurous use Avalanche and Exeggutor use Trick Room**!" Nyx shouted.

Aurous yelled as he created ice boulders. The two attack collided destroying each other but one of Kyogre's rocks got through and slammed into Aurous making him slide back but still conscious.

Exeggutor eyes glowed pink and created a blue and white room around them.

Kyogre looked at the room, soon the room disappeared and turned back to his opponents.

Kyogre opened his mouth and gathered energy, " **Thunder**!" Nyx shouted as Aurous roared which a lightning bolt came through the clouds and slammed Kyogre dealing him quite bit making him roar in pain.

Once Aurous stopped Kyogre glared at his opponents really pissed.

But before he could do anything something slammed in the back of his head. Nyx smirked at this when it was her Kangaskhan in her Mega Evolved form. The adult slammed her fists in the form of a Thunder Punch while the baby slammed into Kyogre with a Double Edge.

They pushed Kyogre in the water and jumped next to their teammates as Nyx watch the water. Soon Kyogre came out with swirly eyes in his normal form and the thunder storm stopped and the clouds vanished.

Nyx chuckled at this. She then extended her hand, grabbed Kyogre and pulled out the Blue Orb, " **Well we got what we need**. **Let's go**." Nyx said as her Pokemon nodded.

Nyx opened a portal, returned her Pokemon and left Kyogre lying in the water as he became a statue again.

* * *

Author's notes

Ok I'm getting a lot of people private messaging me saying 'try to fix up your battles they suck'.

I'm trying to make them intense but I want you people to tell me what I need to fix with them.

Say what I should fix in the review box.

Again this is my first story so I'm trying my best to please you guys.

Also my HSC coming up soon I won't be able to post a new chapter for awhile.

Well until then bye everyone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Tough Battles**

* * *

Ash came to the Torren Room where he was tackled to the ground by Lillie, Max and Bonnie.

"That was amazing Ash! You defeated the goddess of the Sinnoh Region!" Bonnie screamed like a little girl.

"Guys. I know that your happy but give the man a chance to breath." Damian said as Max and Bonnie got off Ash.

Ash lifted himself with Lillie still holding on to him, "You are amazing." Lillie said she pecked his lips which Ash returned.

The two broke apart, "Well on that note." Gladion said gaining everyone's attention.

He started to walk towards the door until he turned to Max, "See you on the battlefield." He told Max as he left the room.

"Right." Max said as he walked out the door and headed to the battlefield.

* * *

Max and Gladion are standing opposite of each other as the field is now a Rockfield with snow covering the surface and with snow piles covering the field.

Max and Gladion observed the field.

"Battle begin!" John yelled.

"Blastoise into battle!" Gladion shouted as his turtle Pokemon appeared.

"Venusaur let's go!" Max yelled as his Psychic and Fairy type appeared.

"Blastoise use **Dark Pulse**!" Gladion shouted as Blastoise fired black circles from his cannons.

"Use **Dragon Pulse**!" Max responded as Venusaur fired purple energy which turned into a dragon.

The two attacks collided trying to push each other but exploded in the centre, " **Focus Blast**!" Gladion shouted as Blastoise created blue spheres in his cannons and fired them at Venusaur.

" **Moonblast**!" Max yelled as a moon appeared, Venusaur gathered moon energy formed it into a sphere and fired it.

The Moonblast overpowered the Focus Blast and collided with Blastoise's chest making him slide back but he turned out to be Zoroark.

"I knew it." Max said when he saw Zoroark.

Zoroark continued to slide on the snow. Zoroark raised his head so he was facing Venusaur and growled at him.

"Venusaur use **Dazzling Gleam**!" Max ordered as Venusaur fired rainbow beams of energy at Zoroark from all directions.

"Run and dodge Zoroark then use **U-Turn**!" Gladion responded as Zoroark started to run. He slid under the Dazzling Gleam and continued his run towards Venusaur.

Zoroark jumped, came back down with his body glowing a light green energy and slammed himself on Venusaur's head making him slide back.

Then Zoroark went back into his Poke Ball, "Blastoise into Battle!" Gladion shouted as his real Kanto Starter appeared and shot water in the air.

"Use **Hydro Pump**!" Gladion shouted as Blastoise fired pillars of water from his cannons which merged together to create a bigger pillar of water.

" **Light Screen** let's go!" Max yelled as Venusaur's eye's glowed and created a pink forcefield. The Hydro Pump collided with the shield, but it didn't push Venusaur he stood his ground.

"In that case. Use **Rapid Spin**!" Gladion shouted as Blastoise withdrew his arms, legs, cannons and head, he then started to spin around and headed towards Venusaur.

"Use **Energy Ball**!" Max shouted as Venusaur created a green sphere in front of him.

Blastoise collided with the Energy Ball that exploded on impact. The impact made Blastoise get sent towards a snow pile.

When he collided with the pile it revealed it was a boulder that was covered in snow as he went through it and landed in front of Gladion.

* * *

"I didn't see that one coming." Mairin said when she saw what happened.

"Me neither." Lillie added on.

"It would appear that the snow hills are just boulders covered in snow." Alain explained.

"Maybe." Ash replied.

* * *

Blastoise got out of his shell and back on his feet.

"Blastoise use **Ice Beam**!" Gladion yelled as Blastoise fired light blue electricity at Venusaur.

The Ice Beam collided with Venusaur making him slide back while grunting in pain.

"Now use **Gyro Ball**!" Gladion continued as Blastoise withdrew his body, spun around with his shell glowing a silver colour and headed towards Venusaur.

" **Thunder Wave**!" Max shouted.

When Blastoise came close enough Venusaur released electrical waves that collided with Blastoise.

This made Blastoise slide on the snow and headed towards a snow pile. When Blastoise collided with the pile it turned out to be snow.

* * *

"I thought so. Some of the snow piles made just be snow or boulders covered in snow." Ash explained.

"So it's basically a game of chance? Trying to find the right one, without colliding with a boulder." May replied.

"Pretty much." Ash told the group.

* * *

"Blastoise use **Water Pledge**!" Gladion shouted as Blastoise got out of the snow.

He felt the effect of the Thunder Wave but slammed his fist in the ground making water pillars appeared and headed towards Venusaur.

"Use **Sunny Day** then follow by **Solar Beam**!" Max ordered Venusaur shot a mini sun orb into the sky which made the sun's rays intensify and the ice started to melt a bit.

The attack collided with Venusaur but didn't deal him much damage, Venusaur gathered the sun's rays on his flowers and fired the sun beam at Blastoise making an explosion on impact.

The made Blastoise slam into a snow pile which turned to be a boulder and went right through it.

He landed in front of Gladion unconscious, "Blastoise is unable to battle! Venusaur wins!" John declared.

Gladion returned Blastoise, "Zoroark into battle!" Gladion shouted as his illusion Pokemon appeared with a growl.

"Venusaur use **Moonblast**!" Max shouted as Venusaur created a moon and gathered its energy and fired it at Zoroark.

"Use **Bounce** to dodge and then use **Night Daze**!" Gladion yelled as Zoroark got on all fours and jumped into the air avoiding the attack.

When Zoroark came back down he slammed his claws on the ground creating a pink and crimson forcefield that extended throughout the battlefield and lifted Venusaur off his feet and slamming him into a snow pile which was a boulder causing it to become rubble.

As the dust cleared it revealed Venusaur with swirly eyes unconscious, "Venusaur is unable to battle! Zoroark wins!" John declared.

Max returned his Delta Starter and brought out another Poke Ball, "Greninja go!" Max shouted as another Delta version of a Starter appeared and the snow under his feet melt until there was no snow left.

"Let's do this. Zoroark use **Night Slash**!" Gladion shouted as Zoroark created long purple blades and ran towards Greninja.

"Greninja use **Smokescreen**!" Max shouted as Greninja created a black sphere in his hand and threw it on the ground creating a cloud of smoke.

Zoroark stopped running when the smoke engulfed him and the whole field. Zoroark moved his eyes trying to find the Grass and Fire type.

"Use **Needle Arm**!" Max shouted as Greninja's fist became surrounded by a light green aura with four spikes coming off them.

"Tch. Zoroark sense where he is and use **Throat Chop**!" Gladion shouted making Zoroark nod with his claws glowing black and purple.

When he closed his eyes Greninja slammed Zoroark on the back of his head.

Zoroark turned and slashed Greninja but all he slashed was smoke.

Greninja came from behind and slammed Zoroark on the back of his leg making him kneeled, but placed his right claw on the ground to prevent him from falling on the ground.

He continued to look around for Greninja. He kept seeing his silhouette but kept on fading into the smoke.

" _Greninja's too fast_. _Zoroark can't keep up with him._ _It's only a matter of time until Zoroark runs out of steam_. _I need him to hold still but he's a Greninja they don't stay still_ . . . _Unless._ " Gladion thought to himself as Greninja slammed his Needle Arm on Zoroark.

"Zoroark get out of the smoke with **Bounce**!" Gladion shouted.

When Greninja was about to punch Zoroark again, but he jumped out of the smoke making Greninja look up.

Zoroark turned around and saw Gladion mouthed something which he nodded to it and now he's was facing downwards to Greninja, "Now use **Dark Pulse**!" Gladion shouted.

Zoroark fired purple circles from his mouth and headed towards Greninja.

"Greninja dodge!" Max yelled as Greninja was about to move away but he trip over falling on the snow.

The Dark Pulse made contact on Greninja's back making him grunt in pain, "Greninja!" Max shouted in concern.

* * *

"What happened! Greninja should have been able to dodge that easily." Bonnie said.

"Yeah." Nora replied.

Ash narrowed his eyes and saw the reason, "Look at his feet." Ash said as he pointed at his feet.

Everyone turned to see a Grass Knot, "When did that get there?!" May asked.

"He must of done it Zoroark used Bounce." Damian answered.

"The Bounce was a decoy. He knew Greninja was fast so he used Bounce as a distraction, used **Grass Knot** when he was in the air and let him have it with a Dark Pulse." Ash explained.

"OH YEAH! YOU GO GLADION!" Moon shouted.

"COME ON MAX! YOU CAN WIN THIS!" Bonnie yelled.

* * *

"Greninja you ok?" Max asked as Greninja got back up and nodded to him.

Zoroark landed back on the ground in front of Gladion and panting a bit while holding his left arm, "Zoroark use **Shadow Ball**!" Gladion shouted as Zoroark created a purple sphere spun around and flung it at Greninja.

"Use **Leaf Blade** and run towards him!" Max shouted Greninja created two leaf swords in his hands.

The Shadow Ball came in front of Greninja who did a movement. The Shadow Ball then continued behind Greninja as it split in half destroying it and started to ran towards Zoroark with the swords in his hands.

"Use **Sucker Punch**!" Gladion shouted.

When Greninja was about to slash Zoroark he's fist glowed purple and punched Greninja's stomach. Making him grunt in pain but still slashed Zoroark making him slide back.

" **Blast Burn**!" Max shouted as Greninja became on fire, put all of the energy in his fist and slammed it into the ground making pillars of fire come out of the ground. The fire exploded under Zoroark's feet.

"Zoroark!" Gladion shouted as Zoroark was shot off the ground and landed in front of Gladion now unconscious while the snow melted revealing the field to be a rock field.

"Zoroark is unable to battle!" John declared as the sun's rays died down.

Gladion turned back to Max raised his arm, turned it so it was facing Zoroark and returned his illusion Pokemon, "Good try." Gladion said as he brought out another Poke Ball.

"Lucario into battle!" Gladion shouted as his Aura Pokemon appeared.

* * *

"Delta Greninja is part Fire. Why would Gladion send out Lucario who's part Steel?" Nora asked.

"Only he knows why." Moon answered with a smile.

* * *

"Greninja you good to go?" Max asked making him nod in response.

"Then use **Focus Blast**!" Max yelled as Greninja created a blue spheres in his hands and threw one, spun around and threw the other one at Lucario.

" **Extreme Speed** to dodge! And use **Sky Uppercut**!" Gladion yelled.

When the Focus Blast was about to hit Lucario he disappeared. Lucario reappeared beneath Greninja with his fist glowing brown and punched Greninja under his chin sending him in the air.

"Now use **Aura Sphere**!" Gladion shouted as Lucario looked up, brought his hands together, created a blue sphere and threw it at Greninja.

" **Dual Chop**!" Max yelled as Greninja opened his eyes while his hands glowed green and spun around, slicing the Aura Sphere in half destroying it.

"Don't let him recover use **Bone Rush**!" Gladion shouted as Lucario created a blue bone, spun it around him, jumped up and prepared to strike him.

" **Flame Charge**!" Max yelled as Greninja surrounded himself in fire and shot himself downwards towards Lucario.

The two attacks collided but Flame Charge broke through the Bone Rush and slammed Lucario's stomach making him crash into the ground causing an explosion. Greninja jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of Max.

Lucario also jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of Gladion but kneeled to the ground while holding his stomach.

"Greninja use **Blaze Kick**!" Max yelled as Greninja jumped up with his right foot becoming on fire and headed towards Lucario.

Gladion smirked and placed a crystal in his Z-ring, "Let's go! **ALL** - **OUT** **PUMMELLING**!" Gladion shouted as he did the dance and Lucario glowed brown.

Lucario pulled his fist back and ram orange fists and feet at Greninja. Greninja's eyes wide open when he saw this. The Z-move collided with Greninja.

" _JJJJJAAAAAA_!" Greninja yelled in pain.

"Greninja!" Max shouted.

Lucario pulled his fist back which was gathering orange energy, jumped up with his fist at the front with his surrounded by an orange aura and slammed into Greninja's stomach.

The impact made him cough out saliva. Lucario pushed him into a boulder which he went right through it and collided into the wall creating a crater that engulfed Greninja.

Max turned to see Greninja in the crater unconscious and with swirly eyes, "Greninja is unable to battle! Lucario wins!" John declared.

* * *

"He was waiting for the right moment to strike Greninja with his Z-move." Moon explained with a smile.

"Oh yeah. Just as he did that to you." Lillie replied with a smirk making Moon lowered her head anime-like.

"You're mean." Moon whispered.

* * *

Max returned Greninja and brought out another Poke Ball, "Go Poliwrath!" max shouted as his Water and Fighting type appeared with his arms crossed.

"Lucario use **Aura Sphere**!" Gladion shouted as Lucario created a blue sphere and fired it at Poliwrath.

"Knock it away with **Brick Break**!" Max responded as Poliwrath's fist glowed brown.

Poliwrath brought his right fist to his left shoulder, when the Aura Sphere was close enough Poliwrath smacked the Aura Sphere away from him sending it into a boulder.

"In that case use **Extreme Speed** follow it by **Close Combat**!" Gladion shouted as Lucario dashed towards Poliwrath and vanished.

He reappeared behind Poliwrath and kicked and punched his back making him stumble forward a bit but remined on his two feet.

Poliwrath turned around to see Lucario gone. Lucario appeared again and punched and kicked him again making him fall forwards on the ground.

"Poliwrath **Water Spout** on the ground!" Max yelled as Poliwrath got back up, created a blue sphere and shot it in the air, out came water from it and landed on the battlefield.

While Lucario was running he slipped on the ground getting mud on his fur and slammed his head on a boulder.

" **Focus Punch**!" Max shouted as Poliwrath raised his fist which started to glow white.

"Lucario get out of the way!" Gladion shouted.

Lucario tried to get up but slipped again due to the ground being so muddy.

Poliwrath slid across the field and slammed his fist in Lucario's stomach making him grunt in pain and sent him flying into the air.

Lucario came back down and landed behind Poliwrath with swirly eyes and unconscious with mud on his fur, "Lucario is unable to battle! Poliwrath wins!" John declared.

Gladion didn't say anything but returned Lucario and brought out his Master Ball, " _Here it comes_." Max thought to himself.

"SILVALLY!" Gladion shouted as his Synthetic Pokemon appeared and let out a loud roar.

"He knew he would save Silvally for last." Moon told no one in particular.

"Let's see how this battle will unfold." Lillie added on.

"You good?" Max asked making Poliwrath response with a thumbs up.

"Then use **Hydro Pump**!" Max yelled as Poliwrath brought his hands together and fired a pillar of water at Silvally.

Gladion threw a yellow disc making his spikes and tail changed into yellow as well, " **Thunderbolt**!" Gladion shouted.

Silvally's body surrounded himself with electricity and fired that electricity at the Hydro Pump. The two attacks collided causing both attacks to cancel each other out and making the field become surrounded in steam.

Gladion threw a light blue disc making the other one leave his Drive and inserted the other one.

"Poliwrath use **Bubble Beam** with a spin!" Max shouted as Poliwrath started to spin around and fired bubbles which headed in all directions.

"Silvally use **Icy Wind**!" Gladion shouted as Silvally fired ice wind.

The Icy Wind made the bubbles freeze in place. As the steam cleared it revealed the bubbles in the air frozen is place. Soon they broke making the bubbles release ice particles.

Gladion threw a green disc making his spikes and tail turn green.

"Poliwrath use **Ice Punch**!" Max shouted as Poliwrath's fist became surrounded by an icy aura and started to run towards Silvally.

" **Grass Pledge**!" Gladion shouted as Silvally slammed his claw on the ground making grass tornado come out of the ground.

The attack collided with Poliwrath underneath shooting him in the air, "Poliwrath!" Max shouted in concern.

" **Multi-Attack**!" Gladion shouted as Silvally's claw glowed green.

Silvally jumped and slashed Poliwrath while bring him into the ground. Silvally lifted his claw and walked backwards while still looking at Poliwrath seeing that he's unconscious with swirly eyes.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle! Silvally wins!" John declared.

Max returned Poliwrath and brought out his final Poke Ball, "Gallade let's go!" Max shouted as his Delta Pokemon appeared.

Gladion smirked when he saw Max's ace, "This should be good. Silvally use **Flamethrower**!" Gladion shouted as Silvally shot fire form his mouth at Gallade.

" **Psycho Cut**!" Max responded as Gallade brought back his arm with it glowing pink. He brought it forwards creating a pink crescent-like blade.

The Psycho Cut collided with the Flamethrower slicing it in half and collided it on Silvally's head making him slide back a bit.

Silvally shook off the attack and growled at Gallade who is staring at him. Gladion threw a dark-brown disc into his Drive.

" _This is not going to be easy_. _Gladion can just keep changing Silvally's type_ . . . _so I have to hit him hard and fast before he can change his type_." Max thought to himself as he brought out a Key stone.

"Friendship is stronger than the forces of Earth. Let's prove it to everyone. Gallade Mega Evolve!" Max yelled as Gallade started to Mega Evolve.

Once the light died down it revealed Gallade with a scarf that splits in two that goes down on each side, he also he icicles that are in shape of small lightning on his head and on his arms. He also has ice amour on his chest and his feet.

Gladion smirked, "It seems like we've found a strong opponent worth fighting. Right pal?" Gladion asked.

" _Sil_ , _Val_." Silvally replied while nodding in response.

* * *

Lillie turned to see Moon who had steam coming out of her head, "What. Did. He. Say?" Moon asked while gritting her teeth.

Everyone in the room started to sweat by Moon's attitude, "Ummm . . . He said 'We've found a strong opponent worth fighting.'" Gary replied.

Moon gave an innocent and yet scary smile and turned to Gary, "He did, did he?" She asked.

Gary started to sweat even more, "Yes." He whispered.

Moon turned back to the field, "When he gets back." Moon simply said while cracking her knuckles.

Everyone just turned back to the battle.

* * *

"Silvally use **Rock Slide**!" Gladion ordered as Silvally roared which made boulders appear in the sky and headed towards Gallade.

"Gallade use **Thunder**!" Max shouted as Gallade surrounded himself with electricity.

Gallade fired the Thunder at the boulders reducing them into a crisp.

Gladion smirked again, "In that case use **Flash Cannon**!" Gladion shouted as Silvally fired a silver beam at Gallade.

"Dodge and use **Brick Break** and aim for his leg!" Max responded.

Gallade turned dodge the attack by making his body electrical. He reappeared behind Silvally with his arm glowing brown and slammed it on Silvally's leg making him yell in pain.

""Use **Multi-Attack**!" Gladion shouted as Silvally's claw glowed brown, turned around so he was facing Gallade, slashed him making slide into a boulder.

" **Zen Headbutt**!" Gladion shouted as Silvally's head started to glow a physic energy.

When he tried to run he felt his back leg sting, he grunted but shook it off and dashed towards Gallade.

"Gallade get out of there!" Max shouted.

Gallade looked up to see Silvally. When he saw him, Silvally slammed into Gallade, this caused Gallade to go through the boulder and Silvally slammed him into another boulder.

"Gallade use **Ice** and **Thunder Punch**!" Max shouted.

Gallade's eyes shot wide open. He turned to Silvally with his right blade becoming surrounded by electricity and his left blade an icy aura.

Gallade slammed his two punches on Silvally's head making him crash into the ground.

"Silvally!" Gladion shouted desperately.

"Gallade use **Icicle Crash**!" Max shouted as Gallade jumped up, crossed his blades together, creating icicles in front of him and slashed all of them towards Silvally.

Gladion threw a red disc making get inserted into his Drive, " **Multi-Attack**!" Gladion shouted.

Silvally shot his eyes open with his claw became on fire. He slashed the Icicle Crash creating an ice mist.

Silvally went back in front of his partner as Gallade landed in front of Max.

"Gallade use **Drain Punch**!" Max shouted as Gallade started to dash towards Silvally with his fist glowing brown.

" **Multi-Attack** again!" Gladion shouted as Silvally's claw became on fire and started to dash as well.

When the two Pokemon were close enough Gallade slammed his fist under Silvally's chin. While Silvally slashed under Gallade's chin.

Both Pokemon got slammed up and crashed on the ground creating dust where they landed.

"Gallade/Silvally!" Max and Gladion shouted in concern.

As the dust cleared it revealed Gallade and Silvally kneeling on the ground while looking at the ground.

Gallade and Silvally looked up and saw each other in the same position each other are in.

They growled at each other and both Pokemon slowly rose back on their feet with a look of determination in their eyes.

Gallade you ok?" Max asked.

Gallade turned to his trainer, " _I'm fine_." Gallade answered while nodding.

He turned back to his opponent.

"Silvally can you continue?" Gladion asked.

" _Val_." Silvally answered while nodding his head while still facing Gallade.

"Gladion!" Max shouted gaining Gladion's attention.

"Let's give these people a battle they'll never forget!" Max shouted.

Gladion smiled at this, "Yeah! I'll show the world what Alola is made of!" Gladion shouted.

"Silvally use **Surf**!" Gladion continued as Silvally roared and created a title wave that headed towards Gallade.

"Jump on a boulder!" Max responded as Gallade jumped on a boulder.

The water past Gallade and went off the field making the battlefield get covered in water.

"Gallade use **Night Slash**!" Max shouted as Gallade leap towards Silvally with his blades glowing purple.

Gladion threw a Dark Brown disc into his Drive, " **Multi-Attack**!" Gladion shouted as Silvally's claws glowed Dark brown and jumped to meet Gallade.

The two attacks collided creating shockwaves that moved throughout the whole stadium, both Pokemon are trying to each other back, but it was a stalemate.

" **Shadow Claw**!" Gladion shouted.

" **Thunder Punch**!" Max shouted.

Silvally's claw became surrounded by a black and ghost aura while Gallade's blade became surrounded by electricity. They slammed them into each other creating even more shockwaves.

"Silvally use **Heat Wave**!" Gladion shouted as Silvally opened his mouth.

"Gallade use **Blizzard**!" Max responded as Gallade's blade on his head started to glow.

Silvally and Gallade fired their attacks which went beside each other and collided with Gallade and Silvally point-blank at each other creating an explosion that send the two flying.

They landed on boulders, they got out of the craters they made while still glaring at their opponents.

Gladion threw a light brown Disc into Silvally's Drive, "Let's give all we have in this finally attack! **Multi-Attack**!" Gladion shouted as Silvally's claw glowed brown and dashed towards Gallade.

"Gallade use **Wild Charge**!" Max shouted as Gallade engulfed himself in electricity and charged towards Silvally.

The two Pokemon collided with each other trying to push each other while creating shockwaves which turned the boulders into rubble soon an explosion happened that engulfed the field.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Silvally and Gallade standing next to each other while panting heavily.

Gallade and Silvally looked up and smirked at each other until Silvally's eyes wide open and fell on the ground now unconscious.

"Silvally is unable to battle Gallade wins! And this means Max is the winner!" John declared as the crowd cheered.

Gladion smiled while he closed his eyes and walked up to Silvally, "Thank you old friend get some rest you've earned it." Gladion told his partner as he returned him.

Max walked up to Gallade who fell to his knee and reverted back to his normal form.

"Thank you Gallade you were amazing. Take a good rest." Max told his partner.

Gladion walked up to Max, "Good battle." Gladion simply put it as he offered his hand.

"You to." Max replied as they shook hands making the crowd cheer.

Max and Gladion headed up to the Torren Box, where inside Max was greeted by Bonnie.

"Well done." Bonnie told Max as she hugged him.

"Thanks." Max replied as he hugged back.

"Gladion." Moon said gaining Gladion's attention.

He turned to see his girlfriend with a dark aura around her. Gladion started to sweat when he saw her.

"What did you mean by, 'We found a strong opponent worth fighting?'" Moon asked.

"Um . . . well, I umm." Gladion tried to come up with the right words.

"Gladion." Moon said.

"Yes ma'am!" Gladion shouted while standing straight.

"You're coming with me." Moon ordered as she grabbed Gladion by his wrist and dragged him out of the room.

Everyone just stood there while watching the room, "Well . . . that just happened." Ritchie broke the silence.

May turned to Lillie, "Lillie your best friend can strike fear into a Darkrai." May told the blonde girl with a bit of a shiver.

Lillie sweat dropped by this, "She sure can." Lillie replied.

"Alright it's time for my battle with Flint." Paul said as he walked out of the room.

Paul and Flit are standing across each other as the field changed into a grass field with hills on each side.

"Battle begin!" John yelled.

"Houndoom turn it up!" Flint shouted as his dark and fire type. He blew out smoke from his nose as he growled.

"Nidoking stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as his purple poison type appeared.

"I'll start! Houndoom use **Flamethrower**!" Flint shouted as Houndoom raised his head while he opened it. Then he brought it back down and fired flames that headed towards Nidoking.

" **Water Pulse**!" Paul shouted as Nidoking created a water sphere in front of his horn and fired it.

The Water Pulse collided with the Flamethrower in the centre. Soon the attacks exploded creating a cloud of steam that covered the field.

"Houndoom use **Crunch**!" Flint shouted as Houndoom's fangs glowed purple, grew a bit and ran into the steam.

Nidoking looked around trying to find where Houndoom would show up, "Nidoking when he gets close use **Thunder Punch**!" Paul ordered making Nidoking nod in response.

Nidoking stood there waiting until Houndoom bite his left arm making Nidoking grunt in pain.

Nidoking turned to Houndoom with his right fist becoming surrounded with electricity and slammed it on Houndoom's left cheek sending him in front of Flint.

Houndoom got back up and snarled at Nidoking, "Use **Dark Pulse**!" Flint ordered as Houndoom opened his mouth and fired purple circles at Nidoking.

"Nidoking use **Stone Edge**!" Paul responded as slammed his right fist on the ground making blue boulders come out and headed towards the incoming Dark Pulse.

The Dark Pulse slammed into the Stone Edge destroying them and continued its way towards Nidoking.

The Dark Pulse collided with Nidoking pushing him back while grunting in pain.

"Now use **Flame Charge**!" Flint shouted as Houndoom started to stop on the ground with his front legs repeatedly making dust appear around him.

Soon his dashed out of the smoke with him being surrounded in fire and headed towards Nidoking.

" **Surf**!" Paul shouted as Nidoking slammed his right and then his left feet which created a tidal wave.

Houndoom saw the wave, stopped the attack but the Surf made contact and washed Houndoom off his feet and slammed him into a hill creating a crater.

Houndoom got out of the crater and snarled at Nidoking again with greater aggression, "Houndoom use **Heat Wave**!" Flint shouted as Houndoom opened his mouth and fired boiling air that headed towards Nidoking.

Nidoking crossed his arms as the Heat Wave collided with him and pushed him back, "Hang in there! And use **Horn Drill**!" Paul shouted.

Nidoking moved his arms outwards destroying the attack. His horn then glowed white, grew, started to spin and Nidoking started to run towards with his horn at front.

"Use **Foul Play**!" Flint ordered as Houndoom surrounded himself with dark energy and started to run towards the incoming Nidoking.

The two attacks collided creating a white energy blast that exploded in the centre of the field.

Once the light died down it revealed Nidoking and Houndoom lying on the ground with swirly eyes and unconscious, "Houndoom and Nidoking are unable to battle!" John shouted.

Paul and Flint returned their Pokemon and brought out another Poke Ball each, "Hariyama stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as his sumo wrestler Pokemon appeared.

"Infernape turn it up!" Flint shouted as his partner appeared.

" _Innnnfffeeeerrrr_!" Infernape shouted as flames on his head grew in size.

"I'm a bit surprised he used Infernape this early." Ash said.

"Yeah. You would think Flint would save Infernape for last." Dawn added on.

" _I saw how easily Flint's Infernape defeated Dawn's Togekiss, Mamoswine along with Skyla's Swanna and Unfezant_. _So this won't be easy_." Paul thought to himself but smirked.

" _Just the way I like it_." Paul continued his thoughts.

"Infernape use **Flamethrower**!" Flint shouted as Infernape roared and shot flames from his mouth.

" **Arm Thrust** to block it!" Paul responded as Hariyama's hands glowed blue.

He held his hands in front, the fire collided with them but the flames were repelled.

"Now run and slam him!" Paul continued as Hariyama started to run towards Infernape.

" **Counter**." Flint ordered.

Hariyama slammed his fist multiply times at Infernape making him grunt with each hit but at the same time Infernape's fist glowed white.

When Hariyama stopped for a second Infernape slammed his fist under Hariyama's chin sending him into the air.

"Hariyama!" Paul shouted in concern.

"Now **Flare Blitz**!" Flint shouted as Infernape surrounded himself in fire and shot himself towards Hariyama with the fire now turning blue.

"Hariyama use **Dynamic Punch**!" Paul shouted as Hariyama turned down, he clenched his right fist which surrounded itself with a red-orange aura and came towards Infernape.

Hariyama slammed his right fist against Infernape creating red shockwaves that moved out the battlefield.

An explosion happened shooting both Pokemon back in front of their trainers.

Infernape looked somewhat fine but with a few small cuts while Hariyama is panting hardly.

"Infernape use **Mach** and **Fire Punch**!" Flint shouted as Infernape's right fist glowed white while his left fist became on fire and dashed towards Hariyama.

"Hariyama use **Earthquake**!" Paul shouted as Hariyama placed both his fist on his hips and slammed his right and left feet on the ground making the ground shake.

The ground started to break apart but Infernape jumped from one part of the field to the next with a few backflips while enclosing towards Hariyama.

"Use **Superpower**!" Paul shouted as Hariyama's eyes glowed brown and his body got surrounded by a brown aura.

Infernape and Hariyama slammed their attacks together creating an explosion with fire and white electricity coming from the smoke.

Everyone kept their eyes on the field as the smoke cleared it revealed Infernape looking straight ahead with a few more cuts and bruises while Hariyama is laying on the ground unconscious with swirly eyes.

"Hariyama is unable to battle! Infernape wins!" John declared.

Paul returned Hariyama, "Thanks for trying." Paul thanked Hariyama while Flint returned Infernape.

"Rapidash turn it up!" Flint shouted as his fire horse Pokemon appeared.

"Ursaring stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as his bear Pokemon appeared with a roar.

"Let's go Rapidash use **Heat Wave**!" Flint shouted as the flames on Rapidash grew, he swung his head to the side which created boiling air that headed towards the bear Pokemon.

"Ursaring use **Rock Slide**!" Paul shouted as Ursaring slammed his paws on the ground which made boulders appear in the sky and fell on the field in front of Ursaring.

The Heat Wave collided with the boulders but stayed there while the surfaces of them started to boil.

"Now use **Rain Dance**!" Paul continued as Ursaring created a blue sphere in his paws and threw it in the sky.

Once it was high enough it dissolved stirring the clouds to grow black and it started to pour on the field.

The water made the boiling rocks crack while steam appeared and engulfed the battlefield.

Rapidash and Flint moved their eyes trying to find their opponent, "Use **Hammer Arm**!" Paul shouted.

"Stay clam and on guard!" Flint responded making Rapidash nod.

Rapidash was trying to relax but the rain is bothering him. Since Rapidash is distracted by the rain he didn't notice Ursaring came to his side.

Ursaring slammed his arms on Rapidash's side sending him into a hill, "Rapidash!" Flint shouted in concern as the steam cleared.

" _The rain is bothering Rapidash_." Flint thought to himself.

"Rapidash use **Sunny Day**!" Flint ordered as Rapidash got back on all fours, opened his mouth, created a red sphere and fired it in the sky.

Once it dissolved the storm clouds disappeared and the sun's rays intensified.

"No matter Ursaring use **Stone Edge**!" Paul shouted as Ursaring slammed his right paw on the ground creating blue boulders that headed towards Rapidash.

" **Flare Blitz**!" Flint shouted as the flames on Rapidash surrounded him and started to run with the fire turning blue.

Rapidash slammed into the Stone Edge but went straight through it, slammed Ursaring making the cloud of steam blow away and sliding him back in front of Paul.

Soon Ursaring looked up at Rapidash but fire surrounded him making him yell in pain.

Paul smirked at this while Ursaring looked back at Rapidash with his eyes now red as blood and with a red lining.

"Guts has been activated." Dawn pointed out.

Ursaring roared even louder as the fire stopped for now, "Let's end this quick use Fire Blast!" Flint shouted as Rapidash reared, gathered fire, slammed his hoofs on the ground which shot the flames from his mouth that shaped into the form of 'Kanji'.

" **Cross Chop** and get close!" Paul shouted as Ursaring's claws glowed brown while crossing his arms.

When the Fire Blast came close, Ursaring slashed the attack making it dissolve and Ursaring started to run towards Rapidash.

"Use **Solar Beam**!" Flint shouted as Rapidash gathered the sun's rays, created a sun orb and fired it.

The sun beam collided with Ursaring but he continued his charge towards Rapidash.

" **Stomping Tantrum**!" Paul ordered.

When Ursaring was close enough he grabbed Rapidash's neck making him stop the Solar Beam. Ursaring picked up Rapidash and threw him on the ground making him shout in pain.

Rapidash looked up and saw Ursaring's foot coming down and slammed it on Rapidash creating a cloud of dust.

Once the dust had settled Ursaring lifted his foot revealing Rapidash with swirly eyes and unconscious, "Rapidash is unable to battle! Ursaring wins!" John declared.

"Thank you." Flint said as he returned Rapidash and brought out another Poke Ball.

"Magmortar turn it up!" Flint shouted as his Blast Pokemon appeared.

"Use **Flare Burst**!" Flint shouted as Magmortar raised his right hand, withdrew his claws, opened his arms a bit and fired a fired orb at Ursaring.

" **Slash**!" Paul shouted as Ursaring's claws glowed white and extended.

When the orb came close enough Ursaring slashed the orb splitting it in two making it explode behind him.

Ursaring smirked but the fire came back to burn him, " _UUUURRRRRAAAAA_!" He shouted in pain.

When the burn effect stopped he put his paws on his knees while panting hardly.

"Let's end him. Use **Overheat**!" Flint shouted as Magmortar raised his other hand and withdrew his claws.

His body became surrounded by a yellow-orange aura and both of his cannons gathered that energy which created yellow-orange spheres.

Magmortar fired the Overheat spheres at Ursaring, "Use **Hyper Beam**!" Paul ordered as Ursaring fired a purple beam from his mouth.

The two attacks past each other and collided with the two Pokemon causing two explosions on each end of the field one with purple shockwaves and the other with flames coming from them.

As the smoke cleared from both ends it revealed Ursaring laying on the ground with swirly eyes unconscious while Magmortar with a scorch mark on his stomach but still standing.

"Ursaring is unable to battle! Magmortar wins!" John declared.

Paul returned Ursaring and brought out his final Poke Ball and looked at it, "It's all on you. Electivire stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as his Delta Pokemon appeared.

" _VVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRREEEEEEE_!" Electivire shouted as he released a purple dragon aura from his body.

Soon he saw Magmortar and narrowed his eyes while cracking his knuckles ready to begin.

"Magmortar use **Focus Blast**!" Flint shouted as Magmortar fired a blue sphere from his cannon arm at Electivire.

" **Dragon Pulse**!" Paul shouted as Electivire fired purple energy that turned into a dragon.

The dragon energy ate the Focus Blast which caused an explosion at the centre of the battlefield.

"Magmortar use **Heat Wave**!" Flint ordered as Magmortar opened his cannon arms again and shot boiling air from them that headed towards the Rock and Dragon Pokemon.

" **Draco Jet** to dodge, also use it to get close and use **Dragon Claw**!" Paul ordered as Electivire surrounded himself with dragon energy, shot himself up dodging the Heat Wave and headed towards Magmortar.

Electivire slammed into Electivire making him slide back. When Magmortar recovered from the attack he saw Electivire's dark yellow eyes with his claws green, scaly and grew.

Electivire slashed Magmortar's chest making him shout in pain, "Hang in there use **Dynamic Punch**!" Flint shouted.

Magmortar moved his eyes towards Electivire with his claws coming out of the cannon with them glowing red-orange aura.

"Electivire use **Twister**!" Paul ordered but instead Electivire started to shake, opened his mouth and created light-brown soundwaves.

The soundwave made impact with Magmortar which sent him into a wall behind Flint.

Flint turned to Magmortar who fell out of the crater he made, fell out, landed on his stomach with swirly eyes and unconscious.

"Magmortar is unable to battle Electivire wins!" John declared.

Paul and the other non-Torren natives are shocked and confused by what Electivire did.

* * *

"What move did Electivire use?" Dawn asked.

" **Ancient Roar**!" Nora answered.

"Ancient Roar?" Mairin repeated confused.

"It's a powerful move similar to Hyper Voice. Ancient Roar is a rock type move and it's also Flygon and Vibrava's signature move." Nora explained.

"Sounds like a powerful move." Lillie pointed out.

"It is." Ash replied.

"But why did Electivire use that instead of listening to Paul?" Dawn asked.

"My guess is that Electivire wants to show Paul all of the new moves that he gained when he became a Delta Pokemon." Alain guessed.

"Maybe." Ash replied.

* * *

Flint returned Magmortar and brought out his partners Poke Ball, "All on you old friend. Infernape go!" Flint shouted as his Sinnoh starter appeared again.

" _I want to battle Ash's Infernape_. _I'll deal with him so I can battle my true opponent_." Electivire thought to himself.

"Electivire!" Paul shouted making him turn to him.

"You good?" He asked with a bit of worry hinted in his voice.

Electivire nodded. Paul believed him, "Ok then." Paul said as the two turned to Flint and Infernape.

"We're going to have to turn up the heat. Right pal?" Flint asked making Infernape nod in response.

"Infernape use **Mach Punch**!" Flint shouted as Infernape roared with his fist glowing white and started to dash towards Electivire.

"Meet him with **Dual Chop**!" Paul responded as Electivire's claws glowed green and started to run towards the incoming Infernape.

The two Pokemon slammed their right fist creating a shockwave. They then brought their left fist, Electivire slammed it on Infernape's stomach while Infernape slammed it under Electivire's chin.

This made both Pokemon slide back and stopped in front of their trainers.

Soon both of them glared back at their opponents, " **Close Combat**!" Flint ordered as Infernape and vanished.

Infernape reappeared below Electivire. He punch his chin, elbowed his head, kicked his left arm, finally he brought his feet together, grabbed Electivire's horns, brought his feet up and slammed them on his stomach sending him into the air.

" **Air Cutter**!" Paul ordered as Electivire turned to Infernape, extended his wings, flapped them which created multiple light-blue crescent blades.

The Air Cutter collided with Infernape making him crash into the ground, "Don't give up use **Iron Tail**!" Flint shouted as Infernape emerged from the dust with his tail glowed silver and jumped towards Electivire.

"Fly higher!" Paul ordered

Infernape jumped above Electivire did a backflip and struck his tail, but Electivire flew higher making Infernape miss.

Infernape looked up at Electivire, "Use **Ominous Wind**!" Paul shouted as Electivire flapped his wings which created purple wind.

The wind collided with Infernape making him crash into the ground again, "Now use **Thunder Punch**!" Paul ordered as Electivire's fist became surrounded by electricity and flew down towards Infernape.

"Dodge and use **Low Kick**!" Flint ordered as Infernape shot his eyes opened.

When Electivire came down Infernape got up on one hand making Electivire slam his fist on the ground.

Infernape's feet glowed brown, spun around and slammed them on Electivire's right check sending him into a hill creating a cloud of dust, "Electivire!" Paul shouted in concern.

Infernape got back on his feet while Electivire emerged from the dust. Both Pokemon glared at each other eager to finish this.

"Infernape use **Flare Blitz**!" Flint ordered as Infernape jumped up with fire surrounded his body and shot himself towards Electivire with the fire now blue.

" **Giga Impact**!" Paul shouted as Electivire surrounded himself with a purple aura with orange stripes and shot himself towards Infernape.

Infernape and Electivire punched while inside their attacks that collided with each other creating a massive explosion that engulfed the field with smoke.

As the smoke cleared Infernape and Electivire are standing behind each other. Electivire started to fall but regained his balance while Infernape turned around and smirked but fell to the ground with swirly eyes and unconscious.

"Infernape is unable to battle Electivire wins! This means the winner is Paul!" John declared making the crowd cheer from the battle.

Flint and Paul returned their Pokemon and met at the centre of the field, "Well done young man." Flint told the purple hair trainer as he offered his hand.

"Thanks Flint." Paul replied as he accepted Flint's handshake making the crowd cheer as the two trainers left.

Paul walked up to the room where he and Dawn kissed each other, "Well done." Dawn told him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks babe." Paul replied.

Soon Ash's, Max's, Damian's and Paul's phones gave a buzz and they looked and saw their match-ups.

 _Ash vs Damian_

 _Paul vs Alder_

 _Max vs Drake_

Ash and Damian looked at each other and smirked at each other, "I'm looking forward to this." Damian told the Torren Champion.

"Same here." Ash replied.

Max and Paul are having the same thoughts about looking forward to their battles, "Well, let's get some rest, heal our Pokemon and get ready for tomorrow." Ash suggested making everyone nod in response and left the room.

 **(Time Skip)**

The gang went to their own rooms.

Ash was in bed while reading his book while Lillie was taking a shower.

Dawn was brushing her hair while Paul is on a laptop researching Alder's battling style.

Max and Bonnie are watching a movie together.

Moon is punishing Gladion for that comment by agreeing to 'play' tonight.

Nora is telling Johnna about her journey throughout Torren.

"You are not sleeping with my son tonight!" Audrey shouted at May.

"I want to sleep with him!" May shouted back.

"I don't care if you are his girlfriend! You two just started dating, and I don't want you two rushing things!" Audrey shouted back.

"Come on ladies clam down. I'm sure there's a way to sort this out." Damian told his girlfriend and mother trying to break them up.

Audrey glared at her son, "Damian I know you promised her to live with you after the tournament finished. But until then you two are not to do anything indecent!" Audrey shouted.

"I know mom. But me and May won't do anything like that." Damian tried to reason with her.

Audrey starred back and forth between her son and May until she sighed, "If I hear any moan." Audrey started.

"We won't mom!" Damian shouted at her mother.

"Yeah Miss Splash! Have a little faith in us." May added on.

Audrey sighed again and placed her left hand on the back of her head, "Ok, ok. Well Damian time for you to get some sleep if you want to be ready for your battle with Ash tomorrow." Audrey told her son who nodded in response.

May went in the bathroom, had a shower and came back out in her nightgowned. Audrey had a shower after May got out and Damian after her.

Audrey was sleeping on the couch that was just as soft as a bed while Damian and May aren't asleep but looking at the ceiling.

"Damian." May spoke out gaining his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why did you forgive me?" She asked back.

Damian raised an eyebrow confused, "It's just . . . me and everyone else threatened your mother just so we can get what we want. So I'm just confused as to why you forgave me and even agreed to date someone like me." May explained to Damian.

Damian looked up at the roof, "You really want to know?" He asked making May turn to him and nod.

"It's because you've seen what you did was wrong to my mom and Ash. You were willing to protect us and agreed to make sure that your old friends will get charged for what they did. So that's why." Damian answered.

Damian turned to May and saw tears coming from her eyes, "Really?" She asked again.

"Really. Plus you're really beautiful and stunning to look at." Damian answered.

More tears came out of her eyes, cried and hugged Damian as she cried onto his chest.

"I'm . . . I'm not beautiful . . . sob . . . I'm ugly sob . . . I betrayed my best friend sob . . . my mentor just so sob . . . I can get ahead in life . . . sob I have no sob right to deserve someone like you." May said between cries.

Damian smiled at her, brought his hand to her chin, raising it so he is facing him and used his thumb to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

After a bit May stopped but her eyes are red and Damian flicked her head, "May never dis yourself. What you did was wrong, but you saw your mistake and willing to make amends to Ash but agreeing to his conditions. So don't cry." Damian requested.

May looked down for a bit and looked up at him again unsure, "I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy for the rest of your life. Because when you confessed to me today that made me the happiest I've ever felt." Damian told the brunette.

May didn't know what to say, "Really!" She asked.

"Yes I'll keep you happy." Damian answered as he kissed May softly on the lips.

Soon he broke apart and saw May with a happy looked, "Now let's get some sleep." Damian told May.

"Ok goodnight." May said as she kissed Damian's cheek and snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight." Damian replied as he wrapped his arms around May and the two fell asleep.

* * *

Author's notes

Hey guys HSC finally have finished for me but it will take some time to come up with the battles but I will update it will just be awhile before I do.

So until then bye and leave a review.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Torren Champion part 4**

 **Chapter 22: An Elite battle**

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

Ash and Lillie are sleeping in bed together with Lillie snuggled up against Ash's chest with Ash's arms around Lillie.

Ash woke up and saw his girlfriend sleeping peacefully next to him.

Ash smiled when he saw her, moved his right hand and placed it on Lillie's head.

After a bit she stirred, woke up, saw her boyfriend, smiled and blushed when she saw him.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Ash asked.

"I was just dreaming something that every girl dream of." Lillie answered.

Ash smirked, "Oh yeah? And that would be going shopping for dresses and shoes?" Ash replied.

Lillie gave him an angry pout face and hit him on the shoulder, "No you dummy!" Lillie shouted quietly.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. So, what did you dream?" Ash asked.

Lillie looked at him with the same pout face for a few seconds until she dropped it, "Well . . . I dreamed about you and me living in a cottage with a few of our children running around in a yard playing." Lillie answered while blushing.

Ash smiled at Lillie's answered, "Do you want that to happen one day?" Ash asked with a bit of seriousness in his tone.

Lillie closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and smiling at him, "Yes. One day I really want to start a family with you." Lillie answered.

Ash smiled, "Well let me know when you're ready for that day to come." Ash told her as he leaned towards her.

"Because when that day comes, I'll make you feel pleasure like never before." Ash whispered as he blew into Lillie's ear.

This caused Lillie to blush about ten shades of red and causing Ash to laugh a bit.

After that the couple laid in bed for a few minutes while embracing each other, until Ash got up, "Alright it's time for my battle with Damian." Ash said.

Lillie got out of bed as well and hugged him from behind, "Are you looking forward to it?" Lillie asked.

Ash turned around, hugged her back brought her chin so she was facing her, "Of course I am. Me and Damian have been through a lot together. He's always been like a brother to me. In fact me, Max, Bonnie, Damian and Nora we've always treated each other like family." Ash answered as he let go and faced the window.

"And with the battles and adventures we've had strengthen that bond. So now we are family us and our Pokemon." Ash told Lillie.

Lillie smiled at this, "So Ash." Lillie said gaining his attention.

"Can I be apart of your family?" Lillie requested.

Ash smiled at this, walked towards her and hugged her again, "Silly girl." Ash said as he flicked her head playfully causing her to pout again.

"You are already a part of our family. And so, let's continue to be a family." Ash continued.

Lillie dropped the pout face, smiled and hugged Ash back, "I promise I will." She replied.

"So, let's seal the deal." Ash told her while smiling.

Lillie smiled and raised her eyebrow, "What do you have in mind?" She asked while making a walking motion with her fingers up Ash's chest.

Ash leaned towards her ear, "How about a kiss." Ash answered as he blew into her ear making her shiver.

"Ok. Let's seal the deal." Lillie said as she closed her eyes ready for a kiss.

Ash brought his lips onto Lillie's and kissed her lips softly. Soon Ash's tongue went to Lillie's lips begging to enter which she allowed and the two made out with each other.

Ash guided them to the bed with Lillie on top of Ash, as they continued to make out for a few minutes until they need to break apart, so they can refill their lungs.

After they refilled their lungs Ash looked up at Lillie who is licking her lips, "Well that sealed the deal didn't it?" Lillie asked with a smile.

"Yeah it did." Ash answered.

The two looked lovely at each other for a few minutes until Lillie got off from Ash, "Well you've better get ready, so you'll be ready to battle Damian." Lillie told the Torren Champion.

Ash got up, "Ok, you have a shower first than I will and then we'll meet with the rest of the gang." Ash explained making Lillie nod in response as she got her cloths and went into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Meanwhile . . .**

May was asleep and started to stir until she notices Damian wasn't in bed.

She woke up and saw Damian is looking at the stadium from the window.

May got out of bed and walked up next to him, "You ready for your battle with Ash today?" May asked.

"Yeah. I've been looking forward to this day for a long time. Where we can battle against each other at our best. I have no reason to hold anything back." Damian answered while continuing to look at the stadium.

May smiled and grabbed his hand making Damian turn to her, "I'll be cheering for you darling." May told him.

"I know you will." Damian replied as the two kissed each other.

" _Ehem_. . ." Someone coughed.

Damian and May broke apart and saw Audrey glaring at the two, "What?" The two asked in unison.

Audrey narrowed her eyes at the pair until she closed them, "Nothing. Now get ready you two." Audrey told the two as she walked in the bathroom.

* * *

 **Time Skip . . .**

Damian, May and Audrey are walking towards a café where they saw Ash and Lillie together looking at a breakfast menu.

Ash saw his opponent and smiled, "Hey guys!" Ash called out making Lillie look away from her menu and saw Damian, May and Audrey.

The three joined them and took a menu each and ordered what they wanted.

Soon Paul, Dawn, Ritchie, Max, Bonnie, Nora and Johanna joined them.

Ash noticed Alain and Mairin aren't here, "I wonder where's Alain and Mairin are?" Ash asked.

"We ran into them not that long ago. Mairin wanted to have a look around the shops since they're opened early today. But they'll meet us at the Torren room." Dawn explained.

"Fair enough." Ash replied.

Soon Moon came up to the gang while dragging Gladion, "Morning everyone!" Moon said cheerfully.

"Morning!" They said back.

Lillie turned to her brother who hair is messed up and with pouches under his eyes, "You ok big bro?" Lillie asked.

Gladion turned to her and gave her an annoyed look, "No I'm-" Gladion was interrupted by Moon elbowing him in the stomach.

"(Cough) I mean I'm fine." Gladion recorrected himself.

Everyone just sat there thinking of one thing, " _What did Moon do_?"

Moon and Gladion joined the gang and had breakfast, soon everyone finished and made their way to the stadium.

* * *

Ash and his Elite Four are next to Professor Sylvan on the platform above the Torren room.

Ash walked up with a microphone in his hand, "To all the other trainers that are left in the Tournament I congratulate you!" Ash shouted as the crowd cheered.

"And to those who lost I congratulate too because I saw your battles and I was impressed by everyone's performances!" Ash continued as the crowd cheered again.

"So now I think it's time that we get Quarter Finals under way! Who agrees?!" Ash asked.

"WE DO!" The crowd shouted.

"Alright then! Let's see who will be battling in which order!" Ash said as he pointed to the monitor who had panels with Ash and Damian, Max and Drake, Paul and Elder and Wallace and Juan.

The panels were turned facedown and began to shuffle them. Until a panel appeared at the front. It belonged to Max and Drake, then it moved to Wallace and Juan, then Paul and Elder and finally Ash and Damian.

"Max of the Torren Elite Four and Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four will battle first! So, I wish both of you the best of luck!" Ash shouted as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Ash, Sylvan and the Torren Elite Four walked into the room where Alain and Mairin are inside with the rest of the gang.

"I'll see you guys later." Max said while standing outside the room and walked away.

Max and Drake are standing opposite each other as a field rose from the ground revealing it to be a grass field with rock pillars on the sides.

"I haven't seen you since my battle with Ash all those years ago." Drake told Max as he got out a Poke Ball.

"Let's see how you have grown as a trainer." Drake continued.

"For this and the rest of the rounds each trainer will use all six Pokemon and substitutions are not permitted, so moves like Volt Switch and U-Turn are forbidden. Once all six Pokemon on one side are unable to continue the match will be over. We understand?" John asked making Max and Drake nod in response.

"Battle begin!" John shouted.

"Altaria go!" Drake shouted as his Dragon and Cloud Pokemon appeared.

"Noivern let's go!" Max shouted as a Noivern appeared in the air and landed on the ground.

This one has a metal body. His wings and his ears are also made of steel. His wings appeared to have been bolted to each other in place and his chest is made from grass as well as the mane around his neck with yellow spots on them that matched his eyes. He also has a green lining on his wings, on his feet and claws also he has a green v on his forehead.

* * *

"I didn't know Max had that." May said surprised.

"It's smart to keep a few of your cards hidden." Ash replied.

* * *

"You can start." Drake offered.

"Thank you. Noivern take flight!" Max ordered as Noivern extended his metal wings and took off back into the sky.

"Noivern use **Flash Cannon**!" Max ordered as Noivern opened his mouth gathering metal energy and fired a silver beam at Altria.

"Dodge it and use **Flamethrower**!" Drake ordered as Altria dove down dodging the attack.

Altria looked up at the Steel Noivern and shot fire from her mouth at Noivern.

"Use **Dragonify**!" Max ordered as Noivern eye's glowed as the Flamethrower collided with Noivern which resulted in an explosion.

Drake and Altria looked up at the sky as the smoke cleared it revealed Noivern barely damage but the grass on his body changed from green into a blue-violet colour as the spots changed from yellow into white.

* * *

"What move did Max ordered?" Mairin asked confused.

"It's called Dragonify. It's a move that turns the user into a pure Dragon type." Nora answered.

"But isn't that a bad thing?" Dawn asked.

"Not necessarily." Ash replied making everyone turn to him.

"Delta Noivern is a Steel and Grass type, so Fire moves would've caused quadruple damage. By changing Noivern into a pure Dragon Drake won't be able to cause that amount of damage anymore." Ash continued.

"Oh, but would that mean Noivern can also get damaged from being a Dragon move Dragon, Ice and Fairy?" Dawn asked again.

"Yeah but it's better then quadruple damage from Fire moves." Ash answered.

* * *

" **Dragon Pulse** let's go!" Drake ordered as Altria fired purple energy that turned into a dragon and flew towards Noivern.

" **Draco Jet** to dodge and use **Jet Stream**!" Max ordered as Noivern surrounded himself in dark blue dragon energy and flew out of the way.

He flew towards Altria and collided into her slamming her into one of the rock pillars. Noivern flew up into the sky as Altria fell to the ground. When Noivern was high enough he surrounded himself in a light blue dragon aura but disappeared shortly after.

Altria raised her head, shook of any pebbles off her head, looked up at Noivern, extended her cloud-like wings and flew back into the sky.

"Altria use **Dazzling Gleam**!" Drake ordered.

" **Dragon Claw**!" Max ordered.

Altria stared to glow white as Noivern's claws glowed green, scaly and extended.

Just before Altria was about to fire, Noivern flew towards her at the speed of light slashing her from above smashing her into the ground.

"Now use **Boomburst**!" Max ordered as Noivern dove down towards Altria.

"Altria use **Moonblast**!" Drake ordered as Altria looked up as her wings glowed white, created a pink sphere in front of her mouth and fired it towards Noivern.

The Moonblast collided with Noivern creating an explosion in the air as smoke surrounded Noivern.

After a bit Noivern emerge from the smoke and continued his path towards Altria, once he was directly above her, he fired soundwaves at Altria which ended up getting slammed on the field.

Noivern then flew away and landed in front of Max as Altria laid on the ground unconscious with swirly eyes, "Altria is unable to battle! Noivern wins!" John declared as Altria's picture turned black.

Drake returned Altria and brought out another Poke Ball, "Dragalge go!" Drake shouted as his Poison and Dragon type appeared.

Noivern took off again and looked down at it in the air while Dragalge looked up at Noivern, "Let's go Noivern! Use **Flash Cannon**!" Max ordered as Noivern fired a silver beam at Dragalge.

" **Hydro Pump**!" Drake ordered Dragalge took a deep breath and fired a gush of water.

The two attacks collided and exploded creating steam that engulfed the battlefield.

"Noivern hide in the steam and use **Iron Head**!" Max ordered as Noivern dove down into the steam and vanished inside.

"I don't think so. Use **Draco Meteor**!" Drake shouted as Dragalge gathered dragon energy, formed an orange sphere and shot it into the sky creating meteors that headed towards the field.

"Noivern dodge them!" Max shouted.

Noivern looked up, saw the meteors and trying to avoid them. Flying left and right dodging the meteors but one collided with Noivern making him grunt in pain and soon another one collided with him, creating an explosion.

As the steam cleared it revealed Noivern lying on the ground with scorch marks, with swirly eyes and now unconscious, "Noivern is unable to battle! Dragalge wins!" John declared.

Max returned Noivern and brought out another Poke Ball, "Venusaur go!" Max shouted as his Psychic and Fairy type appeared.

"Dragalge use **Sludge Bomb**!" Drake ordered as Dragalge shot brown sludge from his mouth.

"Use **Icy Wind** to freeze it!" Max shouted as Venusaur fired cold wind making the Sludge Bomb freeze it in place and making crash on the ground shattering on contact.

"Dragalge use **Poison Tail**!" Drake shouted Dragalge's tail glowed purple, surrounded itself with a poison aura and flew towards Venusaur.

"Use **Physic** and restrain him!" Max responded as Venusaur eyes glowed blue.

Dragalge was about to slam his tail on Venusaur, but his attack was brought to a halt.

"Finish him with **Psycho Boost**!" Max shouted as the gem on Venusaur's head glowed pink and fired Psychic energy that collided with Dragalge point-blank sending him into a pillar reducing it into rubble.

As the dust cleared it revealed Dragalge unconscious with swirly eyes, "Dragalge is unable to battle! Venusaur wins!" John declared.

Drake returned Dragalge and brought out a new Poke ball, "Flygon go!" Drake shouted as his Ground and Dragon type appeared on the ground.

"Venusaur use **Dazzling Gleam**!" Max ordered as Venusaur's body glowed white and fired rainbow beams of energy towards Flygon.

"Into the air and use **Flamethrower**!" Drake ordered as Flygon extended his wings and flew into the air avoided the attack.

He flew around, headed towards Venusaur and shot fire from his mouth at Venusaur that contacted him, making him slide back but held his ground.

"Now use **Earthquake**!" Drake ordered as Flygon flew down and slammed his feet on the ground causing the ground to shake furiously.

Venusaur tried to stay upwards, but fell over, "Use **Steel Wing**!" Drake continued as Flygon's wings glowed a silver colour and flew towards Venusaur.

Flygon slammed his wings on Venusaur pushing him backwards, "Venusaur use **Avalanche**!" Max ordered as Venusaur roared which created ice boulders that headed towards Flygon.

The snow boulders collided with Flygon sending him back and burying him in the boulders.

"Flygon use **Boomburst**!" Drake shouted as the boulders started to shake and soon broke apart.

Flygon saw Venusaur who is panting which he did as well, "Flygon use **Giga Impact**!" Drake shouted.

" _FFFFLLLLLYYYYY_!" Flygon shouted as his body surrounded himself with purple energy with orange stripes and shot himself towards Venusaur.

"Venusaur use **Moonblast**!" Max responded as Venusaur gathered white energy and formed a sphere.

Before Venusaur could fire it Flygon collided with the sphere which caused a white explosion that engulfed the centre of the field.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Venusaur and Flygon lying next to each other unconscious, "Flygon and Venusaur are unable to battle!" John declared.

"It seems to be an even fight." Gary pointed out.

"True but Max has a one Pokemon over Drake right now and that could change the entire battle." Ash responded.

Max and Drake returned their Pokemon and brought out a new Poke ball, "Sceptile/Haxorus!" Max and Drake shouted as Max's Forest Pokemon appeared as well as Drake's Axe Jaw Pokemon appeared as well.

* * *

"I never knew Max caught a Sceptile." May said in surprised.

"Yeah. Those were some good times." Ash replied with a smile.

* * *

"Sceptile use **Leaf Blade**!" Max ordered as Sceptile's elongated leaves glowed green and ran towards Haxorus.

"Haxorus use **Rock Smash**!" Drake shouted as Haxorus's blades glowed brown.

Sceptile jumped, he and Haxorus slammed their attacks against each other creating shockwaves.

"Haxorus use **Dragon Claw**!" Drake shouted as Haxorus's claws glowed green and from his position slashed Sceptile sending him back towards Max.

Sceptile stopped sliding, glared back at Haxorus and growled at him, "Sceptile use **Dual Chop**!" Max shouted as Sceptile's claws glowed green and dashed towards Haxorus.

" **Stomping Tantrum**!" Drake responded as Haxorus slammed his foot on the ground causing shockwaves to flow through the ground and headed towards Sceptile.

"Jumped up and let him have it!" Max shouted as Sceptile jumped up, avoided the shockwaves, started to spin, came back down and slashed Haxorus making him grunt in pain.

" **Counter**!" Drake shouted as Haxorus's blades glowed dark brown and slashed sending Sceptile into a pillar making it crack but not enough to make it collapse.

"Sceptile!" Max shouted in concern.

Sceptile got out of the crater and walked back into front of Max with scrapes and bruises.

"You good?" Max asked making Sceptile nod.

"Then use **Focus Blast**!" Max continued as Sceptile created a blue sphere and threw it at Haxorus.

" **Night Slash**!" Drake responded as Haxorus's blades glowed purple and grew.

He brought his head to the right and slashed the blue sphere slicing it in half making it explode.

"Now use **X-Scissors**!" Drake continued as Haxorus turned back in front with his claws glowing lime green and started to run towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile use **Leaf Storm**!" Max shouted as Sceptile turned around, pointed his tail at the incoming Haxorus and fired a storm leaf's at Haxorus.

The leaf's exploded on impact creating a cloud of smoke. Soon Haxorus emerged from the smoke still running and slashed Sceptile in the shape of 'X' making him grunt in pain.

"Don't give up! Use **Crush Claw**!" Max ordered as Sceptile's claws glowed red and slammed Haxorus's stomach making him grunt in pain.

"Use **Hyper Beam**!" Drake shouted as Haxorus turned to Sceptile gathered energy and fired a purple beam at Sceptile point-blank sending him crashing him into the same rock pillar he collided with earlier only this time it broke apart and fell on top of Sceptile.

As the dust cleared it revealed Sceptile unconscious with rubble on top of him with swirly eyes, "Sceptile is unable to battle! Haxorus wins!" John declared.

* * *

"Through that whole battle Haxorus seem to be ahead of Sceptile." Ash explained.

"Yeah that Haxorus is stronger then Dryden's." Gary replied.

"Come on Max." Bonnie said quietly.

* * *

Max returned Sceptile brought out his fourth Poke Ball, "Go!" Max shouted as his Gallade with his eyes closed.

Soon he opened them and narrowed his eyes, "Haxorus **Dragon Pulse**!" Drake shouted as Haxorus fired purple dragon energy which turned into a dragon and flew towards Gallade

"Gallade use **Night Slash** and then power up with **Swords Dance**!" Max responded as Gallade's arms glowed purple.

When the Dragon Pulse was about to hit Gallade he crossed his arms in the form of 'X' blocking the attack. Then he swiped them to the side destroying the attack and finally swords appeared above Gallade and joined together making Gallade stronger.

"Use **Ice Punch**!" Max yelled as Gallade became surrounded by electricity and vanished.

Haxorus looked around tyring to find him until Gallade reappeared below Haxorus and slammed his fist which was covered in an icy aura sending Haxorus into the air.

"Haxorus!" Drake shouted as Haxorus came smashing into the ground creating a crater.

When the dust left it revealed Haxorus unconscious with swirly eyes and a frozen chin, "Haxorus is unable to battle! Gallade wins!" John declared.

"Thank you, old friend." Drake told his Unova dragon type as he returned him and brought his fifth Poke Ball.

"Kingdra go!" Drake shouted as his sea horse like Pokemon appeared.

"Use **Scald**!" Drake shouted as Kingdra fired boiling water from his snout towards Gallade.

"Roll and Dodge!" Max responded as Gallade roll over to his right dodging the attack.

"Redirect it!" Drake ordered Kingdra and he turned to face Gallade while still firing the Scald and contacted Gallade forcing him back.

"Gallade use **Wild Charge**!" Max yelled as Gallade surrounded himself in electricity.

The electricity then travelled up the water and collided with Kingdra making stop the Scald.

When he stopped Gallade dashed towards Kingdra and slammed the Wild Charge into him sending him crashing into a rock pillar.

Gallade went back in front of Max and flinched in pain from the Wild Charge side effects. While Kingdra shook his head and flew out of the hole and landed in front of Drake.

"In that case use **Agility** and follow it by **Flash Cannon**!" Drake shouted.

Kingdra flew towards Gallade and circled him while gathering silver energy and firing it at Gallade form all directions making him grunt in pain.

"Gallade use **Blizzard** with a spin!" Max shouted as Gallade spun around fast while firing a blizzard blocking the Flash Cannon.

"Use **Muddy Water**!" Drake shouted as Kingdra jumped in the air and summoned a wave of brown water that headed towards Gallade.

"Gallade stop and use **Sheer Cold**!" Max shouted as Gallade stopped spinning, crossed his blades together, gathered ice energy and fired an ice beam at the water.

"Kingdra back away!" Drake ordered as Kingdra jumped off the muddy wave and landed in front of Drake.

While the Sheer Cold collided with the Muddy Water freezing it in place.

"Use **Power-up-Punch**!" Max yelled as Gallade jumped towards the frozen wave with his fist glowing brown and slammed it on the wave causing it to crack before getting smashed into pieces.

Gallade then backed off and landed in front of Max, " **Iron Head** go!" Drake shouted as Kingdra bent forwards and flew towards Gallade with his head glowing silver.

"Gallade use **Thunder Punch**!" Max shouted as Gallade raised his fist into the air with it becoming surrounded by electricity.

Then he dashed towards the incoming Kingdra.

The two Pokemon were about to collided until Gallade vanished shocking Kingdra and Drake but after a second Gallade reppeared and slammed his Thunder Punch on Kingdra's back slamming him into the ground and cancelling Kingdra's Iron Head.

After a bit Gallade lifted his fist to show everyone that Kingdra is unconscious with swirly eyes.

"Kingdra is unable to battle! Gallade wins!" John declared.

* * *

"Alright Drake is down to his last Pokemon!" May and Bonnie cheered in unison.

"True but his last one is no push over." Ash replied while looking at the field as Drake returned Kingdra.

* * *

"Well Max I'm impressed with your partner." Drake complimented.

"Thank you." Max replied.

Drake pulled out his last Poke Ball, "But this is as far as he'll go. Salamence!" Drake shouted while throwing his Poke Ball and released his Hoenn pseudo legendary.

" _SSSAAALLLAAA_!" Salamence appeared with a roar as his landed and glared at Gallade.

"Let's take this to the big leagues." Drake told Max as he pulled a Key Stone from under his coat and tapped it.

"The toughest of Dragon's can be the best of partners! Salamence Mega Evolve!" Drake shouted as Salamence Mega Evolved, tucked his forelegs in his frame and flying above the ground.

Max smirked, "Very well." Max replied as he too took out his Key Stone and tapped on it.

"Friendship and bonds with friends and family are stronger than all of the forces on Earth. Gallade Mega Evolve!" Max shouted as Gallade Mega Evolved.

"Salamence use **Flamethrower**!" Drake shouted as Salamence shot fire from his mouth.

"Double Team!" Max responded as Gallade glowed white and created multiply copies of himself.

The Flamethrower connected with one of them, but it vanished.

"Run towards him!" Max ordered as all the Gallade's started to run towards Salamence while he was looking left and right trying to find the real one.

" **Dragon Rush** on all of them!" Drake shouted as Salamence flew up did a circle and flew back down with his body being surrounded by a light blue dragon energy.

Salamence then turned and headed towards the Gallade's and collided with all of them. The fakes disappeared, Salamence collided with the real one, slammed him into a rock pillar and continued to drive him in making Gallade yelled in pain.

"Use **Teleport**!" Max shouted as Gallade opened his eyes, glowed pink and vanished making Salamence fly threw the rock pillar and flew back towards Drake.

" _Where is he_?" Drake thought to himself while looking around.

Suddenly Gallade reppeared on Salamence's back, "Use **Ice Punch** hand don't stop!" Max ordered making Gallade nod as his right fist started to become surrounded by an icy aura.

"Shake him off!" Drake responded as Salamence started to fly in all directions stopping and starting, while trying to throw Gallade off.

But Gallade held on and slammed his fist on Salamence's back making him yell in pain but Salamence kept on flying trying to throw Gallade off.

" _This isn't working_." Drake thought to himself as Gallade punched Salamence again.

But then an idea came to Drake, " **Twister**!" Drake shouted as Salamence started to fly around in circles increasing his speed and soon created a tornado.

The speed forced Gallade to stop of Ice punch and hang on to Salamence with both hands.

Soon Gallade couldn't hold on anymore and got sent into the tornado as it lifted him up in the air.

"Now use **Zen Headbutt**!" Drake shouted as Salamence stopped spinning, flew underneath Gallade, flew upwards with his head gathering purple energy and slammed under Gallade's back making him yell in pain.

"GALLADE!" Max shouted in worry as Salamence shook his head downwards making Gallade slam into the ground making dust appear as Salamence opened his legs and landed in front of Drake.

As the dust disappeared is revealed Gallade still in his Mega Evolved form lying in a crater, "Gallade!" Max shouted as Gallade's eyes started to twitch and soon opened.

* * *

"Come on Gallade get back up!" Bonnie shouted.

"Gallade had to take on three of Drake's Pokemon and Kingdra didn't exactly gave him an easy win." Ash told the group as they watched Gallade.

"You think Gallade will lose?" Gary asked.

Ash said nothing but continued to watch Gallade.

* * *

Drake and Salamence watched the Delta Ice and Electric type as he got back on his feet and walked out of the crater, "Gallade you can't take anymore hits." Max told his partner who merely turned to him.

" _I can't be beaten until I beat him_." Gallade replied as he turned back to his opponents.

"But Gallade you-"

" _Please Max_!" Gallade interrupted Max as he turned back to him.

" _Let me continue_. _Please_." Gallade told his partner.

Max thought about it until he nodded, "Once you make your mind up I can't change it. Let's do this!" Max told Gallade with confidence making Gallade nod as he turned back to Drake and Salamence.

"You have one brave Gallade young man. Let's give him a battle he wants. Salamence into the air and use **Dragon Dance**!" Drake ordered.

Salamence flew back into the air, tucked in his forelegs and did a type of dance, which soon him being surrounded by blue and red energy.

"Now use **Dragon Claw**!" Drake continued as Salamence flew towards Gallade as he let of his right foreleg making it glow green.

"Wait for it." Max told him as Gallade stood there watching as Salamence approached him.

Wait of it." Max said again as Salamence got closer.

Salamence then prepared to strike Gallade, "Now!" Max shouted as Gallade jumped out of the way.

"What?!" Drake yelled in shock as Salamence is also shocked.

Salamence soon turned around to see Gallade above him, "Use **Icicle Crash**!" Max shouted as Gallade crossed his arms together and created ice pieces that headed towards Salamence.

The Icicles collided with Salamence making him grunt in pain, " **Ice Punch** full power! Max continued as Gallade's fist became surrounded by an icy aura and headed downwards towards Salamence.

"Use **Dragon Rush**!" Drake shouted.

" _SSSAAAALLLLLAAAA_!" Salamence roared as he flew upwards with his body surrounded by blue dragon energy.

The two attacks collided with each other creating shockwaves while trying to push each other until an explosion happened creating an energy blast that shot out of the stadium making everyone in the stands cover themselves or look away.

Soon the explosion died down and everyone turned to see who won.

As the dust settled it revealed Gallade and Salamence lying next to each other both in their normal form, unconscious and with swirly eyes.

"Both Gallade and Salamence are unable to battle! But with still having two Pokemon left the winner is Max Maple!" John declared as the crowd cheered.

"He did it!" May and Bonnie screamed in unison as Ash and Paul smiled.

Max and Drake returned their partners and walked towards each other and met at the centre.

"Well done young man. I can see why Ash choose you to be apart of his Elite Four." Drake complimented.

"Thank you sir." Max replied as the two shook hands and left the field.

* * *

Well this is my last update for the year.

So I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year for 2019.

Until next time bye.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Master vs Student**

* * *

Max walked back to the room where Bonnie walked up to him and hugged him, "Well done." Bonnie complimented.

"Thanks." Max replied as he and Bonnie sat down as everyone turned to watch the next battle.

Wallace and Juan walked up to the battlefield where it changed into a water field with platforms on it.

"Well time to see if I can beat your master." Wallace told Juan.

"Indeed." He replied.

"Crawdaunt!" Juan shouted as he released his Crab like Pokemon on a pad.

"Whiscash appear!" Wallace shouted as his cat fish like Pokemon appeared on the water's surface.

"Begin!" John shouted.

"Crawdaunt use **Bubble Beam**!" Juan shouted as Crawdaunt opened his pincers and fired a stream of bubbles towards Whiscash.

" **Ice Beam**!" Wallace shouted as Whiscash opened his mouth and fired ice electricity.

The Ice Beam collided with the bubbles making them freeze in place. Soon they shattered making small ice flakes covered the field.

"Now use **Mud Bomb**!" Wallace shouted as Whiscash dove down into the water disappearing.

Crawdaunt looked around trying to find Whiscash.

Soon Whiscash jumped into the air behind him and fired a mud sphere towards Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt turn around and use **Dark Pulse**." Juan ordered as Crawdaunt turned around, opened his pincers and fired purple spirals.

The two attacks went past each other and collided with their targets making both Pokemon land into the water.

"Crawdaunt jump up and use **Crab Hammer**!" Juan shouted as Crawdaunt jumped out of the water with his right pincer glowing white and slammed it on the water's surface.

The impact forced Whiscash to resurface from the water.

"Now use **Brick Break**!" Juan told his crab Pokemon as he jumped up with his left pincer glowing brown and slammed it on Whiscash's head.

" **Spark**!" Wallace shouted as Whiscash's body became surrounded by electricity and slammed into Crawdaunt causing a lot of pain making him crash into the water.

" **Take Down**!" Wallace shouted as Whiscash cancelled his Spark attack and headed to where Crawdaunt landed with his body being surrounded by an orange energy.

"Dodge it and use **X-scissors**!" Juan shouted.

When Whiscash landed in the water, headed towards Crawdaunt who dodged the attack and Crawdaunt came back around, swam towards Whiscash with his pincers glowing lime green and slammed them on Whiscash's back in the form of 'X'.

Crawdaunt then jumped out of the water and landed on a pad in front of Juan.

While Whiscash emerge from the water and crawled on the pad in front of Wallace, "Are you ok?" Wallace asked.

Whiscash turned back to him and nodded in response, "Then use **Rock Tomb**!" Wallace shouted as Whiscash's body glowed white as a boulder appeared above him and directed his head towards Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt use **Superpower**!" Juan shouted as Crawdaunt's body glowed crimson and slammed his pincer on the boulder causing it to break into pieces and landed in the water.

When Crawdaunt turned to Wallace Whiscash was gone.

Suddenly Whiscash up from the water and came behind Crawdaunt, " **Body Slam**!" Wallace shouted as Whiscash landed on Crawdaunt causing him to yell in pain.

"Crawdaunt use **Aqua Jet**!" Juan shouted as Crawdaunt surrounded himself in water and shot himself from underneath causing Whiscash to land on his back as Crawdaunt turned around and headed towards Whiscash.

"Whiscash get out of there!" Wallace shouted as Whiscash tired to right himself but no luck.

"The first round goes to me. Use **Guillotine**!" Juan ordered as he snapped his fingers. Crawdaunt disengaged Aqua Jet. Crawdaunt then roared as his pincers grew larger, became white and slammed them on Whiscash stomach causing the water to splash in the air.

As the water died down it revealed Crawdaunt standing on top of Whiscash who is unconscious, "Whiscash is unable to battle! Crawdaunt wins!" John shouted.

"Interesting. The master has the advantage over the student." Paul pointed out.

"True but it's only the first battle. Anything can happen." Ash replied.

"Thank you old friend. Tentacruel appear!" Wallace shouted as his Jellyfish Pokemon appeared uses his tentacles to stand on a pad.

"Let's go! Crawdaunt use **Swift**!" Juan shouted as Crawdaunt opened his right pincer and fired stars that headed towards Tentacruel.

" **Aroura Beam**!" Wallace shouted as Tentacruel brought two tentacles next to each other and fired a rainbow beam to the Swift making it explode in the centre causing the water to splash around.

"Dive into the water and use **Vice Grip**!" Juan ordered as Crawdaunt dove into the water and headed towards the pad Tentacruel was on with his right pincer glowing white.

Soon Crawdaunt came above the water and was about to slam Tentacruel until, "Grab him!" Wallace ordered as a tentacle grabbed Crawdaunt's leg and holding him upside down.

"Now use **Giga Drain**!" Wallace shouted as another of Tentacruel's tentacle glowed green and slammed Crawdaunt's stomach making him grunt in pain and soon lost unconscious.

"Crawdaunt is unable to battle! Tentacruel wins!" John shouted as Tentacruel brought Crawdaunt towards Juan as he returned him.

"Go old friend!" Juan shouted as a Politoed appeared and started to clap his hands.

"Politoed use **Hyper Voice**!" Juan shouted making Politoed cease his clapping and had a serious look on his face as he let out a high pitch soundwave towards Tentacruel.

" **Rapid Spin**!" Wallace ordered as Tentacruel extended two of his tentacles and started spinning around making the tentacles glow white.

The Hyper Voice collided with Tentacruel pushing him back a bit but soon destroyed the attack.

"Now dive into the water!" Wallace shouted as Tentacruel stopped spinning and dove down into the water.

Juan snapped his fingers, "Now aim **Hyper Voice** into the water!" Juan ordered as Politoed jumped up and fired his Hyper Voice and aimed in all directions.

* * *

"That's wired. What's he doing?" Mairin asked.

"Juan made Hyper Voice go even faster." Alain answered.

"How?" She asked again.

"Sound travels 4.3 times faster when it under water. Therefore, Tentacruel is bound to get hit." Paul answered.

* * *

The Hyper Voice collided with Tentacruel forcing him to resurface, "Now use **Mud Shot**!" Juan shouted.

Politoed created a multiple brown spheres and threw them towards Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel use **Dazzling Gleam**!" Wallace ordered as Tentacruel's orbs glowed and fired sparkles of energy at the mud spheres destroying them creating an explosion in mid-air.

Once the smoke cleared Politoed landed on a pad, "Tentacruel use **Sludge Wave**!" Wallace shouted as Tentacruel fired as poisonous liquid towards Politoed.

" **Hydro Pump**!" Juan ordered as Politoed fired a gush of water.

The two attacks collided but Hydro Pump pushed forwards and collided with Tentacruel pushing him back.

"Now use **Ice Punch**!" Juan continued as Politoed started to leap from pad to pad with his fist becoming surrounded by and icy aura.

Tentacruel looked back towards Juan only to be met back Politoed slamming his fist on his head.

"Tentacruel use **Constrict**!" Wallace shouted as Tentacruel looked up, wrapped his tentacles around Politoed and lifting him into the air.

"Use **Payback** and follow by **Giga Drain**!" Wallace shouted as Tentacruel's tentacles glowed black and slammed into Politoed's stomach causing him to cough up a bit of saliva.

Then his tentacles glowed green and slammed into his stomach again sending and slamming into a pad.

Politoed tried to get up but failed and became unconscious, "Politoed is unable to battle! Tentacruel win!" John shouted.

Juan returned Politoed and brought out his third Poke ball, "Go my friend!" Juan shouted as a Relicanth appeared and dove into the water.

"Let's do this! Use **Hydro Pump**!" Wallace shouted as Tentacruel fired a gush of water towards the Longevity Pokemon.

" **Ice Beam** go!" Juan shouted as Relicanth opened his mouth and fired light blue electricity energy.

The two attacks collided but the Ice Beam froze the Hydro Pump making it freeze in place.

Soon the ice drop into the water, "Tentacruel use **Mega Drain**!" Wallace shouted as Tentacruel's tentacles glowed green and headed towards Relicanth.

"Dive down, then up and finally **Head Smash**!" Juan directed.

When the Tentacles were about to grab Relicanth he dove down avoiding them.

The Tentacles followed him in the water trying to grab him but Relicanth skilfully avoided them. Then Relicanth jumped up and soon headed towards Tentacruel with his head and body surrounded by a blue aura.

Relicanth collided with Tentacruel slamming him into the wall and floated on the wall facing upwards unconscious, "Tentacruel is unable to battle! Relicanth win!" John declared as Relicanth came to the surface with his body surrounded by blue electricity.

Wallace returned Tentacruel and brought out his third Poke Ball, "Go!" Wallace shouted as a Ludicolo appeared and did a small dance on a pad and bowed.

Juan smiled at his former student's choice, "Relicanth use **Ice Beam**!" Juan ordered as Relicanth fired light blue electricity towards Ludicolo.

"Use **Fire Punch**!" Wallace called as he snapped his fingers.

Ludicolo fist became surrounded by fire and slammed them on the Ice Beam destroying it and making sparkles appear causing the crowed to say 'OOOOO' and 'Ahh'.

"In that case use **Stone Edge**!" Juan ordered as Relicanth jumped out of the water and stones appeared around him and flung them towards Ludicolo.

Ludicolo used his arms to shield himself as the boulders collided with hi making grunt a bit, "Don't give in use **Blizzard** on the water!" Wallace shouted.

Ludicolo fired a snow storm from his mouth at the water creating a sheet of ice on the field.

Relicanth landed on a pad and looked around the field while sweating a bit because he knew he had nowhere to hide.

"Don't worry about it old friend. Use **Ancient Power**!" Juan shouted as Relicanth nodded and turned back to Ludicolo. His body glowed white, opened his mouth, forms a silver sphere and fired it towards Ludicolo.

"Cancel it out with **Seed Bomb**!" Wallace shouted as Ludicolo brought his hands next to each other, created a seed and threw it at the incoming sphere.

The two attacks collided with each other at the centre and exploded creating smoke at the centre.

"Use **Skull Bash**!" Juan ordered as Relicanth lowered his head and prepared to launch himself.

" **Thunder Punch**!" Wallace shouted as Ludicolo spun around fast. When he stopped his right fist became surrounded by electricity and skated across the ice and into the cloud of smoke.

At the same time Relicanth shot himself into the cloud of smoke as well.

When their attacks met each other the smoke quickly dissolved around them as there were electricity flying throughout the field.

"Use **Drain Punch**!" Wallace ordered as Ludicolo's left fist glowed brown and slammed Relicanth's right side making him slide across the ice and collided into a wall while Ludicolo recovered some HP.

"Relicanth!" Juan shouted as Relicanth shook his head and got back up.

"Ludicolo use **Brick Break**!" Wallace shouted as Ludicolo's right fist glowed brown and skated towards Relicanth.

Juan just thought for a bit until an idea came to him, " **Stomping Tantrum**!" Juan ordered as Relicanth glowed brown and started to jump up and down causing the ice to crack.

This made Ludicolo stop as he looked around seeing Relicanth break the ice into the pieces and making Ludicolo and Relicanth fall into the water.

Soon Ludicolo jumped out of the water and onto a pad into front of Wallace with water dripping off his fur, while Relicanth surfaced above the water in front of Juan.

"Sometimes you have to make use of your surroundings Wallace." Juan told his former student.

"True sir. But don't think that we're done yet. Ludicolo use **Energy Ball**!" Wallace yelled as Ludicolo brought his hands together, created a green sphere and threw it towards Relicanth.

"Use **Icy Wind** and follow by **Stealth Rock**!" Juan replied and Relicanth fired a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow.

The Icy Wind froze the Energy Ball in place. Then Relicanth's body glowed white and boulders appeared and flew towards Ludicolo.

On their way they smashed the frozen Energy Ball causing small ice pieces which look like stars to fall into the water.

* * *

"It's like we're watching a contest battle." Nora said.

"Yeah it does." Bonnie said with sparkles in her eyes.

Ash turned to May and Dawn who are taking notes of the battle.

" _Those two will never change_." Ash thought to himself as he turned back to the battle.

* * *

The boulders were about to collide with Ludicolo, but they stopped and slammed into the water creating huge splashes as they wedged themselves into the field.

The splashes soon turned into small rain that came down on Wallace and Ludicolo.

Soon that water stopped, and Wallace eyed the boulders that are coming out of the water, but soon turned back to his teacher.

"Ludicolo let's put everything we have into these attacks use **Thunder** and **Ice Punch**!" Wallace shouted as Ludicolo did a small dance, then a front flip.

Once he did that his left fist was surrounded by an icy aura and his right fist by electricity and jumped from one pas to the next heading towards Relicanth.

"Well if you're doing that then we'll do the same. Relicanth use **Head Smash**!" Juan shouted as Relicanth dove down, then back up, aimed his head towards Ludicolo and came towards him with his body surrounded by a blue aura.

Ludicolo jumped up, he and Relicanth slammed their attacks together creating blue shockwaves that went through the battlefield.

Soon an explosion happened engulfing the two Pokemon.

Soon everyone heard a splash sound as the smoke cleared revealing Ludicolo and Relicanth unconscious while floating on the water while facing upwards.

"Both Relicanth and Ludicolo are unable to battle!" John declared as the two water trainers returned their Pokemon to their Poke Ball.

Then they both brought out their fourth Poke Ball, "Gyarados!" Wallace shouted as his Water and Flying type appeared in the water and roared indicating his power.

"Walrein!" Juan shouted as his Water and Ice type appeared on a pad.

Some of the boulders glowed white, came out of the ground themselves and slammed into Gyarados.

They dealt him damage but roared even louder indicating that he is pissed off now and shot a death glare at Walrein.

"Let's do this Gyarados use **Flamethrower**!" Wallace shouted as Gyarados shot fire from his mouth that headed towards Walrein.

"Use **Super Fang**!" Juan ordered while he snapped his fingers as his tusk glowed white.

When the fire was about to hit Walrein he opened his mouth (even more) and closed it down making the fire disappear.

Once the attack ended Walrein opened his mouth again and some smoke came out of it.

* * *

"Didn't see that one coming." Gary admitted.

"I have." Bonnie replied making Gary turn to her with an eyebrow raised.

"When?" He asked.

"In Kalos." She simply answered as he eyed Ash and winked making him smile because he knew where she seen that before.

* * *

"In that case use **Hurricane**!" Wallace shouted as Gyarados raised his tail and began to spin it around as it went faster a tornado appeared and headed towards Walrein.

The attack collided with him not making him flinch but still managing to push him back.

" **Ice Beam**!" Juan ordered as Walrein fired light blue electricity that went straight down the middle of the Hurricane and collided with Gyarados's tail causing him to stop his attack.

"Now use **Aurora Beam**!" Juan continued as Walrein created a bluish green orb from its mouth and fired a bluish beam towards Gyarados.

The attack collided with Gyarados pushing him back but still somewhat fine.

"Gyarados use **Stone Edge**!" Wallace shouted as Gyarados smashed his tail on the water creating a splash, then on the ground making blue boulders come out from under the field and headed towards Walrein.

One of the boulder came from under the pad causing it to break in half and slamming under Walrein's stomach sending him into the air.

"Don't give up use **Signal Beam**!" Juan shouted as Walrein opened his eyes and fired a streaky pink beam from its mouth towards Gyarados.

"Use your tail and splash the water!" Wallace shouted as Gyarados raised his tail and slammed it on the water creating a wave that blocked the Signal Beam.

" **Thunder Wave**!" Wallace continued as Gyarados fired three rings of electricity that collided with Walrein in the air causing him to flinch as he landed in the water.

Soon he got out of the water and on another pad with his body surrounded by electricity.

"Hang it there. Use **Sheer Cold**!" Juan shouted as Walrein's body glowed light blue and fired a light blue beam with snow around it towards Gyarados.

" _I thought he do that_." Wallace thought to himself.

" **Thunder**!" Wallace shouted as Gyarados's body became surrounded by electricity and fired a lightning bolt towards the Sheer Cold.

The two attacks collided but the Thunder pushed through the Sheer Cold and collided with Walrein.

" _WAAAAALLLLLL_!" Walrein shouted in pain soon an explosion happened engulfing him.

Soon the smoke cleared revealing Walrein with scorch marks, shaking and his eyes swirls, but then it fell on the pad unconscious.

"Walrein is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!" John declared.

Juan retuned, "Thank you." Juan told his Walrus like Pokemon and brought out his fifth Poke Ball.

"Go!" Juan shouted as he threw a Poke Ball and a Kingdra appeared and landed in the water.

"Let's go. Kingdra use **Dragon Pulse**!" Juan ordered as Kingdra fired purple energy from her snout that turned into a dragon and flew towards Gyarados.

" **Thunder**!" Wallace shouted as Gyarados fired a lightning bolt at the incoming dragon energy.

The Dragon Pulse swallowed the Thunder that exploded and turned into an explosion but in the form of a firework making electricity fly throughout the stadium.

Everyone in the stands are an awe by what they are watching.

* * *

"You know I'm starting to think that this was there plan from the start." Damian told no one in particular.

"I'm starting to get that same impression." Alain replied.

* * *

"Now use **Twister**!" Wallace shouted as Gyarados fired a purple tornado from his mouth that flew towards Kingdra.

" **Surf**!" Juan responded as eye's glowed blue and a tidal wave appeared behind her.

She then jumped up and went behind the wave as it collided with the Twister cancelling both attacks.

Kindra landed on a pad and she and Gyarados glared at each other.

"Use **Toxic**!" Wallace shouted as Gyarados sprayed poison liquid over Kingdra making him flinch in pain.

"Now use **Dragon Tail**!" Wallace continued as Gyarados's tail glowed green and swam towards Kingdra.

"Dodge and use **Facade**!" Juan responded.

When Gyarados when about to slam his tail against Kingdra, she jumped up and out of the way making his tail slam into a pad causing it to break into pieces.

Then Kingdra's body glowed an orange aura and slammed on Gyarados's head causing his eyes to go wide open and slammed him against the water as Kingdra landed in the water still feeling the effect of the Toxic.

Soon Gyarados got back up and roared indicating that he can continue.

Juan and Wallace both saw their Pokemon panting from exhaustion and knew they need to finish this now, "Kingdra use **Giga Impact**!" Juan shouted as Kingdra surrounded herself in a purple aura with orange swirls and headed towards Gyarados.

" **Hyper Beam**!" Wallace responded as Gyarados lifted his head and brought it back down and fired a purple beam from his mouth.

The Hyper Beam collided with Kingdra, but she kept going forward and slammed into Gyarados which caused in explosion.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Kingdra and Gyarados lying in the water, next to each other and both unconscious, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" John declared.

"Juan has one Pokemon left while Wallace still has two left. It's going to be tough for Juan." Mairin told as both Pokemon images on the screen turned Gray.

"True but don't forget Juan trained Wallace so he may surprise yet." Ash replied.

Both returned their Pokemon and brought out another Poke Ball, "Come on out my star!" Juan shouted as his Milotic appeared on a pad and sparkles came off her.

"Go old friend!" Wallace shouted as a Swampert appeared on the last pad.

Then some of the Stealth Rock boulders glowed white and slammed into Swampert. As the dust cleared it revealed Swampert in the same position as he started.

"We may be down, but we are not out! Milotic use **Dragon Pulse**!" Juan shouted as Milotic fired purple energy that turned into a dragon that headed towards Swampert.

"Use **Hammer Arm**!" Wallace shouted as Swampert's arms glowed brown, brought them upwards and slammed them down on the Dragon Pulse just as it was about to collide with his and destroyed the attack.

Then Swampert turned his attention back to Juan only to see that Milotic is gone.

Swampert and his trainer looked around to find Juan's partner.

But she reappeared on Swampert's right making him turn to her seeing that she prepared a Aqua Tail.

Milotic slammed her tail on Swampert's head making him grunt in pain.

"Sometimes sneak attacks are the way to do things." Juan told his former student.

"Use **Fling**!" Wallace responded as Swampert opened his eyes grabbed Milotic's tail, started to spin around and flung her into the water.

Soon Milotic jumped out of the water and back on her pad.

"Now use **Focus Blast**!" Wallace shouted as Swampert brought his hands close together, created a blue sphere and threw it towards Milotic.

" **Water Pulse**!" Juan responded as Milotic created a sphere of water and threw it towards the blue energy sphere.

The two attacks collided and created in explosion with water being thrown in different directions.

As the steam cleared Swampert is gone.

Soon Swampert came up and slammed his fist under Milotic's chin in the form of a **Focus Punch**.

"You're right. Sneak attacks are sometimes the way to do things." Wallace told his teacher making Juan smirked.

"True but never let down your guard. Use **Attract**." Juan told his Tender Pokemon as she looked at Swampert and winked seductively making pink hearts appeared and collided with Swampert.

This made Swampert stop his attack and looked at Milotic with hearts in her eyes while Milotic looked at him with a smirk.

"Use **Coil** and follow it by **Aqua Tail**!" Juan continued as a purple energy surrounded Milotic increasing her stats.

"Swampert snap out of it and use **Mud Bomb**!" Wallace shouted but Swampert didn't do that instead he brought his hands together admiring Milotic.

Then Milotic's tail became surrounded by water and slammed it on Swampert's head dealing him damage, but Swampert's head is in the clouds to care.

"Finish it with **Brutal Swing**!" Juan ordered while he snapped his fingers.

Milotic's tail glowed black grabbed Swampert and started to spin him around before finally throwing him out of the battlefield and into a wall which created a crater.

Soon Swampert came back down on the ground with swirly eyes and unconscious, "Swampert is unable to battle! Milotic wins!" John declared.

Wallace returned Swampert and brought out his final Poke Ball, "It's time for my elegant Pokemon to take the field go!" Wallace shouted as he threw his Poke Ball and out came his Milotic.

The boulders glowed white, and collided with Milotic dealing damage but not much.

"The final round let's make it worth it. Milotic use Dragon Pulse!" Juan shouted as she fired a purple dragon energy at her opponent.

" **Scald**!" Wallace responded as his Milotic fired boiling water from her mouth.

The two attacks collided destroying each other, "Use **Dragon** / **Iron Tail**." Juan and Wallace shouted as Juan's Milotic's tail glowed green while Wallace's Milotic's tail became silver.

The two Milotic's met each other and slammed their tails against each other creating green and silver shockwaves that made the water splash around them.

" **Brine**!" Wallace shouted as his Milotic fired water not dealing a lot of damage and not making her flinch.

" **Dragon Breath**!" Juan shouted as his Milotic fires a light blue beam of energy at Wallace's Milotic dealing damage but not making her flinch.

While they still pushed their tails against each other trying to gain the upper hand.

" **Mud Sport**!" Wallace shouted as his Milotic fired mud from her mouth and it went to Juan's Milotic's eyes making her yelp and cancel her attack, allowing Wallace's Milotic to slam Juan's Milotic with her Iron Tail.

"Dive into the water!" Juan shouted as Milotic dove in and quickly came back out with the mud gone and replaced by a glare.

"Milotic use **Ice Beam**!" Wallace shouted as his Milotic fired light blue electricity towards Juan's.

" **Scald**!" Juan shouted as his Milotic fired boiling hot water.

The two attacks collided but the Scald pushed through the Ice Beam and collided with Wallace's Milotic pushing her back while screaming by the hot the water is.

Soon Juan's Milotic stopped the attack and both Milotic's are glaring at each other while panting.

"Let's finish this old friend." Juan told his Milotic who nod in response.

"It's time to show our him everything we've done together. Are you ready?" Wallace asked making his Milotic nod in response as well.

" **Hydro Pump**!" Both shouted as both Milotic's fired a strong gush of water.

The two Hydro Pumps went past each other and collided with their opponents making both grunt in pain.

" **Giga Impact**!" Juan shouted as his Milotic became surrounded by a purple aura with orange swirls and headed towards Wallace's Milotic.

" **Giga Impact** as well!" Wallace responded as his Milotic because surrounded by a purple aura and orange swirls and headed towards the incoming Milotic.

The two Tender Pokemon collided with each other at the centre, creating orange shockwaves soon followed by an explosion that engulfed the field making the water splash around the area.

Everyone watches with tense to see who won. Soon they heard a splash, soon the smoke cleared it revealed a Milotic in the water unconscious while the other is panting and looking down.

Soon the Milotic turned to Wallace and nodded her head indicating that she was his Pokemon.

Juan closed his eyes and smiled and turned to John, "Wallace won that is not my Milotic." Juan told John who nodded in response.

"Juan's Milotic is unable to battle! Wallace's Milotic wins and the one moving to the semi-final is Wallace!" John shouted as the crowd cheered.

Wallace and Juan returned their Milotic, "Well done Wallace you have become a fine trainer." Juan complemented.

"Thank you master." Wallace replied.

Then the two water trainers walked out of the battlefield.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 25: Ash vs Damian – The battle between friends**

* * *

Ash is walking towards the field where he ran into Paul with Electivire next to him.

Ash and Paul stopped in front of each other, "Good luck Ketchum. And don't you lose until we battle." Paul told his rival.

"I don't intend to, but Damian won't make it easy." Ash replied.

"Well see you later." Paul raised his hand.

Ash hi-fived Paul as he walked towards the field while Paul returned Electivire and headed to the rest of the gang.

* * *

Once Paul reached the room everyone greeted him, Dawn went up, hugged and kissed him, took his seat as he and the others watched the field.

Ash walked out of the left hallway and on his side of the field, while Damian walked out of the right hallway and on the battlefield.

Once they were both at the spots the battlefield turned into a grass terrain field with small hills on both sides on the field.

They stood their starring at each other until Ash smiled, "Well Damian this is it. It's finally our turn to battle." Ash told the white hair trainer.

Damian smiled at that, "Yeah it is." Damian replied but then had a serious face.

"I know when you battle, you're always under a lot of pressure. . . But I don't intend on holding back." Damian continued as he grabbed a Poke Ball.

Ash smirked at this, "Good. Because it's no fun when we can't battle each other at our best." Ash replied as he took out his Poke Ball as well.

* * *

"What's Damian talking about?" Lillie asked.

"You see, since Ash is the Augur, he has to prove that he is capable of protecting Torren. He can't lose one battle because it will show the people of Torren that Ash isn't capable of protecting Torren." Max answered.

"You mean Ash is under that much pressure when he battles?" Dawn asked making the Torren natives nod in response.

"He's sure good at hiding his stress." Paul pointed out.

"I think it's because he has too much fun battling to care about his position as Augur." Nora replied.

* * *

"Ready?!" John yelled as Ash and Damian appeared on a screen with six black hexagons next to them.

"Always!" Ash and Damian shouted in unison.

"Begin!" John shouted.

"Scizor I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw his Poke Ball making his Delta Ice and Fighting type appeared with his eyes closed and his pincers crossed.

Soon he opened them revealing them to be glowing blue before turning into green eyes, uncrossed his pincers and got into a fighting position.

" _You kept you promise Ash_." Scizor told Ash.

" _Of course_ , _I did_. _I always keep my promises_." Ash replied through telepathy.

"Luxray let's go!" Damian shouted as his Delta Poison and Steel type appeared and started growling.

"Let's do this Scizor! Use **Vacuum Wave**!" Ash ordered as Scizor jumped up with his pincers glowing white, did a spin which and swiped them which created a shock-wave of air that headed towards Luxray.

" **Metal Claw**!" Damian responded as his claws glowed silver and extended.

When the slash of air got close enough, Luxray slashed it in half making it go in two directions and soon destroying it.

"Now use **Sludge Wave**!" Damian continued as Luxray's body got surrounded by purple sludge and it headed towards Scizor.

" **Ice Ball** let's go!" Ash responded as Scizor brought his arms in front opened his pincers and fired multiple ice in the form of spheres at the Sludge Wave.

The two attacks collided. The Ice Balls smashing the Sludge Wave making the sludge go around the field.

"In that case use **Poison Jab**!" Damian ordered as Luxray's claws glowed purple and dashed towards Scizor.

Luxray jumped up and slashed Scizor making him grunt in pain, " **Drain Punch**!" Ash yelled.

Scizor turned to Luxray with his right pincer glowing green and slammed it under Luxray's chin sending him flying in the air as Scizor regain some health.

"Now **Close Combat**!" Ash continued as Scizor jumped up to meet with Luxray and slammed his right pincer under his stomach making him cough up saliva.

Then he kneed Luxray in the face and finally he did an axe kick on Luxray's head making him crash into the ground.

Soon after that Scizor landed in front of Ash as the dust settled revealing Luxray barely standing on his feet and glaring at Scizor who is simply staring at Luxray.

"You ok?" Damian asked in concern making Luxray turn to him and nodded.

"Use **Toxic Spikes**!" Damian ordered as Luxray roared which created several purple arrows in the air.

Luxray soon directed them towards Scizor.

Ash simply smirked at this, "I don't think so. Use **Blizzard**!" Ash ordered as Scizor opened his pincers and fired a snow storm.

The Blizzard froze the arrow in place shocking Damian and Luxray, "Get rid of them **Focus Blast**!" Ash ordered as Scizor raised his right pincer which created a blue sphere and threw it at the frozen arrows making them smash in pieces.

The Focus Blast collided with Luxray sliding him back but kept on his feet, but then he knelled down still conscious but barely.

"Use **Cross Chop**!" Ash ordered as Scizor dashed towards Luxray with his arms crossed, soon his pincers turned brown.

" **Metal Burst**!" Damian responded as Luxray opened his mouth with silver energy surrounding his body which went to a sphere in front of him.

Just as Scizor was about to hit Luxray, he fired the Metal Burst causing an explosion sending Scizor flying with his eyes closed, soon he woke up, did a flip, slammed his pincers on the ground making him go slower and did another flip before landing in front of Ash.

While Luxray emerge from the smoke standing there but soon Luxray fell on the ground now unconscious and with swirly eyes.

"Luxray is unable to battle! Scizor wins!" John declared as Luxray's picture on the screen turned black.

Damian returned Luxray and brought out his second Poke Ball, "Metagross let's go!" Damian shouted as his Rock and Grass Delta Pokemon appeared.

"You ready to go?" Ash asked making Scizor nod to that.

"Then use **Icicle Crash**!" Ash continued as raised his arms which created multiple icicles then he directed them towards Metagross.

" **Diamond Storm**!" Damian responded as Metagross's body glowed white which diamonds appeared, Metagross then directed them at the incoming icicles which went straight through them and continued towards Scizor

Scizor crossed his arms as the diamonds collided with him pushing him back as he grunted in pain as the diamonds scratched his body.

"Now use **Energy Ball**!" Damian continued as Metagross created a green sphere pushed its body forward making the sphere go towards Scizor.

"Quick roll and dodge and get in close!" Ash responded as Scizor turned to see the sphere, rolled and dodged the sphere and started to dash towards the Ruin Pokemon.

Once Scizor was in front he jumped up making Metagross turn to him, " **Icicle Spear**!" Ash ordered as Scizor opened his pincers and fired small ice spears at Metagross.

They collided with Metagross's head pushing it back a bit but not making it flinch, "Use **Thunder**!" Damian ordered as Metagross's body became surrounded by electricity and fired a lightning bolt at Scizor.

Scizor didn't have enough time to dodge and the lightning bolt collided with him making Scizor yell in pain.

Once Metagross stopped his attack Scizor fell on the ground with burn marks, unconscious and with swirly eyes, "Scizor is unable to battle! Metagross wins!" John declared.

* * *

"Ash and Damian both lost one each." Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah but it's still early. It's anyone's game." Gary added on.

" _Ash you better not lose until you battle me_. _So, I can defeat you_." Paul thought to himself.

* * *

Ash returned Scizor and brought out another Poke Ball, "Ok, Donphan I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Amour Pokemon appeared.

"Let's go! Metagross use **Seed Bomb**!" Damian ordered as Metagross summoned two seeds that had a green lining to them.

Metagross then directed them towards the Johto Pokemon.

" **Iron Defense**!" Ash responded as Donphan curled into a tire-like state with the black band glowed silver and his body got a blue lining around him.

The two seeds collided with Donphan and exploded.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Donphan in the same position he was, soon he uncurled himself to stared at the Ruin Pokemon.

"In that case use **Dazzling Gleam**!" Damian ordered as Metagross's body glowed white and fired rainbow beams at Donphan.

" **Rock Slide**!" Ash responded as Donphan roared which created boulders in the air, fell in front of him to form a wall.

The beams collided with the boulders collided with the boulders but didn't break through.

" **Rollout**!" Ash continued as Donphan curled up again, started spinning on the spot before going forwards.

He smashed through the boulders turning them into rubble and slammed into Metagross.

Metagross grunted as it tried to stand his ground, but Donphan's Rollout was too strong.

"Metagross don't give in! Use **Giga Drain**!" Damian ordered as the cross on Metagross's head glowed green, four vines appeared from the four edges, the vines wrapped around Donphan stopped him from rolling.

Donphan tried to break but Metagross's grip is too strong, then Metagross lifted Donphan up and started to suck his energy.

" **Fire Fang**!" Ash shouted as Donphan turned to the vines, his mouth became on fire and bite one of the vines making Metagross grunt in pain as it retracted all the vines into the cross.

Donphan landed on the ground and rolled back in front of Ash, uncurled himself and turned back to his opponents.

"Metagross use **Energy Ball**!" Damian ordered as Metagross created a green energy sphere in front of itself and fired it to Donphan.

" **Hyper Voice** and send it back!" Ash responded as Donphan unleashed a blue wave of energy.

The Hyper Voice collided with the Energy Ball and pushed it back towards Metagross and slammed into him pushing it back but still conscious.

"Use **Head Smash**!" Damian ordered as Metagross retracted its legs, hovered above the ground and flew towards Donphan with his body surrounded by a blue aura.

Ash closed his eyes, looked down and smirked, "Come on Damian." Ash told the white hair trainer who looked shock and confused by this.

Ash opened his eyes and faced forwards again, " **Bounce**." Ash simply ordered as Donphan jumped up high into the air.

This made Metagross stop his attack with his body getting hurt by the recoil damage of the Head Smash as Metagross opened its legs and landed.

"Now use **Heavy Slam**!" Ash shouted as Donphan turned to Metagross, curled back, started to spin as his body glowed silver.

He slammed into Metagross creating an explosion.

Soon Donphan jumped out of the smoke, slid back before stopping in front of Ash. As the smoke cleared it revealed Metagross lying on the ground unconscious, with swirly eyes and its legs on the ground as well.

"Metagross is unbale to battle! Donphan wins!" John declared.

Damian returned Metagross and brought out his third Poke Ball, "Deoxys let's go!" Damian shouted as the DNA Pokemon appeared in his Normal Forme floating above the ground.

" _This won't be easy_." Ash thought to himself.

"Deoxys Speed Forme and use **Cosmic Power**!" Damian ordered as Deoxys shifted into his speed form as his body glowed white as his Defense increased.

"Now use **Extreme Speed**!" Damian continued as Deoxys flew towards Donphan and soon vanished.

Donphan looked around until Deoxys started to strike him in all directions making Donphan grunt in pain.

"Try to predict where he'll be and use **Counter**." Ash ordered calmly as Donphan nodded, closed his eyes while still getting hit by Deoxys and tired to predict where Deoxys will strike next.

In Donphan's mind his field went black with his shadow white and Deoxys still moving fast.

Then Deoxys appeared behind him prepared to hit him again.

Donphan opened his eyes and turned around with his trunk glowing brown and slammed it against Deoxys slamming him to the right back regain his balance.

Deoxys looked at Donphan who is panting a bit before teleporting in front of Damian.

" **Horn Attack**!" Ash ordered as the tusk glowed white, grew and started running towards Deoxys.

"Defense Forme and grab them!" Damian responded as Deoxys shifted from Speed into Defense and turned his tentacles into arms.

Just as Donphan was about to slam his tusk Deoxys grabbed them with its tentacles stopping him in place.

Donphan tired to push but Deoxys's grip is too strong, "Now use **Psycho Boost**!" Damian continued as Deoxys's body became surrounded by pink energy.

Deoxys let go of Donphan before slamming him and sending him flying.

He landed on a wall behind Ash as he looked to see an unconscious Donphan with swirly eyes in a crater, "Donphan is unable to battle! Deoxys wins!" John declared.

Ash returned Donphan and brought out another Poke Ball, "Dewott I choose you!" Ash shouted as the second evolution of the water starter of Unova appeared.

"Let's go! Deoxys Attack Forme and use **Zap Cannon**!" Damian ordered as Deoxys shifted into its Attack Forme brought its tentacles together which created a yellow orb in front of it and threw it towards Dewott.

"Use **Aqua Jet**!" Ash ordered as Dewott surrounded himself in water and flew out of the way of the electric sphere and headed towards Deoxys.

Dewott slammed into Deoxys pushing it back a bit, " **Zen Headbutt**!" Damian shouted as purple Psychic energy form on Deoxys's head.

He slammed it on top of Dewott slamming him into the ground cancelling his Aqua Jet.

"Quick use **Night Slash**!" Ash responded as Dewott grabbed his right Scalchop which it turned into a purple blade and slashed Deoxys's leg making it grunt in pain.

"Use **Brick Break**!" Damian ordered as its right tentacles formed an arm and hand.

Deoxys gasped its hand which it turned brown and brought it down to punch Dewott.

"Dodge it!" Ash ordered as Dewott lifted his whole body while standing on one hand.

Deoxys slammed its fist on the ground making it break around them as Dewott narrowly avoided the attack.

Dewott did a back flip back and away from Deoxys. He did a few more flips before jumping up and did a 360 turn before landing in front of Ash.

"Use **Sacred Sword**!" Ash shouted as Dewott threw one Scalchop in the air as it spins around in a circle, once it came back down, he grabbed it as it glowed blue and turned into a blue sword.

Dewott grabbed the handle with his other hand and started to dash towards Deoxys, "Use **Thunderbolt**!" Damian responded as Deoxys surrounded itself in electricity before firing a lightning bolt towards Dewott.

Dewott saw the lightning bolt, stopped running, brought his sword in front of him as the lightning bolt collided with it.

Dewott grunted as he tried to hold off the Thunderbolt but was starting to sweat and pushed him back.

Deoxys saw this and increased the power, Dewott started to struggle until there was an explosion at the centre.

Deoxys stopped his attack and waited to see if his opponent is standing or not.

When the smoke cleared Dewott wasn't there anymore, Damian and Deoxys looked around tyring to find him until Damian saw Dewott coming down.

Dewott landed on Deoxys's shoulder, wrapped his legs around his neck and it made Deoxys look up at him, " _We're not finished yet_!" Dewott shouted.

" **Fury Cutter**!" Ash yelled as the tips on Dewott's claws glowed light blue.

"Defense Forme and use **Iron Defense**!" Damian responded as Deoxys's body shifted into his Defense Forme and his body glowed silver.

Dewott slashed Deoxys's head but it didn't faze Deoxys, "Dewott keep using Fury Cutter and don't stop!" Ash ordered making Dewott nodded and slashed Deoxys's head again.

"Use **Thunder**!" Damian ordered as Deoxys's body surrounded itself in electricity.

Dewott shouted in pain, "Don't give up Dewott! I know you can do it!" Ash shouted making Dewott turn his attention back to Deoxys and started to slash his head again.

As Dewott slashed Deoxys faster Deoxys increased the power of his Thunder.

" _WWWWOOOOOTTTTTTT_!" Dewott shouted as he slashed Deoxys's head one final time it made Deoxys's wide open.

Then Deoxys stopped his attack and fell to the ground facing downwards, now unconscious and with swirly eyes, "Deoxys is unable to-" John was cut off when he heard a 'thump' sound he turned to see Dewott unconscious as well.

"Uh well. Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" John declared.

"Both Ash and Damian have three Pokemon each. It's still anyone's game." Gary said.

"Yeah your right." Alain replied.

Ahs and Damian returned their Pokemon and Damian brought out a Master Ball.

Ash saw this and smirked, "All right I'll play your song." Ash told the white hair trainer as he also brought out a Master Ball.

"GO!" Ash and Damian shouted as they both threw their Mater Balls revealing from Damian's Lugia and from Ash's Ho-Oh both flying above the field.

As they were in the air both Johto Legendary Pokemon let out a roar.

Lugia's roar appeared the clouds started to turn a bit, while Ho-Oh's roar made a rainbow appear.

Everyone in the stadium and people who are watching at home shocked by what they are seeing.

"A-a-amazing." Dawn said as she can barely find the words to describe what she's seeing.

"B-both Lu-Lugia and H-Ho-Oh in o-one place at the s-same time." Lillie replied just as shocked.

May, Dawn, Lillie and Mairin took out their phones and took a wide scape photo of the two.

Soon without even realizing it everyone in the stadium did the same thing because it was a once in a lifetime sighting and everyone at home recorded the scene on their Tv's.

"Well it seems everyone likes what they see. So, I think it's only fair to give them a true clash between these titans. Does everyone else agree?!" Ash shouted at the stadium.

"YYYYEEEAAAAHHHH!" The whole stadium agreed.

(Play Lugia's and Ho-Oh's theme from HGSS)

"Well then. What are we waiting for?! **Fire Blast**!" Ash ordered as Ho-Oh let out a battle cry.

It spun around while its wings were close in, it then opened its wings as it faced Lugia and shot fire in the form of 'Kanji' towards Lugia.

" **Hydro Pump**!" Damian responded as Lugia let out a battle cry as well and fired a jet of water.

The two attacks created a cloud of steam at the centre in the air.

"Use **Ancient Power**!" Damian continued as Lugia crossed its wings and its body had a purple lining around it as about 15 ancient rocks appeared.

As Lugia opened its wings the rocks flew in the steam and towards Ho-Oh.

Ash and Ho-Oh saw the rocks emerging from the steam, " **Whirlwind**!" Ash responded as Ho-Oh extended its wings.

Then it flapped them down creating a strong gust of wind making the boulder stop their path and fall and scattered around on the field.

The Whirlwind also blew the steam away and Lugia and Ho-Oh can each other again.

The rocks that fell on the field cause the field to be a grass field with rocks on it.

" **Future Sight**!" Ash and Damian ordered at the same time as both Lugia's and Ho-Oh's eyes glowed blue and four wormholes appeared, then they shot psychic energy sphere into them before they disappeared.

" **Dragon Rush**!" Damian ordered as Lugia flew towards Ho-Oh with its body is now surrounded by light blue dragon energy.

Ho-Oh flew up and out of the stadium but Lugia followed Ho-Oh.

Lugia tired to slam into Ho-Oh but it kept avoiding Lugia. But Lugia managed to gaze Ho-Oh making Ho-Oh slow down a bit allowing Lugia to slam into Ho-Oh's stomach.

" **Charge Beam**!" Ash shouted as Ho-Oh looked down at Lugia opened its mouth and fired an electric beam point-blank at Lugia sending Lugia away from Ho-Oh.

Once Ho-Oh stopped its Charge Beam Lugia also stopped its Dragon Rush.

" **Aeroblast** / **Scared Fire**!" Ash and Damian ordered as a whirlwind appeared around Lugia as it opened its mouth as the wind form a sphere in front of Lugia's mouth.

At the same time Ho-Oh's body is surrounded a blue lining as Ho-Oh opened its mouth as a blue fire sphere appeared in front of it.

Both Pokemon reared their heads back before pushing them forwards as Lugia fired a massive beam of blue and white energy while Ho-Oh fired a blue fire beam from its mouth.

The two attacks went past each other and collided with their opponents creating a blue and white explosion at Ho-Oh's side while a blue flame explosion at Lugia's side with smoke coming from both sides.

Soon both emerged from the smoke looking fine until four wormholes appeared above the two and the electrical psychic energy appeared from them and collided with Ho-Oh and Lugia making them both grunt in pain.

Soon the two Pokemon shook it off and glared at each other.

" **Dragon Pulse**!" Damian ordered as Lugia fired purple energy that soon turned into a dragon and headed towards Ho-Oh.

" **Overheat**!" Ash responded as Ho-Oh's body surrounded itself in fire before firing an orange and yellow beam at the Dragon Pulse.

The two attacks but the Overheat pushed through and collided with Lugia making it yell in pain.

" **Brave Bird**!" Ash ordered as Ho-Oh extended its wings before Ho-Oh was surrounded by a blue aura and flew towards Lugia.

"Wait for it." Damian quietly said as he waited for the right moment.

"Wait for it." Damian continued as Lugia braced itself as Ho-Oh flew closer to Lugia.

Once Ho-Oh got close enough, " **Hydro Pump**!" Damian ordered as Lugia fired a jet of water at Ho-Oh point-blank causing Ho-Oh to stop its attack and making Ho-Oh crash into the ground.

"Finish this with **Aeroblast**!" Damian continued as Lugia fired a blue and white beam of energy towards Ho-Oh.

"Get out of the way!" Ash shouted as Ho-Oh looked up and saw the beam, but it was too late the beam collided with Ho-Oh creating a white and blue explosion.

As the smoke was clearing Lugia lowered itself so it was above Damian.

When the smoke finally cleared it revealed Ho-Oh lying on the ground unconscious and with swirly eyes, "Ho-Oh is unable to battle! Lugia wins!" John declared.

* * *

"All right Damian!" May and Audrey shouted in unison and joy by Damian defeated Ho-Oh.

"Now Ash has to fight Lugia. Will he be alright?" Mairin asked Alain.

"Even I don't know that answer to that." Alain replied.

" _Come on Ash_." Lillie thought to herself.

* * *

Ash returned Ho-Oh, "Thank you Ho-Oh." Ash said to the Rainbow Pokemon as he brought out his fourth Poke Ball.

"Typhlosion I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Delta Electric and Steel type appeared.

" _TTTYYYYPPPPHHHH_!" Typhlosion roared as he released electricity from his body.

"Lugia use **Water Pulse**!" Damian ordered as Lugia opened its mouth, created a water sphere and fired it towards Typhlosion.

" **Discharge**." Ash responded as the circles on Typhlosion opened fired white electricity from them.

The two attacks collided but the Discharge destroyed the Water Pulse and collided with Lugia making him grunt in pain.

"In that case use **Earth Power**!" Damian ordered as Lugia's eyes glowed blue, flew down and slammed its feet on the ground causing the ground to shake and open.

" **Magnet Rise** and then **Electroweb**!" Ash responded as Typhlosion's body surrounded himself in electricity and it lifted him.

The Earth Power didn't deal damage, then Typhlosion opened his mouth, fired a web that was made from electricity and wrapped around Lugia as the web shocked Lugia making it screech in pain.

"Lugia free yourself!" Damian ordered as Lugia tried to free itself, but the web is too strong.

"Finish this with **Zap Cannon**!" Ash ordered as Typhlosion opened his mouth, created a yellow electric sphere and fired it at Lugia.

Lugia saw the sphere coming this way and it collided with Lugia creating an explosion with electric shockwaves coming from it.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Lugia freed from the web and standing on its feet.

Typhlosion got into a battle position as Lugia shake a bit until its left leg fell out and landed on the ground unconscious, "Lugia is unable to battle! Typhlosion wins!" John declared.

* * *

"Now both have two Pokemon left." Max pointed out.

"Yeah but Damian will win." May said.

"No Ash will win." Lillie replied.

May turned to Lillie who are glaring at each other with electricity coming from them and collided with each other while saying who will win.

Making everyone in the room sweat drop, "Anyway." Audrey said as she and the others turned back to the battle.

* * *

Damian returned Lugia and brought out another Poke Ball, "Shaymin go!" Damian shouted as his Gratitude Pokemon in its Sky forme appeared in the air before landing on a boulder.

"Use **Energy Ball**!" Damian ordered as Shaymin opened its mouth, created a green sphere and fired it at Typhlosion.

" **Fire Punch**." Ash responded as Typhlosion's right fist became engulfed in fire.

Typhlosion slammed his fist against the green sphere making it go back towards Shaymin.

Shaymin flew up and avoided the Energy Ball.

"Now use **Air Slash**!" Damian ordered as Shaymin started to spin around fast creating multiple light blue slashes that headed towards Typhlosion.

Typhlosion crossed his arms as the Air Slash collided with him and caused explosion with light blue shockwaves coming from it.

Soon Shaymin stopped, headed down so it was above the ground and in front of Damian.

Shaymin smirked at its work until the smoke cleared revealing Typhlosion as he uncrossed his arms only to see some scratches on his arms but still fine.

" _Should've known that wouldn't deal that much damage_." Damian thought to himself as Shaymin started to sweat a bit.

"In that case use **Zen Headbutt**!" Damian ordered as Shaymin's head started to gather Psychic energy and glow purple.

Shaymin flew towards Typhlosion and slammed it against him pushing him back but not dealing much damage.

" **Toxic**." Ash ordered as Typhlosion sprayed poison liquid on top of Shaymin causing Shaymin to back off and started to pant as it felt the poison coursing through out its body.

"Shaymin are you ok?" Damian asked making Shaymin turn and nod its head.

"Then use **Seed Flare**!" Damian ordered as the red flower on Shaymin's neck started to glow green before unleashing a green explosion that engulfed the two.

As the smoke cleared Shaymin is still flying but facing downwards while still panting and looked up to see Typhlosion with a few burn marks but still fine.

Shaymin growled a bit knowing that its strongest move barely did anything but that thought was soon replaced by the pain from the Toxic.

Ash narrowed his eyes, " **Fire Punch**." Ash ordered as both fist became engulfed in fire and slammed them on top of Shaymin slamming Shaymin on the ground.

When Typhlosion lifted his fists it revealed Shaymin unconscious, Shaymin is unable to battle! Typhlosion wins!" John declared.

Damian returned Shaymin and looked down, " _I should have known it wouldn't be easy but even so_. . ." Damian thought to himself.

"DAMIAN!" Ash shouted making Damian turn to him who looked angry.

But he then smiled as he raised his fist, "I taught you better than this." Ash told the white hair trainer.

Damian's eyes wide open a bit before he smiled as well, "Yeah your right. I'm not giving up." Damian replied as he took out his final Poke Ball.

"Go! Blastoise!" Damian shouted as his Delta Fighting and Dark type appeared.

Ash smiled at that, "That's better. Typhlosion use Zap Cannon!" Ash ordered as Typhlosion fired a yellow sphere at Blastoise.

" **Aura Sphere**!" Damian responded as Blastoise did a few hands signs before bringing his hands side by side as a blue sphere form and threw it.

The two spheres collided and exploded on impact.

As the smoke cleared Blastoise seemed to be gone.

Ash and Typhlosion looked around trying to find him. Suddenly Blastoise emerge from Typhlosion's shadow behind him.

"Behind you!" Ash called out.

" **Power-Up-Punch** and **Fire Punch**!" Damian ordered as his right fist glowed brown and the other became engulf in fire.

As Typhlosion turned around only to be met by Blastoise's two fist slamming him both in the stomach making him cough up saliva.

Then Blastoise pushed Typhlosion back making him slam against a boulder reducing it into rubble.

As the dust cleared it revealed Typhlosion unconscious and with swirly eyes, "Typhlosion is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!" John declared as Blastoise went back to Damian's side.

* * *

"Each have one Pokemon each. I wonder what Pokemon Ash will use?" Dawn asked with a question mark above her head.

"Greninja." Alain responded.

"Charizard." Ritchie replied.

"Sceptile." May added on.

"Or Maybe Infernape." Paul said.

Ash returned Typhlosion and brought out his final Poke Ball, "Lucario I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Anubis Pokémon appeared on top of a bone with his eyes closed.

Soon Lucario opened his eyes and jumped off the bone and did a backflip before landing on the ground.

"It seems we were all wrong." Alain said with all four boys nodded in response.

* * *

Damian smiled when he saw Lucario, "Lets do this Blastoise!" Damian shouted as he revealed a Key Stone and tapped it.

"Let our bond grow like never before! Blastoise Mega Evolve!" Damian shouted as Blastoise Mega Evolved.

Ash revealed his Key stone as well, "Key stone allow our bond to grow stronger like never before! Lucario Mega Evolve!" Ash shouted as light engulfed him, he then brought his hands together, then he pulled them away from each other and a stick was created, he grab it with his right fist spun it around and slammed it on the ground as he finished Mega Evolved.

Once the light died down the white rags on Lucario became more ancient, he also has an Egyptian staff, he also has golden amour on his chest as well golden claws on his feet and his eyes have a blue lining with his pupil's gold as well.

The two Pokemon got into a fighting position awaiting their trainers' orders.

"Use Ice Punch!" Damian ordered as Blastoise's fists became surrounded by an icy aura and started dashing towards Lucario.

As he was running towards him Lucario gripped his staff tighter, "Block it with your staff." Ash ordered.

Blastoise jumped up and came back down with his fist aimed at Lucario.

Lucario saw this and raised his staff above his head and blocked the Ice Punch and created shockwaves, "Now use Extreme Speed and Bone Rush!" Ash ordered.

Lucario disappeared making Blastoise drop and landed on the ground as he looked around for the Egyptian-like Pokemon.

Suddenly Lucario reappeared behind Blastoise with his staff glowing blue.

Lucario slammed the back of Blastoise's head with the staff making fall forwards a bit but reminded on his feet.

As he turned around Lucario was already gone, "Blastoise use Earthquake!" Damian ordered as Blastoise slammed his foot on the ground causing the ground to shake.

As the ground shook Lucario stopped moving and fell to the ground and felt shockwaves on the ground.

"Now use Aura Sphere!" Damian continued as Blastoise put his hands next to each other and created a blue sphere and threw it at Lucario.

The sphere collided with Lucario making him yell in pain as the explosion slide him across the ground.

"Drain Punch now!" Damian shouted as Blastoise's right fist became green and dashed towards Lucario who got back on his feet.

"Sandstorm!" Ash responded as Lucario's staff's orb glowed brown, he raised his staff as he spins it around before slamming it on the ground as a storm of sand started swirling around him and soon the sand engulfed the whole field.

The storm didn't stop Blastoise running because of the mask making his eyes immune to the sand but still felt the sand scraping his arms and legs.

Blastoise pushed his right fist forward to where Lucario was but all he hit was the sand and nothing else.

Damian raised with scarf to prevent sand from going into his mouth and Blastoise looked around for the Anubis Pokemon.

"Use Dark Pulse." Ash ordered but was muffled so only Lucario could only hear him.

As Blastoise looked around he didn't notice Lucario's staff's orb glowed purple and fired purple circles towards Blastoise.

The attack collided with Blastoise's shell but didn't do that much damage.

Blastoise turned to see purple eyes glowing but faded back into the sand storm.

" _Got to think something but what_?" Damian asked himself as the Sandstorm started to get worse.

Then Damian's eyes wide open, " _Wait_ . . . _That will work_." Damian thought to himself.

"(Cough) . . . (Cough) Blastoise use (Cough) Withdraw and then fire Scald in the air with a spin." Damian ordered it was just loud enough for Blastoise to hear him.

Blastoise tucked in his head, arms and legs, started to spin around and fired boiling water in the air.

As the water came back down it dissolved the Sandstorm and dealing damage to Lucario.

" _LLLLLLUUUUU_." Lucario growled and grunted in pain as the boiling water rained down on his body as the field is now cleared of the Sandstorm.

Once the rain stopped Blastoise stopped spinning and came out of his shell as Lucario glared and growled at him.

But then fire surrounded Lucario, " _CCCCAAAARRRRIIIIOOOO_!" Lucario shouted in pain.

"Looks like that Scald rain gave Lucario the Burn aftereffects of it." Gary pointed.

"Yes! Keep Going my boy!" Audrey encouraged her son.

"Come on Ash you can win!" Lillie encouraged her boyfriend.

Ash looked at Lucario who shook his head once the burn damage was done for now, "Use Miracle Eye and follow it by Calm Mind." Ash ordered calmly as Lucario closed his eyes as the orb on the staff glowed pink and the bandana on Lucario's head raised increasing his power.

"Don't give him a chance! Use Brick Break!" Damian responded as Blastoise's right fist glowed brown and dashed towards Lucario who opened his eyes.

Just when Blastoise was about to slam his fist against Lucario, "Dodge and use Zen Headbutt!" Ash ordered.

Lucario ducked Blastoise's attack as his head became surrounded by purple psychic energy and slammed it against Blastoise's chest sending him back a bit.

But he managed to stay afoot and glared at Lucario, who once again felt the effect of the burn damage.

Ash and Damian smiled at each other, " _This is so much fun_." Ash and Damian thought to themselves.

"Lucario let's do this. Use Dark Matter!" Ash ordered as the orb on Lucario's staff glowed purple and gathered dark energy.

"Blastoise let's go. Use Dark Matter as well!" Damian responded as Blastoise did a few hands signs, before bringing them next to each other and gathered dark energy.

Once the two gathered enough energy and fired a purple beam at each other, went past each other and collided with each other which caused an explosion with purple shockwaves coming from them as everyone in the stands covered themselves.

Soon everyone turned back to the field as the smoke started to dissolve once the smoke cleared it revealed Lucario and Blastoise lying on the ground

John was about to declare the match but heard grunts from both Pokemon as they both got back on their feet while panting heavily.

Soon after a bit both Lucario kneeled as Blastoise smiled through his mask but fell on his knees and on the ground.

Once Blastoise had fallen to the ground he became unconscious and with swirly eyes, "Blastoise is unable to battle! Lucario wins! And this means the final semi-finalist to move on will be Ash Ketchum!" John declared as the crowd cheered.

Ash looked down and smiled sadly by what happened, as Damian did the same thing but a tear coming from his right eye but soon rubbed it away and walked towards Blastoise who woke up who looked sadly at him.

"Don't worry about it. You were fantastic, I'm proud of you and don't ever forget that." Damian told him who smiled and nodded as he returned Blastoise.

Ash walked to Lucario who reverted to his normal form and smiled at Ash, "Well done Lucario you were great." Ash told his Anubis Pokemon.

" _Thank you master_." Lucario replied with a smile.

"(Sigh) No worries get some rest you earned it." Ash told Lucario as he returned him and saw Damian walking towards him.

Ash got back up as Damian stopped in front of him, "Well I lost but I had a blast." Damian told Ash with a smile.

"Thanks Damian. You were a good opponent, but you are still an even better friend." Ash replied as he offered his hand to Damian.

Damian felt happy by this and took it and the two shook hands, "Thanks Ash that means a lot to me." Damian replied as the crowd cheered.

Soon the two left the stadium and headed back to the room where Ash was greeted by Lillie and Damian with May.

That was a great battle you two." Lillie and May said in unison.

"Thanks." Ash and Damian replied in unison as well.

Soon Ash, his Elite four and Sylvan headed out to the podium and Ash has a Microphone in his hand, "Alright not it's time to see you will verse who in the Semi-finals! Computer shuffle the players!" Ash ordered.

The Screen show cards of Ash, Paul, Max and Wallace, flipped them down and started to make them go in a circle one they stopped two cards were next to each other showing Wallace and Max.

Then they faded and the next cards showed Paul and Ash.

Once Paul saw this he smirked as Ash headed the mic to Sylvan, "Well there you have it! It will be Wallace verse Max and Ash verse Paul!" Sylvan shouted as the crowd cheered.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow and good luck to the finalist!" Sylvan shouted.

"This is it Paul. You against Ash, are you ready?" Dawn asked.

Paul turned to her, "I've been waiting for this for a very long time. So, of course I'm ready." Paul said as he and the rest of the gang left the Torren box and headed back to their rooms getting some rest ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Author's notes

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Just to let you guys know I won't be able to update for awhile because of collage. I'm not giving up this story but updates will be whenever I can find time.

So see you guys later.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Coordinator Master of Hoenn vs Torren Elite (Part 1)**

Everyone is in their rooms for that night with Ash, Paul and Max thinking about their battles tomorrow and Paul can't wait for his against Ash.

Paul was lying down on his bed while looking up at the roof while Dawn was in the shower, " _It's finally time for my battle with Ash. And I'm going to win_." Paul said confidently to himself.

While he was thinking about his battle he didn't hear Dawn left the shower and changed into her nightgown and saw Paul deep in thought.

Dawn smirked, "You know you're gonna get a headache if you think too hard." Dawn told her boyfriend in a cheeky tone.

This made Paul turn to his girlfriend with a bit of a glare, "Well sorry, if I'm excited to finally be battling Ash after seven years." Paul replied with a bit of a tone.

Dawn continued her smirk as she walked to Paul, as got sat upright and Dawn sat down next to him, "I know. You'll be great Ash." Dawn encourage Paul.

Paul dropped the glare and smiled at Dawn and turned to the front, "Yeah and tomorrow there will be no holding back against him. It's all or nothing." Paul said as he brought his right fist in front and clasped it tightly.

Dawn smiled at Paul sand saw the determination in his eyes, Well let's get some sleep. You'll want to be ready to battle Ash, tomorrow right?" Dawn suggested.

Paul turned to Dawn and nodded, Yeah goodnight." Paul replied as he and Dawn kissed before lying down and covering themselves under the cover. Soon both fell asleep while holding each other.

* * *

Ash and Lillie are lying down on their bed while snuggling up to each other until Lillie turned to him, "I heard from Dawn that Paul has been looking forward to battling against you for 7 years now." Lillie pointed out to Ash.

Hearing that made Ash chuckle a bit, "Yeah even if he was on the traitor's side which I'm glad that it turned out he wasn't. Our battle has been a long time in the making. And now I get to show Paul what I've learned. And he gets to show me what's he's learned as well." Ash explained to his blonde girlfriend.

"Well I'll be supporting you through the whole way." Lillie replied.

Ash leaned in closer, "I know you will." Ash said quietly as they kissed and soon both fell asleep with Lillie lying on Ash's chest.

* * *

Max and Bonnie are also lying down on their bed, "This battle will be one of the hardest battles I've ever fought." Max thought out loud.

Bonnie smiled at him, "If anyone can beat Wallace it's you Maxie." Bonnie replied.

"Thanks for that Bonnie." Max told the blonde Kalos girl as he kissed her forehead.

"(Yawn), Well goodnight." Bonnie replied as she kissed Max's cheek and fell asleep.

Max smiled at her, " _I'm so lucky to have her by my side_. _Thanks for everything Bonnie_." Max thought to himself this time and fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **(Timeskip)**

Everyone is in the Torren box apart from Max with Paul and Ash not saying anything to each other. Both trainers know what the other one was thinking, their battle after Max's and Wallace's.

Max walked out of the hallway and towards the battlefield as Wallace did the same.

Once the two got to their positions the field lowered into the ground and a few seconds later a new field came out. This one being a ground with boulders on the left and right.

John walked to the podium, "This is first battle of the semi-finals. Battle one will be Coordinator Master Wallace and Torren's top Elite Four-member Max. Each side will use six and the battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue and substitutions are allowed. Ready?" John explained as Max and Wallace nodded with each of them holding a Poke Ball.

Battle begin!" John shouted.

"Let our battle be a grand performance to all the ladies and gentlemen in the world! Ludicolo appear!" Wallace shouted as his grass and water Pokemon appeared and did a small dance.

"Let's do this Greninja go!" Max shouted as his fire and grass Delta Pokemon appeared in a ninja stance and with his eyes closed.

"Let's begin, Ludicolo use Rain Dance!" Wallace ordered as Ludicolo did another dance and yelled in the sky making dark clouds appear and it began to pour down.

The rain made the fire around Greninja neck sizzle a bit but remained calm.

"Now use Water Pulse!" Wallace continued as Ludicolo brought his hands together, created a blue sphere and threw it towards Greninja.

"Use Leaf Blade then charge at him with a Double Team!" Max responded as Greninja bend down as he put his right hand next to his left leg.

Just when the Water Pulse was about to collide with Greninja, he slashed with a grass blade making it split in two, going separate directions and exploded causing steam to appear and engulfed him.

Then multiple Greninja's emerged from the steam and started to dash towards Ludicolo with his grass blade still in hand.

One Greninja then jumped up and soon all of them followed suit, "Use Scald on all of them!" Wallace shouted as Ludicolo closed his mouth as water came to his mouth making his cheeks blow-up and fired boiling water.

When the boiling water collided with a Greninja is vanished, Ludicolo redirected his aim as he hit all the Greninja's only to see they all vanished.

Wallace moved his eyes around the field trying to find the Delta Kalos Pokemon.

Suddenly the ground beneath and behind Ludicolo stared to crack. Then Greninja emerged from the ground with the Leaf Blade still in hand and slashed Ludicolo's back forcing him forwards but kept his balance.

* * *

"What happened?" Mairin asked.

"Yeah when did Greninja used Dig?" May asked.

"When Greninja sliced the Water Pulse in half and exploded steam appeared from it. Then Max must of gave a quick command to use Dig. Greninja then used Double Team in the steam and they all dashed at Ludicolo. While the real one waited for the right moment to strike." Ash answered.

"Wow. He's quite the tactician Ritchie said a bit shocked.

"Yep. It's why he's the best out of all of us in the Elite Four." Nora replied.

* * *

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Max ordered as the grass blade vanished, then his hands and feet glowed white.

"Use Drain Punch and Thunder Punch!" Wallace responded as Ludicolo turned to Greninja with his right fist glowing green and the other became surrounded with electricity.

The two started a head-to-head clash with each other with Ludicolo getting a few nicks on Greninja. While Greninja was getting a few good hits on Ludicolo's chest.

Then Ludicolo was about to slam his Drain Punch on Greninja's left side, but Greninja ducked down and out of the way.

Then Greninja uppercut Ludicolo's beck with his Aerial Ace sending him upwards.

"Needle Arm let's go!" Max ordered as Greninja brought his right fist down which glowed lime green, then grew spikes around it and was about to jump up.

"Use Grass Knot!" Wallace responded as Ludicolo turned to Greninja's feet, with his eyes glowing green.

Then two pieces of grass emerged from the ground and wrapped around Greninja's right leg.

When Greninja jumped he felt being drawn back, lost balance, fell over with the Needle Arm being cancelled and the grass still being tied around his leg.

"Now use Focus Punch!" Wallace continued as Ludicolo's right fist glowed brown and came downwards towards Greninja.

"Grass Whistle!" Max shouted Greninja made a flute out of grass and started to play a clam and soothing melody.

The melody started to make Ludicolo tiered he tried to stay awake, but he couldn't and soon fell asleep.

He fell next to Greninja with the Focus Punch cancelled. When Ludicolo landed Greninja freed himself from the Grass Knot, got back on his feet and stared down at the sleeping Ludicolo.

"Finish this with Focus Blast." Max ordered as Greninja brought his hands together, created a blue and jumped up.

Greninja came back down and slammed the blue sphere on Ludicolo's back creating an explosion with blue shockwaves flying around the smoke.

Soon the smoke cleared and revealed Greninja standing behind Ludicolo who is unconscious and with swirly eyes, "Ludicolo is unable to battle! Greninja wins!" John declared.

Then the rain stopped, then dark clouds started to disappear, and the sun came back out.

"Thank you, old friend. Now return." Wallace told the grass and water Pokemon as he returned him and brought out a new Poke Ball.

"Go Whiscash!" Wallace shouted as his catfish like Pokemon appeared.

"Let's do this! Greninja use Seed Bomb!" Max ordered as Greninja brought his hands together which created a big seed with green lining around it and threw it towards Whiscash.

"Blizzard!" Wallace responded as Whiscash opened his mouth and fired a snow storm.

The Blizzard froze the Seed Bomb in place making it crash on the ground.

But the Blizzard continued and collided with Greninja forcing him to cover himself.

"Fire Pledge go!" Max ordered as the fire around his neck grew, then Greninja slammed his right fist on the ground making pillars of fire appear and headed towards Whiscash.

The Fire Pledge collided with Whiscash dealing little damage, but it made Whiscash stop his Blizzard.

"Now use Leaf Storm!" Max continued as Greninja did a few hand signs before he placed his hand on the ground as a storm of leaves appeared.

Greninja directed them to their target as they flew towards Whiscash.

"Double Team and then use Zen Headbutt!" Wallace responded as Whiscash glowed white as multiple copies of himself appeared.

Some of the leaves collided with Whiscash's as some vanished but soon one jumped up and the others followed.

Then the Whiscash's started to come back down towards Greninja with their heads glowing with a psychic energy.

"Giga Impact!" Max responded as Greninja bent down, placed on hand on the ground as purple aura surrounded him.

He shot himself up towards Whiscash with orange lining around the purple aura.

The two Pokemon slammed into each other which created an explosion at the centre of the field in the air.

Soon both Pokemon came out of the smoke. Whiscash landed on his feet with a few marks on his body.

While Greninja crashed on the field unconscious and with swirly eyes, Greninja is unable to battle! Whiscash wins!" John declared.

Max returned Greninja and brought out another Poke Ball, "Let's go Noivern!" Max shouted as his grass and steel type Pokemon appeared in the air before landing on the ground.

"Mud Bomb, Let's go!" Wallace commanded as Whiscash fired a mud sphere towards Noivern.

"Up in the air!" Max ordered as Noivern extended his wings and flew into the air making the Mud Bomb miss.

"In that case use Hydro Pump!" Wallace ordered as Whiscash fired a gush of water towards the Delta Pokemon.

"Petal Blizzard!" Max responded as Noivern's ears glowed green and fired pink petals.

The two attacks collided but the Petal Blizzard overpowered the Hydro Pump and collided with Whiscash and exploded.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed Whiscash unconscious with swirly eyes, "Whiscash is unable to battle! Noivern Wins!" John declared as Noivern landed.

Wallace returned his catfish Pokemon and brought out his third Poke ball, "Go!" Wallace shouted as he threw his Poke Ball revealing a Gyarados.

Once he appeared, he roared loudly but Noivern wasn't fazed by this.

"Noivern use Energy Ball!" Max ordered as Noivern took off into the air, opened his mouth, created a green sphere as fired it Gyarados.

"Flamethrower!" Wallace responded as Gyarados shot flames at the sphere.

Their attacks collided with Gyarados overpowering Noivern's but Noivern flew out of the way of the attack.

"Dragon Claw!" Max ordered as Noivern's claws glowed green and slashed Gyarados's head making him flinch.

"Thunder Wave!" Wallace ordered as Gyarados fired electrical waves at Noivern making him flinch and paralysing him.

"Now use Brutal Swing!" Wallace continued as Gyarados's tail glowed black.

Noivern tried to fly away but the paralysis kicked it making him flinch. Gyarados slammed his tail on Noivern sending him back and making him slide on the ground next to Max.

"Noivern!" Max shouted in concern.

Noivern got back up slowly as he glared at Gyarados, " _If Noivern gets hit again his done for_. _Got to think fast_." Max thought to himself.

But then an idea came to Max, "Noivern fly towards him!" Max ordered as Noivern extended his wings and started to fly towards Gyarados.

"Flamethrower!" Wallace shouted as Gyarados shot fire from his mouth towards Noivern.

"Dragonify!" Max ordered as the Flamethrower collided with Noivern which caused in explosion.

Everyone looked at the smoke trying to see what happened. Their question was answered when Noivern emerge from the smoke in his Dragon form. (See Chapter 22 if you want to see his dragon form)

Noivern continued his flight towards Gyarados, "Now use Dragon Pulse!" Max continued as Noivern fired a purple energy that turned into a dragon.

It collided with Gyarados making him slide back a bit but still fine.

When he recovered, he was met with Noivern in his face, "Dragon Claw!" Max ordered as Noivern slashed Gyarados's face making him yell in pain and stirring the static in Noivern's body to increase.

"Don't give in use Ice Beam!" Wallace shouted as Gyarados prepared to fire light blue lightning bolts.

"We don't give up either! Use Draco Jet!" Max ordered as a Noivern is surrounded by a purple aura and shot himself towards Gyarados.

Noivern collided with the light blue orb that was in front which caused an explosion that caught both Pokemon.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed both Pokemon unconscious, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Please send out your next Pokemon!" John requested as both trainers returned their Pokemon.

"I'm really enjoying this battle Max. Let's keep going, go!" Wallace shouted as his Walrein appeared.

"Let's fight water with water! Poliwrath go!" Max shouted as his Kanto Pokemon appeared and flexed his muscles.

" _Let's do this_." Max and Wallace thought to themselves eager to continue their battle.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Master of Hoenn vs Torren Elite (Part 2)**

* * *

"Do you think Max can win?" Mairin asked.

"Of course, he will!" Bonnie answered.

"It's even right now so it's anyone's game." Ash replied.

* * *

"Walrein use Signal Beam!" Walrein fired a lime green beam towards Poliwrath.

"Use **Brick Break** and then head towards him!"

Just when the beam was about to collide with Poliwrath, his fist glowed brown.

He punched the down downwards smashing the beam into particles.

He raised his fist again and then started to run towards Walrein.

Poliwrath then slammed his fist into Walrein's stomach making him grunt in pain.

" **Super Fang**!"

Walrein's tusks glowed white and slashed them across Poliwrath's stomach making him grunt in pain as he slid back a bit as he held his stomach.

"Now use **Rollout**!" Walrein curled up in a ball started spinning around on the spot, then when he built up enough speed, he rolled towards Poliwrath.

" **Circle Throw**!"

Poliwrath opened his eyes, turned to the rolling Walrein, got into position and when Walrein slammed into Poliwrath making him slide back.

But he slammed his foot on the ground making him stop sliding but Walrein continued to roll dealing Poliwrath damage.

Poliwrath grasped his hands tighter stopping Walrein from spinning, lifted him up and threw him backwards making him crash into a boulder reducing it to rubble.

"Don't give it time to recover! **Dynamic Punch**!" Poliwrath clasped his fists, then they started to glowed brown and then jumped.

Walrein got back on his flippers, looked up only to see Poliwrath getting ready to punch him.

" **Aurora Beam**!" Walrein fired a fired a bluish beam up towards Poliwrath colliding with Poliwrath creating an explosion with blue ice particles coming out of it.

After a bit Poliwrath emerged from the smoke with his fist still surrounded by the brown energy and slammed his right fist on Walrein's head creating a crater underneath him and making his eyes wide open.

Then Poliwrath jumped away, landed behind Walrein, which allowed Walrein to fall to the ground unconscious and with swirly eyes.

"Walrein is unable to battle! Poliwrath wins!" John declared.

Wallace returned Walrein, brought out his fifth Poke Ball and threw it revealing his Starmie.

"Poliwrath use **Mud Shot**!" Poliwrath raised his arms above his head, created three mud balls, directed them at Starmie and it made the spheres fly toward Starmie.

" **Psychic**!" Starmie's crystal started to glow blue.

The mud balls stopped in place and Starmie send them back at Poliwrath.

They collided with Poliwrath and hitting him in the eyes.

"Poliwrath!" Max shouted in concern as Poliwrath tried to rub the mud but it didn't work.

Wallace snapped his fingers, "Now use **Psyshock**."

Starmie's orb glowed red, hovered above the ground, started to spin around and fired then fired a purple beam towards Poliwrath.

"Look out!" Poliwrath tried to open his eyes but couldn't, which allowed him to get hit by the Psychic attack making him slide across the ground.

He stopped sliding when he was in front of Max unconscious with swirly eyes, "Poliwrath is unable to battle! Starmie wins!" John declared.

* * *

"Now Max is down to three." Damian pointed out while looking at the monitor as Poliwrath's body image just turned dark gray.

"True but Wallace only has two left." May replied.

Ash said nothing as he watched the battle, " _Be careful Max. The battle is not over yet_." Ash thought to himself.

Max returned Poliwrath, brought out his fourth Poke Ball and threw it revealing Sceptile with his arms crossed.

* * *

"Alright let's begin! Starmie use **Ice Beam**!" Starmie hovered above the ground, started to spin around and fired light blue electricity towards the Forrest Pokemon.

" **Grass Pledge** to block it!" Sceptile clasped his fist, slammed it on the ground making a grass pillar appear from underground blocking the Ice Beam causing the grass pillar to freeze in place.

"Now use **Double Kick** on the pillar!" Sceptile jumped up with his feet glowing brown, slammed them into the pillar making it break into pieces and sending those pieces towards Starmie.

"Psychic!" Starmie's crystal glowed blue and froze the ice pieces in place.

Then Starmie send those pieces back towards Sceptile, "Bullet Seed!"

Sceptile opened his mouth and fired a barrage of seeds.

The seeds went through the ice pieces breaking them into smaller pieces and collided with Starmie's crystal forcing Starmie back but still fine.

" **Leaf Blade**!" Sceptile's four leaves glowed green before merging into two and dashed towards Starmie.

Sceptile slashed Starmie, " **Pain Split**!"

Starmie turned to Sceptile, slammed into him, then a white beam appeared connecting the two as Starmie started to steal Sceptile's health.

Then the beam disappeared, Starmie jumped away, Sceptile kneeled down and place one hand on the ground while another on his knee.

* * *

"What move was that?" Gary asked.

"Pain Split. It's a move that makes it so that the user and its target the same have the same health." Ash answered.

"Sounds like an interesting move." Gary replied.

* * *

" **Ice Beam**!" Starmie fired light blue electricity at Sceptile.

It collided with Sceptile making him shout in pain.

When Starmie stopped Sceptile tried to get up back couldn't move, looked down and saw his lower body half was frozen to the ground.

"Sceptile!"

"Finish this with **Blizzard**!" Starmie started to spin around really fast, then fired a snow storm towards Sceptile.

The Blizzard collided with Sceptile.

Starmie stopped spinning and landed on the ground as everyone saw Sceptile's lower body still frozen but unconscious and with swirly eyes.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Starmie wins!" John declared.

"Thank you Sceptile." Max thanked his Forest Pokemon as he returned him.

Max brought out his fifth Poke Ball, "Mightyena let's go!" Max's Hoenn hyena Pokemon appeared with a howl.

" **Power Gem**!" Starmie's crystal glowed blue before firing a blue beam towards Mightyena.

" **Dark Pulse**!" Mightyena opened his mouth and fired black circles.

The two attacks collided, cancelled each other out and exploded.

"Rapid Spin!" Starmie hovered above the ground, laid flat on the ground, started to spin around very fast and flew towards Mightyena.

Starmie slammed into Mightyena pushing him back, " **Thunder Fang**!"

Mightyena's teeth started to become surrounded by electricity.

He opened his jaw and slammed them on Starmie creating an explosion with lightning bolts coming from it.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Mightyena's jaw still bitting Starmie but Starmie is still unconscious.

"Starmie get out of there!"

Starmie started to shake around trying to free itself from Mightyena's grip until Starmie managed to free itself.

" **Hydro Pump**!" Starmie's orb glowed blue as an orb of water appeared in front of it.

" **Sucker Punch**!" Mightyena claws glowed black, jumped up and slashed Starmie making it crash into the ground causing dust to stir around Starmie.

As Mightyena landed the dust died down revealing Starmie unconscious with its crystal black, "Starmie is unable to battle! Mightyena wins!" John declared.

Wallace returned, "Well Max, this is one of the most enjoyable battles I've had in a long time." Wallace complemented.

"Thank you, Wallace." Max replied.

Wallace brought out his final Poke Ball, "Let's go!" Wallace shouted as his Swampert appeared.

Wallace then raised his right hand revealing a Key Stone on his ring, "My starter we've been through a lot together. Let's grow stronger just like our bond will. Swampert Mega Evolve!" Wallace shouted as his Swampert Mega Evolved.

Max narrowed his eyes at the Mega Evolved Swampert. He turned to Mightyena who nodded at Max and he nodded back.

"Swampert use **Mud Bomb**!" Swampert brought his hands next to each other created a brown mud ball and threw it towards Mightyena.

"Dodge it and use **Shadow Ball**!"

Mightyena jumped out of the making the Mud Bomb explode on a boulder.

Then Mightyena opened his mouth created purple and black sphere and fired it at Swampert.

"Send it back with **Hammer Arm**!" Swampert's right hand glowed white.

He slammed his fist into the Shadow Ball deflecting it and sending it back to Mightyena.

It collided with Mightyena making him fall to the ground.

Mightyena shook his head and got back up, "Now use **Brick Break**!"

Swampert's right arm glowed brown and started to run towards Mightyena.

"Roll and dodge, then use **Play Rough**!"

Swampert was about to slam his fist into Mightyena but he rolled and roll out of the way making Swampert hit the ground making the ground crack around him.

Mightyena then got back on all fours, jumped and started to hit Swampert around in a white smoke making stars appear.

Max saw Wallace's smirk. Max's eyes wide open, "Mightyena get out of there!"

"Too late. Swampert use **Hammer Arm**!"

Mightyena was about to jump away but Swampert's arms glowed white and slammed them on Mightyena's head creating a crater.

Swampert lifted his arms revealing Mightyena lying on the ground unconscious.

"Mightyena is unable to battle! Swampert wins!" John declared.

* * *

"Both are down at their last Pokemon." Alain said.

"Yeah and Swampert barely taken damage." Ritchie added on.

"The battle isn't over until the last move is played." Ash said.

Everyone turned to him, saw that Ash is looking at Max and then they turned back to the battle.

Max returned Mightyena and brought his final Poke Ball, "Let's go Gallade!" Max shouted as Gallade appeared on top of a boulder with his arms crossed.

"Why is Max using Gallade again?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, Gallade is going to kill himself if he overdoes it." Mairin added on.

"It's what he wants to do." Bonnie said.

"And who are we to deny a Pokemon's wish?" Nora asked.

"But even so." May said.

"Gallade has an unbreakable spirt." Ash explained making the non-Torren natives turn to him.

"Ever since Gallade was a Ralts he's always had determination to protect his sister from anything." Ash explained.

"Gallade has a sister?" Dawn asked.

"Where is she now?" May asked as well.

Ash said nothing but turned to Bonnie and gave her child smile, "Fair enough." May and Dawn said in unison and turned back to the battle.

* * *

Max raised his Key Stone, "Friendship is stronger then the forces on Earth. Gallade Mega Evolve!" Max shouted as Gallade Mega Evolved.

Wallace smirked at his opponents last Pokemon, "Let's make this battle one that no one will never forget in a long time." Wallace suggested.

"I agree." Max replied.

"In that case, Swampert use **Surf**!"

Swampert slammed his arm which water appeared and soon a title wave emerged and headed towards Gallade.

" **Psycho Cut**!" Gallade withdrew his right arm, then brought it back forwards while doing a slash motion making purple crescent-like blade of energy at the wave.

The Psycho Cut sliced the Surf in half destroying it, "In that case, use **Earthquake**!"

Swampert raised his arms high before slamming them on the ground causing the ground to shake violently.

"Gallade use **Magnet Rise**!" Gallade's body was surrounded by an electrical aura and soon lifted himself off the ground making Ground attack ineffective.

"Now use **Icicle Crash**!" Gallade crossed his arms which created sharp icicles and then he directed them towards Swampert.

Swampert crossed his arms as the icicles collided into his arms, but Swampert flung his arms to the side sending the icicles off his arms leaving behind small marks.

"Use **Stone Edge**!" Swampert slammed his right fist on the ground making blue boulders come out of the ground and headed towards Gallade.

"Run across them!" When one of the boulders was about to crash into Gallade, he jumped up and started to leap from one boulder to the next heading towards Swampert.

" **Ice Punch**!" Gallade's right fist became surrounded by an icy aura.

" **Focus Punch**!" Swampert's right fist light Blue.

The two Pokemon's attacks collided which created blue shockwaves while both Pokemon tried to gain the upper hand.

" **Hydro Pump**!" Swampert opened his mouth and fired a blast of water at Gallade hitting him point-blank sending him flying before crashing into a boulder reducing it into rubble.

After a bit Gallade got back on his feet and glared at Swampert who glared back, "Now use **Ancient Power**!" Swampert's body was surrounded by a purple lining.

Then boulders with the same colour lining appeared and Swampert directed them towards Gallade.

" **Dual Chop**!" Gallade's blade-like arms glowed green.

Gallade then slashed the boulders reducing them to rubble, " **Ice Beam** on the ground!" Gallade jumped in the air as the tip on his left arm made a light blue sphere before firing light blue electricity from the sphere at the ground.

This made the ground and the boulders covered in ice.

Swampert continued to look at Gallade as he landed on the ground again.

" **Scald**!" Swampert fired boiling water from his mouth at Gallade.

"Dodge it by staking on the ground, then use **Drain Punch** and followed by back-to-back **Ice Punch**!"

When the boiling water was about to collide into Gallade he started to skate on the ice avoiding the attack.

Swampert turned to redirect his attack but Gallade was too fast. Gallade then stopped behind Swampert, then his right fist started to glow brown and slammed it behind Swampert's right knee.

" _SSSWWWWAAAARRRRMMMM_!" Swampert shouted in pain as he stopped his attack and kneeled down.

" **Hammer Arm**!" Swampert turned back brought his right fist towards Gallade with it glowing white.

Just when Swampert was about to slam into Gallade. Gallade moved back narrowly avoiding the attack.

Both of Gallade's fists became surrounded by an icy aura, Gallade staked around to behind Swampert again.

Gallade punched Swampert's back with his right fist, then he punched the back on his head with his left.

" **Stomping Tantrum**!" Swampert slammed his right fist on the ground making the ground shake, making the ice crack before breaking into pieces making the ground rocky again and making Gallade slip over.

Gallade slide across the ground until he was stopped by a boulder, "Now use **Water Pledge**!"

Swampert slammed his right fist on the ground making pillars of water come out of the ground and headed towards Gallade.

" **Substitute**!" a spirit of Gallade came out of his body and flew towards Swampert.

The Water Pledge surrounded by the Substitute Gallade before making a geyser of water appear from the ground sending the Gallade clone in the air before disappearing.

The real Gallade got back on his feet but started to pant as well as Swampert.

"I believe it's about time we wrap this up. Swampert use **Hammer Arm**!"

"Alright, Gallade use **Ice Punch**!"

Swampert's right fist glowed white while Gallade's became surrounded by an icy aura.

The two started to run towards each other as they pulled their arm back prepared to punch their opponents.

When they meet each other at the centre they pushed their fist forwards, but both fists missed each other's fist, slammed into their faces and soon exploded.

Everyone continued to look towards the field.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Gallade and Swampert still punching each other.

They glared at each other for a bit until they smirked at each other until they both started to fall to the ground.

Gallade managed to catch himself but Swampert continued until he landed on the ground, reverted back to his original form, unconscious and with swirly eyes.

John took a good look at Swampert, "Swampert is unable to battle! Gallade wins! And our first grand finalist is Max Maple of the Torren Elite Four!" John shouted as the crowd cheered.

Wallace walked over to Swampert who woke up and looked sad at his master, "Don't worry about it old friend. You were great." Wallace told Swampert who nodded in response.

Max also walked up to Gallade who kneeled down and reverted back to his normal form and Max helped Gallade by putting his arm around Max's shoulder.

"Well done Gallade." Max told Gallade who nodded in response with a smile.

Max then saw Wallace approaching him, when he was in front Max, Wallace offered his hand, "That was an amazing battle Max." Wallace told the teenager.

"Thank you, Wallace." Max replied as the two shook hands and left the stadium.

In the Torren Box Ash and Paul starred at each other, "See you on the battlefield." Ash said before standing.

"Same to you." Paul replied as he stood up and both left the room and headed to the field in different directions.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Regions Collide – Torren vs Sinnoh – Part 1**

* * *

Max made it back to the VIP room where Bonnie hugged him and everyone then turned back to the field.

Ash and Paul walked out of the hallway and to their positions. The field changed into a grass field with hills on the sides.

Ash and Paul starred at each other, "Nothing to say?" Ash asked.

Paul grabbed out a Poke Ball in response, "I prefer to let my Pokemon do the talking." Paul answered.

Ash smirked as he brought out one as well, "Battle Begin!" John shouted.

"Scizor I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Ice and Fighting Delta Pokemon appeared.

"Froslass stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as his Sinnoh Ice and Ghost type appeared as it hovered above the ground.

" **Ice Beam**!" Scizor and Froslass fired light blue electricity beams at each other.

The two attacks collided with each other and cancelled each other out.

" **Fury Cutter**!" Scizor's pincers started to glow lime green and started to dash towards Froslass.

" **Ice Punch**!" Froslass's hands became surrounded by an icy aura and flew towards the incoming Scizor.

Scizor and Froslass slammed their attack against each other creating lime green shockwaves with ice particles flying around them.

"Quick use **Thunderbolt**!" Froslass's body starred to become surrounded by electricity.

Froslass started to shock Scizor making him grunt in pain with one eye open with the other one slammed shut.

" **Iron Head** and don't stop!" Scizor opened his other eye again, then his head started to glow a silver aura, slammed it Froslass's chin sending her upwards and with her eyes shut.

When Froslass opened her eyes, she saw Scizor next to her and headbutted her again making her crash into the ground.

As Froslass crashed into the ground Scizor landed in front of Ash.

Soon Froslass got back up and hovered above the ground again.

" **Shadow Ball**!" Froslass brought her arms next to each other, created a purple sphere and then threw it towards Scizor.

"Slide under and then use **Brick Break**!" Scizor started to ran, then he slid across the ground making the Shadow Ball miss him, got back on his feet, continued his run and his pincers started to glow brown.

"Why is Ash using a Fighting type move? He knows it won't damage Froslass." May said.

"You'll see." Damian replied.

Paul narrowed his eyes at the incoming Scizor, " _Ash isn't stupid. He must have a reason_." Paul thought to himself.

"Froslass use **Double Team**!" Froslass glowed white as many copies appeared around.

Scizor stopped running as all of the Froslass's surrounded him. Scizor moved his eyes around looking to see if any of them make a move.

" **Will-O-Wisp**!" All of the Froslass's created a blue orb of fire.

"Scizor attack the one that's right to the one in front of Paul!" Scizor turned and dashed towards Froslass with his pincers still glowing.

Paul's and Froslass's eyes wide open. Since Froslass didn't have any time to think. She and the clones threw the blue fire orb.

Scizor avoided all of them and was about to punch Froslass's stomach.

Shock came to Paul and the non-Torren natives when Brick Break actually collided into Froslass's stomach.

Scizor pushed Froslass back making her slide across the ground until stopping with her eyes closed and grunting in pain.

"How did a Fighting type move hit a Ghost type?" Dawn asked.

"It's due to his Ability, called **Scrappy**." Nora answered.

"I've heard of it. It's an Ability that allows moves that won't make contact on Ghost types to hit." Gary replied.

"Indeed. It's why Scizor was known as 'the Ice Demon'. Max said as he thought back to when he, Bonnie and Ash first met Scizor as a Scyther.

"The Ice Demon." Alain said confused.

"Why was he called that?" Mairin asked.

Bonnie, Max, Damian, Nora and Sylvan looked at each other, "That's a story for another time." Max answered.

Everyone looked at each other before turning back to the battle.

Froslass opened her eyes and saw Scizor looming over her. She tired to get back up, but Scizor slammed his right foot on her stomach forcing her to stay lying down.

Scizor opened his right pincer and placed it above her neck with the icicles touching her neck ready to end her life.

Froslass started to sweat while she looked at Scizor's glare that is pricing her soul, while Paul's eyes are wide open. He turned to Ash who starred at him.

Paul got the message, he turned to John and nodded.

John nodded back, "With the situation Froslass is in, Froslass can no longer continue! Scizor is the winner!" John declared.

Scizor turned to Ash who nodded at him. Scizor retracted his pincer and walked back to Ash.

Froslass got back up and flew towards Paul with a sad look on her face, "Don't worry about it, you did well. Return." Paul said as he returned his Sinnoh Ghost and Ice Pokemon.

"Magmortar stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as his Sinnoh Fire Pokemon appeared.

The two Pokemon glared at each other.

" **Hail**!" Scizor fired two ice orbs from his pincers into the sky, then they burst causing dark clouds to appear and it started to pelt ice from the clouds.

The Ice did pelt Magmortar but when the hit him, they evaporated due to his body heat.

"Now use **Rock Tomb**!" Scizor raised his right pincer in the air making boulders appear.

Scizor brought his pincer forwards causing the boulders to be sent flying towards Magmortar.

" **Lava Plume**!" Magmortar brought his hands to the front opened them and fired multiple orbs of lava.

The attacks collided with each other causing the boulders to fall into the ground, while the lava landed on the ground which caused the grass to catch on fire.

" **Water Pulse**!" Scizor raised his pincers above his head, created a giant water orb, slammed it on the ground creating a wave which washed the fire causing steam to engulf the entire field.

Magmortar is turning his head left and right trying to find the Delta Ice Pokemon.

When he looked a head, he saw a pair of green eyes in the steam.

Magmortar raised his right hand and prepared to fire but the eyes disappeared into the steam making Magmortar look around again.

Paul growled in annoyance, " **Clear Smog**!"

Magmortar opened his two cannon hands and fired white smog from them.

The Clear Smog pushed the smog from the field and cleared revealing the field now a burnt grass field and Scizor standing in front of Ash.

" **Flamethrower**!" Magmortar raised his right hand and shot a stream of fire that headed towards Scizor.

"Jump up and then use Water Pulse!" Scizor jumped up in the air and avoided the attack.

Scizor brought his pincers next to each other which created an orb of water and threw it at Magmortar.

"Redirect your **Flamethrower**!" Magmortar redirected his arm with his Flamethrower still going.

The Flamethrower collided with the Water Pulse creating an explosion in the air.

Scizor then saw the Flamethrower hadn't stopped and collided with him and sending him into the wall behind Ash creating a crater.

Ash turned to Scizor to see him lying in the crater unconscious and with swirly eyes, "Scizor is unable to battle! Magmortar wins!" John declared as the hail stopped and the blue sky showed itself again.

"Thank you Scizor." Ash thanked as he returned Scizor before turning back to Paul and he brought out another Poke Ball.

"Donphan I choose you!" Ash shouted as his elephant Pokemon appeared.

"Let's do this! Magmortar use **Flamethrower**!" Magmortar raised his right hand and shot a blast of fire from it that headed towards Donphan.

" **Rollout**!" Donphan curled up in a tire like shape and started rolling towards Magmortar.

The Flamethrower collided with Donphan but it didn't stop him and kept rolling.

"Turn it up!" Magmortar increased the power of the fire but it still didn't stop him, Donphan slammed into Magmortar right hip making Magmortar stop the attack and making him grunt in pain.

As Donphan was rolling he turned around and rolled back towards Magmortar.

"Magmortar behind you!" Paul shouted.

Magmortar turned around only to be met by Donphan slamming into his left hip and making grunt in pain again.

Magmortar turned his head around showing an angry face and saw Donphan making a U-turn and heading back towards him.

"In that case, **Smokescreen**!" Magmortar raised both of his arms and fired smoke from his hands which engulfed his side of the field.

"Donphan hold it!" Ash ordered making Donphan stopped his rolling and got back on all four as the smoke engulfed the whole field now along with Donphan as well.

Ash and Donphan couldn't see Magmortar and they couldn't Paul smirking, " **Flare Burst**!"

Ash's eyes wide open when he heard what Paul said, "Donphan get out of there!" Ash shouted.

Donphan turned to Ash and started to run towards him.

Magmortar raised his right hand and fired a yellow and orange orb in front of him.

But the particles in the smoke ignited and soon an explosion engulfed the entire stadium making causing everyone in the stands to turn away.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Magmortar unharmed while Donphan is lying on the ground still conscious but with burn marks all over his body and struggling to get up.

"Overheat!" Magmortar raised his right hand and then fired a orange and yellow beam that headed towards Donphan.

As the beam was close to him Donphan opened his eyes and saw the beam, " **Rest**!"

The beam collided with Donphan which caused an explosion that engulfed Ash's side of the field.

Magmortar lowered his arm as the smoke cleared it revealed Donphan sleeping with a snore bubble and his pervious burn marks gone.

"Tch. That's annoying. Magmortar **Brick Break** and don't stop!" Magmortar's arms glowed brown and started to run towards Donphan.

Magmortar slammed his hands against Donphan's back but he kept sleeping.

Magmortar continued to punch Donphan as he continued to sleep, "Now use **Cross Chop**!"

Magmortar slammed his arms on Donphan again in the motion of 'X' making him slide back but Donphan continued sleeping.

" **Dynamic Punch**!" Magmortar right arm glowed a brighter brown and run towards Donphan again ready to slam his fist onto Donphan.

" **Counter**!" Donphan eyes shot open and slammed his trunk into Magmortar's stomach causing him to cough saliva and sending him crashing into a wall behind Paul creating a crater.

Paul turned to Magmortar only to see him falling out of the crater and landed on the ground unconscious and with swirly eyes.

"Magmortar is unable to battle! Donphan wins!" John declared.

Paul returned Magmortar and turned back to Ash, "Guess, I walked into that one." Paul told Ash.

Ash smirked as Paul brought out his third Poke Ball, "Aggron stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as his fully evolved Hoenn Pokemon appeared with a roar.

Paul then reached into his pocket and brought out a Key Stone, "Dawn got this for me on our anniversary. And I will use it to win!" Paul shouted as his Key Stone and Aggron's Mega Stone reacted making Aggron Mega Evolve.

"You got that for Paul Dawn!?" Mairin, Lillie, Moon and May asked at the same time.

Dawn blushed and looked away, "Ye-yeah I did. I wanted to get him something that can help him stand at the top." Dawn answered.

All the women in the room, "Aww." By Dawn's answered and turned back to the field.

Ash smiled at this, "Well, that's some present Paul. So, I must to respond to that." Ash replied as brought out his Key Stone, tapped and making it react to Donphan's Mega Stone making him Mega Evolve.

When the light stopped it revealed Donphan trunk his widened a bit, with the middle part of his trunk having a blade, his eyes and eyes are covered in amour like a knight would wear with holes allowing him to see, his bottom side are now beige and his ankles have bands around them with them with small metal spikes.

Paul sighed at this, "Why am I not surprised?" Paul asked himself.

"Let's get to work! Aggron use Focus Punch!" Aggron's right hand glowed brown and started to run towards Donphan.

But to Paul's surprised Ash didn't even ordered Donphan to move which caused Aggron to punch Donphan face and pushed him back.

Donphan slid back for a bit until he stopped and then he looked in front and didn't even appeared to have been hurt by Aggron's attack.

Paul's eyes are wide open, "Does Donphan changed it type when it Mega Evolved?" Paul asked.

"No. It's just that I trained Donphan's Defense to the max." Ash answered.

Fair enough. That only means it will be satisfying when we beat him. Aggron use **Dragon Rush**!" Aggron started to run towards Donphan with his body surrounded by a light blue dragon energy.

"Meet it with **Rollout**!" Donphan curled up and started to spin but it looked much more powerful than before.

The Pokemon slammed into each other which caused an explosion sending both Pokemon back and still on their feet.

" **Focus Blast**!" Aggron brought his hands next to each other which created a blue sphere and threw it at Donphan.

"Send it back!" Donphan slammed his trunk against the sphere sending it back at Aggron.

"I had a feeling you'd do that. **Surf**!" a water orb appeared in-between Aggron's spikes and threw it which created a title wave.

The Surf cancelled the Focus Blast when it got devoured by the water and the Surf continued to Donphan.

" **Fissure**!" Donphan's body glowed brown, raised his front legs up, before slamming them on the ground.

The ground split into two which made the water flow into the hole and didn't even touched Donphan. When the water was gone the ground closed up again.

"In that case use **Dragon Pulse**!" Aggron fired purple energy that turned into a dragon and flew towards Donphan.

"Use **Rollout** to avoid it, as well as to get closer and then use **Fire Fang**!" Donphan curled up and started to roll forwards.

Donphan avoided the attack, uncurled himself with his tusks now" on fire and slammed them into Aggron's stomach making him grunt in pain.

" **Metal Burst**!" Aggron opened his mouth and fired a silver sphere from it which collided with Donphan making him slide back.

Donphan slammed his front legs on the ground making him stop sliding and he stopped in front of Ash.

" **Earthquake**!" Donphan raised his front legs up before slamming them on the ground causing it to shake violently.

" **Magnet Rise**!" Aggron's body is now surrounded by electricity as he started to hover in the air.

"That won't save you." Ash told Paul

"Huh?" Paul replied, he turned to Aggron and saw the shaking causing Aggron to fall over as the Earthquake dealt huge amount of damage.

Paul's eyes are wide open.

"Hey how did Earthquake still dealt damage? Magnet Rise should've made it immune to ground attacks." Gary asked shocked as well.

"It's Mega Donphan's Ability is called **Irrelephant**." Silvan answered.

"Ir-elephant?" May said confused.

"It's an ability only Mega Donphan has. It allows Donphan to ignore type immunities." Max explained.

The non-Torren natives are looking at Max until Alain's eyes wide open, "So, hang on. With this ability Donphan can use Ground type attacks on Flying Pokemon and they'll still take damage?" Alain asked.

"Yep." Bonnie answered simply.

Everyone turned back to the battle, "That's amazing." Lillie stated.

Paul is growling to himself.

"Now use **Ice Shard**!" Donphan's body glowed light blue which created multiple icicles that flew towards Aggron.

" **Iron Defense**!" Aggron's body glowed silver and hardened making the icicles break apart upon impact.

Then Aggron got back on his feet, " **Ice Beam**!" Aggron fired light blue electricity from his mouth that collided with Donphan and soon engulfed him in ice.

" **Iron Defense**!" Donphan's body glowed silver from inside the ice.

" _How can he still move when he's frozen solid_?" Paul thought to himself.

"Aggron use **Giga Impact**!" Aggron's body became surrounded by a purple aura with orange spirals and started to run towards Donphan.

" **Head Smash**!" the ice Donphan was encased in started to glow blue and soon smashed into pieces and Donphan started to run towards the incoming Aggron with his body surrounded by a blue fire aura.

The two Pokemon slammed into each other which caused purple and blue shockwaves to go throughout the stadium which soon followed by an explosion.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Donphan and Aggron lying next to each other unconscious, swirly eyes and have reverted back to their original forms.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" John declared.

Ash and Paul returned their Pokemon, Ash brought out his third and Paul brought out his fourth.

"Servine I choose you!" Ash shouted as his grass Unova Started appeared.

"Drapion stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as his Sinnoh Poison and Dark type appeared.

The two Pokemon glared at each other ready to go and the same with Ash and Paul who are smirking at each other.

* * *

Author's Note

Another Chapter done.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

And I've been playing a Fan-Made Game called Pokemon Reborn it's hard and dark.

I've been thinking about writing a story about that as well.

Tell me what you would like me to do a story about that because I'm enjoying the game so please tell me in the review below.

Until next time.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Regions collide Torren vs Sinnoh – Part 2**

* * *

"Let's go! Servine use **Twister**!" Servine jumped up and started to spin her body around stirring the wind around her before a purple tornado appeared and headed towards Drapion.

" **Whirlwind**!" Drapion reeled his arms back before brining them forwards in the formation of an 'X' creating a while tornado appeared,

The two collided with each other causing the wind to be blown around the stadium making the people in the stand cover their eyes.

Soon the two cancelled each other out revealing Servine in the air, " **Cross Poison**!" Drapion slashed his arms together as an 'X' creating a purple X that headed towards Servine.

"Jump up with **Iron Tail**!" Servine's leaf tail glowed silver.

As the Cross Poison was about to hit her, Servine did a flip making her tail slam into the Poison X making her go into the air even more.

Drapion and Paul looked at Servine, but she was below the sun making Drapion turn away.

" **Solar Beam**!" Servine gathered the sun's energy which didn't take long to charge before firing a yellow beam.

The beam collided with Drapion sliding him back a bit but not dealing much damage.

"Now use **Aqua Tail**!" Servine's tail was surrounded three water lining that were separated while the leaf was surrounded by water.

As Servine was coming down she was doing front flips fast making the audience see a green ball with blue lining around it headed towards Drapion.

"Catch it!" Servine slammed her tail on Drapion's head making him grunt with his eyes closed.

But Drapion opened them, turned to Servine, grabbed Servine with his pincers and lifted her in the air.

Servine tried to escape Drapion's grasped but Drapion was too strong, " **Toxic**!"

Drapion fired a poison liquid over Servine as it went through her whole body before vanishing.

When the liquid vanished, a purple spot appeared below Servine's eyes as purple electricity started to zap her making her close her eyes.

"Servine use **Energy Ball**!" Servine opened her eyes, glared at Drapion, opened her mouth, gathered energy which formed a green orb and fired it at Drapion's head point-blank creating an explosion.

The attack made Drapion unhand Servine as Drapion was pushed back while Servine landed on the ground.

Drapion turned to Servine to see she was panting heavily with her right eye closed as the purple electricity continued to zap her.

" **Attract**!" Servine winked her left eye making multiple hearts appeared around it and headed towards Drapion.

"You really believed I didn't have a counter for that?" Paul asked shocking Ash.

" **Snarl**!" Drapion reeled his head back before pushing it forwards creating a black soundwave.

The soundwave shattered the hearts and then slammed into Servine sending her in the air before she crashed into the ground.

"Servine!" Ash shouted in concern as Servine was still conscious but barley.

"This battle is mine! **Venoshock**!" Drapion fired a purple stream of liquid at Servine.

When it collided with Servine she gasped as her eyes wide opened before she fell back on the ground unconscious with swirly eyes, "Servine is unable to battle! Drapion wins!" John declared.

Ash walked over and picked up Servine who looked sadly at him, "Don't worry you did your best. Here." Ash gave Servine a Pecha Berry.

Servine ate it and the poison went away bringing relief to Servine, "Return and get some sleep. You earned it." Ash continued then he returned Servine, walked back and brought out his fourth Poke Ball.

"Snorlax I choose you!" Ash shouted as the Sleeping Pokemon appeared on his feet.

"Alright then, Drapion use **Pin Missile**!" Drapion thrusts its claws forward and fired a barrage of pins that headed towards Snorlax.

"Use **Superpower** on the ground to create a shield and then throw it!" Snorlax's body was surrounded by a brown lining before he slammed his foot the ground.

A black of land shot out of the ground and in front of him blocking the Pin Missile.

Snorlax grabbed the block and threw it towards Drapion, " **Brick Break**!"

Drapion's arms as well as his pincers glowed brown, when the block of land was near, him he slammed both pincers on the block reducing it to rubble.

When the block was gone completely Drapion and Paul saw Snorlax in front of Drapion shocking them both.

" **Stomping Tantrum**!" Snorlax jumped in the air, came back down with his feet glowing brown before landing on top of Drapion.

"DDDDRRRRAAAAPPPP!" Drapion shouted in pain as dust stirred around them.

When the dust cleared it revealed Snorlax standing on top of Drapion.

Snorlax got off Drapion and walked back to Ash revealing Drapion unconscious and with swirly eyes, "Drapion is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!" John declared.

"How is that Snorlax so fast?" Paul asked shock but returned Drapion and brought out his fifth Poke Ball, "Torterra stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as the Continent Pokemon appeared.

"Time to get busy! Snorlax use **Water Pulse**!" Snorlax brought his hands together, created a water sphere and threw it towards Torterra.

" **Leaf Storm**!" Torterra's leaves on his tree glowed before he leaned forward creating a cyclone with glowing leaves around it.

The two attacks collided but the Leaf Storm overpowered the Water Pulse and collided into Snorlax pushing him back, but not much and making him grunt.

"In that case use **Rock Slide**!" Snorlax raised his arms in the air above Torterra, Snorlax than directed them making boulders fall towards Torterra.

" **Wide Guard**!" A blue shield appeared above Torterra.

As the boulders collided against the shield Torterra grunted but held on.

Torterra turned to see Snorlax in front of him again, " **Ice Punch**!" Snorlax's right fist became surrounded by an icy aura.

"Not this time! **Giga Drain**!" Torterra's stones on his back glowed green before extending to grab Snorlax and lift him in the air as his energy was being suck out of him.

" **Hyper Beam**!" Snorlax grunted in pain but managed to open his mouth and fired a black beam at Torterra's shell making him slide back with his eyes closed at the energy vines disappeared making Snorlax crash into the ground.

" **Focus Blast**!" Snorlax got back on his feet, brought his hands together and started to gather energy between them.

"Not so fast! **Frenzy Plant**!" Torterra opened his eyes, turned back to Snorlax, raised his front legs in the air before slamming them on the ground making giants roots shoot up from underground and headed towards Snorlax.

The roots slammed into Snorlax, as well the Focus Blast as when it materialized making it explode hurling him into the air before crashing into a wall behind Ash.

Ash turned to see Snorlax lying in the crater that he created, unconscious and with swirly eyes, "Snorlax is unable to battle! Torterra wins!" John declared.

* * *

"Both are down to two Pokemon each." Lillie said.

"Yeah, Ash and Paul are saving Infernape and Electivire for last." Dawn explained to the group.

* * *

Ash returned Snorlax and brought out his fifth Poke Ball, "Torterra I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Delta turned Pokemon appeared on the ground.

Paul and his Torterra smirked, "You may have won that battle. But things will be different!" Paul stated.

"We'll see." Ash replied.

"Torterra use **Grass Pledge**!" Torterra's body became surrounded by green lining, raised his right foot in the air before slamming it on the ground making pillars of grass appear out of the ground and headed towards Ash's Torterra.

" **Ice Beam**!" Ash's Torterra opened his mouth, gathered energy in a light blue sphere before firing light blue electricity.

The two attacks collided with the Ice freezing the Grass Pledge in pace preventing it from moving.

" **Hydro Pump**!" The Ocean Pokemon fired a blast of water that has water circles around it.

It slammed into the Grass Pledge destroying them with ease and slammed into Paul's Torterra pushing him back.

" **Surf** and **Razor Shell**!" Ash's Torterra roared before water appeared underneath him.

The water picked Torterra up, as he was riding on top of the wave his front flippers started to glow blue.

" **Seed Bomb** and don't stop!" Torterra opened his mouth and started to fire giants seeds from his mouth one after the other.

When the seeds collided with the wave they exploded before making the water vanish completely and making Ash's Torterra fall to he ground with his Razor Shell cancelled.

" **Giga Drain**!" The spikes glowed green, extended, then wrapped around Ash's Torterra's front flippers as well as his body and started to drain his energy.

" **Avalanche**!" Ash's Torterra roared making a portal appear above Paul's Torterra, ice boulders started to fall from it and headed towards him.

They collided with burying him and making him release his grip that he had on Ash's Torterra.

After a bit everyone watched the pile of ice boulders, " **Leaf Storm**!" The boulders were either destroyed and flew away revealing Torterra where he was with the leaves on his green glowing.

He fired a cyclone with the leaves following it, " **Endure**!"

Ash's Torterra embraced himself as the leaves collided with him causing an explosion when the smoke cleared it revealed Ash's Torterra still conscious but with cuts and scratches all over his body.

" **Wood Hammer**!" Torterra's front legs became surrounded by green energy that turned into tree stumps and started to run on all fours towards Ash's Torterra.

" **Icy Wind** on the ground!" Ash's Torterra fired wind with ice particles at the ground causing a sheet of ice to appear.

When Paul's Torterra ran over it he slipped causing him to slide around, " **Iron Head**!" Ash's Torterra slid across the ice with his head lowered and glowed silver.

He slammed into Torterra sending him back to Paul's side but stood back on all fours again, " **Hydro Cannon**! / **Frenzy Plant**!" Ash and Paul shouted at the same time.

Ash's Torterra opened his mouth as a giant orb of water appeared in front of it. While Paul's was surrounded by a green lining and lifted his front legs in the air.

Ash's fired the water orb while Paul's slammed his feet on the ground making roots shoot up from the ground breaking the ice when they came up.

The Frenzy Plant went over the Hydro Cannon.

The Hydro Cannon and Frenzy Plant collided with their opponents causing explosion at both ends, with at Ash's side surrounded by broken off roots coming from the smoke and Paul's side water coming out of the explosion.

When the smoke from both ends cleared it revealed both Pokemon unconscious, lying on the ground and with swirly eyes.

John looked at both unconscious Torterra's, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Bring out your final Pokemon each!" John declared.

Ash and Paul returned their Torterra's, each brought out their final Poke Ball each and smirked at each other.

"Electivire stand by for battle!" Paul's Delta Pokemon appeared with a roar.

"Infernape I Choose you!" Ash's Fire Sinnoh Starter appeared.

When Infernape appeared, he turned to Paul but what shocked him was Electivire was a Delta Pokemon.

Infernape turned to Ash, " _Are you responsible for this_?" Infernape asked.

Ash nodded his head, "It's what he wanted." Ash answered.

" _Why_?!" Infernape shouted.

"Because he wanted to make amends with you." Ash answered.

When Ash explained things to Infernape, his eyes wide open before turning to Electivire.

" _Is that true_?" Infernape asked.

Electivire nodded in response, " _Yes, but don't think that I'll go easy on you_." Electivire answered with a smirk.

Infernape starred at him for a bit, then he closed his eyes letting thoughts roll through his mind until one thought came to him and it made him smirk, " _Alright, if that's the case_. _Let's get started_." Infernape replied as he opened his eyes.

Electivire's smirk grew at Infernape's response.

Infernape turned to Ash, " _Ash let me do this one my own_." Infernape requested.

Ash starred at Infernape for a bit until he smiled and nodded in response.

Electivire turned to Paul as well. Paul starred into Electivire's eyes and nodded at the unasked question, "Go for it." Paul told his partner.

Both Pokemon smirked, turned and starred at each other.

" _May the best Pokemon win_." Infernape told the Dragon and Rock Delta.

" _Yeah_." Electivire replied.

The two Pokemon starred at each other until Infernape bent down and started to dash towards Electivire with his right fist glowing white.

Electivire responded to this by firing purple energy that turned into a dragon that flew towards Infernape.

Infernape jumped in the air avoiding the **Dragon Pulse**.

As Infernape was landing Electivire's fists became surrounded by electricity.

Electivire tried to punch Infernape but Infernape used Flamethrower on the ground to lift himself in the air and slamming Electivire.

Once Infernape was high enough he stopped his attack allowing Electivire to shook off the attack since it didn't deal that much damage with his being Dragon and Rock type.

When Electivire turned up he saw Infernape coming down, Infernape slammed a **Power-Up-Punch** on Electivire's head making the ground crack around him and increasing Infernape's attack power.

Electivire grabbed Infernape's tail with his right claw, flung him up before slamming him into the ground making Infernape grunt in pain with his eyes wide open.

Infernape closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, only to see Electivire in the air flying towards him with his right claw glowing purple and giving a ghost aura.

Infernape did a few summersaults backwards avoiding Electivire and making Electivire slam his claw into the ground making dust stir around him.

Electivire turned to where Infernape dodged to only to be met by a **Mach Punch** under his chin sending him in the air.

As Electivire was in the air, he looked down, flapped his wings hard, which caused an **Ominous Wind** to come from it and allowed him to regain balance.

Infernape held his right arm over his mouth as the wind collided making him grunt, looked down and closed his eyes at avoid the wind going into them.

When the wind died down, Infernape looked up in the sky but Electivire wasn't there.

"Infernape behind you!" Ash called out making Infernape turn around only to see Electivire slamming a **Thunder Punch** into his stomach making him slide across the ground but still reminded upright.

Infernape turned to Electivire seeing that he was about to give him another **Thunder Punch**.

Infernape's body then became surrounded by fire and shot himself as the fire turned light blue in a **Flare Blitz**.

The two collided creating shockwaves making everyone cover or turn their heads away, but Infernape overpowered Electivire and pushing him into a wall behind Ash making dust and smoke stir around that area.

Soon Infernape jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of Ash with blue electricity zapping him from the aftereffects of the Flare Blitz but shook it off.

Soon after that Electivire flew out of the dust and landed in front of Paul with a scorch marks on his chest.

"You good?" Paul asked making Electivire nod his head while still facing Infernape.

Electivire flew into the air. When he was high enough he turned to Infernape, took a deep breath in before firing an **Ancient Roar** towards Infernape.

Infernape also took a depth breath before firing a **Flamethrower** from his mouth.

The two attacks collided making the fire spread throughout the field soon followed by an explosion with smoke covering the field.

Electivire flapped his wings making another **Ominous Wind** making the dust disappear.

When the dust was gone Electivire and Paul saw a hole where Infernape was supposed to be.

Electivire narrowed his eyes when he saw this, but Paul's eyes are wide open, he looked upwards to Electivire, "Electivire fly higher quickly!" Paul ordered.

Electivire turned to Paul before looking backing at the field only to see the ground started to heat up and then fire burst from the ground like a Geyser.

Electivire eyes wide open, crossed his arms as the fire collided with his sending him further into the air.

When the fire stopped Electivire's arms had badly scorch marks on them but was somewhat fine and turned back to the field that is now giving off steam form the **Flare Blitz**.

Electivire raised his arms in the air which boulders appear around him and they started to fall on the ground.

They wedged themselves into the ground making the field a burnt grass field with boulders wedged around the area.

He saw Infernape jumping out of the ground and heading towards Electivire with a **Mach Punch** with his body suffering from the recoil damage.

Electivire flew down towards Infernape with his claws glowing green, scaly and extended.

Electivire slammed **Dragon Claw** under Infernape's chin, while Infernape slammed his **Mach Punch** on Electivire's right cheek.

The Dragon Claw sent Infernape in the air. Electivire shook his head, looked up only to see Infernape only just recovered from Electivire's attack.

Electivire flew up towards Infernape with his Dragon Claw still active.

Infernape saw Electivire coming towards him spun around making Electivire's Dragon Claw miss their target.

Before Electivire could recover, Infernape grabbed his horns, swung his feet out before slamming him into Electivire's chest, then Infernape kneed Electivire's chin, spun him around by his horns and threw him to the ground.

Electivire grunted as he readjusted himself.

Electivire slammed his feet on the ground making the ground crumble around him before he flew back into the air, making some burnt grass to updraft in his direction and while Electivire's body is surrounded by a purple aura with yellow spirals around him.

Infernape saw him coming, then surrounded himself in fire which then turned blue as he flew down.

The two rivals slammed into each other creating an explosion in the air and followed by a cloud of smoke in the air.

Everyone watched the smoke, then everyone saw Infernape and Electivire falling out of the smoke, with Infernape suffering from recoil damage and both Pokemon crashed into the ground in front of their trainers.

"Infernape/Electivire!" Ash and Paul shouted in concern for their Pokemon.

Both Infernape and Electivire both have their stomach on the ground with their arms and legs outwards.

" _Is . . . Is that . . . all you got_?" Infernape asked while slowly getting back on his feet.

" _I . . . I've got . . . plenty_." Electivire answered as he got back up as well.

The two Pokemon glared at each for a bit then they smirked at each other, until Infernape started to dash towards Electivire.

Electivire raised his arms in front protecting his face.

Infernape vanished, then reappeared behind Electivire. Infernape slammed his right fist against the back of Electivire's left leg making Electivire grunt in pain and stumble forwards a bit but regained bis balance while Infernape vanished again.

Infernape did this a few times hitting him from all sides, before he jumped up in front of Electivire with his left fist reeled back with a **Mach Punch**.

Electivire lowered his arms and fired a **Dragon Pulse** from his mouth.

The dragon opened its mouth which caught Infernape, flew in the air before it exploded.

After the explosion Infernape crashed into the ground creating a crater.

After the dust settled it revealed Infernape standing on his feet, but looking down which are shadowing his eyes so no one can see them.

After a bit the fire on Infernape's head started to grow, his body is now surrounded by a red aura and he started to growl.

" _IIIINNNNNFFFFFFEEEEEERRRRRNNNNNAAAAAPPPPPEEEEE_!" Infernape shouted as he looked up revealing his eyes are now glowing red and shot a fire pillar shot up showing that his Blaze is in effect.

Everyone in the stadium turned away by the amount to heat Infernape is now producing.

Paul and Electivire didn't show any concern because they knew this was coming and they are ready to battle.

When the fire died down by Infernape still surrounded by a red aura, Electivire and Infernape narrowed their eyes and Electivire smirked at Infernape.

Electivire started to run towards Infernape with his right fist surrounded by electricity while his left is engulfed in fire.

Infernape responded to this by running towards Electivire as well with his left fist glowing white while his right glowing brown.

Electivire's **Fire Punch** and Infernape **Mach Punch** slammed against each other creating shockwaves with fire and white lighting coming from them and making the boulders around them crumble.

Electivire brought his **Thunder Punch** towards Infernape but Infernape used his **Power-Up-Punch** to block it and increased Infernape's strength which created more shockwaves that have electricity coming from them.

They withdrew their fist before slamming into each other again creating more shockwaves.

Infernape and Electivire kept slamming their fists against each other a few times, each time they did they growled at each other and shockwaves would go throughout the stadium, until Electivire kicked Infernape's stomach making him slide across the ground.

Infernape slammed into one of the boulders that didn't collapse, leaving a small crater in it and cancelling his Mach Punch.

This made Infernape grunt with his eyes closed, but he still smirked after that.

Electivire smirked as well by how much fun he's having, before he started to run towards Infernape with the Thunder and Fire Punch still in effect.

"Infernape I know you can do it!" Ash shouted to Infernape.

Infernape open his eyes and saw Electivire was ready to give him a Thunder Punch.

When Electivire pushed his punch forwards, Infernape slammed an Iron Tail on the ground, making him jump over the Thunder Punch with a flip, with Electivire and Paul eyes wide open.

As Infernape was above Electivire's head, Infernape grabbed Electivire's right horn with his right hand.

When Infernape landed he lifted he swung him up, when Electivire was above his Infernape left fist glowed brown and slammed it into Electivire's back.

"GGOOOOO/ _IIIINNNN_!" Ash and Infernape shouted in unison.

Infernape slammed Electivire's head into a boulder.

" _VVVIIIRRRIIIEEE_!" Electivire shouted as the boulder collapse and reduced to rubble making dust stir around them.

Everyone is looking at the field in shock and with wide eyes.

As the dust settled it revealed Infernape panting heavily with scratch marks and bruises on his body, while looking at Electivire who is lying face down, unconscious and with swirly eyes.

John took a good look at Electivire, "Electivire is unable to battle! Infernape wins! And this means the winner and our second finalist is Augur Ash!" John declared as the crowd cheered.

Ash and Paul sighed knowing that their battle is over.

Electivire woke up, looked up and saw Infernape standing next to him.

Infernape smiled and offered his hand, which Electivire accepted it, Infernape helped Electivire back on his feet and placed an arm around Electivire's shoulder to support him.

" _That battle was amazing Electivire the best I've had in a long time_." Infernape told him.

" _Yeah, same here. So, we're good now_?" Electivire asked.

" _Yeah, we're good_." Infernape answered as the two fisted bumped

Ash and Paul walked up to the pair. Infernape help Paul with Electivire and went to Ash.

"Amazing job Infernape." Ash told the Sinnoh Fire Starter.

"Thanks Ash." Infernape replied as they fisted bumped.

"You were amazing Electivire." Paul told his Delta Dragon and Rock type.

Electivire smiled knowing that his trainer is proud of him.

Ash and Paul turned to each other, "That was an amazing battle Paul. Thank you." Ash told the purple hair Sinnoh native.

"Same here Ash. That battle was something that I've been looking forward to for a long time. Thanks Ash." Paul replied as the two shook hands making the crowd cheer more.

Soon both trainers returned their Pokemon and left the stadium.

Ash, Max, Bonnie, Damian and Nora went to the top of the stand, "So the final we be against myself and Max of the Torren Elite Four!" Ash shouted making the crowd cheer.

"For this we are going to use our top six Pokemon! Who would like to see that?!" Ash asked.

"WE DO!" The crowd answered.

"In order for that to happen they'll will be a five-day break and then we'll battle with everything we have! So, until then have fun and see what the Torren Region has to offer you!" Ash shouted making the crowd cheer and chant his name.

Ash turned to Max and the two starred at each other with one thing on their minds, "Let's do this Ash/Max." The pair thought to themselves.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the Sinnoh Region**

A portal appeared outside a cave, Nyx walked through it and walked in the cave.

After about 10 minutes Nyx came across three pillars that are made form Rock, Ice and Steel.

Nyx released Kangaskhan and Garchomp, " **Destroy the pillars with Hyper Beam!** "

Kangaskhan and Garchomp opened their mouths, fired a purple at the pillars and destroyed them.

The ground started to shake and soon a bright light appeared revealing Regigigas with its eyes flickering.

" **Let's get this over with**." Nyx said soon a green orb surrounded with the ζ crest on it (Zeta).

Soon Regigigas slammed his right arm out and soon followed by his left and the orb broke completely revealing Regigigas in his Primal.

Regigigas no longer had the moss on it, it was replaced by mountain amour instead, Regigigas is also holding two giants ropes in its hands and on his head, it has three different types of mountains, a rock mountain on the left, a volcano in the centre and an ice mountain on the right.

" **Alright, Garchomp Dragon Rush!** " Garchomp jumped in the air his body was surrounded by light blue dragon energy and flew towards Regigigas.

Regigigas swung his right arm making Garchomp hit the rope and slamming Garchomp into the ground.

" ** _That's going to be a problem._** " Nyx thought to herself.

" **Kangaskhan Mega Evolve!** " Nyx shouted as the baby in Kangaskhan's pouch grew.

" **Use Mega Punch!** " Both Kangaskhan and her baby started running towards Regigigas with their right fists glowing white.

Regigigas swung his right making the rope head towards the pair, but the baby jumped over it while the adult slammed her fist into it making the adult slide a bit but held on.

The baby slammed her Mega Punch into Regigigas face but not making him move an inch.

The eyes started glowing purple, " **Garchomp get the baby out of there!** " Garchomp flew towards the baby Kangaskhan, flung her out of the way but it made Garchomp getting hit by a Hyper Beam making him crash into a wall.

Garchomp slid on the ground unconscious.

Nyx returned Garchomp and brought out Greninja.

The baby went back to her mother's side.

" **Greninja use Hydro Pump!** " Greninja's tongue changed blue, did a few hands signs before firing a gush of water that headed towards Regigigas.

Regigigas slammed his rope on the ground making a chunk of the earth come out of the ground and blocked the attack.

" **Hyper Beam!** " Both Kangaskhan fired a purple beam at the boulder destroying it and collided it into Regigigas as well as boulder pieces.

" **Greninja Night Slash and Kangaskhan Hammer Arm!** " Greninja's tongue changed black and all three started to run towards Regigigas with Greninja creating a black blade while both Kangaskhan's fist glowed brown.

Regigigas saw them coming, raised his right leg and slammed it on the ground making the ground shake.

Greninja jumped up and started to do wall jumps, while the adult grabbed the baby and threw him towards Regigigas.

The Earthquake hit the adult Kangaskhan making her fall over.

Greninja jumped off the wall again before slashing Regigigas down making him grunt while the baby slammed his right fist into its face.

Greninja jumped up, grabbed the baby, his right foot glowing brown as well as his tongue, kicked Regigigas in the face gaining momentum to get away from Regigigas, making Regigigas fall to the ground and landed next to Nyx.

Greninja put the baby down and she went back to her mother who is panting a bit.

Regigigas got back on its feet and the eyes started to flutter red.

" **Greninja use Ice Punch!** " Greninja's tongue changed light blue, his right fist became surrounded by an icy aura and started to wall jump again.

Regigigas eyes changed from red to pink.

As Greninja jumped again he fell straight to the ground, " ** _It must be Gravity_**." Nyx thought to herself.

" **Kangaskhan use Ice and Fire Punch!** " The adult fists became surrounded by fire while the baby was surrounded electricity and started to dash towards Regigigas.

The adult slammed her fists on Regigigas right leg and the baby did the left.

Greninja shook his head, ran towards Regigigas slammed his underneath Regigigas.

" **Hydro Cannon and Hyper Beam!** " All three ran back to Nyx. Greninja's tongue changed blue, brought his hands next to each other and created a water orb.

Both Kangaskhan opened their mouths created a purple orb in front of them.

Greninja threw the orb towards Regigigas and both Kangaskhan fired two black beams that merged together.

The Hyper Beam went behind the Hydro Cannon which the two merged making the Hydro Cannon with a black beam coming out of it.

It slammed into Regigigas and exploded, when the smoke cleared it revealed Regigigas still standing.

All four were on guard, ready to attack.

Soon they saw Regigigas eyes turning black, started to fall over, reverted back to his original form and landed on the ground unconscious.

" **To the victor goes the spoils.** " Nyx said as she extended her arm, it went inside Regigigas, pulled it out with a green crystal in her hand and put it away.

She returned Greninja and the Kangaskhan who went back to her normal form, opened a portal and walked through it.

The portal opened to the tower with Arceus still encased in the orb.

Nyx brought out the Green Crystal, Red and Blue Orbs.

They all flew towards the orb and absorbed into it.

A white line started to draw itself for a bit until it stopped, " **Now we need the Black Crystal that Giratina has. But it's the care of Ash Ketchum and I can't let him know I've returned. What do I do?** " Nyx asked.

"Lord Nyx." A grunt called out making Nyx turned to him.

" **What?** " Nyx asked.

"I have an idea, that will keep your presence a secret." He answered.

" **Go on.** " Nyx replied as the grunt explained his plan.

Once he was done, " **Heheheh. Hahahahaha!** " Nyx laughed.

" **That's brilliant! Well done!** " Nyx complimented.

"I'm honoured you think so." The grunt bowed.

" **Let's put that plan in action immediately**." Nyx ordered.

"Yes, my lord." The grunt replied before walking away.

Nyx turned back to the orb, " **Soon This world will be remade a new**." Nyx thought to herself before the screen went black.

* * *

Author's notes.

I was looking forward to Infernape Vs Electivire I decided to write this chapter earlier.

Let me know what you thought and I hoped you enjoyed it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: A Trip Down memory Lane**

* * *

Ash and Lillie were asleep together snuggled with each other until Ash's phone started to ring.

Ash woke annoyed by this, reached out, grabbed his phone and when he saw the caller ID he was fully awake now.

Ash answered, "Hello?" Ash asked.

"Augur Ash we need you and the Elite four to come to the police station right now!" A female voice came from the other end.

Ash noticed the seriousness in her voice, "We're on our way." Ash replied before hanging up.

Ash turned to Lillie and saw she was still asleep.

Ash got up, had a shower, notified the others, wrote down a note for Lillie and left the room.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

Ash, Max, Bonnie, Nora and Damian are standing outside the prison shocked by what is in front of them.

The prison was completely destroyed with a massive hole at the front and prisoners are being rounded up.

"Augur Ash!" Officer Jenny called out making the five turn to her.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"We're not sure whoever it was cut the power and destroyed the control room." Jenney answered.

Ash narrowed his eyes and turned back to the prison, "What were they after?" Max asked.

"None of the data was stolen from the software." Jenny answered.

"Are all the prisoners accounted for?" Ash asked while looking at the prison.

"We're going through that right now." Jenny answered.

Then a male officer came with a clipboard in his hand, "Are they all accounted for?" Ash asked.

The officer flipped some pages, "Most are accounted for expect for-"

Ash took the clipboard off the officer and looked who was missing.

When he saw who was missing, he snapped it in half, "What's wrong?" Nora asked.

"There' gone." Ash answered.

The Elite Four understood what he meant, "Who could have done this?" Damian asked.

"Maybe I can't help you with that." A voice called out making everyone turn to see a silhouette in the shadow of some trees.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"It's been a long time Ash." The man ignored Jenny.

Ash's eyes wide open, "That voice." Ash said in shock.

The man stepped out of the shadows revealing a man in his late 40's wearing a black white with a white stripe around it, a black coat with the middle button done up, his shirt is a white as well as his pants and black dress shoes.

Ash and everyone narrowed their eyes at who is in front of them, "Reukra!" Ash and the Elite Four shouted.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" He asked as he took a step forward.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"I came to tell you who did this." He answered.

"Like we'll believe anything you-"

Ash cut off Nora by raising his hand in front, "What do you want?" Ash asked knowing that they'll be a price.

"Just save this world because this Region is still my home. And I don't want to see it destroyed." Reukra replied.

Ash nodded his head, "Nyx." Reukra answered.

Ash's, Max's, Bonnie's, Damian's and Nora's eyes wide open, "NYX?!" They shouted shock.

Reukra nodded in response, "That's impossible, I destroyed her years ago!" Ash shouted.

"Believe. Don't believe. Your choice, until next time." Reukra replied before walking back into the trees and out of sight.

Ash turned to Jenny, "Keep an eye on things here." Ash ordered making Jenny salute before she and the officer walked away.

Ash turned to his Elite Four, "You're really saying Nyx is back?" Damian asked.

"I don't know. But Reukra has been known for telling the truth. But if she is back, she'll go to Garinitna." Ash answered.

The others didn't look convinced, but nodded reluctantly, "Garinitna is in the Reversal World. So, let's go there." Ash explained making everyone nod in response.

The group walked off until they found a lake. Ash brought out a black orb, threw it in the water dissolving before a black portal appeared.

Everyone jumped off and into the portal before it closed.

They came out of the portal they landed on a platform, "It's been awhile since I was here last." Ash thought to himself.

"Alright, where do you think Garinitna is?" Max asked.

An explosion happened making everyone turn and saw smoke coming, "Never mind." Max added on.

The group started to run towards the smoke while jumping on platforms due to gravity being affected.

They came to a cliff and saw Giratina in his Primal form. Giratina's Primal Form is like his Original Form, with it having no legs, the spikes have grown and pointing down, his body colour changed to silver, the bottom two wings on his back have grown and with the red curled towards Giratina and Giratina's face has gain more features.

But what shocked Ash and the others were the that fact Nyx was fighting Giratina.

"Blizzard!" Her Greninja fired a snow storm that slammed into Giratina sending Giratina though platforms until Giratina unconscious and reverted back to its normal form.

" **Hmph. It seems that being with Ash has made you weak. Shame**." Nyx said as she extended her hand, went inside Giratina's body before her hand went back with a black crystal in it.

"NYX!" Ash shouted making Nyx and her Greninja turn and saw Ash's group.

" **You're too late Ash. Soon this world will be remade into a new. If you want to stop it come to the place where we battled last time.** " Nyx said before a portal appeared and Nyx and Greninja walked through it.

Once she was gone Ash turn to Giratina, returned Giratina, "Don't worry we'll get you help. Let's go." Ash said making everyone nod and they went into the portal.

* * *

Ash and his Elite four went back to the stadium and went to the Pokemon Centre where they saw everyone waiting.

Lillie went up to Ash, "What happened? Is everything ok?" Lillie asked her boyfriend.

"Not really. Look I'll explain later but I need to see Nurse joy." Ash walked up to Nurse leaving the Elite Four with their friends.

"Max, what's going on? Why does Ash seem stressed?" May asked her brother.

The Torren Elite four looked at each other before looking back at everyone else, "You may want to sit down for this." Max answered.

Max, Damian, Bonnie and Nora explained the situation to everyone and they were surprised to say the least, "So this being called, 'Nyx' defeated Giratina, broke the traitors out of prison and wants Ash to go where she is." Dawn summed up what they told the group.

"Pretty much." Nora explained.

"It's obviously a trap." Alain stated.

"Yeah. But we must go. Otherwise the whole world will be in danger." Bonnie replied.

Ash came back, and Lillie hugged him, "Don't go Ash." She begged him.

Ash returned the hugged for a bit, until he let go and faced her, "I have to. As Augur of the Region, it's my job to eliminate any threat that will destroy the Torren Region." Ash replied.

Lillie looked into Ash's eyes until she sighed, "Just come back safely." She told him.

"Of course, I will." Ash kissed her forehead and turned to his Elite Four who nodded in response.

The stood up and prepared to walk out, "Wait a minute!" Paul called out making the Torren Natives turn to him.

He has his eyes closed and looking down on the table, "You are aware that from what they told us. You lot are going up against an army and you think the five of you can win?" Paul asked as he opened his eyes and turned to them.

"There's no 'think' we know we can." Ash replied.

Paul sighed as he stood up, "Well, then sign me up." Paul told the group.

"PAUL!" Dawn shouted.

Paul turned to Dawn, "I have to otherwise our home Region will be in danger as well." Paul replied.

Dawn wanted to retort but she couldn't. Gary, Alain and Ritchie stood up as well, "Count us in." They all said.

Gladion and Moon stood up as well, "Your enemies are my enemies." Gladion stated.

"And I think you'll need a champion's help as well." Moon added on.

The Torren Elite four looked at each other before turning to Ash, "(Sigh) I'm glad that you guys care. . . Alright let's go." Ash said as the trainers said their goodbyes and left.

Ash released a Hoopa, "Take us to Void Gauntlet." Ash ordered.

Hoopa nodded, grabbed his ring off his stomach, "Alley-oop Ring!" Hoopa shouted as he threw it in front of the group as it grew and opened a portal.

They all walked through the ring, with Hoopa following them, when they remerged from the ring they were in a cave.

When Hoopa emerged from the ring the portal closed, and Ash returned him.

"What kind of place is this!?" Paul shouted as he and the non-Torren natives are staring at the floor but the part where they were staring at space.

"This is the Void Gauntlet, it's a space that exists between the dimensions of the real world and the Distortion World." Max answered.

"Wow." Alain said amazed.

"Come one let's go." Ash said as they started walking.

They walked through a portal until they came to a house, "Why are inside a house?" Alain asked.

"The Void Gauntlet makes to so that others can travel between dimensions. So, you might see some places you know." Ash replied.

"Yeah, because this looks like the Pokemon House in the Kanto Region." Gary said.

"It's is. Anyway onwards." Ash said before he led the group.

They walked out a portal until they came to a forest, "Where are we now?" Moon asked.

"We're are in Naragex Forest." Max answered.

They continued walking until they jumped through another portal.

They came through and landed in a cave with hieroglyphs, "The Cave of Origin in Hoenn." Alain stated.

They jumped through another portal to a grass area.

"What is this place?" Moon asked feeling the peace and tranquillity throughout the area.

"This is the Pokemon Village. a place in Kalos where Pokemon live in peace without humans." Bonnie answered.

They followed Ash to a cave and jumped through another portal.

They came through to a tower with gravestones, "A graveyard?" Gladion asked.

"This is the Pokemon Tower in Kanto." Max answered.

They went up the next floor and towards another portal and out they came to a volcano.

"A volcano. Nice." Gladion said sarcastically.

"This is Citadark Isle, located in the Orre Region." Damian explained.

They walked through another portal and they appeared in a mountain area with snow coming down.

"Ok. Now where are we?" Ritchie asked.

"The Great Chasm. Located in Unova." Nora answered.

"Come one not that much further to go." Ash added on.

They travelled south and went through another portal.

They came to an ancient ruins on top of a mountain with broken pillars and buildings, "I know this place. This is Spear Pillar." Paul explained.

"Indeed." Ash replied before they headed towards another portal and went through it.

They came to a city with most of the area like the Void Gauntlet expect there was a building that looked like a gym in front of them.

"Welcome to the Hall of Legends. in the Vesryn Region. And our destination is on the other side of those doors." Ash explained as he pointed at the doors.

Everyone nodded and walked towards the door.

When everyone walked through them they saw a space like the Void Gauntlet.

Ash and the Torren Elite turned and saw the others who are looking around them.

Moon turned and looked ahead, "What's that?" She asked pointing ahead making the Non-Torren Natives turn and saw a temple like the one is Johto with two silver statutes of Giratina on each side floating upright next to the path.

"That Moon is the Throne of the Hegemon. It's a temple that exists in an area that it's in the Distortion World. It's home to the Gods of Matter and Antimatter." Ash answered.

"Nyx is most likely inside." Max stated making everyone nod and started to walk towards the temple.

Everyone started to walk towards the temple until the doors opened revealing the traitors but no Delia.

Ash's group narrowed their eyes at them, "I knew you guys were morons. But I never would have imagined that you would help Nyx." Ash stated.

"Well since everyone hates us. So, what do we have left to lose?"  
Oak asked as his group walked out of the temple.

Ash sighed with his eyes closed, "Then prepare yourselves." Ash answered.

The traitors threw out a Poke Ball (expect Serena since she doesn't have any).

The Pokemon that didn't go with Ash are there while all the traitors Pokemon are here as well.

Everyone walked in front of Ash, "Ash you head inside we'll deal with this pile of trash." Paul told Ash.

Ash looked at everyone before nodding his head, "Leave them in pieces." Ash told the group.

"We intend to." They replied as they brought out their Pokemon.

Ash released Charizard hopped on his back and he flew over the traitors and flew inside the temple.

Max, Paul and Alain noticed that the traitors didn't even tried to stop him.

"ATTACK!" Oak shouted as everyone began an all-out battle.

When Ash got inside the temple, he hopped off Charizard and released Greninja, "Let's go." Ash said as the three walked deeper into the temple.

After about 5 minutes they found a white orb with Nyx standing in front of it with her arms crossed.

"So, you are alive." Ash said.

" **Yes, but only just. You see after the battle between us and when you defeated Giratina. You nearly destroyed me. So, I took a gamble I stored a piece of myself and my Pokemon in the Distortion world and waited for all of us to regain our strength. And now we have**." Nyx explained to Ash.

Ash narrowed his eyes before turning to the orb, "What's that?" Ash asked.

Nyx turned to the orb, " **You see Arceus had an original form. Just like how Groudon, Kyogre, Giratina and Regigigas had Primal Reversion. Arceus had one as well. It's how he was strong enough the create the multiverse.** " Nyx half answered.

Ash narrowed his eye as he figured out what the orb was, " **However, when Arceus learned just how powerful his power was he sealed it away into four green crystals and scattered them across Earth. But, as fate would have it two of the Crystals found their way into the deepest volcano and the deepest abyss of the sea. Over the years the crystals changed into the Red Orb and Blue Orb, Groudon and Kyogre found them and obtained Primal Reversion.** " Nyx continued.

Ash continued to stare at Nyx, " **And now this world will be remade a new.** " Nyx finished as she showed the last green crystal in her hand.

Ash's, Greninja's and Charizard's eyes wide open in shock when they saw this, "You want to Arceus to gain his original power back to destroy this world?!" Ash shouted.

" **Yes. I realized that I thought too small with trying to bring the Distortion World here. I'll remake this world into a new world where I will rule it. ARCEUS! REGAIN YOUR POWER!** " Nyx shouted as the black crystal flew out of her hand and got absorbed into the orb.

The crystal started to glow brighter with a **ψ** (Psi) symbol appearing at the centre.

The whole temple started to shake but not fazing Ash and his Pokemon.

Soon the front right leg smash through, followed by the front left, back right, back left and finally Arceus's head smash through the crystal as the remaining parts shattered.

His chest are in a pattern like Giratina, the golden streak on his head change to a crescent shape, the golden cross was gone and changed into a smooth ring around his stomach, golden crystal were attached to his legs, his face has a red lining at the centre with green on the outskirts, his eyes are now green with a black pupil and his plants are visible and floating in a circular movement around the gold ring.

Ash and his Pokemon eyes were die open when they saw Arceus's form.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA! ASH PREPARE YOURSELF! YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE WILL DIE HERE AND NOW!** " Nyx shouted as Arceus roared.

Ash grunted as Charizard and Greninja prepared themselves for the biggest showdown in their lives.

* * *

Author's notes.

I the battle between Nyx and Ash is going to be good i promise.

I feel as if this wasn't my best work, but I've had a lot going on right now with collage so I've done my best.

Also in case your wondering the Naragex Forest and Vesryn Region are from fan made Pokemon games called Pokemon Zeta and Pokemon Omicron.

Also for the title of my Pokemon Reborn story. How does Rebellion of Reborn sound? Like me know of if you come up with a better one let me know in the reviews.

Well until next time, thanks for reading.

Sorry about the repeat of the same chapter it was late so i must have clicked on the wrong chapter sorry about that.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Battle for the Earth**

 **Before Arceus's transformation**

* * *

Ash's group and the traitors are battling with some Pokemon in the sky until the ground started to shake making everyone turn to the tower.

"What was that?!" Gladion shouted.

The traitors smirked, "It appears that Nyx has Ash right where she wants him." Oak replied.

"What the hell would you lot team with someone like Nyx?! She dangerous!" Max shouted.

"Because she promised us that this world will be filled with beauty, when she destroys Ash." Misty replied.

"Indeed. Nyx told us that she was going to bring peace to the world and was about to succeed until Ash stopped her. So, we will help her bring peace to this world." Oak replied.

Damian, Nora, Max and Bonnie had disgusted looks on their faces, "Nyx doesn't care about peace. She just wants to destroy this world and remake it bring the distortion world here!" Max shouted.

"Yeah! She manipulated everyone seven years ago, just so she could fulfil her desires which destroy this world!" Bonnie added on.

"Please. Children like you couldn't understand what Nyx is trying to do. And as for you lot, if you refuse to help us. This place will be your graves." Oak said with a smirk as the battle continued.

* * *

Ash, Greninja and Charizard are all standing there in shock by what they're looking at.

" **Heheheh, well Ash I would say it's been nice knowing you. But it hasn't. Arceus kill them!** " Nyx ordered as Arceus.

Arceus glanced his eyes at Ash, Greninja and Charizard, a yellow orb appeared on his head, Arceus flung his head up, flinging the orb in the air before meteors came out of it and headed towards Ash and his Pokemon.

"Lucario, Sceptile, Snorlax and Infernape come out!" Ash shouted as his Egyptian Delta Pokemon, Delta Fighting/Dragon type, Kanto Normal type and his Sinnoh Fire Starter appeared.

"Charizard Shadow Ball! Greninja Hydro Pump! Lucario Dark Pulse! Sceptile Dragon Pulse! Snorlax Hyper Beam and Infernape use Flamethrower!" All of Ash's Pokemon fired their attacks which all joined together.

The attacks collided with Arceus's Judgement which caused a massive explosion, destroying the roof of the building.

" **I'm not surprised. Considering that you defeated all of the Cults and my own.** " Nyx said.

"Ah, you flatter me." Ash replied in a sarcastic tone.

" **But now you will lose. Arceus**!" Arceus gathered black energy and fired a Hyper Beam.

"Charizard block it." Charizard flew in front blocking the attack but it caused damage and soon caused an explosion.

"Primal Arceus's Ability is Ancient Presence. All moves that wouldn't do that much damage will cause neutral damage. And on top of that moves that wouldn't hit due to typing will cause full damage." Nyx explained why Charizard got hit.

"No matter what trick you'll pull. We'll protect this world and everyone! Charizard Dark Pulse and Infernape Flamethrower!" Charizard and Infernape jumped out of the smoke and fired their attacks.

The attacks collided with Arceus but not causing that much damage.

" **Judgement**!" Arceus fired meteors that flew towards Ash's Pokemon.

"Greninja block it with Water Shuriken!" Greninja jumped up, grabbed the Shuriken off his back, threw it in front of him but gave it a spin the other way making it hold in place.

The Water Shuriken blocked the meteors but still gazed him making Ash feel that pain as well.

"Infernape give Sceptile a lift and then Sceptile use Close Combat."

As Greninja landed Infernape spun around put his hands and fingers between each other. Sceptile jumped on Infernape hands, Infernape flung him up in the air and headed towards Arceus.

" **Dragon Pulse**!" Arceus fired purple dragon energy.

It slammed into Sceptile point-blank, this created an explosion, "Sceptile!" Ash shouted in concern.

Soon he saw Sceptile flying out of the smoke and crashed into the wall creating a crater.

When the dust settled it revealed Sceptile lying in the crater unconscious.

Ash returned Sceptile and turned back to Nyx and Arceus, "Now use Future Sight!" A portal opened above Arceus, blue energy spheres flew into it and soon it vanished.

"Snorlax use Rollout!" Snorlax tucked his body, leaned forward and he started to roll towards Arceus.

" **Psychic**!" Arceus's eyes glowed blue, freezing Snorlax in his place.

"Lucario use Bone Rush and Infernape use Mach Punch!" Lucario creating a blue bone and Infernape's right fist glowed white.

Infernape and Lucario jumped up and bounced off of Snorlax, Lucario slammed his bone on Arceus's head while Infernape slammed his fist under Arceus's chin.

" **Gravity**!" Arceus's eyes glowed a darker blue and soon Lucario and Infernape were slammed into the ground and couldn't get up.

"Greninja Water Shuriken and Charizard use Dragon Pulse!" Greninja grabbed the water shuriken off his back and threw it while Charizard fired purple dragon energy.

" **Use Snorlax as a shield**." Arceus moved Snorlax in front of him making Ash's attacks hit him instead and creating an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Snorlax unconscious while floating in the air.

Ash growled as he returned Snorlax. Soon the portal opened up and fired blue lightning that slammed into Charizard making him grunt, but soon shook it off.

"Infernape Flamethrower!" Infernape turned to Arceus and fired a blast of fire hitting him square in the face.

This caused Arceus to stop the gravity, allowing Infernape and Lucario to get back up and jumped out of the way and landed with their teammates.

They saw Arceus unharmed, "Even after all of that. What are we supposed to do?" Ash asked him.

"ASH!" A voice called out inside his head, making his eyes widen.

* * *

Soon Ash was in a black space all alone, "Where I'm I? Is this another one of Nyx's tricks?" Ash asked.

"No." A voice called out making Ash turned and saw Arceus.

"Arceus!" Ash shouted.

"Yes. I'm sorry that you are struggling. You can see why I sealed that power." Arceus apologized.

"Don't worry. We'll win. We always do." Ash replied.

"Yes, but Ash. I need you to listen to me, because this is the only way." Arceus ordered.

"Sure what?" Ash asked.

"You must kill me." Arceus answered.

Ash's eyes wide open in shock, "Wh-kill you?! I won't!" Ash answered.

"Ash you must. Besides I would rather sacrifice myself then watch as I destroy everything that I created." Arceus's answered.

Ash looked down, "I-I can't there must be another way." Ash said as he turned back to Arceus.

"There is no other way." Arceus replied as a white light glowed in front of Ash soon revealing a sword with the 8 gems on each side of the blade, with a black handle and the Quillons as Arceus's golden wheel.

"You must use that." Arceus told Ash as he reluctantly grabbed the handle.

Ash turned to Arceus, "I'm sorry I've placed such a burden on you. But you're the only one who I can trust." Arceus continued.

"But if you die what will happen to the world?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry if an Arceus dies their powers returned to the dimension where they were born and form an egg. When the egg hatches a new Arceus is born with all of the memories of their past generations. Now go and save the world!" Arceus ordered.

* * *

Ash was soon brought back to the real world and soon the sword form in his right hand.

Nyx saw the sword as was shocked, " **That's**!" Nyx shouted in shock as Ash accepted the decision as much as he doesn't like it.

Ash grabbed the handle with both hands, "Like it or not Nyx. It ends here! Everyone with me!" Ash shouted as he started running and soon everyone followed him.

" **Arceus eliminate them**!" Arceus fired a Judgement.

The meteors flew towards Ash and his Pokemon. All of his Pokemon jumped up, formed Protect, blocking the attacks but got sent flying and crashed into the wall.

Arceus fired a Hyper Beam, which Ash side under avoiding it, soon he jumped up, with the blade above his head and with tears in his eyes, "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ash yelled as he stabbed the blade into his head.

Shockwaves flew throughout his, soon Ash couldn't hold his position and was sent flying but was caught but Charizard.

Arceus shook his head tyring to get the sword out of his head, but shockwaves continued to fly through out his body and soon a massive explosion happened which engulfed Nyx.

" **NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO**!" Nyx shouted as Nyx was consumed by the blast.

When the explosion died down, revealed an Arceus in the form of white and blue energy, "Thank you." Arceus thanks Ash and his Pokemon before disappearing.

Ash and his Pokemon lowered their heads in respect, before raising them again, Ash returned his Pokemon and walked out of the temple.

He saw all of the traitors and their Pokemon unconscious, "ASH!" Everyone shouted and ran to him.

After answering a lot of questions Ash, replaced one Poke Ball with another, he threw it releasing Hoopa.

"Take us home." Ash told Hoopa who nodded, threw his ring and it created a portal.

Ash made Hoopa use Psychic on the traitors and their Pokemon lifting them into the air.

They walked through it and they found themselves in front of the Police Station.

"Augur Ash." Officer Jenny as she saluted.

"Take these people and when they wake up let me know. Because only one fait awaits them." Ash told her making her nod in response.

"Sir." Jenny replied as other officers grabbed the traitors and carried them away.

Ash turned to everyone else, "Well, everyone's waiting for us. So, let's return." Ash suggested making everyone nod and Hoopa created another portal and found themselves in front of everyone else.

Ash and Lillie hugged each other, as did Paul and Dawn as well as May and Damian.

Ash turned to Lillie, "I'm so glad you're back." She said.

"I said I would. And I never break my promises." Ash replied as Lillie kissed Ash which returned.

After awhile of talking, Max stood up, "Now then. There's one more battle that needs to go Ash." Max turned to Ash with a smirk.

Ash stood up as well, "I agree." Ash replied as the two starred at each other with determination in their eyes.

* * *

Author's notes.

Well another Chapter done.

Next chapter will be the final with Ash against Max.

And i promise that those two chapters will be worth reading, because I'm planning on doing part one and two.

Well until next time, see ya.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: The battle between friends Ash vs Max**

* * *

 **(Night-time)**

It has been five days since the last round and four days since the disaster with Nyx that nearly destroyed the world.

Ash and Lillie were lying next to each other. Ash was thinking about the final battle between Max.

The person who he admired and promised to battle each other, are battling tomorrow in the finals for the title as the greatest Pokemon trainer on the planet.

While Ash does care about how to battle will go down. But he cares about his friendship with Max even more. And he hopes by the end of the day they can still be friends.

Lillie saw the look on Ash's face, "Ash are you ok?" She asked her boyfriend.

Ash turned to Lillie, "Yeah. It's just by the end of the battle I just hope me and Max can remain as friends." Ash answered.

Lillie was confused by this, "Why would you think otherwise?" She asked again.

"Because this battle isn't just about us. It's about to see who is the greatest trainer on Earth and as Augur I have to prove myself that I can protect the region from anything. So, I have to fight him at full strength." Ash answered.

Lillie starred at him until she smiled, placed her right hand on his left cheek making Ash turn to her, "I understand. But I'm sure Max will fight you at full strength as well. And from what May told me. Max has always seen you as a mentor, a hero and above all a great friend. And I'm sure that no matter what, I know that you two will remain friends." Lillie confronted Ash.

Ash's mouth was open a bit until he smiled and kissed Lillie's forehead.

Lillie blushed by this until Ash turned to her, "Thanks Lillie I feel much better now. I now know that no matter what we'll still be friends and I know that Max wants a battle where we both battle at full strength. So, I'm going to give him a battle that he's never going to forget." Ash explained.

Lillie smiled warmly, "There's the Ash I know." Lillie replied.

Ash and Lillie yawned at the same time, making them both laugh a bit, "Well good night my flower." Ash told Lillie.

"Good night my hero." Lillie replied as they kissed each other before both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ash and Max are walking down their hallways. They haven't talked to each other but they were more than ready to give each other everything they have.

Ash and Max emerge from their hallways with Ash standing on the left side on the field while Max stood on the right.

"It's the moment you've all been waiting for. The final round of the Pokemon Master Tournament! Between the Torren Champion and Augur Ash Ketchum and the strongest of the Torren region's Elite Four Max Maple!" Charles shouted making the crowd louder than ever before as fireworks started to go off above the stadium.

Ash and Max were handed a Mic, "This is it Ash!" Max called out.

"Indeed. I'm about to fulfil my promise we made all those years ago in Kanto." Ash replied.

"Yeah. I've been looking forward to this for years. And now we can finally have that battle. But I want to request two things." Max told Ash.

"And what might that be?" Ash asked.

"I want you to hold nothing back! And two no matter what let's continue to be the best as rivals and as friends!" Max replied as he pointed with his index finger at Ash.

Ash smiled, "Very well. Then without delay, let's start this party!" Ash shouted as he and Max threw their mic somewhere.

* * *

In the Torren Box everyone is watching the battle, "You nervous?" Dawn ask Bonnie and May.

Both shook their heads, "Not at all. I'm proud of Max for becoming who he is without my help." May answered.

"Yeah. And no matter what happens, I'm glad that we're together." Bonnie replied.

Everyone smiled at them before they turned back to the field.

* * *

Ash turned to John, nodded his head and John nodded back, "This battle between Ash Ketchum and Max Maple will now begin! Each side will use six Pokemon and the battle will be over when all Pokemon are one side are unable to battle. Furthermore, substitutions are permitted, but only when the battle is at a standstill. Let the battle begin!" John shouted.

As the battle became a dirt field with boulders wedged into the ground on each side.

"Scizor I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Delta Ice and Fighting type appeared with his arms crossed.

"Venusaur let's go!" Max shouted as his Delta Psychic and Fairy type appeared.

Ash and Max starred at each other as a gust of wind blows stirring some dust around that area.

"I'll start, Scizor use **Icicle Crash**!" Scizor uncrossed his arms, extended his arms and making multiple icicles appeared above him.

Scizor aimed his pincer at Venusaur causing the icicles pillars to fly towards him.

"Venusaur use **Light Screen**!" Venusaur's eyes glowed blue as a blue forcefield appeared around him.

The icicles crashed into the shield pushing Venusaur back a bit but not much.

"Now use **Reflect**!" Venusaur's eyes glowed pink as a pink forcefield appeared around Venusaur again before both shields vanished.

"Scizor get in close!" Scizor started running towards Venusaur.

"Use **Moonblast**!" A moon appeared above Venusaur, gathered energy before he fired a pink orb that headed towards the incoming Scizor.

" **Cross Chop**!" Scizor's pincers glowed brown as he crossed his arms.

Scizor swung his arms in the formation of 'X', the Moonblast flew past Scizor but after 5 seconds it exploded behind Scizor as he continued to his dash towards Venusaur.

"Use **Psychic** to hold him in place!" Venusaur's eyes glowed blue making a blue lining appear around Scizor making him stop in his tracks.

"Now throw him!" Venusaur used Psychic to throw Scizor making him slam into a rock and destroying it.

After a bit Scizor jumped out of the dust with a few scrapes, but somewhat fine.

"Now use **Dazzling Gleam**!" Venusaur fired rainbow energy beams that headed towards Scizor.

" **Blizzard**!" Scizor started to spin around in place, creating a snow storm.

The attacks collided but the Blizzard froze the Dazzling Gleam, before they all exploded creating a white cloud of smoke.

The Blizzard continued its path and collided with Venusaur but he kept his composer.

" **Icicle Crash**!" Max and Venusaur saw five Icicles pillars, two at the front, three behind the pair, they all flew through the white cloud of smoke and headed towards Venusaur.

"Venusaur use **Dragon Pulse**!" Venusaur fired purple energy which turned into a dragon.

The dragon energy slammed his mouth on the icicles creating an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Scizor was nowhere to be seen.

Max looked and saw Scizor, "Venusaur above you!" Max shouted.

"Too late. Scizor use **Brick Break**!" When Venusaur looked up, only to see Scizor flying down with his right pincer glowing brown.

Scizor swung his right fist downwards. The pink and blue forcefields appeared only for Scizor to smash right through them shattering them into pieces before they disappeared.

"Scizor **Iron Head** , then wrap this up with **X-Scissor**!" When Scizor landed in front of Venusaur he slammed his head now steel, under Venusaur's chin Scizor was in the air with Venusaur's front legs in the air but his eyes are closed.

Scizor looked down, with his pincers glowed lime green and swung them in an 'X' form.

He slammed on Venusaur's head making them crash into the ground.

When the dust cleared it revealed Scizor looking down at an unconscious Venusaur.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Scizor wins!" John declared.

Max returned Venusaur, "Thank you." Max thanked as he brought out his second Poke Ball.

"Greninja come out!" Delta Fire and Grass type appeared on his right foot with his left foot resting against his right leg.

Soon he lowered his left foot on the ground, "Ready to go?" Ash asked making Scizor nod in response.

"Then use **Psycho Cut**!" Scizor retracted his right arm with his right pincer glowing pink.

Scizor swung his right arm in slash motion making purple crescent-like blade of energy that flew towards Greninja.

"Greninja jump up!" Greninja bent down before jumping in the air avoiding the Psycho Cut.

"In that case use **Ice Punch**!" Scizor started running, while looking up at Greninja with his right pincer surrounded by ice energy.

"Intercept it with **Blaze Kick**!" Greninja came downwards with his left foot against his right leg while his right foot was engulfed in fire.

Scizor jumped up and the two Pokemon slammed their attacks against each other creating shockwaves that flew through the stadium.

"Greninja **Flamethrower**!" Greninja fired a blast of fire point-blank sending Scizor flying before crashing in front of Ash.

When the dust settled it revealed Scizor struggling to get up badly damage and panting heavily.

" **Leaf Blade**!" When Greninja landed he leap forward with a grass sword appearing in his right hand.

Scizor turned to the incoming Greninja, "Use **Night Slash**!" Scizor's right pincer glowed black, stood up and started running as best as he can.

The two jumped up swung their attacks. The two landed after a few moments Scizor fell on the ground and became unconscious.

"Scizor is unable to battle! Greninja wins!" John declared.

Ash returned Scizor after saying words of gratitude and brought out his second Poke Ball.

"Greninja I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Kalos caught Greninja appeared.

* * *

"He already using Greninja." Alain said a bit surprised.

"Yeah you see those two have always been rivals and Ash and Max promised them to battle each other as soon as they can." Bonnie explained.

"That makes sense." Paul replied.

"You think Ash and Greninja would use their Battle Bond?" May asked.

"I doubt it. Because the Greninja's want to fight each other on even playing fields." Damian answered his girlfriend's answer.

Everyone turned to back to the field.

* * *

"Let's go Greninja! Use **Water Shuriken**!" Ash's Greninja placed both hands on his legs, lifted them up with water shuriken in his hands, slammed them together combining them and threw it making it spin as it headed towards Max's Greninja.

" **Leaf Blade**!" Max's Greninja created a grass blade.

When the shuriken came close enough Greninja swung his blade downwards slicing the water shuriken in half destroying it.

" **Night Slash**!" Ash's Greninja created a purple and black blade in his right hand before he dashed towards his opponent.

" **Leaf Blade** again!" Max's Greninja started running as well with his grass sword still activated.

The two slammed their blades against each other creating shockwaves.

Both retracted the blades before they swung them again making them collide with each other again.

" **Low Sweep**!" Delta Greninja's right foot glowed brown and swung it slamming it into Ash's Greninja's left leg making him grunt.

Ash's Greninja regain his composer, slammed his head against Max's Greninja's head making him stumble back.

"Use **Aerial Ace** and Jump in the air!" Ash's Greninja's feet glowed white, before he jumped into the air, making Max and his Greninja turn to him.

" **Night Slash**!"

" **Leaf Blade**!"

Ash's Greninja grabbed the blade with both hands and raised it in the air. While Delta Greninja also grabbed the grass sword with both hands.

Both Greninja's swung their blades at each other creating more shockwaves.

Suddenly Max's Greninja felt his right leg stinging him causing him to lose his balance as he slammed his eyes shut.

Ash, Max and Ash's Greninja saw this, "Greninja use **Brutal Swing**!" Ash's Greninja cancelled his Night Slash, but his right hand glowed black.

He grabbed Max's Greninja's right horn, elbowed him in the stomach and swung him in the air, " **Gunk Shot** let's go!" Ash's Greninja brought his hands together creating a garbage bag with a purple lining.

Greninja grabbed it with his right hand, threw it upwards, colliding with Max's Greninja creating an explosion with purple shockwaves flying out of it.

Soon Max's Greninja fell out of the smoke and landed on the ground unconscious, "Max's Greninja is unable to battle! Ash's Greninja wins!"

* * *

"What happened? Why did Greninja suddenly lose his balance?" Mairin asked.

After a bit of silence, "There's only answer." Audrey started making everyone turn to her.

"When Scizor slammed his Night Slash he must have slashed Greninja's leg. But it must've taken awhile for the pain to kick in." Audrey answered.

"Yeah I think she's right." Gary replied.

Everyone turned back to the field.

* * *

Max returned Greninja and Ash did the same. With Ash wanting to save his Greninja for later.

Both brought out their third Poke Balls, "Lucario I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Anubis Pokemon appeared on a boulder with his eyes closed appearing to be meditating.

"Poliwrath come out!" Max shouted as his Kanto Water ad Fighting type appeared.

"Let's do this Poliwrath use **Bulk Up**!" Poliwrath started to flex his muscles with reins appearing around his arms.

"Lucario use **Bone Rush**!" Lucario opened his eyes, turned to Poliwrath, jumped off the boulder, landed in front of Ash and started to run as he created a blue energy bone.

"Take it and then grab it!" Lucario jumped up, slammed the bone against Poliwrath's right shoulder, but Poliwrath didn't flinch, Poliwrath grabbed the bone and yanked it from Lucario's grasp.

"Block it!" Poliwrath raised the bone and swung it downwards, with Lucario crossing his arms over his head.

The bone slammed on Lucario's arms making Lucario grunt a bit as the ground started to crack around him.

"Keep going and don't stop!"

"Don't lower your guard!" Poliwrath raised the bone and slammed it against Lucario's arms again making Lucario's feet go into the ground.

Poliwrath did this a few time as Lucario got deeper into the ground until his knees were into the ground.

"Lucario **Thunder Punch**!" Lucario's right and left fists became surrounded by electricity, grasped them and slammed them on Poliwrath's feet making him grunt in pain as he backed away, with his eyes closed and dropped the bone making it disappear.

"Now use **Dig**!" Lucario was fully submerged into the ground.

"I don't think so Ash! Poliwrath use **Earthquake**!" Poliwrath opened his eyes, a brown lining surrounded by and slammed his right fist into the ground causing the ground to shake ferociously.

This caused Lucario to get shot up out of the ground, "Lucario!" Ash shouted in concern.

"Poliwrath use **Dynamic Punch**!" Poliwrath's right fist became surrounded by a brown aura.

Jumped up and slammed his fist into Lucario's Stomach, causing Lucario to cough up saliva, before Poliwrath pushed his fist sending Lucario to be sent flying and crashed into a wall behind Ash.

Ash turned and saw Lucario lying in a crater made by Lucario unconscious, "Lucario is unable to battle! Poliwrath wins!" John shouted.

Ash returned Lucario, turned back to his opponents and took out another Poke Ball, "Sceptile I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Delta Fighting and Dragon type appeared as he tightens his belt around his waist.

"Let's do this Poliwrath, use **Ice Beam**!" Poliwrath brought his hands next to each other, as a light blue orb appeared between them before he fired a light blue electricity that flew towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile use **Mega Kick**!" When the Ice beam came close enough Sceptile spun around, raised his right knee with his right foot glowing white and slammed it against the Ice Beam deflecting it and causing it to collide with a boulder creating an ice sheet over the boulder.

"Use **Dynamic Punch**!" Poliwrath started to run with his right fist glowing brown.

"Sceptile **Bounce**!" When Poliwrath was about to slam his fist into Sceptile's face. Sceptile jumped high into the air, causing Poliwrath to stumble forward a bit and soon fell over.

Soon Poliwrath turned up only to see Sceptile coming down, slamming his right foot on Poliwrath's face slamming Poliwrath into the ground causing dust to stir around them.

After a few moments Sceptile jumped out of the dust and landed in front of Ash and when he did, he tightened his belt.

When the dust cleared it revealed Poliwrath kneeling on his right knee with his right arm over it and panting heavily.

Soon Poliwrath turned to Ash as well as Sceptile and stood back on his feet.

"Can you go on?" Max asked making Poliwrath nod his head in response.

"Then use **Ice Beam**!" Poliwrath fired light blue electricity that flew towards Sceptile.

" **Wild Charge**!" Sceptile started running forwards with his whole body surrounded by electricity.

Sceptile slammed into the Ice Beam creating an explosion with white smoke coming from it.

After a few seconds Sceptile emerged from the smoke with Wild Charge still in effect.

He slammed into Poliwrath creating an explosion with yellow shockwaves coming from the back smoke.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Sceptile looking at Ash with his arms cross, suffering from the recoil damage, while Poliwrath is lying on the ground unconscious and with swirly eyes.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!" John declared.

* * *

"Ash has four Pokemon left with Greninja and Sceptile taken damage while Max has three but all of them are at full health." Nora explained.

"Yeah, so at this point it's anyone's game." Ritchie replied.

Lillie and Bonnie are looking at their respective boyfriends, " _Come one Ash/Max_." Lillie and Bonnie thought to themselves.

* * *

Max returned Poliwrath and brought out his fourth Poke Ball.

Sceptile walked next to Ash, "Alright since max lost three of his Pokemon. We're going to change the field." Sylvan said over the mic as the rock field was lowered but soon replaced by a grass field.

Ash turned to Sceptile, "Can you keep going?" Ash asked making Sceptile nod in response.

Ash nodded as Sceptile turned to the front and walked back on the field

"Noivern come out!" Max shouted as his Delta Grass and Steel type appeared in the air before he landed in front of Max.

"Sceptile use **Dragon Pulse**!" Sceptile reeled his head back before he fired purple energy which turned into a dragon as it flew towards Noivern.

" **Flash Cannon**!" Noivern's ears glowed silver before he fired two silver energy beams, before they merged into one.

The two attacks collided creating an explosion.

"Noivern use **Draco Jet**!" Noivern took off and flew into the smoke with his body surrounded by dark blue energy.

Before Ash could respond Noivern emerged from the smoke and slammed into Sceptile's stomach sending them into the air.

"Sceptile use **Power-Up-Punch**!" Sceptile turned to Noivern, with his fist glowing brown and slammed it on Noivern's head making him grunt but still fine.

"Noivern use **Outrage**!" Noivern's eyes glowed red.

Noivern cancelled Draco Jet and started to hit Sceptile with his feet and wings making Sceptile yell in pain.

Noivern grabbed Sceptile's neck, spun around and threw him down.

Sceptile crashed into the ground, making dust stir around as Noivern flew above the ground, in front of max with his eyes still red.

As the dust cleared it revealed Sceptile unconscious, "Sceptile is unable to battle! Noivern wins!" John shouted.

Ash returned Sceptile and Max returned Noivern and each brought out a Poke ball.

"Infernape I choose you!" Ash shouted as Infernape appeared on all fours.

Max looked at the Poke, "Please lend me your strength." Max requested before he turned to Ash and Infernape.

"Bisharp come out!" Max shouted the Delta Fighting and Flying type appeared.

Ash, Damian and Nora were surprised by the Pokemon that Max had just summoned.

Damian and Nora turned to Bonnie, "Before you asked. Yes, I did lend Max my Bisharp. I promised Bisharp that he would fight in the finals, but since I'm out of the tournament what better way than this?" Bonnie answered the unasked question.

They turned back to the field.

"Well I'm surprised. I'm guessing Bonnie loan you Bisharp?" Ash guessed.

"Yeah. Bisharp wanted to battle in the finals, so Bonnie asked me to let him and I said 'yes'." Max answered.

Ash smiled, "Well than, let's see how you'll do. Infernape **Mach Punch**!" Infernape started running towards Bisharp with his fist glowing white.

"Meet him head on with **Comet Punch**!" Bisharp started running with his right fist surrounded by a white aura.

The two slammed their attacks into each other creating white shockwaves that flew throughout the stadium.

" **Flamethrower**!" Infernape opened his mouth and fired a blast of fire that slammed into Bisharp point-blank sending him into the air.

"Bisharp use **Rock Tomb**!" Bisharp regain his balance, did a flip, landed on the ground, slammed his right fist on the ground, making boulders appear above him and they flew towards Infernape.

"Infernape smash them with **Brick Break**!" Infernape's right fist glowed brown and smash all the boulders into rubble.

When Infernape smash the last boulder Bisharp was gone.

Ash and Infernape looked up but he wasn't there either.

When Ash looked down, he saw Bisharp appearing behind Infernape, "Infernape behind you!" Ash warned.

" **Hurricane**!" When Infernape turned around Bisharp started spinning around creating a hurricane sucking Infernape and spinning him around.

"Stop right there!" Max ordered as Bisharp stopped spinning cancelling the Hurricane leaving Infernape in the air before he started to fall down.

" **Sky Attack**!" Bisharp's body was surrounded by a white, before he jumped up and headed towards Infernape.

"Infernape use **Iron tail** with a spin!" Infernape opened his eyes, his tail started glowing silver, curled up and started to spin around forwards making Infernape appear to be an orange orb with a silver line at the centre.

When the two attacks collided Infernape stopped spinning and creating shockwaves.

Ash didn't see max smirking, " **Focus Blast**!" Bisharp lowered his right arm as a blue sphere formed in the palm.

Ash's eyes widen, "Infernape get out of the way!"

Infernape back away but Bisharp flew the sphere slamming it into Infernape point blank sending him into the air even more.

As Bisharp landed on his feet Infernape crashed into the ground. Bisharp jumped did a few flips and landed in front of Max.

When the dust cleared it revealed Infernape standing on his feet but his eyes are shadowed.

After a bit Infernape started growling with the fire crown started to grow in size, before he looked up and everyone saw his eyes are red.

"IIIIINNNNNFFFFFEEEERRRR!" Infernape shouted as a massive pillar of fire was shot into the sky.

Max and Bisharp weren't Intimidated but they were sweating a bit due to they knew this would happen.

"Infernape use **Overheat**!" Infernape reeled his head back before he swung it forwards and firing a pillar of orange and yellow fire beam from his mouth that burned the grass underneath the beam.

Bisharp turned to Max and saw him mouthing something.

Bisharp nodded his head before turning back to the pillar of fire.

It slammed into Bisharp creating an explosion that engulfed the entire field.

After a few minutes the smoke died down revealing Infernape's eyes still red while Bisharp is lying on the ground unconscious.

John looked at Bisharp, "Bisharp in unable to-" John stopped when everyone saw Bisharp dissolving into sparkles.

Everyone was surprised even Ash, "What happened?" Was a question that is filling the entire stadium.

Ash turned and saw Max smirking. Ash's eyes wide open, he looked up and saw Bisharp.

"Infernape above you!"

" **Sky Attack**!" As Infernape looked up he saw Bisharp coming down towards him with his body surrounded by a white aura.

"Infernape **Flare Blitz**!" Infernape slammed his right fist on the ground as orange and yellow fire surrounded him and shot himself in the sky with the fire changing into blue and white.

The two attacks slammed into each other creating an explosion, that made a white and red energy pillar shooting up and out of the stadium. When it stopped it was followed by a massive explosion.

Ash, Max and everyone turned away due to the force.

When the explosion died down everyone turned back, tried to see through the smoke. Soon the smoke died down revealing Infernape and Bisharp standing on their feet next to each other.

The Pokemon turned their heads up, saw each other, smirked before both fell backwards and landed on their back both unconscious.

"Both Infernape and Bisharp are unable to battle! Trainers please bring out your next Pokemon!" John shouted.

* * *

"A draw, but that was quite the clash of titans." Gary said amazed.

"Yeah. I'm on the edge of my seat." Ritchie replied.

"I don't know who's going to win." Dawn and May said in unison.

"Both of them have two Pokemon left and Greninja and Noivern have battled. So, it's still anyone's game." Paul said.

* * *

Ash and Max returned their Pokemon and Ash turned to Max, "Well done Max. I never saw that coming." Ash told Max.

"Thanks. I told Bisharp to use **Substitute** , which took the blow and I had Bisharp use **Bounce** to avoid the attack. And that's what happened." Max explained.

Ash nodded in approval, "Well done Max. You'll learned well." Ash told Max.

Max smiled as he brought out a Poke Ball, "Well I had a great teacher and friend to help me. Which is why we're not going to hold back, Noivern come out!" Max shouted as his Noivern appeared again with his eyes normal.

Ash brought out his Poke Ball, "I know. Greninja I choose you!" Ash shouted as Greninja appeared again.

Ash put his right hand on his chest while Greninja put his left hand on his chest. A Water tornado appeared and engulfed Greninja as he turned in Ash-Greninja.

Max smiled while Noivern narrowed his eyes, "I think we'll start. Greninja **Rain Dance**!" Greninja brought his hands together creating a water orb and threw it into the sky.

When it reached high enough it dissolved as dark clouds appeared making it pour down in rain.

"Noivern use **Seed Bomb**!" Noivern took off and fired multiple seeds with green lining around them from his mouth that headed towards Greninja.

"Greninja **Night Slash**!" Greninja created a black blade in his right hand, spun around once when the seeds were close enough making the seeds stop in their place.

When Greninja sheathed the Night Slash the seeds exploded, "Now use **Water Shuriken**!" Ash shouted as he pretended to grab the Water Shuriken.

Greninja grabbed the Water Shuriken off his back, threw it and it headed towards Noivern.

" **Dragonify**!" Noivern's body changed into dragon colours (See Chapter 22 if you want to know what he looks like)

The Water Shuriken slammed into Noivern creating a white explosion but didn't deal that much damage.

"Now use **Draco Jet**!" Noivern flew out of the smoke with his body surrounded by dark blue energy.

"Greninja **Water Pledge**!" Greninja grabbed the water shuriken and slammed it on the ground making pillars of water shot up out of the ground.

" **Dragon Claw** with a spin!" Noivern's claws grew, glowed green and scaly.

He raised them at the front and started to spin around. Noivern slashed through the water pillars like butter.

Noivern stopped spinning and slammed his Draco Jet into Greninja stomach sending him into the sky making him and Ash grunt in pain.

"Greninja **Ice Punch**!" Greninja slammed his right fist that is surrounded by an icy aura against Noivern's head cancelling his Draco Jet.

"Now use **Water Shuriken**!" Greninja grabbed the Water Shuriken off his back and threw it hitting Noivern point blank sending him crashing into the ground.

When Noivern crashed into the ground it created an explosion, when the smoke cleared it revealed Noivern unconscious and with swirly eyes.

"Noivern is unable to battle! Greninja wins!" John shouted.

* * *

"Max is down to one Pokemon." Moon pointed out.

"Yeah but that Pokemon is his strongest I should know I lost to him." Gladion replied.

* * *

Max returned Noivern and took out his last Poke Ball, "You're all I have left. Let's do our best. Gallade come out!" Max shouted as Gallade appeared kneeling on the ground with his eyes closed.

After a bit he stood up and opened his eyes, "Gall!" Gallade shouted as he got into a battle stance.

Max took out a Key Stone and moved it between his middle, index and thumb, "Gallade, we've been friends for years. And I don't want our bond to waver. I want it to grow stronger, let's show the world our bond!" Max shouted as he tapped the stone releasing rays of light

"Gallade Mega Evolve!" Max shouted as Gallade Mega Evolved.

Ash smiled at Max's words, "Let's show the world our bond. Greninja **Water Shuriken**!" Greninja grabbed the Water Shuriken and threw it.

" **Ice Punch**!" Gallade's right arm became surrounded by an icy aura.

When the Water Shuriken came enough Gallade swung his arm down, freezing the Water Shuriken, slicing it in half before it broke into pieces.

"Greninja **Night Slash**!" Greninja started running towards Gallade as he created a black and purple blade in his right hand.

" **Grass knot**!" Gallade's eyes glowed green as two pieces of grass sprout up from the ground made a knot.

Greninja got caught in the knot and tripped over, "Greninja!" Ash shouted in concern.

"Gallade **Sheer Cold** let's go!" Gallade's right blade like arm gathered ice energy.

Soon Gallade slashed it making a crescent like energy of ice flew towards Greninja.

Greninja looked up only to for the Sheer Cold to collide with Greninja creating a white explosion making cold air fly throughout the stadium.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Greninja unconscious with a white spot on his chest who had reverted back to his original form.

"Greninja is unable to battle! Gallade win!" John shouted as the rain stopped and the dark clouds cleared up revealing the sun.

* * *

"Both are down to their last Pokemon." Nora said.

"Yeah this battle will determine everything." Lillie replied.

"Let's see who'll take crown." Gladion suggested as they continued to stare at the field.

* * *

Ash returned Greninja and brought out his final Poke Ball, "Let's do this. I choose you Charizard!" Ash shouted as his Delta Ghost and Dragon type appeared in the with a roar before he flew down and landed on the ground with another roar.

Ash brought out a Key Stone, "Let's get stronger together with our bond Charizard. That way we'll be able to protect the world from anything! Charizard Mega Evolve!" Ash shouted as Charizard Mega Evolved.

When he did the sky grew dark as if it was night time.

"Let's go Charizard use **Lunar Cannon**!" Charizard fired a black beam from his mouth.

"Gallade use **Ice Beam**!" Gallade fired light blue electricity from the tip of his right arm.

The two attacks collided at the centre of the field creating an explosion.

"Gallade use **Ice** and **Thunder Punch**!" Gallade started to run with his right blade surrounded by ice energy while the left blade was surrounded by electricity.

"Charizard use **Dual Chop**!" Charizard flew towards Gallade with his fist glowing green.

Gallade and Charizard slammed their right fist (Gallade's case Blade like arms) at each other creating shockwaves.

They withdrew their right fist and only for them to slam their left fist at each other creating more shockwave.

" **Dark Pulse**!"

" **Ice Beam**!"

Charizard fired black and purple circles form his mouth and Gallade aimed the tip of his right arm at Charizard and fired light blue electricity.

Both attacks collided with each other creating explosion sending both Pokemon back.

Both stopped in front of their trainers, turned to each other and glared at each other.

" **Shadow Claw**!" Charizard's right claw became black, purple, grew in size and flew towards Gallade.

" **Dual Chop**!" Gallade's arms glowed green and dashed forwards.

When they were both at the centre Charizard slammed his Shadow Claw on Gallade's stomach, while Gallade slammed his Dual chop with his left arm under Charizard's chin.

Charizard was sent into the air while Gallade was sliding across the ground.

Gallade slammed his arms on the ground slowing him down until he stopped completely.

"Gallade use **Icicle Crash**!" Gallade raised his arms I the air making 6 icicles appear in the sky.

Gallade pointed at Charizard making them fly towards Charizard.

" **Phantom Force**!" Charizard regain his balance and vanished into the shadows making the icicles miss their target.

Max and Gallade looked around trying to find him until the portal reappeared behind Gallade, Charizard flew out of it, slammed his head against Gallade's back making him crash and slide across the ground as Charizard flew away.

"Gallade use **Ice Shard**!" Gallade jumped up with a flip, landed on the ground, started to spin around really fast firing ice that are leaving behind a white aura.

They collided with Charizard creating a white explosion. Soon Charizard fell out of the smoke, but regain his balance and hovered above the ground.

The dark sky vanished revealing the sun again.

Ash and Max saw that Charizard and Gallade are panting, but are determined then ever before.

Ash and Max smiled at each other, " **Dragon Pulse** / **Ice Beam**!"

Charizard fired purple energy which turned into a dragon and flew towards Gallade. Gallade fired light blue electricity from the tip of his right arm.

The two attacks collided creating, both Pokemon are trying to overpower to other. Charizard and Gallade started moving in a circle like way and they stopped when they were in front of their trainer.

Soon an explosion happed at the centre, when the smoke cleared it revealed no one injured.

"Charizard **Dragon Rush**!" Charizard roared and started to fly towards Gallade with his body surrounded by a blue energy, which formed a dragon.

"Gallade use **Wild Charge**!" Gallade started to run towards with his body surrounded by electricity.

The two Pokemon slammed into other but stay at the centre trying to push each other away.

Gallade and Charizard are grunting and growling at each other.

" **Blizzard**!" Gallade jumped back making Charizard fly forward.

Gallade cancelled his Wild Charge and started spinning around fast creating a snow storm.

The snow storm slammed into Charizard sending him back bit, but regained his balance, " **Dragon Pulse**!" Charizard fired purple energy that turned into a dragon.

It collided with Gallade and exploded but Gallade held his position.

" **Sheer Cold**!"

" **Dark Matter**!"

Gallade and Charizard started charging their attacks with Gallade gathering ice energy while Charizard gathered dark energy.

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAARRRRRRRDDDDDDDD!"

Gallade and Charizard shouted as Gallade made a motion slash creating a crescent ice attack, while Charizard fired a black and purple beam of energy at the same time.

The two attacks went past each other and slammed into their opponents creating two massive explosions that engulf the entire stadium.

Everyone was watching at the field wondering who won.

When the smoke died down it revealed Charizard and Gallade who had reverted back to their normal forms and lying on the ground.

John looked at the Pokemon, "As per the rules of the final battle. The first Pokemon to raise will win the battle!" John shouted.

"Charizard/Gallade!" Ash and max shouted.

Charizard and Gallade heard their trainers, twitched a bit but slowly started to raise to their feet again.

For what seemed like an eternity even though it's been 1 minute. Charizard and Gallade starred at each other until Charizard was about to fall over but caught himself.

Gallade smiled until he fell on his knees and fell on the ground unconscious.

"Gallade is unable to battle! Charizard wins! And this means the winner of the Pokemon Master Tournament is Ash Ketchum!" John shouted as fireworks went off and the entire crowd cheered.

* * *

"ASH WON!" Lillie shouted.

"That was the best battle ever!" Dawn shouted.

"Yeah I'm never going to forget this for a long time." Alain replied.

"AGREED!" Everyone shouted expect for Bonnie.

Nora and Damian turned to Bonnie and Nora placed a hand on her right shoulder making Bonnie turn to her and saw a smile on her face.

"Cheer up Bonnie. Max gave it his all and you know that he couldn't have done any better if he tried." Nora told Bonnie.

Bonnie started to tear up, until she wiped her tears and nodded with a smile, "You're right. And I'm proud to have him in my life." Bonnie replied.

* * *

Ash was shocked by the fact that he won the Master Tournament. He saw Charizard falling over, sat down on the ground and panting heavily.

Ash walked up to Charizard who turned to him and Ash hugged Charizard's neck, "Thank you, old friend. You were amazing. Everyone was." Ash told Charizard and his other Pokemon too tired to came out.

Charizard licked his face.

Max helped Gallade to his feet, "Thanks Gallade you were amazing." Max thanked Gallade.

Gallade looked down, "I'm sorry Max." Gallade apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You were amazing and I couldn't ask for more. Get some rest you've earn it." Max returned Gallade and turned to Ash who is returning Charizard and walking to him.

"Well I'll fulfil my promise to you Max." Ash told Max.

Max nodded, "Thanks for the battle Ash. And Congratulations Ash you earned it." Max replied as the two shook hands and hugged each other.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Ash was standing on top of a podium with all of the champions around Ash. Charles was walking up to him with a trophy that was has a Master Ball on the top of the trophy and made from gold.

"Congratulations Ash. It's my greatest pleasure to give you the Pokemon Master Tournament trophy." Charles told Ash as he handed him a trophy.

"Thank you, sir." Ash replied as Charles handed him the trophy.

Ash raised the trophy above as the crowd cheered, "LONG LIVE THE POKEMON WORLD!" Ash shouted with everyone agreeing to that and started to chant the same thing.

Ash was walking back to the Torren box. Upon arriving he was tackled to the ground by a certain blonde lady who kissed him.

Ash and Lillie turned to each other, "You did it." Lillie told Ash.

"Yeah I did." Ash replied as he stood up.

Everyone was congratulating Ash.

Ash saw Max and Bonnie hugging each other and soon followed by a kiss.

Ash smiled by this, "Alright guys everyone so, let's go celebrate!" Ash offered making everyone shouting in agreement and all walked off.

* * *

Author's notes

I know i said in the last chapter i would make this a two part. But I got too excited that I types the whole battle and not to mention that i types the next chapter. I was in the writer's zone.

I believe i did a good job on this battle. But let me know what you thought about it.


	32. Final Chapter

**Chapter 32 – A bright Future . . . Well for some people**

 **Time Skip – Two days**

Ash and Paul were walking along a route, "Ash where are we going?" Paul asked.

"You'll see." Ash answered.

After a bit, they arrived, "Welcome to Narra Town." Ash told Paul as they continued to walk until they stopped and saw a Gym being built.

"What exactly I'm I looking at?" Paul asked.

"You see because of the Tournament a lot of trainer want to take on the Torren League but since there wasn't an eighth Gym here, I had to build one. But I couldn't find a Leader to run the Gym until it hit me." Ash answered as he turned to Paul.

"Paul will you be the Gym Leader of Torren?" Ash asked.

This surprised Paul to the core, "Y-You're asking me to be a Gym Leader?" Paul asked.

Ash nodded in response, "You all the skills and your Pokemon are trainer well, there's no one else I would rather ask. So, do you accept?" Ash asked again.

After a bit Paul smirked, "Sign me up." Paul answered as the two shook hands.

 **Time Skip**

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Oak shouted as he and the other traitors expect for Delia and Serena are strapped to chairs with metal helmets on their heads with wires connecting to the helmets to the wall.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!" Oak shouted again as he and the other tried to get out.

Ash came walking into the room, "ASH RELEASE US AT ONCE!" Oak shouted.

"Yeah this is just barbaric!" Misty shouted.

"All of you aliened yourselves with Nyx. Who was close in destroying the everything and everyone. As far as I'm concerned this is the best punishment I can think of." Ash replied I a cold tone.

"What about your mother and Serena? She escaped from prison but you're not tracking her down!" Oak shouted.

"I wouldn't worry about Serena we are hunting her as we speak, she won't get far and when we find her, I have a few things in mind. As for my mom since she wasn't a part of your plan so she gets off with 35 years in prison with the chance of parole." Ash answered.

"What about our Pokemon?!" Misty shouted.

"YEAH WHAT ABOUT OUR POKEMON?!" Everyone else shouted.

"Their memories are being erased so they won't remember you. And me and my true _friends_ are going to look after them." Ash answered.

The traitors were shocked by this.

"Ash don't do this! We were like brothers!" Brock shouted desperately.

Ash turned, "Key word, ' _were'_ you lot aren't my friends and I have no sympathy for any of you." Ash replied.

"Good bye and good riddance." Ash walked out as he flipped the switched electrocuting their brains killing them in an instant.

 **Time Skip – 5 years**

Ash was standing out of his house with his cape being blown by the wind.

"Ashy? What are you doing out here?" A voice called making Ash turned and saw his wife Lillie who is 5 months pregnant with his child.

"I was just thinking about the Master Tournament." Ash answered.

Lillie gave a pout look, "Ash. It's been 5 years since you got your revenge and those people out of your life for good." Lillie told Ash.

"I didn't mean it like that." Ash replied.

Lillie raised an eyebrow, "Then what did you mean?" Lillie asked.

Ash smirked and walked up to her and kissed her forehead, "Just about how I met you." Ash answered.

"Lillie blushed by this until she coughed, "W-well dinner's ready. You don't want your for to get cold. Come one." Lillie replied as she walked inside.

During the five years Torren has become quite the region. Many trainer travel around Torren trying to win the league but most trainers can't get past Paul and the ones who do can't get past the Elite Four.

Speaking of Paul, he and Dawn are married and she had they first child a boy with her mother's hair. Dawn named him Diamond.

May and Damian are newlyweds as well.

Max and Bonnie are engaged to each other. The Maples are happy for their children and Meyer is happy for Bonnie.

When he found out what he did he was shocked by he felt as he shouldn't have been executed. But when he learned that he was part of a plot that would've destroyed the world he didn't care anymore.

Gary has been helping Professor Sylvan at her lab and with her research which is making her life much easier. Also, Gary and Sylvan have been going out for 3 years now she's waiting on Gary asking the question.

Alain and Ritchie are a part of the Torren Region Battle Frontier along with Sawyer, Barry and Mairin. Which were all surprised but they happy accepted the roles as Frontier Brains.

Ritchie and Nora are married as well which no one saw that coming.

Nor did they see that Alain and Diantha are married as well which surprised everyone in Torren and Kalos.

Moon and Gladion are married with Moon still Champion and Gladion head of the Aether Foundation after her mother retired. And Moon is 6 months pregnant with Gladion's child which he is nervous about the child not liking him. But thanks to Moon and Lillie he regained confidence.

After All of the traitor's Pokemon had their memories erased as well as all of Ash's Pokemon.

Ash actually took them all back all of his old Pokemon surprising everyone, but he explained that betraying him won't happen ever again due to the position he's in right now, but if they do, he would kill them and the rest of the Pokemon went to the rest of the gang.

Delia begged Ash to release her from prison, but her pleas were always ignored. Delia's friends found out what she did, how she betrayed her son and kidnapped a women in a comatose state and cut ties with her. Delia is all alone and she'll always will be for the rest of her life.

The Torren Police Force had managed to track down Serena and was taken back to prison.

The next day Ash came to the prison and gave Serena a choice.

She could either spend the rest of her life in prison. Serena being Serena didn't allow Ash to explain the other choice. She didn't want to spend another minute in prison.

Ash managed to get her release and took her home but when they got home. Serena was shocked by when Ash and put a collar around her neck.

Ash explained to Serena that he would get her release but she would spend the rest of her life as his slave.

Serena was shocked by this thinking this was a joke but the collar said otherwise it said, 'Property of Ash Ketchum'.

Serena was forced to cook, clean, do all of the chores around the house and waited on Lillie and Ash hand and foot which she hated. She does and escape but the collar would shock her if she goes to far from Ash's house.

Serena begged Ash to release her and put her back in prison but Ash told her, " _The day you and the others betrayed me broke me. So, think this as payback for breaking my heart, so get used to this, because you won't be leaving anytime soon_."

Serena begged her mother to help her, only to find out she had disowned her and telling her that, ' _My daughter wouldn't have betrayed friends or abuse Pokemon, which you did, you are not my daughter_.' That was the last time she ever heard from her mother.

Serena knew that there was no escape she would have to live this way for now on.

Ash took one last glance at his home town, smiled and walked back inside and closed the door.

* * *

Author's notes

I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. and before you guys start talking me down about Serena a slave. I did it because servant or maid wouldn't be the right word and if you guys think I'm a sick freak, please don't. Because Serena betrayed Ash, broke his heart, abused Delphox and kidnapped Audrey who is in a comatose state.

I'll be back with my next Story **The Rebellion of Reborn** (Fan-Made Game Pokemon Reborn).

And that is the last chapter done which concludes The Torren Champion.

I hoped you guys enjoyed my first Fanfiction and I'll see you next time.


End file.
